Freak Accident
by AmyC103
Summary: GaaraXOC I knew when the lightning hit the plane that nothing would be the same-They came out of the sky,falling in the forest near the coast.The Hokage sent me some of her men to observe them.-A girl living in the ninja world. Can she surive this hell?
1. Prologue

**This story really just came from a dream I had, and decided to write it down in one of my many notebooks! I have so many half done stories in my notebook its not even funny! I like this one, and its my first GaaraXOC, so I thought I would post this one. I'll get the first chapter up as soon as I'm done typing it up, could be today, could be in three days. I don't know. Well, I hope you like this, and I'll try as hard as I can to get the first chapter up soon!! I know how irritating it can be to read the prologue of a story, and not be able to continue with it!! hehe! Well, hope you like it!**

**-AmyC103**

Prologue

I've never really thought about how I would die. If I would be alone, or surrounded by the ones I love. If I would die from old age, or from a drunk driver. There are some things in life that you would never dream of happening, things that are not possible. Things that are the most unexpected. It can cause happiness, pain, riches, sadness, death, and even life.

They can come in any form. Winning a lottery, or having a child. Nothing is ever the same for two people, its always different. You can die from a car crash, or get shipped off to war. Maybe something as little as choking on something as simple as a piece of hard candy.

One of these things happened to my friends. One of these things that are unimaginable. It is something far, far worse then anything that was mentioned above, something that I wouldn't have thought of in my wildest dreams.

I'm not sure if what happened was bad or good, but I know that I still can't understand what happened, even to this day. I am telling you this story for my friends. My old and new. I am telling the story of my life, from the time that it started, to the time that it all ends. It was a freak accident, that is the truth...


	2. The Crash

**Guess what guys?!?!?! I finished typing up the first chapter!! YAYS!!! Okay, well, here it is.**

Chapter 1, The Crash.

"Bye mom!" Anne called, waving as she ran to catch up with the rest of us. Anne is my best friend, she was my only friend when I moved here in first grade. We've been best friends ever since.

We live in the beautiful city of New York, New York. All of the lights, the stores, the people. It's pure heaven to me. I love it here, I wouldn't want to be anywhere else. I go on shopping trips regularly with Anne, my father is the big company boss of the most popular Night club in this grand city, I have billions of dollars on my finger tips.

"Alright, give your tickets and find your seats on the plane!" Called Mrs. Richards over all of our talking and laughing.

"Ready?" I turned to my right to see my boyfriend holding out his hand to me. Issac is perfect, I wouldn't want him any other way. He has eyes the color of the sky, the brightest blue I have ever seen. His hair is brown, like chocolate, but it doesn't have the same perfect shine that my chocolate hair does, I tease him about it often. His crooked smile makes me forget all thoughts on the spot, I hate it, yet I love it.

Our class is taking a trip to China, for a "cultural experience". We are going to fly to California and switch planes there in San Francisco, then going over the Pacific Ocean into foreign lands. I can't wait until we get there, I've always wanted to go to China, to see some of the festivals they have there.

"Kira!" I looked up from trying not to trip over the many bags that were littering the aisle of the plane. Anne was waving to me, pointing at two seats behind her. Mine and Issac's. We all made sure to get seats next to each other, so that we all could talk and have fun. We carefully made our way over, and I took the window seat, Issac could have it on the next plane.

"You're late." I said sardonically as I patted John's head. He glared up at me as he tried to catch his breath. Someone had slept in later then they were supposed to, and almost missed the plane.

The atmosphere in the plane is overly joyous. Everyone is exited to get there, and are all talking a little loudly. Us high school seniors get the whole back of the plane to ourselves, no teachers, no adults. Just us. The one bathroom on the plane is in the way back, in our part. Mrs. Richards said that the next plane would be just the same, but more seats.

The flight was fun, but soon it was time to switch over, and it was late at night by then. Everyone is tired and we all fell asleep quickly. I knew this was going to be a long trip in the beginning... but the only thing is...

I didn't know just how long it would truly be.

– –

I was shaken away by a large rumble.

Thunder boomed from outside of the plane, yet everyone was still quietly sleeping. The rain pounded against the metal of the plane, lightening lighting up the dark cabin. A small girl stumbled past me, trying not to fall over with the planes shaking. She was heading to the only bathroom at the back of the plane. I suddenly needed to go, too. I unbuckled the belt that held me firmly to the seat and stumbled after her, holding on to the back of the seats to keep upright.

"Hi." I smiled at her as we stood outside of the bathroom, waiting for whoever was in it to finish.

"Hi." She said back in a low voice, shaking slightly. She was playing with her fingers in a nervous motion.

"I'm Kira." I said, trying to make conversation while we waited. The thunder and lightening made everything spooky.

She looked up at me with an unsure expression, then slowly gave me a small smile. "Shelby."

I smiled back. "You're what, nine, ten years old?"

"Nine. My birthday is in a few weeks though."

I nodded and smiled, looking around. Everyone was still in dream land. I sighed, whoever was in the bathroom needs to hurry up. I _really_ need to pee! I banged on the door with my fist, "Hurry-" My sentence was broken off when the whole plane rumbled, tipping this way and that way. Shelby and I were thrown to the floor, both letting out a yelp of surprise.

The pilot came over the loud speaker thing and told us all to get in our seats and buckle up. I grabbed Shelby's hand and pulled her to her feet, pulling her along with me. Those air bags had dropped out of the compartments, and everyone was looking around trying to get their seat belts buckled. Issac was yelling my name, along with Anne. When Anne saw me, she told Issac and he looked back at us as we finally made it to the seats.

"I have to get to my mom!" Shelby yelled over everyones yelling. She was trying to break free from my grip on her wrist, but I simply pushed her into the seat next to Issac, sitting in the other seat. I am now glad that there was an extra seat in our row.

"There's no time. Just sit here, and once this is over you can go see her!" I helped her buckle quickly, then buckled myself in. Issac reached over the crying girl and grabbed my hand tightly, I squeezed his hand, closing my eyes tightly.

"Where were you?" He called over all of the noise.

"I had to pee!" I called back, giving him a small smile.

That's when it happened. The plane was hit by a bolt of lightening and we started spiraling through the sky. My grip on his hand tightened as I screamed along with everyone else on the plane. We pushed our hands towards Shelby, making sure she wasn't going anywhere. I could hear Anne's screams from in front of me, she sounded more petrified then the girl next to me, her head was snapping around, I found myself praying that everything was going to be okay.

This is it. We are all going to die.

The plane snapped apart upon impact. My grip on Issac's hand was forgotten as I tried to shield myself from the branches that were flying towards my face. The plane had snapped apart a few rows in front of Anne, thank god no one was in those two rows. Anne and John have the worst of the branches.

A hand grabbed my hair and pulled my head to the right, I quickly wrapped my arms around Shelby as Issac did the same to me. I could hear him grunt with every branch that hit his body, I found myself crying as I held the hysterical girl. She was flipping out, screaming, crying, hyperventilating, but more importantly, she had a death grip on me.

We came to a sudden stop, all of us lurching forward.

All was silent, no sound but the groaning of metal as the plane slowly rocked until it came to a full stop. I slowly looked up, meeting Issac's frantic eyes as he let go of me. There was a few groans from around the bent up cabin, others were alive, thats good. Very good. I almost laughed when I heard a few colorful cuss words come from Anne, I was more then happy that she was alright. Shelby was still clutching to me for dear life, while she whispered something about her mother. I felt horrible, but at least the girl is alive. Her mother would have wanted that.

I softly pushed her away from me, making sure she was alright. She had a few scrapes, but nothing to big. I nodded to Issac, who started asking her questions as he tried to unbuckle her. I scrambled out of my seat and started asking around if anyone was alright. There was a few injuries from what I could see, but it was nothing that can't heal. I was streamline relieved that everyone was alive. Everyone on this side of the plane that is. There was nothing left of the other side, the plane had totally spit apart. Anne and John joined me as I went to the edge of the plane, where it had broken off.

The forest all around us had been broken down, leaving a pathway where we had landed. I took a ragged breath and turned to face everyone that was still in the plane, trying to get out.

"Come on. Let's get off this plane."

There was a lot more injuries then I had first thought, but they still weren't that bad. I barely noticed the blood that was trickling down my forehead as I helped others off of the plane and to somewhere they could sit. A rock, fallen tree, anything that they could sit on. Shelby was glued to Issac, hiding her face when anyone other then me or him tried talking to her.

"We need to make a fire before it gets dark!" John called out to everyone. "Help get dry wood and some grass!" A few of the able people started poking around trying to find what was needed to build a fire.

"Stay close! We don't know what's out there!" I called to them, worry starting to fill the pit of my stomach. I went back to wrapping up Anne's arm, using the sleeve of my jacket. I don't need it, its fairly warm here, and there was other things in the plane I could use if I get to cold. Once I was done, I went over to where Issac was sitting with Shelby on a fallen tree. "Shelby?" She looked up at me with scared eyes, but relaxed seeing that it was only me. I'm a little surprised that she didn't hate me for not letting her go with her mom, but she probably knows that I saved her life. "I need you to help me and Issac with something, can you do that?"

She nodded her head, standing up with Issac.

"What do you need us to do?" He asked, taking hold of my hand.

I smiled at him and started pulling both of them towards the plane. "We need to see what we can use from the plane." He nodded and we all started pulling out random bags and other things, Anne came over to help.

By the time it was dark, they had already made a fire, and was adding wood to it so that it wound grow. Issac, me, Shelby, and Anne piled up all of the things that we could use in a spot on the plane, so that they wouldn't get wet if it happened to rain. Having the cargo thing under us was a very good thing, for we have a lot of things to use. One of my classmates, Katie, had found some odd looking fruit while looking for wood, so we had a pile of those to eat. She had tried it, and said it was pretty good. Another person said that they had smelt salt in the air, meaning there is water nearby, even if it is ocean water.

It seems that John has taken role as the leader, giving out commands, and yelling if they were not followed. He was the one who decided that we all sleep in the planes cabin, so that we would be safe from the rain, if it happened to rain. I think that's pretty smart, I was going to suggest it anyway. A few of us will stay up at a time, keeping watch to make sure nothing was going to hurt us while we were sleeping. A few of the more talented people made spears out of wood, we would use them for protection and for hunting.

I lent my head on Issac with Shelby on my other side, leaning on me as she slept. Issac was playing with my long chocolate hair, something he often did while he thought. I think its odd, but I really don't care. Neither of us slept, we both just sat there not saying anything. I don't like the fact that John had just assumed leadership. There should have been a vote or something. I've cause enough problems with him in the past, so I wont say anything. But if he does something that I do not think right, I will speak up, and I will win. John is controlling in everything, especially over Anne, but she's afraid to leave him. She's afraid that he will hit her again.

I sighed softly, turning my head so that my nose was touching Issac's neck, his arms tightened around me at my small movement. The movie "Lord of the Fly" comes to mind when I think about where we are right now. A few things are different, and those are, we are older, not some little kids that don't know anything, and we wont die off. For we have women, and are not all men. But theres just two parts that worry me, and thats when they kill that little boy and Piggy. I just hope no one becomes one of them. We are almost adults, we shouldn't have to resort to killing like that. We are not little children. We can survive until we are rescued, _all_ of us. If we just work together.

Shelby started to wake up when the sun was rising. Once she was fully awake, us three traveled out to the fire, grabbing a few of those odd looking fruit to eat.

"When everyone is awake, we need to get moving." I looked across the fire at John while he talked with Mike, his best friend. "We need to get to the water."

Mike made a little face, scowling. "Katie said that its ocean water. That means we can't drink it."

"We need to get to the coast to make a fire big enough so that any plane passing by will see us. Plus, we can boil the salt away." John said.

"That wont work." I spoke up, making them both look over at me. I just stared down at the fruit that I was peeling for Shelby. "Boiling salt water does not get rid of the salt. You should know that, John. We learned about it last year in Mr. Nickerson's class. We need to find fresh water, and then boil that." I finally glanced up at them, and sure enough, John was glaring at me.

"She's right, John." Mike said, looking back at his friend. "I'll take a few people out with me and we'll go look for a river or something."

"Later, we need to move first." John grabbed hold of Mikes hand when Mike stood, holding him in place.

"What's the point?" I asked, not glaring back at him. "We don't know what's out there yet. We should stay here for a little while longer. Where we have shelter, enough food, and fire." I motioned to the plane and the fire as I said this, my brown eyes never leaving John's hazel. "We can go look for water now, and move later. It's the smartest thing to do."

John just kept on glaring at me, but nodded and let go of Mike's arm. "Kira will go with you to find water." He growled, standing and storming away.

I stood up and brushed off the back of my cargo pants and bent down to kiss Shelby's forehead then Issac's quickly before I jogged off to catch up with Mike. I would follow John's orders this one time, considering it was my idea in the first place.

"Kira, I think we should go in two groups." Mike said once I reached him and the small group that had assembled. "You take Greg, Sara, Ben, and George. You'll all go left, and look for water over that way. I'll take the others and we'll go right. Make sure you're back by the time the suns in the center of the sky."

"We're not cavemen, Mike." I smiled. "You can say noon." He rolled his eyes with a smile, then walked off with his group trailing behind him. "Let's get moving." I waved for my group to follow, and we headed off into the woods.

– –

The woods are quiet, only a few birds were singing their songs, the only other sound coming from us.

I am leading the group, the only one who is not talking at all. Something doesn't feel right, though I am always uneasy when in a place that has no streets, cars, or people. But, an odd feeling wont leave me. A feeling that I definitely should _not_ be feeling in the middle of a forest, in the middle of no where.

The feeling of being watched.

I tied my long brown hair back in a tight pony tail, letting my bangs fall around my face. My black converse made little sound, if any, on the forest floor. I let my brown eyes scan the area around us, hoping that they will not meet the eyes that are watching us. I'm hoping that those eyes are not real, that they are just my imagination going wild, that the feeling is fake. But like I said, I'm only hoping.

"Can we stop for a few minutes?" Sara's voice made me jump slightly, and I rolled my eyes when I saw her already sitting down on a rock before getting my answer.

This girl annoys me. She thinks that she can do whatever she wants, when she wants. Sara is one of the most beautiful girls in the school, and thinks that gives her the right. She's fallen head over heals for John, meaning she will stick to anything that he says, no matter what. She's the type of girl who if you piss off, she'll be the first one to tell on you, making everything bigger then it really is. She's gotten me suspended for a week once, just because I rolled my eyes and scoffed at something she said. It turned out being I slapped her across the face and yelled at her that she was wrong.

"I'm going ahead a bit." I said, starting to head out. If I was with that girl any longer, I might just end up slapping her. "Stay here until I get back."

"Sure thing." Greg sighed, laying down on the forest floor.

Their laughter died away the farther I went into the forest, happy to get away from them. I pushed branches away from my face, so that they didn't rip my dark green tank top, or open up the scab that had formed over the cut on my forehead. I walked slowly and as quietly as I could, for that feeling had gotten a lot stronger since I left the others behind.

The sound of trickling water made me pause in my step. A slow smile started forming on my lips as the sound echoed in my ears, I quickened my steps as I followed the sounds, my throat feeling more dry with each step. I came upon a small brook with good size fish swimming in it. I let out a relieved sigh as I knelt next to the water and cupped my hands in the cool liquid. The water felt overly good as it went down my throat. I took another hand full of it and rubbed it over my face, washing away the dirt that I knew was there. I smiled a little bigger and shook my head, letting the droplets fly from my skin.

I was about to take another drink when I heard a twig snap. I froze, looking at my reflection in the water that was sitting in my cupped hands. A single drop of water fell from my nose, making my reflection ripple.

The snap had come from my right, close enough for what ever made the noise to be hiding behind the closest row of trees to me. I knew it wasn't the others, because its not possible for them to be this quiet. I would have heard them long ago. Plus, they wouldn't try to be hiding from me, they would be yelling at me for not telling them about the water sooner. No noise followed the snap, I was even holding my breath so that I could hear better, though my heart was beating rapidly within my rib cage. I slowly brought the water to my lips, drinking it quietly still listening for any other sound.

There was nothing.

That ruled out any animal also. An animal would have kept walking or what ever it was doing. It wouldn't have taken notice to me, and if it did, it would be bolting out of sight before I could even move. I slowly got to my feet, stretching my arms over my head, popping my shoulder blades.

Another snap, then there was a sound of something smacking against something else.

I spun on my heal and sprinted as fast as I could back to where I left the others. I have no protection with me. What ever had made those sounds, they were now chasing after me. I risked a glance behind me once, seeing a flash of red, then pink. While I was looking behind me, I didn't see the root that thought it funny to wrap itself around my foot, pulling me down to the forest floor. I could feel blood coming down my forehead from my newly opened scab as I desperately tried to scramble to my feet. I glanced behind me one last time. My eyes locked with a pair of ocean blue ones. Brighter then I have ever seen, brighter then Issac's.

I kept running.

* * *

**Okay, I know most of you are thinking "Where the hell is the Naruto gang?!?!" but, if you read carefully, they were there!!!!!! There WILL be more of them in the next chapter, aLOT more!! And, our favorite redhead too!!!!!! Please review, and tell me how you liked this chapter!! Thanks!**


	3. Observing

**_I NEED YOUR HELP WITH SOMETHING!!! PLEASE DO NOT SKIP THIS NOTE!!! _**

**I have looked EVERYWHERE for the information about the different Countrys (Fire, Wind, Earth, and Water)!!! I CANNOT find the information about the different hidden villages, or their Kage's!! I know Fire's and Winds (thats a little bit of a duh for me) but I can't find the other two AT ALL!!!! I REALLY need help, because I REALLY need that information for this story!! If ANY of you know ANYTHING about them, PLEASE let me know!!! I'm BEGGING YOU!!! And I don't do that very often... **

**Here's my next chapter. But PLEASE help me out with my problem!!!**

Chapter 2, Observing.

Two female, three male. That's what makes up the group we have been following through the woods. The female with long brown hair with eyes that match seems to be the leader, more cautious then the others, who are talking loudly and laughing. My eyes do not turn away from the leading female, she seems to know something is wrong with the forest. There is something about her, something that is different from the rest that came down in that white thing last night. Something off about her.

"Gaara," My sister whispered, putting her hand on my shoulder. "they are splitting."

I look away from the leading female and back to the small group that had been following her.

"_Can we stop for a few minutes, Kira_?" The female with bright orange hair asked, sitting down on a rock.

The girl with brown hair looked back at her group, rolling her eyes as she looked over towards her orange haired companion. This interests me. She does not seem to like the orange haired girl very much, why? "_I'm going ahead a bit. Stay here until I get back_." The girl, I'm assuming her name is Kira, from what the other female had said, started leaving once again.

"_Sure thing._" One of the males said, stretching out on the ground. The girl with orange hair said something about the other female, and they all started laughing.

This time, it was me who spoke. "Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi, with me." I said in a whisper. "Temari, you and the others stay here and watch them." My older sister nodded, her eyes never leaving the group she was to watch.

I jumped up into the trees as we followed the girl called Kira, keeping a safe distance from her. It would be bad if she saw us. She hesitated in her step, pausing slightly. I thought she had seen us, so I fisted my hand in the air, making everyone come to a quick stop. The gray haired copy nin landed on the branch next to me, peering down at the brown haired girl. I had to blink a few times when a smile made its way to her face, and she started quickening her pace. We started moving again, jumping down to the ground behind some trees when she knelt next to a small brook.

Naruto was about to come over to me, but stepped on a twig, making a loud snapping noise. Leave is to Naruto to screw things up. We all froze, all eyes going to the girl that had also frozen, staring down at her hands. I glared at the stupid blond, who was rubbing the back of his head with a stupid grin. If he wasn't my best friend, and if we weren't trying to stay hidden, I would smash his face into a tree and rip every limb from his body. I looked back towards the girl, running a hand through my blood red hair when she stood and started to stretch her arms over her head.

Naruto must have thought it safe to move, for he jumped over to where Sakura was, yet again stepping on a twig. Sakura smacked him in the head for doing that, making more noise. I had to bite back a growl. The girl was already moving, sprinting back the way she came. Back to where she left the others. We ran after her, having to jump out of the way when she glanced behind her, probably hearing us going after her.

She tripped, the smell of blood filling the air. Naruto was standing out in the open when she looked back again, but Kakashi tackled Naruto to the ground, a little to late. She was whimpering as she struggled to get away, and soon she was off again.

This time I did growl, stalking over to where Kakashi was helping Naruto up. I stretched out my arm, reaching for Naruto's throat, but Sakura was suddenly between us. She pushed me backwards with me inhuman strength, making me slide across the clearing with one hand on the ground to keep from falling.

"Enough." She said, her emerald eyes glaring at me. "We need to get back to the others before she does."

I stood up tall, crossing my arms over my chest. "Are you challenging my leadership?" I hissed, narrowing my eyes at her.

"None of us are, Kazekage-sama." Kakashi stood in front of her, hands held up in a peace making way. His only showing eye was crinkled, showing that he was smiling. The rest of his face was covered with a black mask. "It's just is she gets back to the others and tells them that she saw people that were following her, Temari-sama or Kankuro-sama, might react before questioning you."

My face remained blank as I thought this over. I hate it when others are right. "Let's go."

We sprinted at a fast speed, even for us. We got there just as Kira did, her frantic eyes searching all over. I held up my hand to my sister and brother when she started telling them about what she saw. We don't even know if she saw us, Kakashi could have gotten to Naruto before she saw him. She started saying that she found water, then telling them about the flashes of red and pink, then the ocean colored eyes. They all went into defensive mode as they searched the woods around them, looking right past us in the trees. They started moving back towards their camp, no one taking and they were being really quiet.

I could feel everyone's eyes on me as we started moving again, following the little group back to their camp.

The way these people work interests me greatly. The two females obviously do not like the other, yet they are willing to protect them, as well as the males. As they head back to the large white thing that we found them in last night, they were very cautious about their surroundings. They formed a small diamond shape as they walked, one person looking one way, while the others looked the other ways, making sure their group would be safe. They don't seem to have any special powers, or and powers at all. The girl had run at normal human speed, about the same as the humans in my village. But these people wouldn't be able to hold their own against a Genin. They appose no threat to us.

"Kakashi," Once I called his name, he moved to travel along side of me. "Send word to Hokage-sama. They are no threat to either of our villages. But I request that your team stays awhile longer to observe. They are not from this world." He nodded, making a few hand signs. A small dog appeared out of a cloud of smoke.

"What do you mean, Gaara?" Naruto asked from my left.

Naruto is the only one who dares not use any formal address with me, he is the only one who I do not care. Naruto saved me from myself a few years ago, I own him everything.

"Think, Naruto." Sakura sighed. "They came here in that weird white things, they dress funny, and they act way different then anyone we've ever met."

"That girl that went off on her own..." Kakashi trailed off. I looked to him as he continued. "There is something about her that is different from the others."

"You're right." Temari spoke up, adjusting the large metal fan that was strapped to her back. She acts way different from the others."

Sakura looked thoughtful for a few seconds before speaking next. "Last night, when it was my shift to watch them, she never left this small girls side. And it seems that there is this guy who is overly protective of her."

"I saw the guy who held her while she slept, too." Naruto said, as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

"She wasn't talking about him." I said in a flat voice. I, also, had seen it.

– –

"Kira!" I opened my arms up for Shelby and hugged her tightly as we arrived back into the camp site.

"It's almost dark." John growled, stalking over to us. "Where were you?" I looked up into his hazel eyes with my brown. I hate pretending to be nice to him, and now that we're out here, in the middle of the forest, who knows where, with something in the woods that could kill us, I'm not going to.

"Where do you think we've been?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest as I glared at him. "I'm sorry, we stopped at McDonald's on our way back. Sorry, I forgot to get you your shake." I said sarcastically.

_**SMACK!!!**_

I placed my hand over my flaming cheek as I glared at John, trying not to show any pain. I can't believe he just slapped me across the face. I can't believe he just hit me... and no ones going to do anything about it. Because they all fear him. They will never try to challenge John like I have.

"We found water." Sara said quickly, drawing the attention to her, away from me. "It's about four miles in the woods, maybe a little more." She pointed to where we just came out of the woods, her eyes staying on the ground as she spoke. "And there's a few more of those fruit trees along the way."

I looked over at her with big eyes. Does she want everyone to die?! It would be suicide to go back out there! "It's decided." John said. "We'll go get was at first light."

Everyone seemed to be perfectly fine with that decision, but they weren't the ones chased by what ever is out there. They hadn't stared into the eyes of it. "Wait!" I called, making everyones eyes come back to me. "You can't go out there."

John's eyes hardened as he turned back to me, his voice a growl. "Why not?"

"There's something out there. It chased me. I saw it."

Issac sighed. "Then is it?" He looked me in the eyes for the first time since I got back. There is something wrong with the way they look. They are more dull then they had been when I left. And Shelby isn't clinging to him, shes standing beside him looking as if she wants to bolt over to me, just to get away from him.

"I... I don't know exactly what it is. But its red, pink, and has bright blue eyes." I tried using my hands to show how tall it would be, and maybe how long. I guessed, cause I had only saw the colors.

"_Pink_?" Anne snickered. "What in God's name could be _pink_?" She is standing behind John a little, and her eyes keep glancing at him.

Something happened while we were gone. They had planned something. Something that involves going against me no matter what. The only person who would ever dare to stand up to John. Most of them weren't even looking at me, some looked smug, others looked pained. I know what John said to them is final. Only one thought is going through my head at this moment. What's going to happen now? All of their minds seem to be made up, and others are obviously being threatened so they can't get out of it without getting hurt. And I don't want that. I don't want others getting hurt for me.

"Did you see this animal, Sara?" John asked, eyes never leaving mine.

"No, sir."

"Greg, did you?"

"No."

"Ben?"

Ben glanced at me, but slowly shook his head no.

"How about you, George?"

"No. I did not see anything."

John smirked, walking a few steps closer to me where I stand, in the middle of a circle they had somehow formed around me. "Tell me, how did Kira see this... _thing_, will you, and you four did not?"

No one said anything. My whole group just stared at the ground, or looked at anything but me or John. Greg was the only one who kept giving me a few glances. He was about to speak, taking a deep breath, but it was Sara's voice that filled my ears, not Greg's.

"She left us, and went on ahead a little bit. When she came back, not even fifteen minutes later, she was bleeding and told us that there is something out in the woods. She explained what she saw, and how she fell, seeing the eyes when she looked backwards." I glared at her smug face.

"Do you think she is lying, Sara?" John asked, still looking at me.

"Absolutely." Sara smirked, joining the circle. She stared at me with a face that says "Ha! In your face! I'm the winner, and you are the loser!" Oh, how much I just want to slam it into the closest tree. Scratch that perfect face, mar it for life.

"Then it's decided. There is nothing in the woods." Anne said quickly, probably seeing my hands twitch, knowing well of my violent past, considering she was the one that always was there to stop me. "Why don't we go look for some wood, Kira, Issac?" She grabbed my hand and quickly pulled me into the woods, Issac following behind.

"What's going on?" I hissed once we were out of ear shot from the others.

Neither of them spoke, but Issac wrapped his arms around me from behind. Anne started gathering pieces of wood in her arms, not giving me one glance, her eyes kept down on the ground. A cool wind blew, sending my bangs across my face, the dry blood felt odd getting hit with the breeze.

"We have to do what John says now." Issac whispered in my ear.

"You do, too, Kira." Anne said, not even looking at me as she spoke. "Just do what he says without question. I really don't want to see you slapped again."

"Really, Kira." Issac whispered.

I closed my eyes and grit my teeth, trying to keep the lid on my temper. "Why does he get to decide everything? Why can't we all have a say in this?" I tried my hardest to keep the growl from my voice, but failed miserably.

"He knows how to get us out of this place." Anne said, giving me a quick glance as she collected more wood in her arms.

"How do you know that?" I pushed Issac away from me and started getting some wood. I don't want Shelby alone with them any longer then she has to be. "How do you know that he's not lying, and that he just wants to control everything like he always has?"

"We don't." Issac sighed.

"So why are you letting him push you around?"

"You don't understand, Kira." Anne sighed, looking over at me with pained eyes. "He threatened to kill whoever went against him. We all know he is more then capable to take any of us. Especially you."

I left with the wood in my arms, not once looking at either of them.

– –

Naruto stood close to me as we watched the group arrive back at their camp. A small girl with short blond hair ran right into Kira's arms. The man from before, the one who is always staring at Kira, and bossing her around walked over to them and started questioning as to why they were late.

"_What do you think we were doing_?" Kira growled at him. It seems that someone has a short temper. " _I'm sorry, we stopped at McDonald's on our way back. Sorry, I forgot to get you your shake_." McDonald's? I looked to Baki, who stood on my other side. He was scribbling something down in a note pad, I would have to ask him later.

There was a loud smacking noise, and I looked back just in time to see that man remove his hand from Kira's cheek, her hand covering where she was hit. Everyone that was from my team visibly stiffened. I watched everyone's reactions closely. Every individual from my team was ready to jump in and beat that man to a bloody pulp if he was to touch her again. But, not one person from their group was even looking at her. They were all looking at the ground, it was like they were used to this behavior, though I have never witnessed it until now.

The girl with orange hair quickly spoke up, drawing attention away from the other girl. I do not know if this was for attention, or if it was because she felt sorry for the other girl. "_We found water. It's about four miles in the woods, maybe a little more_." She motioned to the way they came, even though Kira had said she saw a animal, one that could be dangerous. Was this girl willing to risk her friends lives for something as simple as water? I watched as Naruto clenched his fists from the corner of my eye.

My friend is thinking the same thing as I am. I can tell. Naruto is the one that had gotten me to think this way. The one to make me think about others before myself. Maybe this girl needs to meet him, he has a way of making people like him under any circumstance.

"_And there's a few more of those fruit trees along the way._" The orange girl spoke again.

If they keep eating that fruit, they will soon get very sick. It is poisonous. Soon the poison will kill them. Sakura and the Hyguua girl were whispering softly about ways to lead them to food that will not harm them, without them knowing they are being lead. Baki was scribbling in his note pad once again.

"_Then its decided._" Sakura and Hinata stopped their whispering to listen to the man that had just slapped Kira. "_We'll go get water at first light._"

Kira seemed to be having some of the same thoughts as us, for she was getting a few different expressions on her face. Fear, disbelief, anger, and more fear. "_Wait! You can't go out there_." She fell silent when all of the eyes turned back to her, and she kept shifting her weight from foot to foot.

"_Why_?" Growled the man who hit her.

"_There's something out there. It chased me. I saw it._"

I could feel everyone from my teams eyes on my back, but I did not turn to look at any of them. We do not know what she did, and didn't see yet. She could have left a few things out when she told her little exploring group back in the woods. I do not know for sure what she has seen just yet. Baki turned so that he was looking at me, but I still did not meet his stare, just looked down at the group we are observing.

"_What is it?_" The man with eyes like Naruto asked.

It looks like Kira is struggling to find the correct words, with how her mouth is open, but no words are coming out. She sighed and closed it, looking down for a few seconds. "_I..._" Her arms lifted in the air as she tried to explain. "_I don't know what it was. But it was red, pink, and has blue eyes. The color of the ocean_." I have seen Temari do this before. Use her arms to show how big she thinks something is while she is trying to explain something to our brother. Kankuro never can figure it out, I wonder if they do it to make fun of males? I have never seen a male do it, other then Naruto, but that is self explainable.

"_**Pink**_?" A girl sneered, she is standing a little behind that man who hit Kira. It looks like she is trying to hide herself from her friend. "_What in God's name could be __**pink**_?" I heard Sakura give a small snort, she was probably playing with her hair. Naruto moved from my side, my eyes following him. He laid his hand on Sakura's shoulder and smiled at her, getting a soft smile back.

All of them started ganging up on Kira, basically saying she is lying, and that there is nothing out there. Once they declared that she was, a girl with long blond hair grabbed her and pulled her towards the forest, near where we were hiding, making us have to jump to the trees and move away from them. I deemed this nothing important and grabbed Baki's note pad and read over his notes about the larger group while I was gone.

The guy who slapped Kira, who they call John, has taken it upon himself to be the leader of the group of roughly twenty people. Baki noted that the others "cower in fear" when he walks near or to them. Of all the males, he is not the largest or strongest, yet the others still fear him. Baki left himself a small note to look into that more. There is one girl who is much younger then the rest, they call her Shelby. She always is around the man that has eyes like Naruto, Issac, they call him, or the girl that we followed off into the woods, Kira.

As I read over the rest of the notes, mostly about how they are making small shelters from large leaves, finding more food then the poisonous fruit, which they do not know is poisonous, I couldn't help but think about that girl. When John had slapped her, my vision turned red. Something that hasn't happened since the day I met Naruto.

For the first time in years I want to kill someone. Just to feel their blood on my hands.

And its all because of that girl.

**I hope you liked it!! and, I also hope that you are about to review and tell me what you know about the different hidden villages and their Kage's!! All I need to know are the names of the villages and the names of their Kage's. Like, Fire coutrys is Konoha and Their Kage is the Hokage. Wind is Suna, and their Kage is the Kazekage. I just need to know about the other two (Earth and water)!! Please let me know!!! I will love you forever and ever and ever and ever!! Plus... I"LL GIVE YOU COOKIES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	4. A Death

**THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU TO ALL OF YOU WHO HELPED ME WITH THE INFORMATION!!!! I TRULY love you all!! I don't think I can say "Thank you" enough! I can't tell you how happy I am that so many people helped me out with that!! Oh, and a few of you gave me this AWSOME website that I LOVE!! It has ALL of the Naruto information that you could EVER think of on it!! I posted the link on my profile page, so if you EVER need ANY information AT ALL on Naruto show/manga just go there and click the link! It has EVERYTHING on it!! The different Justu's, names, places, ANYTHING you need to know is on it! I was AMAZED!! **

**Anyway, heres Chapter 3! It doesn't really have any Gaara in it like Chapter 2 did... I'm not going to switch back and forth like that, it's to confusing. So everything will stay in Kira's POV!!! But don't worry, next chapter Gaara WILL be in it!! Hope you like this chapter, and tell me some of your thoughts in a review!**

Chapter 3, A Death.

It's our third week being in this weird place. John is starting to act funny, snapping at me more often, and ordering us around a lot more. I am not the only one he has hit. Ben and Greg had stuck up for me last week, when he hit me again, this time with his fist. Ben now has a broken arm. I am trying to stay away from John, I do not want others hurt because of me, but its like he is seeking me out. I truly think he likes to torment me.

Shelby has become like my little sister/daughter. We talk, get water (from a different place because just about everyone refused to go where I had found some, just because they knew that I wouldn't lie about something like that), and look for food together. She never leaves my side, the only time I have to leave her is when I go hunting with the others. But other then that, I do not leave her either. Anne isn't being the witch she had been, and Shelby tells me that she likes her, and that she thinks Anne is pretty cool. Anne is trying to be away from John more then she has been, she does not wanting him to lash out at her, I do not blame her. He hits hard.

I am not talking to Issac. Enough said.

We all decided to stay with out part of the plane. I was extremely surprised that John didn't flip out and start yelling and hitting because we didn't do what he wants. I'm even more surprised that no one even thought about what he would say, and just did what they think best for once. A few search parties had been sent out to find the other half of the plane, and any survivors. They all came back empty handed and without any information. I am part of the only hunting party, there being six of us. We have found wild hogs and other animals for meet. Fish is a big part of our new diet.

A few of us have been getting really sick, but we haven't lost anyone yet. And, hopefully, we never will. I've begun to notice a lot more of us losing hope. They do not think that they are coming to get us. That we will be on this place forever. I'm also beginning to think that we will never get home, but I do not say that. Shelby is the worst out of all of us, I do not want her little hope being crushed. Hope is what keeps us going.

"Why haven't they rescued us yet?" She asked me one afternoon. I am sitting next to her on a rock, hacking away at my spear, getting ready for the hunt that I was leaving on in a few minutes.

"Because they are still looking." I gave her a glance out of the of my eye. She is playing with the sand by her feet, drawing little random patterns in it. "They will, don't worry. They just don't know where to look yet."

She sighed and looked up to the sky. "Well, they are taking an awful long time." She sighed again and kicked a small rock away from her. "Do you think everyone else is okay?" She asked, voice barely above a whisper.

I stopped sharpening my spear to look at her. "I don't know." I whispered back, tightening hand around the sharp rock. "I really don't know."

We were silent for a few minutes, just sitting there. She hasn't said much about her mother, but she's told me about the rest of her family back home, and I've told her about mine. She told me how she loves school, and that when she is older, she wants to be a doctor in a hospital. So that she can save lives. She told me all of these things that she already knows about the job, some of them things that not even I had known. She wants to specialize in the Cancer department. She knows all of this, and yet she is only in the fourth grade.

"They will find us, Shelby." I put my hand on her shoulder as I stood, smiling at her. "Don't lose hope. You still have to find that cure for cancer, remember?" She smiled at me and nodded. "Now, I've gotta go now. Be good, alright?" She nodded against, but didn't smile. We both hate it when I have to leave to go hunt with the others. I ruffled her hair with a small laugh as I walked past her, using my long spear as a walking stick.

"Ready to go?" Mike asked when I got over to him. I nodded and our group headed out.

– –

"Good job, Kira." Mike grinned at me as we set the large boar down by the fire. "This has to be the biggest one yet."

"Thanks." I smiled.

The other members of our hunting group set down their catches and put the spears back, letting the cooks take over from here. I put my bloodied spear away and stretched my arms over my head.

"Anne, where's Shelby?" I asked as I watched her skin my catch.

"Uh..." She paused to toss a large chunk of meat over to Nick, one of the others cooks. "I think John sent her out to find some fruit."

"'Kay." I took a deep breath and walked over to the fire. Andy was adding a few more branches to that already roaring flame, getting it ready to cook with. I think tonight is also story night. My favorite night of all. We all sit around the fire and tell stories until we all fall asleep.

"That was a nice boar you got." I turned to see Issac standing behind me, my smile that had formed instantly dropped. "What?" His voice sounded a little unsure and he shifted his weight to his other foot.

"Why aren't you with Shelby?" I asked slowly, the feeling of panic starting to rise in my throat.

"John sent me out to get water just a little after you left... Anne was watching her." He looked over to where Anne was, no Shelby. Anne was still cutting up the boar that I had caught. "John sent her out alone." He whispered, confirming my fear.

"Shelby!" I called out, cupping my hands over my mouth as I jogged to the edge of the camp. "Shelby!" Issac ran over to the opposite side from where I was and yelled her name out.

"She went out." John said, walking over to where I stood calling out Shelby's name. A disgusting smirk was on his face, my stomach churned and heaved a few times. "The trees over here ran out of that fruit, so I sent her out to get some more. Someone told me of a place that had more then enough once." I felt my heart skip a few beats as I realized what he was saying.

He sent her to the place where I had seen that animal.

Panic raced through my blood. I could hear it pounding in my ears, and it seemed to power my fist, which slammed itself into the side of John's jaw. The power of my punch sent him backwards and to the ground with a yelp of pain. But nothing other then the bone chilling scream made its way to my ears.

"Shelby!!" I screamed, racing towards the woods where her scream came from. I barely took notice to the feet that sounded behind me as I sprinted through the trees, trying to get to her.

Shelby's scream went as fast as it had come, the silence powered my legs and I ran even faster. Why had John sent her out here?! Why by herself?! She's a _girl_! She can't protect herself from anything! She's to young to know what to do! A root thought it was funny to grab my ankle and send me rolling down a hill. Twigs and branches tore at my skin. I came to a sudden stop at the bottom, and there was that flash of red and pink again, but this time along with yellow. I froze stiff at the sight.

Shelby lay on the forest floor.

But not whole.

One of her arms is sitting a foot in front of my face, torn from her body. I stood on shaky legs and made my way over to her. A few feet felt like miles, seconds like hours. But, it was all moving in slow motion. Like in the Matrix.

"Kira!" About fifteen people ran into the clearing, stopping dead in their tracks. Issac and Anne were in the front of the group. "Kira?" Issac's voice shook as he whispered my name, putting his hand lightly on my shoulder. I shrugged him off and knelt next to the dead girl. I lifted my hand and shakily brushed her blond hair from her bloody face.

Her entire chest cavity had been ripped out, organs spread all over the ground. Issac had taken off his jacket and was now lightly draping it over her face and chest, someone else laid her arm next to where it was torn from her body. No one talked, no one made a sound. The only noise in the whole clearing was my soft sobbing. I let the tear flow freely.

"You'll be the best doctor ever, and you will cure cancer, Shelby." I whispered as I collapsed in on myself, my face buried in my knees as I cried loudly.

Arms wrapped around me from behind, and Anne's soft sobs filled my ears.

As soon as the tears came, they stopped. Rage washed over me like water flowing down white rapids. Fast and hard. I feel like I'm burning, it is unbearably. Anne's arms left me in a flash, and she gasped loudly. When I looked back at her, the side of her face and her arms were all burnt, her skin steaming. I stood slowly, trying with all my might, not to last out at the person closest to me. Oh, no. I want to save it all for John. I met John's blank face with my death stare, he didn't even move as I started walking towards him. Everyone moved out of my path as I walked. Why had it gotten so hot all of a sudden. I don't remember it being so hot. But, my mind is fuzzy, so maybe it was this hot all along. I can feel the sweat trickling from my brow down the side of my face.

"This is your fault." I whispered, having to close my eyes to refocus them. It's so hot. I stumbled a bit, but never stopped my approach. "All... your... FAULT!" I screamed the ending, throwing my fist out once more. My fist drove into his jaw, sending him backwards and down to the ground a few feet away. I was on him in a flash, beating him with my fists as I screamed and cried. The tears are back, coming down harder then before.

"Kira! Stop!" Anne screamed, tears in her voice.

Hands grabbed at me but they were all pulled back with a yelp of pain from whoever owned them. I feel like I'm burning. Like my skin is going to melt off. Like I'm on fire. Someone brave wrapped their arms around my middle and yanked me backwards along with them.

The anger is gone.

Replaced with a sadness that would kill another.

I looked up from the tears, Issac was on the ground with burnt arms and his shirt looked like it had been burned. I crawled over to him, trying to blink away the blinding tears. I hugged him around his chest, putting my now frozen face against his burnt shirt and red chest, his arms slowly wrapped around me as I cried.

This isn't happening. It can't be happening. She was just a child. My little sister. My daughter. My friend.

Everything was black before I could understand what I had done...

It was just turning light when I woke again. I rolled to my side and stared at the fires flame. I just laid here, not moving or talking. Just breathing. I don't know what to do. What can I do? Shelby is dead, Issac is know where in sight, and I'm not about to get up and walk around in fear of facing John again. My whole body started heating up just thinking about him. A few drops of sweat ran down my forehead.

The heat on my skin reminded me about how hot it got so quickly. And about how Anne and Issac were burnt. When had that happened? When I saw them at the camp, they were both fine.

I don't care if I see John, I need to get away from this place. I stood and stumbled around a few seconds before I made my way out of the campsite, eyes on my from all directions. I walked on, not stopping and used the trees to keep me upright. My legs feel like jelly. I soon heard noises, and a few seconds later I could see Issac and Ben. Issac's chest was wrapped with some of the medical tape that we had, along with his arms. The white had turned brown from dirt. Ben's hands were also wrapped with the now brown tape. They are both shirtless. If what happened hadn't happened, I would be in heaven. They both have nice muscles, all of them nicely defined. When I entered their eyesight range, they both stopped pushing dirt around and stood to face me.

I don't meet their eyes, I just stare at the mound of dirt behind them, hoping my face isn't showing the intense sadness that I feel. A shill fell over my body, making me shiver. Issac walked towards me and wrapped his arms around me, pulling me into his warm chest.

"God, Kira." He whispered, tightening his arms around me as he rubbed my back. "You're freezing."

"I brought some flowers." Anne said, coming over to place a handful of flowers on the mound. She let her hand trail over the dirt before she stood and turned to me. "We'll find what did this." She whispered. "It will breathe no more."

– –

Two days.

Two days without Shelby.

Not a soul has approached me since I came back from Shelby's grave those two days ago. I silently listen to Issac and Mike bicker about when and where they will look for the beast that killed the young girl. They debate about what kind of animal it could be. What animal would rip something apart like that but leave everything there? Nothing was missing, not an organ. What would attack like that, and not feast on it?

I haven't eaten in a day, fearing that I will see it one more time. Anne tried to feed me more then ten times a day, but I wont take it. I do not see the point anymore.

This is what's happening now.

Mike and Issac are bickering, and Anne has just set a leaf with some cooked meat down in front of me. I just stare at the two boys, who look like they are about to break out in another fist fight again. Anne sighed and left me, leaving the food.

I haven't seen John since I beat him two days ago, but I hear the others whispering about the damage I did to him. I guess I did a number on the guy. Serves him right for what he did.

Hope is a thing of the past. I no longer believe that we are going to be rescued. There have been no signs of other human life, and that animal is out there. Waiting for one of us to slip once more, waiting to kill the rest of us off. Many of the other's hope died along with Shelby. That once girl held the hope and courage of many. And with her gone, we all are ready to die also.

I have spent a few hours just watching everyone work and interact. We have all changed immensely since we came to this place. We are no longer the Happy-go-lucky and carefree seniors of New Yorks top high school anymore. We have all grown up so fast. Living by ourselves like this in the wilderness has really made us smarten up and think about how good we had it back home. All of the times my mother and I fought, I wish I could now take it all back. I wish I hadn't told her I hated her before I left. That I hope she dies while I am away. I miss her. I miss my older brother. I miss my father that I have hated since I was five. I miss my baby twin sisters. I miss my two cats. My dog. I miss everything that I had back home. I miss it all, and wish I could have it all back. We no longer are what we used to be.

We are young adults surviving a Freak Accident.

**Review please? **

**That last line right there I put in because I wanted something to do with the name. Cause really, the whole plane crash thing was a "Freak Accident"! But, as the story goes on, it will talk more about just HOW it was a "Freak Accident" and there will be more "Freak Accidents" along the way!! Again, review please!!**


	5. Story Night

**Here's the next chapter! I hope you all like it! **

Chapter 4,

As the weeks passed I have become more myself. I am hunting with the others again, helping bring back fresh water, and helping Anne and the others cook. Though I still refuse to eat, I just really do not see the point in it. I have started to notice how skinny I am becoming, and how weak my body is getting, but still, I do not eat. Even with my condition, I can still run as fast as ever, and still pack a punch if needed. I can't help but think I might be seeing Shelby soon. I miss her. I really really do.

John is staying clear of me, but I have seen the bubbled blisters on his face. The kind of blisters one would get from a sever sun burn. Issac and Anne are all healed now, but will still not speak of how they got the burns in the first place. Ben has deemed the fire to small, so it is about two-three feet bigger then it once was.

Anne, me, and Issac went to go see Shelby every day. Even when it happened to rain, we go no matter the weather. I would go alone if I had to, but I am happy for the company. I like having them around me, telling me that everything will be okay.

I have been feeling odd lately. I think I am starting to get sick or something.

Sometimes I get so hot I sweat myself right out of my skin. I think it's triggered when I think about things that make me angry. Like John, with how mad at him I am. Then, out of know where I will be freezing. Like I have just been sitting in a bathtub full of ice for hours on end. Sometimes I think my skin has a layer of ice covering it when this happens. It always seems to happen when I think about Shelby and how much I miss her. Or when I think about my family back home. When I run I feel free, and the wind is outrageous. Sometimes I get blinded by my hair because of the wind, so I always keep it pulled back into a tight pony tail. And one minute I will feel weaker then a fly caught in a spiders web, knowing that my time is up, then the next second I feel like a mighty Ox, ready to plow through anything that gets in my way. This feeling is always evaporated when the ground under me feels like its moving.

I haven't told anyone about this yet. I don't know how. Knowing them as long as I have, they would just think I've gone mental and watch me more carefully and never talk to me. It's weird how I have to walk on eggshells no matter where I am. Everything I say people would morph it into something else, that had nothing to do with what I was trying to say. Human minds are a odd thing. They can make the most simplest of things into the most complicated thing ever.

They would probably deem me a mental nut case for saying I think the wind moves with me, or that the ground really was trying to eat me whole. Or maybe if I said that I had really become an human ice cube they would believe me...

I really need to stop thinking sarcastically. It's starting to get on my nerves, and thats pretty bad...

"Come on, Kira." I was a little startled when I was pulled out of my thoughts by Anne's voice, and her hand held out to me. "It's story night." The soft smile on her lips let me know that I will always have a friend that wont think I'm a total nut case... unless she already thinks I am. Which she probably deemed me one years ago. I smiled back softly and let her pull me up off the ground.

We both walked over to the fire together, sitting between Ben and Issac, it seems Andy is the first to tell a story tonight. I like Andy. He can always make me laugh no matter what I'm feeling on the inside. He's the kind of guy that likes to have a good time, and is rarely serious. But if he is serious, its about something important, and you better listen to what he has to say. Tonight must be one of his serious nights, for there is no smile on his lips as he gets ready to tell one of his stories.

After a few sparks from the fire were tossed up in the air, Andy cleared his throat and all talking stopped, the only sound being the crackling fire.

"Far, far away there is a place where nothing is like our homeland. These people have a technology that is so far advanced from ours that they look over the simple pleasures in life. Such as, nice homes, paved roads, cars, and..." He paused for dramatic purposes. "indoor plumbing!" The way he said it was scary, but it made a few giggles and chuckles from around the fire, and a small smile form on my lips. He's so over dramatic. "These people have no lives. They are run by this evil dude, who has _the_ scariest afro you could ever imagine!" A few more giggles. "He tells them what to do everyday and if they don't obey..." He dragged his finger over his throat, showing that their heads would be removed. "There was this one girl who lived in that city. Fairly young, and the most beautiful girl you would ever set your eyes on." Andy glanced at me and wiggled his eyebrows at me, getting a little bigger of a smile, and a small shake of my head. Sometimes he is just to much, I thought with a small blush that the darkness of the night hid well. "This girl," He continued. "let's call her Julie.

"She never does as shes told, always going against Scary Afro's orders. Well, she had a little sister. Key word: had." I don't like where this is going. "Because Julie is so beautiful, people always dismissed her actions. Well, her sister was killed to put her back in her place. Everyone knew that Julie's younger sister was her life, and that if anything happened to her younger sister, that it would brake Julie. And brake it did. Julie changed after that. She listened to everything Scary Afro said, and did everything she was told without question. Everyone but Julie knew who had killed the little sister, Julie was blind because she didn't want the pain anymore. She tried to push everything out that had to do with remembering her little sister, never listened when her name was brought up. She was blind to the obvious signs that were always flashing in front of her face. Everyone knew that it was Scary Afro who slaughtered her little sister." I want him to stop. "Julie was the one to find her little sister in her room, guts and blood all over the place. She was the one that read the note written on the wall with her sisters blood, the one that told her to watch her step and not make anymore mistakes." Why wont he stop?!

I was feeling a bunch of different things at once.

Hate. Anger. Sorrow. Depression. Dizziness. Hate. Anger. Hate. Hate. Hate. I could see John sitting directly across the fire from me. He's smirking. That bastard is smirking at me!

"Calm down, Kira." Issac whispered in my ear, lacing my fingers with his. "It's just a story."

"When Julie found out that it was Scary Afro behind her sisters death, she was livid. Her rage could, literally, burn down the village she lived in. But, it was her love for her little sister that kept her from doing so." Andy went on. I put my head in my hands and grabbed at my hair, trying to suppress the burning feeling. "Julie went on making plans to kill Afro dude, a picture of her slaughtered sister always in her pocket."

"Andy..." Anne snapped in a soft whisper, her hand on my back. I could feel everyone's eyes on me once more. "Change it."

There was a small cough, then Andy was talking again, the cheery sound back in his voice. "So, you all remember scary old Tibet, right?" He said quickly, and I could tell he wasn't looking at me anymore.

"Wait." The one voice that I never wanted to hear again spoke. John's voice filled my ears, the burning feeling getting stronger. And sure enough, when I looked up he was still smirking at me. I glared at him with all of my hate, daring him to continue. Some people just don't know when to shut up. "I think you should go on with that story." He changed his smirk over to Andy. "If _someone_," He glanced back at me. "isn't able to handle it, they can simply leave."

Silence.

He just had to ruin it, didn't he? He just had to push me further. It's well known that I am not stable right now. Even with all the weeks that had passed. He should have kept his mouth shut. He shouldn't have provoked me anymore. He should have shut up while he could. He should have minded his own business.

So, I declare for all to hear, that it is not my fault what happens next. It is not my fault that I ran and jumped over the fire, swinging my fist out into his jaw. It's not my fault.

It's not my fault.

I screamed grabbing my head. John chuckled as he wiped a drop of blood from his lip. With one fist to the gut I was on my knees, gasping for air. I had forgotten how hard he hits. My head is going to explode. The burning feeling had split into two, going only to my head and my legs. I have never felt it like this before. I screamed high and loud to get it out of my head, I could do nothing for my legs. My scream echoed, and I could faintly see everyone covering their ears with how high pitch it was. The fire next to me exploded, sending sparks flying into the sky. It distracted me from the pain, and my focus trained in on the fire, not noticing anything else. A log must have fallen over to cause it, I was thankful for the distraction, the pain was gone from my head, and my screaming stopped. I could still feel the burning in my legs, though.

"Kira! You're on fire!" Anne screamed at me.

I felt hands grab at my legs, trying to pat down the fire without getting burned themselves. I rolled over so that I was sitting on my butt and watched as Mike tried to get rid of the fire that was burning my skin and pants. How had my pants gotten on fire? But, this does explain why it felt like my legs were burning. My body had reacted to something that I was unaware of.

The fire bursting out like that had broke me out of a kind of trance that I had been in. What had happened? I remember being angry and Anne telling Andy something. Then I'm over here with Mike trying to put out my burning pants... what happened in between?

No one said anything. There was just silence. And, of course, John was the one to break it with a dark chuckle. One that sent shivers wracking through my body.

"See why we should stay away from her?" He said, motioning to me with his hand. The anger was starting to bubble in the pit of my stomach once more. "She's mental! We can't trust her anymore. She could attack one of you next!" I think my jaw was just dislocated with how far it dropped. "She is mentally unstable."

"That's enough, John." Anne spoke up. She was still on the other side of the fire with Issac. Her blue eyes looked creepy with the flames dancing on them. "Leave her alone. You know damn well that what happened was your fault." Whoa... Anne just swore at John. When did hell freeze over?

John isn't going to like that Anne is standing up to him. For _me_ non the less! "Sit down, Anne." He growled, hands balling to fists.

Anne raised her chin a little and put her hands on her hips. "No, I don't think I will." Whispers started up all around the fire. Yup, hell froze over. "You do not own me." I can't believe I had missed it! How could hell freeze over, and me _not know it_?!

"Sit your ass down before I make you." John growled, clenching his hands in tighter balls.

"Try it." Issac said, crossing his arms over his chest. He is standing a little behind Anne, glaring at John.

Aw, isn't that nice! He stands up for Anne when she gets _threatened_, but doesn't do _shit_ for _me_ when I'm _slapped_! Some people may think that is funny, but I don't! _I'm_ his girlfriend! Not _her_! Oh, yes, I can be _very_ jealous and irrational when I start to think I'm being cheated on. Issac had just signed his death wish.

Mike pulled me to my feet and made sure I could stand before he let go of my arms. He stood between me and John, probably more for John's protection then mine, but its still nice of him to care. At least _someone_ cares. I glared at Issac as I thought this. Everyone was silent again. It's like they can sense my anger, and who its pointed at, for Issac looked over to me with confusion. I grabbed Mike's wrist and started pulling him with me towards the plane.

"I need someone I can talk to." I explained, feeling his questioning gaze on the back of my head.

"What do you want to talk about?" He asked slowly when we reached the make shift beds in the plane. I sat down on the bed Issac and I usually share and glared at the blanket. He's such an asshole.

"What Andy was saying..." I said slowly, remembering what I wanted to ask about. My glare lessened as I thought. I turned my head away from Mike as I felt a single tear slip from my eye. "Was it true? Was is John who killed Shelby?"

Mike didn't answer right away and when I looked over at him, a look of pure shock was on his face. "No-what?-Why would... Oh..." he said the last word slowly, nodding his head once, really slowly. He finally seemed to get what I was saying. "I understand why you would think that, but, no, he didn't. I was with him the whole day, and he looked extremely guilty and scared when we ran after you. I know that he _never_ meant for that to happen. He just sent her off to piss you off, he never knew that would happen." We were both quiet for a few minutes. "Is that why you freaked?"

I nodded, playing with the hem of the blanket I was sitting on.

"Kira," I glanced towards Issac as he came into the plane, scratching the back on his head. "Can I talk to you?" He asked, then quickly added, "Alone." I looked over at Mike, who didn't look like he was leaving anytime soon.

I shrugged and looked away from Mike, he sighed and got up, brushing past Issac as he went. Somethings up. Mike had "accidentally" dropped a pocket knife when he passed me. I grabbed it and hid it from Issac. It's not like I'm gonna stab him or anything, but it makes me feel a little better knowing that I have something to protect myself with. He didn't sit down, just stood there with his arms crossed looking down at me.

He cleared his throat and started. "I... We, well..." He sighed and rubbed his face with both hands. "Look, I'm just going to tell you straight out what I'm feeling. Try not to flip shit on me, okay?" My hand tightened around the pocket knife, but I nodded my head any way. We need to be open with each other in this relationship- "I'm breaking up with you." So much for that! "It has nothing to do with you, really. But, I just really don't see this working, I love you, really I do, but not like that anymore. More like a sister, or an acquaintance, then anything else."

I nodded, taking a deep breath as I let the knife be visible, flipping the blade in and out of its protection cover. Letting him know that he should be afraid. _Very_ afraid. "So," I watched as he gulped. "this has nothing to do with the fact that you are screwing Anne behind my back?"

His eyes got very large at that second. And he started stuttering like an idiot. I just examined the blade in my hand with a blank face.

"You two are always on the same shift. When ever I look for you, you're with her. You stand up for her, and not me. Did you really think I wouldn't notice? Did you really think that I would be okay with you fucking my _best friend_ behind my back?" I stood up and took a deep breath, my hand shaking around the blade. "Rot in hell." I growled and pushed past him and left the plane.

"Kira!" Anne smiled and started running over to me. So happy. Yeah, well..

"Fuck off." I growled, pointing the blade at her. She froze in her tracks, eyes wide. I never spared her a glance, and I never slowed my pace. I need air.

By the time I got back to the others, everyone was asleep, except the usual people who were up on their watch shift. Mike was one of them, he tried asking if I was okay, but I just ignored him and went to bed. It's been a long day. Issac wasn't on our bed, and when I looked towards where Anne usually sleeps, I found out why.

My bed was the furthest in the back, I can't sleep with light, so the fire annoys me. I laid down and covered my head with the blanket. Maybe, hopefully, I'll sleep like a rock tonight.

That's exactly what happened.

That is, until I was awoken violently by screams.

**Review and tell me just how much you hate me for ending it like that!! MUUAAHAHAHAHAA!!! Sorry.. oh and I REALLY don't know how long it will be until I update next. It's kinda hard to find the time when I'm trying not to fail any classes, do everything my mother tells me to, and visit my father every other weekend. There's no internet anywhere but my moms house, and I'm currently grounded from that... so.. sorry guys!!**

**Oh, and those of you who want to know why I killed Shelby, its because it helps me a little with Kira's inner feelings. Also, it helps a lot with something that I have planned for later chapters. And don't worry peoples, Gaara WILL be in the next chapter!!!!!**

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!


	6. Please

**I know I know, ending the last chapter like that was just mean! but, heres the next chapter and I wont make this AN to long so that you have to wait to read the next chapter... hehe.. how many of you read this and are like "OMG! JUST GET ON WITH IT?!" lol! Review!**

Chapter 5, Please.

I bolted upright in my bed hearing the screams. No one was with me in the plane. The fires light flickered shadows on the walls, showing that people were outside, where the screams were coming from. More screams filled my ears, along with sounds like splattering paint.

I tossed the bag I use as a pillow away and grabbed my knife, the one Mike had given me. What the hell is going on? I ran, stumbling a bit, to the entrance.

Fear froze me to my spot. My breath catching in my throat. The blade almost fell from my trembling hand.

There, not even five feet in front of me is John. His eyes look far away as his hand lifted to reach out to me, blood pouring from his mouth when he opened it to speak. "R-R-Run." Then a long blade was lifted from behind him and it came down on his neck.

His head rolled to my feet.

I think that moment was the loudest I have ever screamed in my life, tears rolling down my cheeks. My head was whipped to the side by a hand, and my screaming stopped. I looked back with wide eyes as the hand slowly returned to its owners side. All I could see was his red hair and piercing eyes, then his foot was in my stomach, kicking me ti the side. My blade flew from my hand. Never in my life have I ever thought someone could kick that hard.

I hit a tree hard and fell to the ground, almost immediately trying to crawl away. There's no way I'm going to be able to fight this guy. He's just to strong. A hand grabbed my ankle and pulled me backwards, sending me rolling across the ground. I stopped somewhere near the fire. I gasped, putting my hand over my thigh, where a stick had just stabbed me. Blood was soaking my pants and hand. That's when I realized something...

There's no more screaming.

My eyes left my attacker and scanned around me, already knowing why.

Blood.

Blood is everywhere.

On everything.

Men wearing long black cloaks were piling up dead bodies. My stomach heaved, but that was forgotten when a long blade was stabbed into the ground next to my face. I let out a startled yelp and tried to crawl away once more. It was in vain. I know I wont be able to get away, but I can't help but to try. The fire's light was reflecting off of something metal, making it shine. My knife. I attempted to reach for it, but I was flipped over and laid on.

I screamed loudly once more, thrashing around trying to get that man off of me. Blood is soaking into my clothing, and my leg is stinging. But all I can think about is trying to get this man off of me. I was slapped a few more times, but still I struggle. I can't let him win. I thrashed more and more. Beautifully colored words fly from my mouth at a rate that I have never spoken in. The man is getting irritated with me, and before I knew it, my hands were pinned above my head with his holding my wrists, and his legs were pinning my to the ground.

"Get off of me!" I screamed, still trying to twist and turn to get away. The man sat up a little and raised his fist, like he was going to punch me. I closed my eyes tightly and waited for the impact, but the next thing I knew his weight was gone. No longer was his hands holding mine down, and no longer was he sitting on top of me. All of his body weight had just vanished.

There was a loud cracking noise, and when I looked to my right, the man with red hair was standing up from a fallen tree. Had he just crashed into that?! There was a blond man standing close to me, snarling at the other man. What the hell?! What is wrong with them?!

I took this time to scramble away, as fast as I can with an injured leg. A hand was put on my shoulder just as I got the blade back in my hand. I spun around and stabbed the knife into the persons side. And thats when I caught sight of the persons hair. Red. Blood red. I kicked my good leg out with a scream, I need to get away. I need to run.

Before I could strike out once more, I was pinned down by hands, more then one pair.

"Please." I begged through my blinding tears, still trying to get free. "Please, don't hurt me... leave me alone." The tears are full blown now, I can't run even if I wanted to.

"We will not hurt you." A deep voice said. I tried to see, but my tears were to much. I quickly blinked them away to see sea foam green eyes staring back at me. "Calm down. You are safe." The voice said again. The mans green eyes never left mine, but slowly all of the hands let go of me. They hesitated, probably thinking I'm going to run away. I would, if it wasn't for the stab wound in my leg.

"W-W-Who are you?" I asked, looking at all of the other people around me. Six people were surrounding me. Three male, three female. I looked at all of them once before looking back at the red head by my legs. A girl with dark purple hair helped me sit up, I jumped a little when her hands first touched me.

"I am Sabaku no Gaara." The red head spoke. "But that is unimportant until you are healed. Sakura." He nodded to the female with bright pink hair.

"I promise I wont hurt you." She whispered with a small smile. She slowly lifted her hand for me to see, and when it started glowing green I froze.

What the hell is happening? Who are these people, and why haven't I seen them before?! We have been on this place for a month or more! Why have we never seen these people? Why do they chose now to show themselves, now that everyone is dead?

The girl slowly moved her glowing hand so it was barely hovering over the stab wound in my leg. I gasped and tried to pull away, but the Gaara guy grabbed my legs and held them down once more. My leg was starting to go numb, so I tried to pull away again. I don't like this. Why can't I feel my leg anymore? What is she doing to me?!

"Be still." The girl spoke, putting her other hand over my leg.

It's not like I can just run away with this wound anyway. The glow covered my whole leg, making it go numb all the way to my hip. There is a weird feeling though, the feeling of my skin slowly being pulled together, like it is stitching back together. It almost tickles. How can she do that? And why am I more fascinated then scared? I had just been freaking out thinking she was going to rip my leg off, but now that I can feel it healing, I want to know more about it. I want to know how she can heal like that. For all I know she's just healing me so that they can have some fun hurting me before they slit my throat. That brought up another thing in my mind.

"W-Why did you attack m-me?" I whispered, looking over to the red head that still has a tight grip on my legs. His eyes shifted to mine. They are not the same color as the mans that attacked me. This mans are a startling shade of green. Not that brown that I had seen in the other mans eyes. This is someone totally different.

"That was not me who attacked you." He confirmed my thoughts. His voice is soft, but still has that rough sound to it. Like he hasn't had any water in some time. "That was a member from a group called Akatsuki. I am sorry we didn't get here sooner." he added the last part almost as an after thought.

I took a deep breath and shifted my arms behind me so that they were holding me up. I tried to force back the tears that threatened to fall, I don't want to remember. "A-Akatsuki?" I silently cursed the quiver in my voice.

"Later. We need to get you out of here." Gaara spoke, standing when the pink haired girl lifted her hands from my limb. It's not numb anymore, it feels just as good as it did before, if not better. He held out his hand to me when I didn't stand along with him and the others. "We won't hurt you." He whispered, seeing me hesitate before grabbing his hand. I don't know about them. There's something that I can't put my finger on about his man, but I don't know what. It just doesn't feel right.

Gaara's hand is not what I expected it to be. Firm, but at the same time soft. Hard, but gentle, and very, very large. His hand is probably twice the size of mine, fitting around it perfectly. He didn't let go of my hand as he turned and crouched down. He lightly tugged me closer to him, indicating that he wants me to get on his back. Like hell I would do something like that! Do they really think that I will just go with them that easily? Just like that? After I just saw all of my friends murdered, for unknown reasons mind you, and I'll just get up and leave like nothing happened?

Like hell.

I know the red head is injured, my knife is still sticking out of his side! So, without second thought, I mean really, for all I know it could have been them who attacked us in the first place! I yanked my hand out of his grip and started to run. I ran as fast as I could, which isn't that hard to do now that my leg is as good as new. I can't hear any foot steps following me, so I think I surprised them pretty well.

I made it about fifteen feet in the woods when a arm was wrapped around my middle, bringing me to a complete, and very abrupt, stop. I struggled, kicking a screaming, against the arms that were holding me tightly to a strong and firm chest. I tried to kick at the persons legs under me, successfully catching one, making it give out from a blow to the knee. Once my feet were back on the ground I spun and tried to punch him in the face, now realizing that it was the red head from before, Gaara I believe. He easily caught my fist, then my other. When I went to kick him, he had to let go of my fist to grab that. I took this little freedom to grab my knife that is still stuck in his body. When I pulled it out he gave a small grunt and tightened his hand on my fist.

"Stop." He growled, and with lightening speed he had me in a arm lock. I growled and tried to get out of his hold, trying to stab him once more, but with a quick flick of his wrist my blade was sent flying. "Enough." He growled at me once more, swiping my legs out from under me, making me fall to my knees. The tears are back. I bent my face down towards the ground to try and hide them, I don't like being this weak. I hate it. Knowing that my life if in the hands of another. That I can't do anything to stop them from hurting me. He is still holding my arms in that painful position. I blame the tears on that.

"Please." I found myself begging. The tears are no longer soft, and I am now whimpering under the painful hold. "Please... just do it already." My heart hurts. Everyone is dead. I am alone. "P-please, just kill me." The pain is unbearable. It's not coming from my arms, but from my heart. I slumped down a little more and he let go of my arms. I wrapped my arms around my chest, it feels like I'm going to fall apart. My heart is breaking, and if I don't hold it together, I'll lose it forever. Everyone is gone. Dead. I don't want to be alone. I don't care if Issac cheated. I don't care if Anne betrayed me. I don't care if John is the biggest bastard in the world. I want them back. I want to fight with John. I want to laugh with Anne, and I want Issac to hold me.

My eyes burn with my tears. But my skin is ice cold again. I'm freezing, so cold that my tears are freezing to my cheeks. Why? Why me? Why is it me who's alive, and not someone else? I'm the one who wanted to die. I'm the one who went out of my way to do dangerous and stupid things in hopes that I would die. That some freak accident would happen and I would end up dead. But no. I'm the one who's alive. I'm the one that has to wait longer to see Shelby.

"Please... P-Please don't hate me." I whispered, moving my arms so that they are covering my head. I rested my forehead on the ground while I am still on my knees. I am in pain. Pain that I have never been in before. Pain that I never, ever, want to have again. "I'm so-sorry, Shelby. I-I-I tried. I'm sorry." My tears were coming out faster, but were still freezing to my cheeks. My whole body is shaking, but all I can do is beg for her to forgive me and cry. "I'm sorry."

That's about when I blacked out.

**passing out really sucks... Poor poor Kira... **


	7. Meetings

**Hey guys!! Here's my next chapter! Oh, and PLEASE READ THE NOTE A THE BOTTOM!!!!!!! VERY IMPORTANT!**

Chapter 6,

Voices.

I can hear voices nearby. But I do not move. I really do not remember what happened, but I remember I was freezing and crying.

A man...

There was a man there. A man with startling green eyes and red hair. The shade of blood.

Blood. Deaths. Alone.

I'm the only one left. That's right. We were attacked by some people who slaughtered my friends like cows. They held no chance against them. I would be, too, if it wasn't for that man with the red hair and the bright green eyes. I would be dead. I would have been with Shelby.

"...Strong, never... could do that."

The voices were whispering from a little ways off to my left. The sound of a crackling fire being the only other sound. The voice was deep, the same voice that had growled at me before I passed out. I do not know where I am now, or how long I have been out. All I know is that I am now warm and there are people whispering somewhere near my left.

"She's awake." A new male voice whispered.

I froze trying to keep my breathing even as I listened to the sound of feet coming towards me. Eight people. I hope I'm as good at acting as I think I am. Maybe being the best actress in my school will pay off. Then again, maybe not...

"Are you sure?" Asked a female voice. I've heard this one before, too. It's that pink haired girl that healed my leg.

There was a soft bark. "Yup. Akamaru can smell her fear. She's listening to us." The same boy as before said. But this time his voice held amusement. Did he just say that they can _smell_ my fear?! Wait... did he just talk to a _dog_?!

A hand brushed against my forehead, I felt a few strands of hair pulled away from my lips with the soft stroke. "We won't hurt you." the same girl whispered. "I need to know if you are hurt so that I can fix it."

I opened my eyes and scooted back away from her, looking at her with a little bit of worry and fear. How am I going to get away now? I quickly scanned my eyes over the eight people around me.

I stand corrected. Six people. One dog. I had thought that the two extra set of footsteps had been two people, when it was only... a... really, really big dog. I gasped and tried to back up more, trying to get away from the dog, but ran into a pair of legs behind me. I slowly looked up to meet the strange green eyes of the red head, Gaara.

"Don't worry, Akamaru wont hurt you." That male voice from before belonged to a boy with brown hair and two upside down red triangles on his face. I looked away from the red head to stare at him. He was petting his large dogs head. "He's a good dog."

"Tsk." A girl with long blond hair pulled back into a tight pony tail clucked her tongue. "That's if hes not trying to lick your face off."

The man with red triangles laughed. "That's only for you, Ino. He just wants to see if you really have a face under all that make up you wear!" A few of the others laughed, but the blond girl just looked angry.

"Be nice, Kiba." The pink haired girl said, giving one cough before looking back at me. What's with these people? They act just like me and... Anne. I felt my throat tighten and tears prickly the back of my eyes. I quickly turned my face down to hide them from the others around me. "Are you okay?" She asked, putting a hand on my back.

I nodded, folding my legs under me. It's weird being around others after so long. I've gotten used to talking with just my friends. No one else. It's weird. I don't know what to say, and I already know they aren't going to kill me, they would have done that when I was out cold. But why do they want me alive? Why are they keeping me and making sure that I will not die?

That Ino girl smiled at me and pushed her long blond bangs from her bright blue eyes. "I'm Ino, by the way."

"I-I'm Kira." I whispered, trying to smile back. I wiped my arm over my eyes, taking away the tears that had been there a moment ago. Why am I being so shy? This is not me.

"Let me tell you everyone's names, Kira." She smiled, then started pointing as she gave out names. "That's Kiba and Akamaru, Sakura," The boy and dog, then the pink haired girl. "That blond is Naruto, then that's Hinata." The shy purple haired girl smiled softly at me and gave me a small wave. "Then tall and scary behind you is Gaara-sama." I looked back up at the red head, whose legs I have been leaning on. He is now glaring at the blond girl.

The blond boy, Naruto, had the biggest grin on his face that I have ever seen. "Don't worry, Gaara isn't as bad as he looks!" He started laughing, but Gaara just turned his glare to him. If looks could kill, that kid would be nothing but a steaming hole in the ground.

"Supper is done!" Someone called from by the crackling fire. I looked to see a man with long red hair and pink swirls on his cheeks. He was waving everyone over.

"Oh, yeah." Ino blinked. "I forgot about them. Well, lets get something to eat, and I'll give you the rest of everyones names." She smiled at me then started walking away.

Sakura and Hinata both smiled then followed after the blond clad in purple. The man with swirls was passing out bowels to them and everyone who was going over to him. I stood, too. Once again my luck has betrayed me, and I tripped over my own foot. A hand snapped out and grabbed my upper arm, holding me upright.

"It's this way." Gaara said, a small smirk on his face. He lead me over to where the others were, handing me a bowel he took from the man with swirls. The dog hadn't left my side since I was on the ground, I had my hand fisted in his fur so that I didn't fall. He really is a good dog, and he makes me feel safe.

"Thank you." I whispered, taking the bowel from Gaara and sitting down next to Hinata on the ground. Akamaru sat behind me, putting his lap down in the space between me and the other girl. I smiled and scratched his head before hesitantly trying the food.

I watched as the others ate and talked, mostly laughing at that Naruto guy. He's like a class clown, just much, much worse. He even got a few smiles out of me, then I would remember Andy... The food was good though. I have no clue as to what it was, but it was pretty good. Better then the meat and fruit I've had for the past month or two.

I've learned the other peoples names from just listening to them talk, Ino isn't very good at remembering things I guess. There's a guy names Shikamaru, he's a little lazy, I can tell from the way his shoulders slouch and how his eyes are only half open. His dark brown hair is pulled back into a tight pony tail, making his head look like a pineapple. Then theirs this sandy blond girl. Temari, if I remember correctly. She's a little full of herself, but she seems alright. She keeps hitting this guy who wears purple paint on his face, Kankuro. He keeps saying perverted things to Ino and Sakura. Then there's this Baki guy. I don't like him. He's to observant, and writes something down in a little notebook every time I move or smile.

This one guy kind of creeps me out a little. He's very mysterious. He wears a mask over his face, with some kind of head band, that most others have, over one of his eyes. His silver hair sticks strait up in the air and to one side. He always has his nose stuck in some orange book with Japanese Kanji letters on it. His lone dark eye would crinkle as if he was smiling when ever he caught me staring. Then Choji, the cook, is really nice. He gave me more of the food and told me that he used some special spices to make my strength come back quicker, and to help me relax.

"Come on, Kira." I looked behind me to see Hinata standing there with a bag over her shoulder. "There's a river nearby and I thought we could go wash up." I nodded and stood, walking off with the purple haired girl.

We walked for about three minutes then we came to a river that was about ten feet across. Hinata set the bag down and started pulling different bottles out of it.

"I brought some shampoo and two different body washes." She said, standing back up to face me. "I also grabbed you a change of clothes." Hinata's voice is soft and kind. I feel like I can really trust this girl, and that's what scares me. Can I really? Or is she just putting up a good act?

Hinata started taking off a small tan pouch that was hooked to her belt by the water, then she stripped off her tan and purple jacket. I sighed and walked over next to the water. My back was to her as I started removing my shirt and shoes. As I was taking off my pants I heard a splash and when I turned to get in, I could see Hinata's back. She was already in.

"Gah!" I yelled as I stepped into the water. "It's freezing!"

"It is a river." Hinata giggled.

"Shit-" My foot slipped on a rock and I went under. I came back up sputtering. "Holy crap, its cold!" I breathes. It felt like air was caught in my lungs, not wanting to leave or let more in. I could hear Hinata giggling softly.

"Here." I glanced over my shoulder at her. Her hand was held out to me with one of the bottles in her hand. I took it from her and looked at it. Lavender shampoo. I shrugged and squeezed some into my hand, rubbing it in my hair.

Once I was done washing all of the dried blood and dirt from my skin I got out and dried off with a towel Hinata gave me. The change of clothes she brought for me consisted of a pair of loose, very baggy, black pants that hung off my hips a little, along with a shirt that was more mesh then anything. The cloth part covered my breasts, and went all the way around my back, then ended just under my breasts, and went into mesh covering until a few inches above my belly button. She handed me long sandals that were blue. I pulled the pant legs over them.

"Stay here, I'll be right back." Hinata whispered. I nodded, staring as lines appeared around her eyes, kind of like her vanes were popping out. Then, in a flash, she was gone.

"Spooky." I whispered, kneeling back down at the waters edge. I started to hum a small tune as I rung the water out of my hair and brushed my fingers through it. "But the foot-prints of the winter melted to fields of spring." It's a small song that I've been working on for awhile now. Just something to do in my spare time.

As I whispered the words, I brought my hands up over my head. This song reminds me of Shelby and Anne. They both have helped me on it a little bit. My mind started filling with all of my friends, how much I loved them and how much I miss them. I stretched my arms up as high as I could and let them drop. A loud splashing sound came from in front of me, making me scream a little. I crawled backwards away from the water and stared with big eyes. What was that? Are they back? Am I finally going to die?

"Kira." I gave a surprised yelp and spun to see Gaara . He was standing up from a crouch just out of the trees. "What's wrong?" I quickly scrambled to my feet and ran over to him, wrapping my arms around his chest and buried my face in his jacket. "Kira?" He whispered, hesitantly putting his hand on the middle of my back.

"There's something in the w-water." I whispered, tightening my grip on him a little.

"Gaara-sama?" I heard Hinata whisper. I looked up to see her looking at us with a worried expression. Gaara nodded to the water and she nodded. Those lines came back to her face and she looked over the whole river and surrounding trees. "There's nothing there-" She cut off with abruptly when she turned back to us.

"What is it, Hinata?" Gaara's hand pulled me a little closer and he glanced around us a bit.

"What's going on?" Three people jumped out of the trees at once, making me jump. Naruto put his hand on a blushing Hinata's shoulder. "Hinata, what did you see?"

It was hard for me to swallow, and everything was starting to spin. "I don't feel good..." I whispered moving my hands to fist in the front of Gaara's jacket.

"I saw chakra." She whispered, looking over at me and Gaara.

For the second time in one day...

I passed out.

**Okay, there's the chapter, please review!**

**As for my special Imporant note:**

**I LOST MY NOTEBOOK!!!!!!!!!! Someone stole it!! NOT EVEN KIDDING!!! It had the next THREE chapters in it!!!! I'm soooo happy that I already had this chapter typed up!! But, I cant BELIEVE that it was stolen!! I know my story is good... but dang!! lol jk i know its really not THAT good! But UGH!! I JUST WANT TO SCREAM!! I'm Soooooo sorry guys!! I don't know when I will be updating, because it will be when ever I get that book back!**


	8. Understanding

**Okay, heres chapter 7 for all of my wonderful readers!! It's a bit short, but oh well. Finals have had me stressed so its kinda hard for me to think when I'm like that... though writing is what helps me ge rid of stress... weird.. lol well, here ya go!! Please review!**

Chapter 7, Understanding.

Flying.

Thats the first feeling that came to me when I woke up. I feel like I am flying. Then, the nausea hit me faster then a bullet train. I groaned and fisted my hands in the cool material under them, squinting my eyes open.

"Don't scream." Gaara said, turning his face to the side to look at me.

To late.

I screamed as loud as I could, reaching higher then I ever have, and that's high, all the while clutching to Gaara's back the best I could. Maybe it wasn't just a feeling after all. We really are flying! Gaara sighed and held my legs to his waist a little tighter. I buried my face in his shoulder, trying not to have a panic attack.

"Down," I whimpered. "put me down."

And then all was still. Gaara's hands were now trying to pry me from his body, that's when I realized we had stopped. I quickly let go of him, successfully falling on my butt with a loud "thud!" I quickly crawled away from Gaara, just as my stomach emptied itself. I heard someone kneel next to me, then felt their hands pulling my bangs out of the way.

After I wiped my mouth I looked at the person next to me, it was Sakura. She smiled sadly at me. "Are you okay?" She asked, helping me to my feet.

"I think so." I whispered blinking my eyes and few times. "Then again, maybe not." I felt myself falling, but was caught by something grainy just before I hit the ground. Oh god, I thought. Please tell me we aren't on a tree branch. I opened my eyes once more, wishing I hadn't.

"Gaara, we should let her rest." I heard Temari say. "We can stay here the night, and leave for Suna again in the morning."

I was set down on the branch and opened my eyes just in time to see sand slowly leaving me. So that's what had caught me. But how? Sand doesn't just move on its own! Then again, people can't heal with a touch of their hand.

"Hinata." Gaara said, still watching me. It's not like I'm going to fall off, buddy boy! We're _way_ to high up for me to even _think_ about running away!

"Hai." She put her hands together and a odd sounding word. The lines appeared on his face once more and she looked around. "It's clear. I will keep a look out, Gaara-sama."

Gaara nodded to Sakura, who then proceeded to pick me up and jump down to the ground with me in her arms. She had just enough time to set me down before I saw more stuff from my stomach. I laid down on my back with my arms up over my face, breathing deeply. This was the first time in my life that I have _ever_ got motion sick.

No one bothered me for a short while, they kept busy by setting up a few tents and making a fire.

I couldn't sleep at all that night. I stared at the top of the tent with blank eyes for two hours straight. Sakura breathed softly next to me. Only Ino, Sakura, and Temari are in this tent. Hinata is up with a few others keeping watch. Temari stirred in her sleep, making me turn my head to look at the dirty blond on my other side. She had taken her hair out to sleep, I was actually surprised when it reached down to her shoulders. She is a very pretty girl. Her strong mind only adds to it.

Ino's hair goes down past her knees when it is down, I saw her fixing her hair earlier. She looks a lot like Naruto, but I don't really think that they are related. She's to bossy and hes to carefree to be related. Her eyes are ore of a sky blue, too. Where as Naruto's look like the ocean. She is very pretty, just like Temari, but her bossiness makes me want to avoid her as much as I can.

Sakura is sweet. A little abusive to Naruto, but sweet. Her pink hair is odd, but it gives her a brightness that separates her from the other girls. That and her emerald eyes. They hold a confidence that I have never seen before. She has a fiery personality that draws people to her. She makes me feel comfortable, like I am where I'm supposed to be. But so does Hinata.

Hinata. My first, kind of, friend out of them all. She has a child like aurora to her. Soft features and a soft personality. She doesn't talk much, but I don't really mind. Her long hair is a odd color, kind of like Sakura, but a lot less noticeable color. Hers is a dark purple/black color. And when the light hits it just right, it looks like she has a purple halo around her head.

Soft whispering came from outside the tent. I think some people are switching shifts, but Hinata hasn't come in yet. I carefully, and as quietly as I possibly could, got to my feet and stepped over Temari and Ino to get to the door of the tent. I was just about to reach for the flap when it was flung open. I have a startled gasp and fell backwards as Kankuro's face appeared not five inches from mine. I fell on top of Temari, making her scream out in surprise. She sat up suddenly, making me kick Ino, who then screamed, causing Sakura to wake up and scream.

Everyone was soon awake and standing outside of our tent looking in at us four girls. I am still sitting between Ino and Temari, just blinking at make up boy who was holding his gut in pain from how hard he is laughing. It's contagious, and soon I'm laughing along with him and a few others.

"Temari," Kankuro got out between his laughs. His sister nodded, still laughing from next to me.

"Alright, alright." She sighed, wiping a small tear from her eye. The others from outside left, letting Temari get ready for her shift. She put her hair back up and tied a red sash around her stomach. I watched as Temari crawled over the sleeping Ino and grabbed her large metal fan. She stopped before completely leaving turning to me. "Are you coming out?" She asked in a hushed whisper, knowing that the other two girls had already gone back to sleep.

I nodded and quietly followed her out of the tent. Only a few others were sitting around the fire. Hinata, Naruto, Kakashi, and Gaara and Shikamaru. Temari laid her fan down by one of the logs and sat between Gaara and Shikamaru. I walked over and sat next to Hinata.

"Why aren't you sleeping?" She asked me with a small smile.

I just shrugged and looked towards the flames watching as they ate away at the wood. I don't know, maybe it's because the only thing I see when I close my eyes is John getting beheaded? I let out a small sigh and rubbed my face. This sucks. It really does. Everything is so screwed up. First the crash, then trying to survive in this place, then dealing with Shelby's death... and now all of this.

I put my chin on my hands, my elbow resting on my legs. "Can you tell me about this place, Hinata?" I asked in a whisper, my eyes never leaving the flames.

"What would you like to know?"

I turned my eyes to look at her, she was still smiling at me. "Something that will help me figure out where I am."

Her smile got softer as she nodded once. "We are in Earth Nation. There are five major Nations. Earth, Fire, Lightning, Water, and Wind. Each Nation has their own Kage, which is the leader of the hidden village. Like Gaara-sama. He is the Kazekage of the Wind Nation, leader of the village hidden in Sand. Also called Suna. Those villages are where all of us ninja live. We carry out missions to make our world a better place. We are heading back to the Wind Nation so that we can rest and get you a check up. Sakura could do it, but she wants a cleaner environment." Her voice was soft through out the entire explanation, but I am just a bit confused.

"Let's just back up a bit." she nodded and waited for me to collect my thoughts. "Ninja?" I paused again. "You all are ninja." I nodded to myself. That explains a lot! "Okay, so, you said that Gaara is the Kazekage, is that right?, of Wind. So, all of you have to listen to what ever he says, and do anything that he tells you to?"

Temari let out a small chuckle, and when I looked over at her, she was smirking. "For her, no. For me, Kankuro, yes. Only people from Suna _have_ to obey Gaara, and then me and my brother get away with most things."

"So not all of you are from Suna, is it?"

"No," Hinata started. "Some of us are from Konoha." She reached up and took off a odd band with a metal plate from around her neck. "There are symbols on these, telling where we are from. This is Konoha's symbol." She handed it to me and pointed to a eye looking symbol on it.

"And this one means we are from Suna." Temari tossed over the one that had been around her forehead. There was a big letter "I" on it, but in lower case form. "Only a few of us are from Suna."

Kakashi never looked up from his orange book as he spoke, how he could read in this light is beyond me. "Our Hokage, the leaver of our village, sent us over to assist Gaara-sama in the mission." Kakashi glanced up at me, but I kept my face blank. Why worry others with something that isn't theirs to deal with? "I am the leader of my team."

"We are from the Fire Nation, while they are from the Wind Nation. We are the best allies of all the Nations." Shikamaru said, looking at me through half lidded eyes. "We help each other out the best we can."

This got me thinking a little. Does this mean that I have to do what ever they tell me, that they rule me now? "What about me?" I asked.

"You will need to do what the highest ranking ninja says." Gaara said.

"And you are currently the highest ranking ninja?"

He nodded.

Wonderful! I have to do what ever he says whether I like it or not... I wonder if he holds grudges... I really didn't mean to stab him like that. "How's your side?" I asked after a few moments of silence. I really do feel bad for stabbing him. When he didn't say anything I stood and walked over to him, kneeling by his side. I lifted my hand and gently touched the spot where there was a hole in his clothing, that was also drenched in blood. He barely winced, I wouldn't have caught it if I wasn't touching him. "I'm sorry." I whispered.

"Are you hurt, Gaara?" Temari asked, leaning closer to the red head. "Shirt off." She commanded, taking a roll of bandages from a small pouch on her hip. Gaara growled a little, not moving to take anything off. Temari glared and smacked him up side the head. "Don't you growl at me! You are still my little brother, and when it come to your health, you have to listen to me!"

I went back and sat next to Hinata as the two bickered back and forth. I've known that they were related, along with Kankuro, but I thought that Gaara was the oldest, him being the "Kazekage" and all. I smiled as I watched them. Me and my younger sister used to argue like that, too. I always won, of course, but it usually ended with me having to sit on her. I haven't thought about my family back home in awhile. So many things have been going on that I have no time for those happy memories. But now all I can see is my sisters smiling face as she watched me leave for China...

My eyes had drifted to the fire as I thought of my little sister. A chill ran down my spine and I slowly rubbed my arms as I looked back up. Gaara was sitting in the same spot as he had been, but now his arms were lifted and his shirt and jacket were laying on the ground next to Temari who was wrapping his lower torso. Many scars glittered with the fires flames, and I could feel my eyes get a little big. How did he get so many scars? He can't be more then a year older then me! Do they all have scars like that? Why does he have so many? How could he have gotten so many? Is this really how they make their world a "better place?" I looked away from the scars and up into his eyes, staring into them for a few seconds before looking away. How he can keep his face so blank is beyond me.

I guess I fell asleep at some point, because the next thing I know, I'm back in the tent wrapped up in a blanket beside a sleeping Hinata. I yawned and sat up, rubbing the sleep from my eyes. I'm just glad I didn't wake up flying again. Hinata stirred next to me then sat up.

"Good morning, Kira." She smiled.

"Morning." I yawned out, then smiled at her. She smiled back a little bigger, then giggled when my tummy started to growl.

"Let's go get some food."

I nodded and followed her out of the tent.

– –

"Are we there yet?" I mumbled, still not looking up from Kakashi's jacket. We are jumping in the tree's again, I'm not looking up in fear of throwing up again.

"A few more minutes." Kakashi sighed. I think I am annoying him with my asking.

"How long is a few minutes?"

"Awhile."

"How longs awhile?"

"A few minutes."

"But you already said that!"

"A few seconds, then."

"It is was a few seconds, then we'd already be there! You lied to me."

He just sighed.

"I'm not talking to you anymore."

He mumbled something under his breath that sounded like "thank Kami." Who's Kami? I'll have to ask later.

A few minutes passed in silence, then I could feel a slow smirk start to form on my lips.

"I'm sorry!" I hugged him tightly. "I'm not mad at you! I will always talk to you when ever!" I swear he groaned, while the others just laughed.

"We're here." Kakashi dumped me to the ground as quick as he could.

I glared at him as I tried to stand back up, but I couldn't because my foot started sinking into the ground. I yelped and looked down. "Hey, guys? Why are surrounded in sand?"

**Next chapter she will finally get to see the beautiful village of Sand!!! YAY!! lol Well, I don't know when that chapter will be up, but it will be within the month! That's all I can promise, sorry guys!! Review please!!**


	9. Suna

**Hey guys!! sorry about the little wait!! I've kinda been noticing that a lot of people haven't been updating lately. So, I wanted to update so you all have something to read! :-)**

Chapter 8, Suna.

The desert is hot and sticky. I don't like it one it! I have to be on Naruto's back because him and Gaara are the only ones who can tolerate me. But Gaara is carrying this big gourd thing, so I chose Naruto. I don't think Gaara really can tolerate me, he's just so emotionless that I have no idea if I annoy him or not.

I'm going out of my way to annoy Naruto now, but nothing is working.

I've tried everything! But he just goes along, or counters, whatever I say!

I _really_ don't know why I have the sudden urge to annoy whoever is closest to me. I feel like I'm ten years old again. It must be all of this heat! I blame it on the sudden change of climate. It was nice and cool in the woods, then we get out here and its like WHOA!! HET FLASH!!

I sighed and slumped against Naruto's back, letting my head rest on his shoulder. "Can I run on my own, please? This kid is annoying me..." A few people burst out laughing at that, but Naruto let me down anyway, saying that we should stop for a rest.

I sat down on the sand and crossed my arms, letting out a sigh. "It's so hot out." I groaned, wiping my forehead with the back of my hand.

"Here," I looked up to see Sakura holding a thing filled with water to me. "you don't want to become dehydrated."

I nodded and thanks and took it from her, taking a gulp of the semi cold liquid. I let out a small sigh and watched everyone around me. They are so carefree. Laughing and talking so freely with each other. It kind of reminds me of my friends and how they acted before...

I sighed and wiped some sweat from my forehead, keeping my hand up to block the sun from my eyes.

I looked to Hinata as she slowly knelt in front of me, taking my hand that was blocking the sun and moving it around in the air. I looked to where she was looking and gasped. Water from the canteen was flouting in the air, following my hand. But the second I saw it and gasped, it all fell to the sand below. How did that just happen? Did _**I**_just do that?!

"What were you just thinking about?" Hinata asked in a whisper. I noticed that everything is silent again, and all eyes are on me.

"I... I was just thinking about how happy you all are together. A-a-and it got me thinking about my friends and how much I miss them and wish we could be like that again." I finished in a whisper, my eyes landing on my lap. Nothings ever going to bring them back. No matter how much I want them to.

"What are you thinking now?" Temari whispered even lower then the other girl had. She knelt down next to Hinata.

"I was thinking about how I know that can never happen and how I'm alone." I whispered, looking down at the now frozen water that was left in the clear bottle. "What's happening to me?"

"We're not sure, yet." Sakura said, putting her hand on my shoulder. "But we'll find out."

"Sakura, she has a chakra system." Hinata said.

"C-chakra system? What's that?" I asked, looking back and forth between the two girls.

Temari cleared her throat and made herself comfortable next to me. "Chakra is what makes us able to do special things. Like how we all can run fast, and its what Sakura uses to heal." She lifted her hand and a light blue glow formed around it. "This is chakra. Mine is blue, but Sakura's is green because she is a medic ninja. I'm not, so mine is blue."

"Ever ninja has a chakra system," Hinata started. "And some of us have special abilities because of it. Like my eyes." She whispered a weird sounding word and the lines came back to her eyes. "My family has this. We can see a 360 degree angle. It is the Hyguua blood line limit."

Temari played with the sand a little as she started speaking once more. "Some people can do things others cannot, being in a family with a blood line limit is one, or you can have a kekkei genkai." She went on. "It is fairly rare, but common enough to know about it."

"Is that what I have?"

"Probably." Gaara said, standing with his arms crossed. "But we do not know how it is possible that you even have a chakra system. If you truly are not from our world, it should be impossible."

I just sighed and took another sip of the water. "Well, we can't do anything about it, can we?" I stood and wiped some sand particles from my pants and smiled.

"She's right." Ino said, pushing her bangs back and clipping them to the side of her face. "We should get going, its just getting hotter. And miss pale skin over here," She jabbed her thumb towards me with a smirk. "is getting cooked." I frowned and pulled back the mesh sleeve over my arm. Sure enough, my skin was red with white diamonds criss crossing all over it. I poked it, yup. Definitely burned.

Naruto laughed and poked the back of my neck, making me yelp from the stinging feeling. I growled and went to punch him, but he was already running away. I followed after him, already thinking of a few death schemes to preform on him.

The others caught up in seconds, but ran at my pace. This seems easy for all of them, probably is when they know how to use the chakra stuff to help them. I want to find out more about the "Chakra" stuff so that maybe I can use it too someday.

"Sure is windy!" Kiba called over the gusting winds.

"Is there a sand storm coming, Gaara?" Kankuro asked, holding onto his hand so make sure it didn't fly away. I just rolled my eyes and did a hand spring on the sand, glad that my hands didn't get stuck. That would have been a little embarrassing.

"No." I heard Gaara say. "The wind is only around us."

"What do you think is causing it?" Temari asked. Everything fell silent after that. When I looked behind me, everyone was staring. So I stopped running to face them.

"What?" I asked, a little out of breath.

Sakura stepped up to me and put her glowing hand to my forehead. A numb feeling slowly started to take over my body, there are no more winds. "Do you think it really is her?" Sakura asked in a whisper.

"Kira," Kakashi said, some how appearing about twenty to thirty feet away. "run over to me." Sakura took her hand away from my body and took a small step back. It took a second for the feeling in my body to return.

"Uh... okay." I started to jog over to him, the soft winds blowing at my hair.

"At least we know she wont die from heat stroke!" Naruto laughed, then got hit in the head by Sakura and Ino. When I reached Kakashi, he grabbed my arm and we were back with the others. I stumbled a little bit, but Kakashi held me up right. That was a weird feeling...

"How is it she can do these amazing things?" Sakura asked. "And so unconsciously."

"Is it possible for her to have two kekkei genkai?" Ino asked.

"No." Shikamaru answered, kneeling down with his hand to his chin. "It's impossible. You cannot have two kekkei genkai. She could have two elemental chakra, but not kekkei genkai."

"Can you move the wind, Kira? Like you did the water?" Hinata asked.

"How would I do that?" I looked down at my hands, I don't have the green or blue glow like Sakura and Temari had.

"We need to get back to our village, Kazekage-sama." Baki said, looking out to the horizon. "It's not safe in the desert at night."

"I am well aware, Baki-sensei." Gaara replied, looking up at the sky also. "We can continue later, we need to keep moving." Gaara made a few hand signs as he went to one knee, then placed both hands on the sand. Black symbols appeared under his fingers and stretched out around his whole body. "I made the sand hard so it will be easier to run. We need to be quick, nightfall is at hand."

I looked up to the sky to see the sun slowly sinking down, I had to sprint to catch up with them. I thought about what Hinata said, can I move the wind? I tried to focus on what I was doing to create the gusts, but I'm just running. That is it. Maybe that's what it is. I tried to think about the wind pushing me forward, to make me go faster. Nothing happened. I concentrated on my feet tapping against the hardened sand, thinking about the rhythm and power needed to make me sun. The others have their arms out behind them, so I tried that, too.

"Faster." I looked to my right to see Gaara running next to me. "Try going faster. I will keep up with you." Everyone is behind us now.

I gasped with realization. That's it!

The power of rhythm!

I sent my mind directly to all of the different rhythms that I have heard in my life. All of the sings I used to listen to have different beats, which would have different effects. I just need to find the one that will help me run faster, the others are catching up and Gaara is still watching me. I started tapping my fingers together behind me, hoping to create a beat that will help me.

Tap... tap tap tap... tap... tap tap tap.

Then I put it into footsteps. Using a small skip to see if it would work.

Skip step step step skip step step step.

I was rocketing ahead, Gaara barely keeping up with me. I laughed and did a cartwheel, still keeping up with the pace I had been. But I can already feel it taking a toll on my energy. I feel a little weaker then I had before, and now its getting harder to breathe. My legs are starting to slow, even though I am still keeping the same rhythm. Using the wind is hard work, I hadn't felt it when I moved the water, though I didn't move the water as much as I am the wind. The sand in front of me had suddenly turned soft again, causing my to trip and tumble to the ground. I landed on my back staring up at the darkening sky.

"Ow." I whispered, blinking a few times. Gaara appeared standing over me with his hand held out. I could barely find the strength to reach up and take hold of his hand for him to pull me to my feet. He had to grab me so that I didn't fall over once I was up. I've never felt so drained before. It's an odd feeling, like I have nothing left in my body at all.

The next thing I know, I'm staring at the back of Gaara's head, his hands holding the back of my knees as he waited for the others to catch up. I can feel my eyes starting to get heavy and I can't keep my head up anymore. Why am I so darn weak right now? Does using a "kekkei genkai" really take this much out of you?

I sighed and let myself fall limp against the red head. God, am I tired. I can now hear the voices of others, then a few more seconds and Gaara was running. Everything is starting to cool down as the light slowly fades away. When I opened my eyes again there was a _huge_ wall in front of us, and its still growing as we get closer.

"You'll have to walk now." Gaara whispered, setting me down on my feet.

Hinata came over and helped me a little bit, making sure that I was awake enough to walk on my own. Everyone made a circle around me as the gates started opening, Gaara in the lead. Hinata and Sakura stayed close to my sides as we walked in, immediately getting swarmed with people. Some faces were curious, seeing me in the middle of the group entering, but most of the faces were happy, all calling out "Kazekage-sama we are glad you are back safely!"

Gaara held up his hand and everything fell quiet within a matter of seconds. "There is a sand storm coming. Get to your homes and cover up the windows." Thats all it took for the large group of people to disburse. "You are dismissed." Gaara said to the sand ninja that were with us. Kankuro and a few others walked off. But Temari stayed with us. "You all can stay in my home until the storm passes." He said, looking back at our group.

"Come on." Temari grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the group, she started walking down the road to the left. "It's going to get very cold in a few minutes."

By the time we reached their house, I was shivering and could already see my breath. It really does get cold here at night. Everyone else seemed fine with the huge temperature drop, all but Sakura who had a few goose bumps on her arms. The second I walked through the doorway, I was welcomed by a gust of warm air, making my goose bumps even bigger, but it feels really good. I am a little surprised with how the mud room like room looks. There is a place where everyone is dropping off their shoes, then everyone is walking down the hallway. I quickly took off my shoes and followed.

"Are you hungry or anything?" Temari asked me, walking into a room connecting off of the _huge_ room that we are in now. One side of this room has a large flat screen TV, something else that surprised me, and a couch with a few recliners.

There are a few paintings here and there on the walls, and a few windows that Gaara is currently shutting the inside shutters on. He then closed heavy looking curtains the shade of a reddish color, a little darker then the walls, which more a orange red. A beautiful and large staircase winds up the wall between the room Temari went into and where the couch and TV set is. Naruto is plopped down on the couch with his arm over the back and is flipping threw the different channels on the TV, while the others are getting settled around the room. Temari came out of the room she went into with two big bowls of food and set them down on the coffee table in front of the couch.

"Have at it, boys." Temari said, then quickly got out of the way when Kiba jumped towards the food along with Choji and Naruto. "Animals." She grumbled.

"Temari?" Sakura asked. "Is there a room where I can look Kira over in?" I looked towards the two girls when I heard my name, I am still standing in the small hallway looking in at everything. I'm not used to being the only one that doesn't know anything. I used to be the one to have people over, not go over others houses.

"Sure. You can use the spare bedroom so that Kira knows where she can sleep tonight." Temari waved for us to follow, and I did after they were already started up the stairs. Temari was standing in the hall when I reached the top. "This way." She waved to me and then entered a room on the left. I slowly followed, and looked around once I reached the doorway.

The room is sort of plain, the same color walls as it is downstairs. But the curtains on the glass door are white and look very light. There is a bed and a nightstand, then a dresser and a closet. Then another door that is shut. Sakura was taking a few things out of her bag and setting them on her bed, a few rolls of bandage, and something that looks funny. Temari flicked the light switch off, and the whole room went dark. I gasped and started backing up, but bumped into someone. I almost screamed, but Temari started talking.

"Walk forward until you reach Sakura, its better to do these things in the dark. Sorry if I scared you. When you two are done, come on down to the kitchen and I'll make you guys something to eat." Then the door opened, making light fill part of the room. Temari smiled at me and shut the door. The darkness surrounded me once again.

"S-Sakura?" I whispered, turning back towards where she was when I had seen her with the lights on.

"I'm right here. Just walk forward until you reach my hands. It's alright." She said. I held my hands out and started walking. "Find my hands." I moved my hands around in front of me, then felt her fingertips. I grabbed onto her hands and let her pull me the rest of the way. "Good." A green glow started forming around her hand, and it lighted up the room somewhat. "I need you to lay down on the bed and not move. I promise I wont hurt you." She whispered. I did as I was told and rested my arms by my sides. I took a deep calming breath and let it out slowly as the numb feeling fell over me once more.

This place isn't like what I had thought it would be like. I thought that these people were old fashion, like the people from the old days that walk everywhere, or use horses and stuff. But they are pretty modern. They have electricity, TV sets, and most likely other things that I have in my house back home. They are somewhat old fashioned, with the no cars thing, or at least from what I've seen they walk everywhere. No carpets either, its all hard wood or tile, making the floors very cold. When I had seen the village people, it had made me think that this village would be a really old looking one, and from the outside it is. They were all wearing pale colored dress like things. Even the males. I don't know what to call them, but they look like a dress. I'm starting to wonder if all of the villages are like this.

"I'm done." Sakura said, the numb feeling slowly started to drift away and I opened my eyes. "You are fine, I fixed a fracture that was in your rib, but that was the biggest thing. And I healed up the burns you got from the sun, so that wont bother you anymore." The lights turned on and I could see Sakura stretching by the door. "You can come down when you want, I think Temari is making food." She smiled at me and then left the room, shutting the door behind her.

I sat up in the bed and pushed my bangs out of my eyes. "This is weird." I whispered to myself. This place is so much different from what I'm used to. I'm scared. I've never been this scared in my whole life, not even when I was in that car accident that probably gave me the fracture. It would explain why I get side cramps sometimes. I took in a shaky breath and got to my feet, walking over to the window and pulled the curtains back. Sand was beating against the glass like snow in a blizzard. I've never seen anything like it before. I can't even see the ground, or the balcony that's probably there, considering it is a sliding glass door.

I looked around the room a little bit, and the door was a bathroom, just as I had thought before. The floors are a tile, but made with a different pattern then the tiles downstairs. After looking at the two paintings that hang from the wall, I headed towards the door to go downstairs. I've had enough of being alone, my thoughts are starting to come back. I don't want to think, thinking always brings up _those_ memories. The second I opened the door, the sound of laughter and yelling filled my ears. I slowly made my way down the stair case and looked over towards the living room-ish area where all of the noise was coming from.

Kiba is fighting with Kankuro, who must have arrived sometime while I was upstairs. They are on the ground wrestling while Temari and Sakura are yelling at them to stop before they break something, and the others are laughing and cheering them on. I notice that Kakashi is no where in sight, and Gaara is sitting on the couch staring at the TV with some girl clinging to his arm, trying to get his attention. I've never seen her before, who is she? From here she looks to be about a year or so younger them I, her hair is short and an orange red color, and she is wearing a green vest like the one Kakashi wears. Is she a ninja too?

"Bark!"

I jumped and looked down at the bottom of the stairs, where Akamaru is running towards me. I smiled and put my arms out in front of me just as he reached where I was and started licking me. I laughed and tried pushing him away, but its a little hard when he's almost the same size as me, and we are on stairs. I don't want him to get hurt. "Akamaru!" I laughed. My foot slipped and I fell onto the step behind me, the big dog still trying to lick my face off. I can't stop laughing. "Stop!" I got out, but its to late. We are both sliding down the stairs. I screamed, but am still laughing. Why can't I stop laughing?! It's really not _that_ funny!

"Kira!" I heard Sakura yell.

"Ouch." I said, landing at the very bottom with Akamaru now licking my like he is sorry for making me slide down the stairs on my butt. My laughter is dying away, but I am still giggling a little bit. "I'm okay." I assured him, hugging his neck tightly. "But I'm so getting you back." I whispered in his ear so only he could hear. He barked again and licked my once more before running back over to where Kiba was laying under Kankuro pinned to the floor. The dog jumped on Kankuro and pinned him to the floor, growling in his face.

"Are you hurt?" Temari asked, pulling me to my feet.

"No, I'm okay." I gave her a small smile as I attempted to wipe dog slobber off of my face. She laughed once then turned back to the others.

"Matsuri, get off of my brother before I give you another haircut." Temari growled.

The girl that was clinging to Gaara's arm glared at Temari as she slowly let go and stood from the couch. "I must leave now. Mother is going to be mad if I am late." Then she turned her eyes to Gaara. "Gaara-kun? Can you walk me home so that I don't get lost in the dark?" She batted her eyes.

Ew. I already know what kind of a girl she is. The ones that will do anything for the guy they like, as long as it is a plus to her. I feel bad for Gaara, having a girl like that around him all the time. Why doesn't he just tell her to leave? He has that power, right? Temari growled and grabbed the girl by her hand and pulled her out of the room and into the mud room like place. I stared after then, then shrugged. I'm glad she is gone, I really don't like her. And I really haven't met her yet!

"Kira," Hinata said, sitting on the other end of the couch from Gaara. "are you hungry? There are chips here if you want some." She pointed to the two big bowls of food on the coffee table in front of her.

I didn't say anything, just walked over and sat between her and Gaara, reaching and taking one of the odd looking chip things. I slowly ate it, thinking about how much fun it is going to be around here... I need to stop thinking sarcastically. It really brings my mood down....

**So, how did you like it?? Review and let me know!!**


	10. Saying Goodbye, But Not Forever

**Sorry for the wait, my charger crapped out on me, and then I was gone for a week. I hope this looong chapter makes up for it!! Review at the end please! Thanks!**

Chapter 9, Saying Goodbye, But Not Forever.

"Kira? Kira, wake up." I sighed and slowly opened my eyes to see Sakura smiling down at me. I sat up in the bed and stretched my arms over my head.

"What's going on?" I asked, rubbing sleep from my eyes. I had another bad dream, and slept like crap. Not to mention I was freezing all night long.

"You were talking in your sleep." She whispered, sitting down next to me. "Are you okay?"

Great... I'm hoping I didn't say anything that I don't want them to know. They don't need to worry about me, I can handle it myself. "Yeah, I'm fine. It was nothing, just a nightmare." I gave her a small smile and brushed my bangs out of my eyes. "What time is it?" I asked with a yawn.

Sakura glanced out the window that had the curtains pulled back, letting the morning sunshine in. "About ten." She said, looking back at me. "Temari almost has breakfast done. She wants you to wake up now, so that you can eat with us. My team is leaving for our village once sunset comes along." She walked back over to the door and smiled before she shut it behind her.

Okay, so they are leaving... where am I going? Am I going with them, or staying here in this place with Temari and Gaara, oh and I can't forget about the oh so loving Kankuro! I think I might want to stay here... because I like Temari, she's a strong women, and I think that it would be fun to hang around with her all the time. Gaara probably wont want me to be around him all day, and I don't want to be around Kankuro, I'm afraid he might try to pull something on me. But, if I go back with the others, then I can be with Hinata, Sakura, and Ino. And maybe even Kakashi will let me hang around with him. I know that Naruto would want to hang around with me, and maybe Kiba, but I don't really know the others all that much.

I don't know what to do. I'm so confused. Maybe I will just take a shower and then go eat some breakfast, clear my head a little. I don't really like the thought of everyone leaving me. Not again.

"Kira, take a seat anywhere." Ino said, placing plates on the long table that was in the kitchen.

"Do you need help?" I asked, reaching for the last of the plates. She smiled and handed them to me, before she started putting out the forks and knifes.

Soon all of the others were in the room chatting happily. All but Gaara, who is no where to be seen. We all sat down and started eating without him. But Temari was putting food on a plate and setting it aside, most likely for him. Ino was talking with Shikamaru and Choji about the trip home, and how much she can't wait to get back. Sakura was agreeing with her, and so was Naruto and Kiba. Hinata ate silently and kept her eyes down on her plate. Kiba and Kankuro started talking loudly about something or other, but I'm really not paying attention. Where is Gaara? I thought Temari said that we all have to eat together, or not at all. Yet she is saving a plate for him.

Once breakfast was over, again without Gaara even making an appearance, I went upstairs to clean up and change into some clean clothing. Temari gave me a dress like thing that she said she used to wear when she was younger them me, but I'm small for a girl my age. It's a blue color with a white area that goes over my middle. It's short, but she gave me mesh shorts to put under it. Then when I came out of the room, she smiled and pulled me into her bedroom.

"Turn around." she commanded.

I did as told and then felt her rapping something around my stomach, and when I looked down she was tying a red sash around me, making it into a large bow in the back.

"There, its perfect on you!" She smiled. I smiled back and fixed my pony tail, pushing my bangs to the side of my face. "Why don't you let your hair down?"

"I never take my hair down, and would never in this heat." I laughed softly. She nodded in understanding, then we both went back downstairs with the others.

I went over and sat next to Hinata on the couch, she is watching some show that talks only in Japanese. Some man with a really long sword is killing some monster that is running rampage in the city they are in... wait a minute.. How the heck do they have Bleach?! There's that girl with the black hair, putting her glove on her hand. How the heck... this is weird. Anne used to watch this show all the time. What other TV shows do they get that I would know about? I grabbed the remote from Hinata and started flipping through the channels. They have all of them! Even Sponge Bob! Just in a Japanese form. Like his pineapple house has a Japanese style door, the one that slides and stuff.

"Something wrong?" Temari asked, taking the remote from my hands and shutting off the TV set.

"This is weird." I whispered, shaking my head. The two girls looked at me oddly for a few seconds. "It's nothing, just thinking about something."

"Mmhmm... Well, I'm bringing Gaara his food, and I want you to come with me so that we can go shopping for some new clothes for you after." She turned around and walked into the kitchen and returned with the plate of food she had set to the side earlier. "Come on."

I got up and followed her out to where our shoes are, then out of the house. The heat of the day is strong, and I'm so glad that my hair is up. My bangs are sticking to my skin as it is, but if my hair was done... then that wouldn't be good. Not many people are out, only a few here and there going into stores or coming out. They probably are trying to stay out of the sun, knowing how hot out it is. He huge temperature drop at night is kind of odd. It's so hot out during the day, then freezing cold at night. Opposites. I never knew that the weather could just change so rapidly like that.

A few kids ran around us kicking around a beat up looking ball. But they are having fun, and thats all that matters. I smiled as I watched them, the hurried to catch up with Temari. The buildings here are almost as big as the ones in New York, if not a little bigger. But they are no where nears as beautiful on the outside. They are all the same color, the color of sand, and they all look the same. All but the huge tower in front of us that towers over all the other buildings, making them look small. That building had a Japanese style roof, in a red color, and the rest of the building is the sand color. Windows dot along one the very top, all look very dark because of the sun creating shadows. I followed Temari up into it, getting blasted with cold air the second we were inside. I smiled and slowly walked behind Temari, looking around a little bit.

The place is a little boring, but still has its own taste. The floors are tile, just like in Temari's house. Walls look to be made of wood, though. A very deep mahogany color, its very nice. Temari lead me all the way to the very top, I only know because it took so long, and there were so many steps! I don't think I ever want to come to Gaara's office again... it takes to long to climb the stairs.

Temari knocked on two large doors at the end of the hall, waiting until a muffled voice came. "Gaara, I brought you your breakfast." She said, entering and walking in, leaving the door open for me. I walked in and silently shut it, turning around slowly. "Eat up, you need your strength."

"Whoa..." I whispered to myself, looking around the biggest office I have ever seen. The ones in New York aren't even this big! It's huge! But oddly empty. Only a black leather couch against one wall, then a desk and the chair Gaara is sitting in fill the room. The rest is open space. My eyes met Gaara's for a split second, before he looked down at the food that was set in front of him.

"Thank you, Temari." He mumbled, and started eating a few bites, still looking over a few papers that sat in front of him. "What are you doing after you leave?" He asked, setting the paper down and glancing at his sister who was sitting down on the couch. I stood by the door, looking at the two siblings uneasily. Why do I feel so out of place here? Oh, yeah, thats right. Because I'm not from this world!

"Taking her shopping for some clothes. I'm glad that she fits in my old stuff, or she would have had to wear those dirty ones again." Temari waved her hand at me as she inspected her nails. Gaara's eyes glanced at me, and traveled down my body before he looked back at his plate.

"Watch her well."

"I know." Temari stood and walked back over to me. "Well, lets get going. It's going to be really hot soon, and I don't want you to barbecue on your first day here." She smiled and lead me from the room. I glanced at Gaara one more time, meeting his eyes, before Temari shut the doors.

We walked through the crowd, Temari talking about all of the different stores that we could go in, and asking what I like to wear. I stayed silent, just looking around me. All of the stores are nothing like the ones that are back home! There is a store that is totally devoted to weapons, and nothing else! I mean, yeah, we have gun stores and stuff, but this store is just creepy! Temari grabbed my arm and pulled me into one of the clothing stores, and started looking through racks. I sighed a small sigh and started looking at them too, no harm in trying to please her. I noticed that I've gotten many stares from people passing by, men and women. I need to watch what I do and say, I don't want everyone to hate me because of one stupid mistake. I don't want another accident to happen anytime soon. I can live without them ever happening again.

"Try this!" Temari grabbed my arm and shoved me behind a curtain, along with an armful of clothing. "Hurry, I want to see them!" She called, then I heard her footsteps retreating.

I sighed and set all of the items down, then started talking off the dress that I am wearing. I really do like it, but it's a little short for my liking. I grabbed a long sleeve mesh shirt and pulled it on, along with a belly shirt that is a golden color and sparkles. After I put back on the shorts made from mesh, then pulled on a mini black skirt and looked at it in the full length mirror. I like the two shirts, but I'm not sure about the skirt. I took it off and put on a pair of Capri pants that are black. A lot like the ones Hinata wears, but maybe a little shorter. It looks good, but I still don't like the bottoms.

"Are you done?" Temari asked from the other side of the curtain. I pulled it back and showed her, turning in a small circle.

"I don't like the pants, though." I whispered, patting them down in a way that made them feel a little better on my legs.

"I know just the thing!" She was gone, then back in a flash. "Try this." She handed me a golden skirt, one that matches the shirt. "Put on those mesh shorts if you want." I nodded and went back into the changing room, pulling the curtain closed.

I did as she said, then pulled on the skirt. I've never really been a big fan of skirts, but I like this one. It looks perfect! I smiled and pushed the curtain to the side to smile at Temari. "I like it."

"Me, too."

Temari bought me a few sets of the same outfit, then we were on our way again. She pulled me into a tea house and made me kneel on the cushion across from her, while she ordered. I told her that I've never had tea before, and she wants me to try it. I guess having tea is a big thing here, everyone likes it. I don't think anyone back home drank tea, mom used to say it was the most disgusting thing on earth. Well, that was until she tried a maple syrup and peanut butter sandwich. Which, personally, I think is pretty good. A women wearing an odd looking dress set to small cups down in front of us, then smiled and left.

"Try it." Temari picked up her cup, and I copied her, making sure to do everything she does. I don't want to do something wrong and disrespect someone or something. She carefully lifted it to her lips and gave it a small blow, me doing the same. We both took a small sip at the same time.

I believe my mother now.

I set the cup down and pushed it away from me a little, trying not to let the disgust that I feel show on my face. I think I failed at it though, for Temari burst out laughing.

"It's okay that you don't like it, Kira." She still laughed. "Not everybody does." A smirk was on her face as she took another small sip. "But, this is the best place you will ever taste tea. I have never had better then they serve at this place."

"Then I will never try it again." I whispered, trying to smile a little.

After Temari finished her tea, we went back to the house, where Sakura and Ino made me go change into the new clothes Temari got me. So, I did, not wanting to get hit like Naruto and Kankuro had been for fighting last night. Those girls scare me a little, but I know Sakura doesn't mean any harm, still not to sure about Ino though. I think she might enjoy other peoples pain. After the girls stopped telling me how wonderful I look in the gold and black, I went to help Temari with lunch. I really don't like people telling me that I'm beautiful, it makes me feel funny.

"Do you know how to cook?" Temari asked, chopping up some odd looking thing. I don't even know which food group to put it in!

"Yes. But not with this stuff." I said, pointing to the food that was waiting to be cut up.

"Okay, well, take over the chopping. Just cut it all small, diced like, and I do the rest." I nodded and took the knife from her.

I just kind of stared at the knife in my hands, the memory of me stabbing Gaara coming to mind. I dropped the knife and gripped the counter top, taking deep breaths. I need to forget. Why can't I just forget everything that happened that night? I want to, so badly. I could feel Temari's eyes on me, but she didn't speak. I am very grateful for that, I probably would have broken down if she would have ask me what was wrong. I pushed everything to the back of my mind, and locked it away. It's best if I deal with it when I am alone, not when people are around to see me.

I picked up the knife slowly, and took hold of the cold feeling thing and started cutting it. It cuts like a carrot, the feeling of the blade slicing it is what makes me think that its like a carrot. I continued cutting, not talking or looking up. I have a weapon in my hands now, I need to keep my cool and not get scared if someone walks into the room. They may never trust me if I attack someone because they want a glass of water. Once I was done cutting everything that was there, I picked up the board that I cut it all on and brought it over to the pan that Temari was cooking some kind of meat in.

"Just put it in the pan." She said, motioning to the pan in front of her.

I pushed all of it into the pan, which responded with a nice sizzling sound. I smiled and put the board back. Temari stirred and tossed the contents of the pan and hummed while she did so. Maybe someday I can be that carefree again. Temari looks like a very good cook, I'm hoping that she will teach me how to cook with this type of food. There is some stuff that I recognize, but it looks different from the ones that we have back home. And it smells so much better then that fruit and meat I've had for the last few months. The breakfast I had this morning was mouth watering. Even those small chips from last night!

"Kira?" I glanced over my shoulder to see Hinata coming in, a soft smile on her lips. "I want you to come with me for awhile, at least until Temari is done cooking. I want you to practice using the water like you did before." I swallowed hard and nodded.

"Be back in about an hour!" Temari called after us, adding some spice to the food.

Hinata took me to a big building that was a square shape. We climbed up a really, really, _really_ tall ladder to get to the top, and what I saw made me gasp. The building's roof was sliding open, showing water. The whole thing was full of just water, probably the cities whole water supply is in this one tower.

"I had to get permission from Kazekage-sama for you to be able to practice here." She glanced over at the Kazekage tower and waved. I looked over to see a single figure standing on the roof, red hair blowing in the wind. I smiled and waved also, then looked back at the fully exposed water. "Now, I want you to try and lift some of this water." She waved her hand out at the, I have no idea how many tons, or water.

"O-okay." I said, taking a deep breath. If I remember correctly, I was thinking about all of my friends, may they rest in peace, when I moved the water last time. I don't want to think about them right now, I'm trying to forget. My best friend now would have to be Hinata or Temari. I started thinking about them, and how much I am going to miss Hinata and the others when they leave, but how much fun I will have with Temari and her family. Family. My family. My mom, my older brother, and my younger sister. A picture of my little sisters smiling face as she waved goodbye filled my head.

"_Bye Kira! I love you, hurry back and have fun!_" Her laugh filled my ears, then the laugh of my older brother as he picked her up and tossed her over his shoulder, calling me a fair well. Mom's voice scolding him for tormenting Savanna, the last memory I have of them.

I lifted my hands to my face to wipe away the silent tears running from my eyes. When I opened them, water was rising. I lifted my hands up above my head and moved them around. It's like I have puppet strings connected to the water, that's what it feels like. With every move, every twitch of my finger, the water goes a different way. I made it be still in the air, it looking like a untied ribbon. I focused on trying to make the water move with my mind, commanding it to do what I want. Slowly, slower then anything, it started moving, twirling around itself. I let a little smile come to my lips as I lowered my hands, staring at the water intently, trying to make it stay up with just my mind.

So far, so good. The water is staying in the air with my hands by my sides, and it is moving to what I want, even though it is going slower then anything. I can still feel the tears slowly making their way down both of my cheeks, but I don't dare to wipe them. I want to concentrate as much as I can. I can feel my energy draining, just like when I was running and trying to push myself with the wind. But its a lot slower feeling, like it doesn't take as much out of me to use water then it does wind. I can feel the sun beating down on me as if it was trying to push me over. Sweat trickles down the side of my face, and arms, I'm not sure I can stand this much longer. I'm starting to feel completely drained. Either the water is getting heavier, or my concentration is slipping. I have to put my arms back up to keep the water afloat. I'm not going to be able to hold it much longer, drips are already falling from it.

"Put it down easily." Hinata whispered.

I had forgot all about her being next to me, so it startled me a little when she spoke. I slowly brought my arms down, moving them in a flowing motion to get the water to lay flat without splashing to much. Once all of the water was down, my knees buckled on me and I fell to my hands and knees, panting hard. I wiped my face with my arm to remove the sweat, but mostly the tears that still lingered on my skin.

"Are you alright?" Hinata asked softly, lightly putting her hand on my back as she knelt down next to me. I nodded and took long deep breaths, trying to get a little energy back. At this rate, I'm sure I will even be able to stand up without help. She gave a small gasp and her hand was gone from my back.

A large hand wrapped around my upper arm and lifted me up to my feet, I came face to face with Gaara. I just stared, not really all here right now. I think the water took some of my brain with it. In one fluid motion I found myself on Gaara's back, and him and Hinata were jumping down, the water being covered back up. I sighed and let myself rest against Gaara, feeling the rapid beating of his heart.

How long has he been running? His heart couldn't be beating that fast from just coming over to the water tower from his tower... Oh well, I'm to tired to figure it out...

– –

"Why do you have to go?" I asked in a whisper, watching Hinata pack her bag from the bed. She looked at me with a small smile.

"I need to go home." Then she folded one of her shirts and put it in the bag. "But I will visit soon, I promise. When ever I get the chance, I will come see you." She came over after slinging her bag over her shoulder and gave me a hug.

I nodded, still the sadness filled my heart. Hinata is my best friend now, I don't ever want her to leave. What if-what if something bad happens to her? W-what if I never see her again? I quickly stood and turned away from her, pretending to look out the window while I wiped the tears away. I don't want her to think I'm so weak. I want to be strong, like them. With a deep breath I turned around and smiled at her. "I know, and I can't wait." She smiled back at me and we both went downstairs.

"Are you ready to go, Hinata?" Naruto asked, hands behind his head with a goofy grin on his face.

"Y-yes, Naruto-kun." Hinata blushed. I smiled and rolled my eyes.

"Akamaru!" I called, running over to the big dog and hugging him around the neck tightly. "I'm going to miss you." I whispered, looking into his eyes. He whined and gave me a small lick on the cheek. "Come visit sometime, okay?" I smiled and kissed his forehead.

"What about me?" Kiba asked, holding his arms open. "Don't I get a kiss?" He smirked. I smiled widely and opened my arms up like him, walking towards him. Right before we hugged, I turned to my left and hugged Sakura instead, she laughed along with the others. I glanced at the pouting dog boy with a smirk.

"Sorry, Kiba, I don't want your dog breath." I pinched my nose and waved my hand in front of my face. Everyone laughed again, and the dog barked his laugh.

"We should get going." Shikamaru said. "We need to get out of the desert before sunrise." The sun was just going down, would it really take them that long? It didn't seem that long on the way in, though I don't really remember it all that much.

"We will walk you to the gates." Kankuro said, stretching his arms over his head.

The walk to the gate was talkative, but I didn't say much. I slowed down my pace so that I was last, watching everyone converse with each other. They are all happy. They all love each other, and I know they will do anything to keep the others safe. When will I be strong enough to keep the ones I love safe? I don't want anyone else to die, I wont be able to deal with another death of my close friends. And thats what these people are. They are like my new family, and I have already known them for a short while. But these guys have saved my life, Hinata, Sakura, and Gaara mostly.

Soft footsteps came up beside me, and I turned my head to see Gaara. He was wearing some kind of white robe with blue down the front. As if he felt my gaze, he looked at me. I gave him a small smile and looked back down at the ground in front of me. I know that I am safe, as long as Gaara is around. But I will still miss everyone else, it's going to be a lot different without them.

When we got to the gate, everyone fell silent. Goodbyes are always hard, no matter what kind. The silence is uncomfortable, and I kept shifting my weight to my other foot, staring at each and everyone of them, who stared back with a small smile. Even Kakashi was smiling under his mask. And Shikamaru gave me a smile, even though he yawned half way threw it.

"Well..." Naruto was the first one to break the long silence. "I guess this is goodbye for now, Kira." He walked over to me and gave me a tight hug. "Take care of yourself." He whispered.

I hugged him back. "I will."

All of the others came over and gave me a hug, then Temari, avoiding Kankuro completely, all but Kiba that is. They had a dramatic goodbye. Its a little disturbing. Naruto was the only one to give Gaara a hug, the others just bowed. Naruto and Gaara must be awful close, the only other person outside of Gaara's family that I've seen touch him was that Matsuri chick. When it was Kakashi's turn to say goodbye to me, he put his arm over my shoulders and pulled me close.

"You take care, and don't let Temari push you around." He said, humor in his voice. Temari shot a glare at him, and "humphed" while she crossed her arms and turned away. "Here," He reached into his pouch and grabbed something. "I think you should carry one of these with you from now on, theres no telling what will happen if you are caught without it." He held out a knife looking thing with a holder, the same kind a few others, like Hinata, Sakura, and Naruto, have around their leg. "Keep this kunai with you when you aren't in the house."

"Thank you." I whispered, trying to hold back my tears as I took it from him. I strapped it to my leg, just like the others have it, and placed the kunai inside. When I looked back up, all of them were smiling at me, all with the exception of Gaara that is, but, in his own way, I think he was smiling. Well, maybe not, but I like to think he is. I smiled at them and looked at each and everyone of their faces. "You are all my friends, no matter what happens from here on out, I will never forget any one of you." I swallowed tears and smiled bigger. The girls, even Temari, let out a cry and tackled me into a hug. I just laughed and tried to hug them back, but my arms are kind of stuck.

"Well..." Sakura trailed off.

"...This is..." Ino said.

"...Goodbye..." Hinata whispered, eyes looking a little watery.

"But not forever." I smiled, giving them a peace sign. They laughed and hugged me once more before turning to follow the others out.

I watched them go, the sun making me have to squint to see their dark figures. I hope they have a safe trip home. Pretty soon they were only hazy dark figures on the horizon, running towards the setting sun. Then they were gone.

Just like that.

It might be years before I see them again, I'm really going to miss them. I took a deep breath and let it out slowly, turning to face the three, well, now two, Kankuro disappeared, that I am going to be living with. They are my new family, well, sorta.

"Come on," Temari smiled, putting her arm over my shoulders. "let's go home." I looked at her as we walked for a few seconds, then smiled.

"Yeah, home."


	11. Reflecting and Remembering

Chapter 10, Reflecting and Remembering.

The more time I spend with Temari and Kankuro, the more I am nervous, confused, and just plain freaked out. They love each other, thats a given, but they rarely show it. Maybe once every other day something will happen that will have them both laughing together like a normal family, or have them just smiling. They confuse me, and even scare me a little. Temari is over abusive to him, but he kind of deserves it with all of his comments about the men she chooses, some random girl on the street as we walk, or something from his memory, even sometimes he makes something up to anger her. I'm starting to think that he likes getting beat up. And Temari sure enjoys it.

Both of the two older siblings are kind towards their younger brother, Gaara. But there is obviously something between them, I'm not sure what, though. And I'm a little afraid to ask. Gaara always feels the need to hide himself behind something when his older siblings are around. Whether he's sitting behind his desk, or has his arms crossed over his chest. He always has something between them and his heart, which is a little odd for family to do. I started noticing this when he would come home after work, or in the mornings before he left. And he rarely spoke long sentences, if at all.

When I was fifteen mother made me go to this extra class after school. While in that class I learned about body language. Most of it is done unconsciously, the person would never know unless they are told. I learned a lot about how people will hide themselves, or put up walls, and how to find out what they are afraid of. How to break down those walls and get that person to trust you. It is something very useful for the line of work I was going to be in, a medical scientist. My life dream has been to find a cure for Cancer, or some other big disease. I would be working with many different people, so this knowledge would be very useful to me. But I find it very useful in seeing how different people react to different situations.

Gaara doesn't like letting people in, that much is certain.

Why? I have no clue. I barely know anything about him, other then where he lives, his brother and sister, and that he has a few friends, none of them very close, and some odd stalker-ish girlfriend thing. I want to know more about him, and why he is like he is. Heck, I barely know anything about anyone! I probably know the most about Kankuro, which scares me just a little, but I've spent the most time getting to know him. He's a very easy person to understand.

He likes to use puppets, a big pervert, wears "war paint", and will not hesitate to beat you up if you say anything degrading Gaara or Temari.

That is when he acts the most like a brother. When he sticks up for his family. A few days after the others left to return to their own village, Temari had to leave the village for the day to deliver message to a different village. It was time for me to hang around with Kankuro. He took me to this small restaurant for lunch, I wouldn't have trusted him to cook even if he said he could have. There was this man in there, talking loudly to this other man about Temari. Saying how much of a slut she was, just asking to get nailed. I watched Kankuro's actions carefully then. His hand tightened around his small cup of sake, the small cup cracking under his fingers. His face turned hard as he listened, his mouth set in a angered line. After that, it happened all so fast, I barely caught it. He was up and out of his seat across of me, and stalking over to the men talking about his sister. With one hand he lifted the both of them off their chairs and up into the air, growling like an animal. The man were shocked, and from the looks of it, scared to death. I think the people who owned that small place are still trying to repair the wall Kankuro threw the men threw, shouting curses at them, threatening them to talk about his sister like that again.

Temari has yet to find out what happened, neither Kankuro nor I spoke about it after.

Temari shows it most at home, cooking, cleaning, yelling at her slob of brothers. She shows it more then Kankuro most of the time. And is not afraid to tell anyone off who she hears whispering about Gaara or Kankuro. In a way, I think she is starting to think of me as her sister, or a very close friend. We almost always do things together, though I am not aloud into the meetings with the elders yet. I don't think I ever will be though. I have been brought to one, where all they did was talk about me and look at me like I was a piece of meat in a butcher shop. I don't much like those elders, they seem to use Gaara just a bit to much.

Gaara. Gaara Gaara Gaara. I'm not quite sure what to think of him yet. I know he loves his family, he never says it, or anything like that. But I can see it in his eyes. Small glances that hold deep meanings. The slightest of smiles mean the world coming from him. He regards me like he would any other person, I am not family. But I have got him to smile a few times. And I have earned one of those glances at least once. When ever he smiles because of something I said or did, or looks at me with one, just a random one, my stomach does flips. I don't get it. I have never felt this way before. It's not the kind of feeling I get when Kankuro hits on me, just playing around of course, but something else. Something that feels good, something that I want to continue. But I do not know what it is, only that I like it. And I feel an odd anger whenever I see that Matsuri girl with Gaara, batting her eyes at him, or trying to hold onto his arm.

Matsuri. There is not much to say about her. Other then she is a witch. She will put down anyone who gets in the way of her and Gaara. Her own best friend, Sari. She pushed the girl down, growling at her to stay away from Gaara. I had seen this walking home from a meeting that I could not enter. She disgusts me. You should never pick a man over a friend. Friends are for life, men for the night. That is what ticked me off about her. Then, after the meeting when the three Sabaku's returned home, the little witch was trailing at Gaara's side. She acted all innocent, going on and on about how she is going to make plans with Sari to go shopping tomorrow, and other things like that. Like she never hurt her best friend, like nothing ever happened.

Temari had sent me outside for a walk that night, sending Kankuro along with me. She said she needed to talk with Gaara alone. When I reached the cold night air, Kankuro said I was steaming. Literally. I had ignored him and walked away, trying to cool off my anger at that girl. Temari had promised to teach me how to use a weapon earlier in the day, once I learn, that girl better stay clear of me. She makes one wrong move and I will slice her up. No one, I don't care the gender, the age, or the race, treats a friend like that.

No one.

I sighed and rubbed my eyes as I thought about all of this. I don't know what time it is, but the sun is high in the sky, and sweat is trickling down my face, arms, neck, and back. I feel like I'm going to melt. Temari had kept her promise, and is teaching me how to use a long sword. We are taking a break now, and are sitting in the shade of a building. I leaned against the hot stone and closed my eyes with a deep breath.

It's been three weeks that I've been in this village.

You'd think I'd be used to the heat by now, or the coldness at night, but neither is better. It is still melting hot in the day, and icy cold at night. I am getting better at using the sword, or so says Temari, but I think she's just saying that to make me feel better. I've kept up my training with using the wind and water, but I have found something new again. I can control fire also. That's why I was "steaming" that other night. I found this out by staring at a candle flame while thinking about how much I hate Matsuri for doing what she did. The flame had burst bright, and when I moved my hand over it, it stuck to my hand in a small ball. I can't do much with it yet, but its getting easier. No one knows about the fire, I do that alone in my room at night, when I'm trying to keep warm. I'll keep that one my little secret so that I can use the element of surprise.

I've become big talk in the town. Many people see me up on the water tower molding the water to my will. Some people say I am from the land of the Mist, I had to ask Temari about that. Other's say I was created by Kami to save them all from war. Kami, I found out by asking Kankuro one day, is their God. It makes sense now. Some of the adults believe I am a monster, and tell their children to stay away from me. So now, I have whispers behind my back coming from small boys and girls, as well as adults. And the worst part, I can't do anything about it.

I want to be respected, just like Temari and Kankuro and Gaara are. I know I have to earn that, so I am trying my hardest. I have never wanted something as much as this. I want to be accepted into this village, to be loved like they love their Kazekage. Sure, some people still don't like him all that much, but any one of them would give their lives for him. I want to protect every single one of those villagers. Because, like it or not, I am now apart of this world. Of this village. This is now my home, and I will fight for it. I will fight to keep them safe, no matter the cost. I cannot have another person close to me die. I will do what is within my power to protect them.

If I have to give my life, then so be it.

No one will die because I was not strong enough any longer.

– –

"Kira, can you go down to Gaara's office and get him to come home? It will be the second night in a row he is going to miss supper with us if he doesn't come home." Temari said, wiping her forehead with the back of her hand. "We will wait for you, but try to get him to come home. He listens to you."  
Then she turned around to slave over the stove once more.

"Sure." Right, he listens to me! Ha! I rolled my eyes as I pulled on my sandals and walked out into the cool night air. It's actually nice, it being so hot earlier today. Still, I pulled the coat closer around me as I walked. No use getting sick. My breath clouded as I laughed, watching it slowly rise to the dark sky.

Only a few lights flooded the streets, mostly at the corners, but even then some were out. It is the time of night when people are inside of their houses eating dinner with their families, playing games, or watching TV. The streets, at least around where I am, are empty. There is a loud cheering sound coming from a bar as I pass it, glancing in I see a bunch of men clustered by a TV cheering and shouting. So like men from my world, yet so different. I continued on my way, eyes looking up at the dark sky with small twinkling lights littering it's soft blanket. I let out a small sigh and watched my breath role towards the twinkling lights.

"What are _you_ doing here, Kira?"

At hearing that sound my face automatically scrunched up. "Matsuri." I grumbled, pulling my cloak's collar closer to my chin. The cold is starting to leak into my bones. I tried to pass the girl, but she stepped in front of the door so that I couldn't pass. "Move, I need to get inside." I said, calmly, although inside I am seething with anger. This girl never quits, does she?

"No." She crossed her arms over her chest and glared down at me. The two steps gives her about a foot on my height. I am normally just a little taller then her. "Why should I let someone like you into the Kazekage tower to infest my Gaara-kun?"

"You're _Gaara-kun_ probably wants his meal to still be hot when he eats it. Move." I stepped up one more step, then tried to pass her, but she got in front of me once more. I sighed, trying to control my anger.

"You probably poisoned it anyway." She snorted. Oh, how very lady like!

"Well, maybe you should let the Kazekage decide that for himself." I smiled, looking past her shoulder. "Hey, Gaara, do you want a hot meal that could have been "poisoned" by me? Or do you want it to be cold?" I asked, looking directly into sea foam eyes.

Matsuri squeaked and spun around. "G-Gaara! I-I-I was just... Um... I was..."

"Save it." I whispered, then walked up to where Gaara stood by the doors, watching me. "Temari wanted me to come see if you want to come home to eat. For some reason she said that you listen to me more then you would her, so she sent me." I shrugged, pulling my cloak closer around me. "But, I got stopped by your, oh so wonderful, girlfriend!" I said, jabbing my thumb at Matsuri.

"She's not my girlfriend." Gaara said, a little to loudly, along with a glare directed at Matsuri. "Matsuri-San, I sent you home before dark. What are you still doing here?"

Matsuri didn't say a word, just glared at me with a blush as she walked away. Throwing more glares at me over her shoulder. I smirked, but pulled my coats collar up around my face so Gaara wouldn't see. I don't want him to think that I made her get in trouble on purpose. I'm trying to earn my spot in this family, not force myself in.

"Ready?" I asked, starting to walk back down the steps. "Temari said she would wait until we get back." I said, knowing that he would follow. It wasn't until I was at least five steps away that he started following me. I took a deep breath of the cool night air and blew it all out in a big cloud. "Night's here are so beautiful." I whispered.

Only the sound coming from the bar met my ears, getting louder as I walked towards it. A few men stagger out with their arms around each other, all still cheering and singing to whatever was going on in the bar. One stumbled and fell, while the other two men stopped to laugh at him. I scoffed and went to walk past them, but one grabbed my arm.

"Hey there girlie." He slurred, beer strong on his breath. I tried to pull myself free from his grip, but he just held on tighter. "How bout you come home with me, huh? I can show you a good time." He leaned in closer to me, rubbing the side of his face against mine, his hand opened my cloak to show off my gold shirt and skirt. "I love the tramps." He whispered, reaching around to grab my butt.

I yelped and tried harder to get away from him, but he is much stronger then I am. "Get o-off!" I growled, trying to claw at the hands that are around my wrists. He pinned both hands behind my back with one of his, then grabbed my breast with his other. "G-Gaara!" I got out, fear starting to take over my body. I can feel panic making its way up my throat.

There was an odd sound, one that you would hear from a dog before it attacked something trying to harm it, then I was shoved behind a body, and pulled tightly against it. I gasped and gripped Gaara's maroon jacket to keep myself on my feet. Gaara's hand was still holding onto my waist, and kept me behind him. I peeked over his shoulder at the man who had grabbed me. He was on the ground staring up at Gaara with big eyes.

"I suggest you men head home for the night." Gaara's voice was tight with anger. "It would be very unfortunate for something to happen to you." I shivered at the hidden message. I have never heard him threaten someone like that.

The man scrambled to his feet and took off running, the other two right behind him. My breaths were shaky, but I knew I was safe. That's obvious with what Gaara just did. I've always known that nothing would happen as long as I am with him, but wow! I never thought something would this would happen to me in this village, let alone in front of their Kazekage!

Slowly, so slowly that I barely noticed it, Gaara turned to face me, keeping his hand on my waist. I looked up into his eyes, aware that shock was still making my eyes big. I quickly took a step back, out of reach, realizing how close we were, and pulled my coat back around me. The night air is biting cold out here.

"Are you hurt?" Gaara's voice was a whisper, one so small it could have been mistaken as the wind.

"No." I whispered back, keeping my eyes on the ground between us. "A little shaken, but not hurt." I pulled the cloak tighter against my body, hoping that nothing else would get in. Not the cold, or men. I'm a little more then shook up, I'm freaking out on the inside. But I don't want Gaara to know, I don't want him to know how weak I am.

"Temari is waiting." He said. I nodded and started walking, hesitating to make sure that he is beside me this time, and not behind me.

– –

"What took you so long?" Temari asked, sipping from a glass of wine. Her and Kankuro are already sitting at the table, and from the look of it, its been awhile since they sat down.

I hung my coat up without a word, and took my seat across from Temari. Gaara sat down in his seat, and the three of them started taking food that they would eat. I sat there staring at my empty plate waiting for them to finish.

"Aren't you going to eat?" Kankuro asked, being at the other side of the table from Gaara. Temari had made the table shorter, now that it is only the four of us. Only four seats around the table.

"No, I'm not hungry." I said, looking at him, then back down at my plate. All I can think about is those men. How can I eat when I feel sick?

"Kira, you could barely wait until I was finished cooking." Temari said, putting her glass of wine down. "You were jumping around asking me how long it was going to take to finish. And now, you're not hungry?" She looked from me to Gaara and back. "What happened?"

I grabbed my glass of water and gave Gaara a quick glance. Of course, he was staring at me openly. I took a small sip of the cool liquid and set the cup back down, looking over at Temari now. "Nothing happened, I'm just not hungry anymore." I gave her a fake smile, hoping it looked real. "I was actually wondering if I could be excused. I'm really tired from the sword training we did earlier. Along with training myself with the wind. I think I'm just going to go to bed." I stood and pushed the chair back in, heading for the stairs.

Gaara better keep his mouth shut. There is no need for them to be worrying about me like that.

Once in my room, I changed into a pair of loose black sweat pants and a green tank top. I lit the candle on my nightstand and sat cross legged on the bed with my book open. It's a book that Temari is letting me use. The book is about the Land of Wind's history. I have only read a few parts, and much of it is obvious. But some things have caught my attention.

Gaara is the youngest person to ever become a Kage, he is the son of the forth Kazekage. When he was fifteen he was captured by the Akatsuki, the people who killed all of my friends and who attacked me, and had his demon taken from his body, thus killing him. But some old and nice elder, which is hard to believe, me having met some of them, brought him back to life using hers. Naruto had helped her, that I do believe. They are such close friends, thats hard not to believe. The redhead who had attacked me that night was from Suna, he is the grandson of the old elder lady who brought Gaara back to life. He uses puppets, and it is said that he is dead. Ha! Such a lie! If he was dead, then he wouldn't have attacked me, now would he have?

After reading that, I shut the book hard and tossed it to the floor with a scoff.

It brings back to many painful memories. Ones that I am trying to bury away and lock them up. I don't want to remember, I think I have made that pretty clear. I just want to forget it all, like I've lived here my whole life. That's all I want to do, nothing else.

I sighed and put my head in my hands, rubbing my face as if it would rub away all of my thoughts. Nothing will help, they will always be there. No matter what.

"Maybe sleep will help." I yawned, climbing under the covers on my bed. I pulled them up to my chin and blew out the candle, I wont bother using it tonight, I am to tired. With another yawn, I was fast asleep.

– –

It was still dark when I woke. But starting to get light, the sky outside my glass door starting to change color with dawn. I yawned and sat up, rubbing the sleep from my eyes. I'm surprised I slept at all, with how my thoughts had been. A dreamless sleep, much better then nightmares. I took the blanket with me as I got out of bed and went over to the window, pulling the door opened without a sound. I left it open as I stepped out into the chilly morning air, not yet warmed by the rising sun.

With a splash of pinks, yellows, and orange the sun rose from behind the horizon, shining with all its glory. I smiled as I watched it slowly rise, all of the colors mixing together. I wrapped the blanket around me and turned to my right, a set of stairs made from sand waited for me. Only two other morning had I come out to watch the sun rise with Gaara, and he still knows that I want to. I climbed up the stairs and walked over to where he sat facing the sun. I took my seat next to him and hugged my knees to my chest under the blanket.

"It gets more and more beautiful every time I see it." I whispered. Everything started warming up again, and so early in the morning. I glanced over at Gaara for a split second, his eyes were closed and head tilted up towards the sky slightly. I smiled and looked back towards the sun. "What are you doing today?" I asked in a hushed whisper, not wanting to ruin the peace.

"Paperwork." He grumbled. I smiled to myself and shook my head from side to side.

"I can come help you, if you'd like." I said, looking back over at him. "I was going to take a break from my training." A flash of memory filtered in my mind. Gaara standing in front of me, his hand on my waist as he chased off my attacker.

"Why would you do that?" He asked, turning his head to look at me.

_Because I'm afraid to be alone_ "Because I don't want to over work myself." I smiled, keeping the real reason to myself. He stared at me for a few seconds then nodded, turning back to the rising sun. I took the blanket off my shoulders and folded it up and put it behind my head as I laid down, watching as the stars slowly disappeared. _I'm afraid to be left alone with my thoughts._ Things that I know I will happen to think about sooner or later, I would rather it be later. I'm always at peace when Gaara is near, I'm hoping that it will be the same today.

I fell asleep on the roof top with Gaara next to me.


	12. Deciding and Fighting

**Alright, so, I've been on like a roll with this story! I just couldn't stop typing last night, and that is the only reason why this chapter is to sooooo early!! I think this chapter and the last one is the quickest I have EVER updated on ANY of my stories!! O.o Well, I hope you like this chapter!! Review at the end!**

Chapter 11, Deciding and Fighting

A sigh once again left my lips as I licked the envelope to seal it. I set it down on the "already done" pile, and picked up a new one, putting papers in it and licking it once more. I glanced at Gaara, he was deep in concentration while he read over a paper he had to sign. He has been reading and signing all day. Not once has he glanced at me, or made conversation with me. The only times he looked up from his work was when someone knocked on the door and came in.

I lifted another envelope to my lips and stuck my tongue out to lick it. Because my mind was on how Gaara has been totally ignoring me all day, I sliced my tongue open. "Ouch!" I whispered, holing my bleeding tongue between my fingers. I quickly moved all the envelopes and papers out of the way as to not get any blood on them. "Gosh darn it." I mumbled, it coming out funny sounding because I was still holding my tongue.

A hand softly grabbed my chin and lifted it up. "Open your mouth." Gaara said, looking down into my eyes. I did as he said, sticking my tongue out for him to see the damage of my clumsiness. After he saw how bad it was, he went to his desk and grabbed a water bottle and a cloth. "Rinse your mouth, then put your tongue on this." He said, handing them both to me. I went over to one of the windows and rinsed my mouth out, spitting the bloodied water down on the street below. I didn't even think about it hitting someone until I heard a girl screaming curse words.

"Oops." I whispered. I couldn't help the small laugh that came from my lips as I shoved the cloth in my mouth, it muffled it a little, but not much. I saw Gaara was staring at me with a raised invisible eyebrow, but I could only grin at him. If I try to speak, it would come out all muffled and he wouldn't be able to understand what I said.

I sat back down in the chair someone had put at a spare desk for me so that I could work with Gaara in his office. Gaara sat back down in his own seat, but turned it so that he was looking out the windows behind his desk. I went back to the work he had given me, but this time using my finger to spread a few drops of water over the sticky stuff that makes it seal.

There were a few harsh bangs on the office door, then it flew open. Matsuri stood there, huffing with anger, as she glared daggers at me. I stifled a laugh. Her hair was wet on top, a few streams of water, with a little red streak in it, was flowing over her face. She was the one who I had hit.

Now this is funny!

"You." She growled, pointing at me. She growled like a dog and started towards me, her fists clenched in anger. "You did this to me." I could almost feel the rage rolling off of her. "You are going to pay." This time, I wasn't able to hold back my laugh. The cloth fell out of my mouth as I doubled over with laughter, tears leaking from my eyes because I was laughing so hard. "HOW IS THIS FUNNY?!" She screamed, pointing to her head. It only made me laugh harder. She let out a cry and ran at me, a kunai in her hand.

The laughter is gone.

With a blink of an eye I had my own kunai up to block her own. There was a clang of metal as the two knives hit, we were eye to eye. My eyes never left hers as I pushed her back with the kunai Kakashi had given me. It was always on my person. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Gaara standing at his desk, a glare pointed at Matsuri.

"It was an accident." I said in a low calm voice. "Nothing more. I wouldn't have done it if I would have known it would hit somebody." I lowered my weapon and slipped it in my pouch on my leg.

"How do I know that?!" She growled, still clutching her kunai in her hand.

"Because I am not you."

The door opened once more, but this time it was held and then shut. Temari turned towards us with a bewildered expression. "Uh... what's going on here?" She asked, stepping around Matsuri to stand next to me.

I stared at the still angered girl, waiting for her answer. If she let it go, then I would also. But if she wants to fight, then I say bring it on! Matsuri seemed to be thinking it over, glancing between me, Temari, and then to Gaara. Finally she put her kunai away.

"Nothing." She said, then turned and left shutting the door calmly behind her.

None of us said anything, there was nothing to say. Gaara and I knew that Matsuri would not let this drop so easily, and Temari knew that something was going to go down between me and the other girl. But I do not know if I will come out on top. Matsuri has had a lot more training then I ever have had, she knows many more tricks. Many more ways to use her surroundings. Looks like I wont be taking any more "breaks" from training for a while. I cannot lose to this girl, I will not let myself.

– –

I let out a frustrated yell as I swung my sword with all my strength, using the wind to quicken my moves and to make me more flexible. But still, Temari avoided all of my attacks. I've even thrown water into some of them, trying to moisten her great fan so that she cannot use it. No luck with that one. I swung my sword again, she blocked it with her closed fan. But she didn't expect me to bring my foot around to trip her.

"Got you." I breathed out, pointing my sword to her neck as I stood over her. Her breathing is the same as mine, hard and labored. Sweat trickled down ever inch of my body the sun burning my skin. But I do not care, I have finally beaten her! I smiled and started laughing, then fell so I was laying next to her, facing the blue sky with the sun shining brightly. It will be dark within the hour, the sky is already starting to get a pink hue to it.

"That was a good fight." Temari breathed, wiping her arm across her face. "You are definitely getting better." She laughed a long with me.

"Temari. Kira." We both scrambled to our feet and stared at Gaara. He rarely came out of his office this early, and never has come to watch me train with his elder sister. "Good fight." He nodded to use. I smiled and fell backwards once more, whereas Temari just laughed as she looked down at me.

"You are such a lazy bum!" She laughed. I yawned and closed my eyes, putting my arms behind my head.

"I don't care." I cracked one eye to look at Temari. She was smiling down at me. Last night she had given me a sweet cookie like treat, saying that I had just finished my third month living in the Sand village. Three months. Wow, I never thought it would go by so quickly. And without hearing a single word from Hinata and the others. I have seen Shikamaru a few times, he comes and goes bringing messages to Gaara and such. But other then that, nothing.

I've gotten more used to everything around this village. The people have excepted me more, the children are no longer afraid of me. Some come to me for advise, which I'm not really sure how to give out. One girl, last week, came up to me and asked me how she could get Kazekage-sama to look at her the way he does me. I was surprised when she said this, and asked her how he looks at me. I have never noticed anything odd about it. She said that there is a soft glint in his eyes when he looks at me, like the ones he gets when he looks at his brother and sister. But she said even the one with me is different from that, but she doesn't know how to explain it. Little girls have such imaginations. I remember how much trouble mine had gotten me into. I told her that I don't know what she is talking about, but told her that if she does good in school, and trains extra hard at what she wants to do, and goes after her dreams, then Gaara would acknowledge her no matter what. That pleased her, and she ran off with a blush on her face.

Since then, I have been giving Gaara more glances, to see what that girl means. I haven't even seen anything like she described, so I brushed it off and left it alone. There's no use in investigating something that is not real.

Temari and Kankuro have totally accepted me into their family as a very good friend, almost like their sister. Gaara is the same, I guess. He just have a different way of showing it. He lets me hang around him more often, and two nights ago he came down onto my balcony and asked if I would like to watch the sun rise with him. The feeling I get when I am around him is stronger now, it seems to get stronger the more I am around him, not that I mind any. Temari had been coaching me in speaking Japanese as well as my fighting skills. I can watch any TV show now without getting confused. It's a pretty easy language once you learn it. I still can't write using their Kanji's yet, but I'm getting there.

Gaara, on a few of the days where he is in a really good mood, has showed me some more things about this world that I have not known. The Kazekage tower has one of the biggest libraries I have ever seen in my life. And New York has some big libraries, too. He let me spend as much time in there as I wanted, and sometimes he would come with me and walk around, pointing out different books that I might be interested in. I have a few of the books stacked in my room so that I can read before bed. It usually calms me down.

"Come on, I need help making my lazy brothers something to eat." Temari said, bending down with her hand out to pull me up.

"Fine." I sighed, and with a smile I let her pull me up. "Are you coming with us, Gaara?" I asked, glancing over my shoulder at him. The look in his eyes made me stop abruptly, turning to stare at him. "Gaara? What's wrong?" Temari stopped, too, and faced him.

"I want you to come to my office with me, Kira." He said, then held out his hand. I stared at it a few seconds, trying to figure out what he wanted. "Take hold of my hand." He said softly. Slowly, more like hesitantly, I reached for his hand and slipped my own into his strong one. I looked up into his eyes hoping to get an answer out of them. "Don't be afraid." He whispered, then sand swirled around us. I screamed and instantly dropped my hand out of his, but then I felt a arm wrap around my waist. "I told you not to be afraid." Gaara said, his voice sounding strained. His arm let go of me and I fell to the floor, trying to crawl away.

Once I figured out I was on his office floor, I got up on my knees and looked around. Gaara was still standing in the same place he had been, but now was looking at me with an irritated expression. "D-don't do that again." I breathed. "Or, at l-least tell me what you are d-doing first." My heart is still racing from the thing he did with the sand. It's one thing to see it happen, a totally different thing for it to happen to me. It's much scarier doing it. Especially when I can get claustrophobic easily. It's not something that I tell people, its a little embarrassing. And it only happens when I get surprised or scared and surrounded by something, hence why I just freaked out.

"Come." He turned and walked over to his desk, but he didn't sit down in his chair like he always does. Instead, he opened up his desk and took out a scroll. "Read this." He said, opening it and putting it down on the desk so that it was facing me.

I got up off the floor and walked over to it. Many Kanji's were written in black ink. I knelt in front of it and slowly looked at the first Kanji, taking my time as I read it.

"_Dear Kazekage-sama,_

_I am sorry to bother you like this, but my elders feel it is important that I contact you. Hatake Kakashi has informed me of his mission that involved Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, Hyuuga Hinata, Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Choji, Yamanaka Ino, Inuzuka Kiba, and a few of your own ninja. _

_I have reason to believe that you have a girl with you, one that is not from our world of ninja. Haruno Sakura, along with a few others, have told me about this girl, Kira, I believe her name is. I would like to meet her. Hyuuga Hinata, Uzumaki Naruto, and Hatake Kakashi are willing to meet you in two weeks time at the border of Wind and Fire to make a switch for the girl. I will send you Haruno Sakura to help out with the problems you are having with your medical staff. Nara Shikamaru has informed me of your deep need._

_I understand that the girl is new to everything, and that she has much to learn. I will have her stay with the Hyuuga clan, Hyuuga Hinata saying that she might want to stay with her. They will teach her much about the Land of Fire and of Konoha. She will also be learning from the Nara clan, I think that Shikamaru will have much to teach her, as well as his father in taijutsu. Having a wide amount of knowledge would do no hurt, and I believe it would strengthen our alliance if she is to stay in Suna for the rest of her life. I will want to keep her here in Konoha for no less then six months, and at the Chunin exams, you may take her back home with you, also bring Sakura home. _

_I am willing to agree to any terms you may have on this subject. There are many things I will want to discuss with you about this, but there is no time for that. I know that I have many things that need to get done, and you as well. _

_I will await your answer. Thank you for taking the time to read this._

_Yours truly,_

_Tsunade Hokage of Fire country._

_P.S, Naruto says hello, and that he will watch over your... "girlfriend" while she is here. He is breathing down my neck at the moment and is demanding I write this to you. I am sorry if it upsets you, but you know how he can get. Kira may read this is she likes._"

After I finished reading it aloud I just stared at it for a long while. With a sigh I looked up at, a slightly pink faced, Gaara with a smile. "Well, that is Naruto for you!" I laughed. I rolled the scroll back up and handed it to him as I got back on my feet, brushing my bangs to the side of my face. Gaara took it and put it away, leaning back in his chair as he watched me carefully.

I don't know what to think truthfully. Going and seeing everyone, as well as learning other things about this world that I do not know, makes me jump for joy, I could have my bags packed in an hour. But then, the more I think about it, the more I don't like it. That means leaving this place, the place that has come to be my home over the last three months. The place where Temari, Kankuro and Gaara lives. I don't want to leave them, not when I'm finally being accepted into their lives. Could I really just pack up and leave for six months? I don't think I could... not with how much I love this place, and its people.

I glanced up at Gaara, noticing my eyes had traveled to the flood in front of my feet. He was still watching me, but his eyes now held a curious glint.

"Tell me what you are thinking." He said in a soft voice. He seemed to be using that voice a lot around my lately. It always makes me smile a little, just like the one that is on my face now.

"I'm thinking about the opportunity that is on that scroll." I whispered, my eyes traveling over to the window behind Gaara's chair. "I think that... it would be nice to see another village. To learn things about that place, and to meet new people. But..." I sighed and looked at my feet. "I don't know if I can leave this place." I whispered this part really softly. "I'm just getting used to the heat." I laughed softly, covering up the real reason as I looked back up and into his bright green eyes.

He nodded slowly then turned his chair to the side so that he could stare up at the sky out his window. "I would like you to tell me your answer by tomorrow at sundown. You may go home and help Temari cook." I nodded and turned to leave.

"Are you coming home for supper?" I asked over my shoulder, standing in front of the door with my hand on the metal knob.

"...No."

I nodded again and left him.

– –

Today seems to be the hottest day so far. It's been two days since I read that letter, and a day since I gave Gaara my answer. I am going to go and see my friends, meet new people, and learn new things. Gaara has avoided me since, not really ever sticking around long when I am there. He barely leaves his office anymore, and is never on the roof when I go up to watch the sunrise. I don't like him not being around anymore.

Temari said this is their winter, so if it is this hot in winter here, then how hot does it get in the summer?! Well, I'll find out when I get back from Konoha, I guess. It will be the end of summer, almost fall, but it will still be much hotter then it is now. I gave a small groan as I shifted the strap that was slung across my shoulder. Temari had given it to me, to hold my Katana in. The sword is pretty heavy, but the holder for it makes it seem a little lighter. But nothing is light when it is so freaking hot out! And, of course, Temari kicked me out of the house, along with Kankuro, but he is no where in sight, so that she could clean. I offered to help, but no! I will just "make a bigger mess". I swear, she is PMSing or something.

I stepped into a random store to get out of the sun's beating rays. A clothing store, perfect. Just what I need on a hot day. Ugh. I just want to go over to the Kazekage tower, in the nice cool air, and spend some time in silence with Gaara. I don't care if he never talks, I just want something to do, something that involves him around me. I sighed and left the store after looking around a little bit.

I was almost to the tower when I saw a bridge of sand coming from the roof, Gaara running on it. I watched where he was running to, he was heading for the gates. Just then a big rumble came from the ground, shaking everything. I gasped and got down on one knee to make sure I didn't fall. Pieces of buildings cracked and fell, everywhere people were screaming. A few of Suna's ninja were running for the gates, I decided to join them. Something was obviously going on.

"Gaara!" I called up, still running towards the gates. A ramp of sand formed, and I ran up it, all the way to Gaara's side. What I saw made me gasp, and fall to one knee again as everything shook.

Hundreds, no, _thousands_, of ninja were standing in a orderly fashion all staring up at Suna's big walls. Explosions came from the walls, where flying rocks hit. About fifty men stood in the front line with their hands together, feet spread, and rocks flying from their feet to the walls that kept invaders out of Suna. A few hand snarling dogs that they were trying to hold back. None of them were Akamaru, thank god. I would have died if it was Hinata's village that was attacking.

"W-who are they?" I asked in a stunned whisper. There are far more ninja on their side then there are on ours.

"Iwa ninja." Gaara growled, his hands clasped tightly behind his back. Their from that Rock village? More rocks flew at the village walls, but this time they were stopped by a wall of sand, Gaara grunted softly with the effort to protect all of the wall. "Go see Temari, she will give you armor and tell you what to do." He said, making a few hand signs.

"Be careful." I whispered, looking at him with concern before running towards the blond girl shouting out orders. I caught the look of shock on Gaara's face before I turned away. "Temari!" I called, running up to her. "Gaara said to come to you." I panted.

"Right." She grabbed my hand and jumped down from the wall, making sure that I didn't land to hard. "Here," She shoved a chest plate at me. "put this on while I get you other things." She started going throw big boxes of different sizes of armor. I took off my katana and put on the chest plate, making sure the straps were tight around me. Temari handed me leg and arm protectors, and while I strapped those on, she was looking for gloves for me. "Alright, I need you to stick with me, Kankuro, Baki, or Gaara. We will keep you safe. Do as you are told, and go with your gut." I nodded and we both returned to the wall, Gaara making a ramp for us once more.

Temari flipped out her iron fan and started sending attacks of wind over to their side, mostly breaking up the big rocks with it. Kankuro stood on the other side of Gaara, his hands doing a flurry of moves. I can see little blue lines of chakra attached to them. He must be attacking with his puppets. What can I do? Nothing yet, that much is obvious. I can use my Katana, but Gaara hasn't said that we can attack head on yet. I'm not sure what to do with my wind for an attack, and there is no water for me to use. I will not drain the small supply that the village has. Ninja from the other side are running towards the walls now, all calling out war cries. Why are they attacking?! What has Suna done to them?!

I growled lowly and ran my hands over my face, looking up in the air. Something blocked out the sun for a split second, then came zooming down from the sky. A large rock. And it was heading right for Gaara. I gasped and looked towards him, he is on one knee making a bunch of hand signs, staring out at the mass of ninja making the war cries as they attack. Everything happened in slow motion now. I am running, the rock still falling, and Gaara still unaware of the danger he is in.

"Gaara!" I yelled, still running towards him. I glanced up at the rock, then back down at him. He hasn't moved. He didn't hear me. The slow motion stopped, now everything was going so fast it was hard to understand. I sped towards the red headed Kage, with my arms out wide. "Idiot!" I screamed, grabbing him. We both toppled over, rolling down the walkway that was on top of the wall. The rock hit the spot he had been kneeling on a fraction of a second after I had pushed him away. We both stopped rolling, coming to a stop with him over me. "Watch what's going on!" I yelled in his face, my hands coming up to hold his face. "You could've been killed." I whispered. I pushed his hair back from his face, looking deep into his eyes.

He was holding himself up with his hands, and his eyes were big. Wider then I have ever seen. I could hear Temari screaming his name, panic in her voice. Kankuro called back to her, and her screaming stopped. Gaara put his forehead to mine for a split second before standing and pulling me to my feet also. My skin tingled where his had touched me.

"Attack! Defend your village with honor!" Gaara yelled in his deep voice. Almost all of Suna's ninja ran forward, their own war cries chilling the scorching air as they jumped off the wall to meet the other ninja in a bloody fight. Gaara grabbed my arm before I could join them. "You are staying here, with me." He growled, going back to one knee. He bit his thumb and smeared blood on the ground in front of him while he made a flurry of hand signs. He yelled something that I didn't quiet get, but I saw its affect.

A big whole in the middle of the desert opened up, eating many of Iwa's attacking ninja. I stared in awe as Gaara moved his hand around, a huge hand made from sand following his movements. Screams of death filled the air, but they just kept coming. None stop. I scanned what was happened. A line of ninja would disappear, and I could see Temari blowing her fan with all her might from down there. I could hear Kankuro's shouts, but can't see him. They are both down here, while Gaara makes me hide behind him like some little girl.

I know how to fight, what have I been training for the last three months? I can fight them too, I don't want to sit here while Temari and Kankuro and the others risk their lives. My mind reeled, what can I do that Gaara will agree to? I know he won't let me go down there, even though he has been ignoring me for the last two days, I know he still doesn't want me to get hurt. A light bulb went off in my head. Thats it!

"Gaara, I need to help them." He was about to say something, but I cut him off. "I know you don't want me down there, so let me go up there!" I pointed to the sky when he glanced at me. "Make me a platform of sand, and I will stay up high out of their reach, but still help Temari and Kankuro. I don't want to sit here like this." Gaara didn't say anything, just kept up with his own attacks from a distance.

My skin started itching as the screams got louder. Temari said to do what I am told, but she also said go with my gut. Which am I supposed to do?! If I didn't have to listen to Gaara, I would be where my gut told me to be. Down there, helping them.

"You aren't ready to kill, Kira." He said finally.

"How do you know?!" I shouted, my anger getting the best of me. "You have been ignoring me the last two days! You barely ever talk to me, and when you do, its not even in a full sentence!" I growled at myself and started walking away. "Never mind, I'll go find Baki." Even though the guy creeps me out. I was suddenly thrown into the air, a platform of dirt forming under my feet. I smiled and blew a kiss to Gaara as I got higher and higher, why, I have _no_ clue! Just happened.

Once I was up and the sand stopped taking me higher I unclipped the pouch that Temari had given me the other day. I had filled it with kunai, some star shaped weapon called shuriken. I took them all out and set them down on the sand, lining them up in groups of four. Two kunai and two shuriken in each group. Then I stood and clasped my hands together, thinking of the rhythm I practiced this with. After a few seconds a group started flouting, then zoomed up so that they were in front of my face, facing outward. All of the other groups quickly followed, lining my body with them. I said a single word, and they all zoomed down to the battle field, all following the will of my mind. This had taken weeks for me to get right, Temari helped me each day. People fell with each one of my fifty weapons, but that is all I had on me.

I quickly thought up something else I could do, something I haven't tried yet. Why not try it now, on live targets? I got down on one knee and clasped my hands together, doing the hand seals slowly making sure they are the exact ones Temari taught me. After I got them all done, I clasped my hands together and closed my eyes, seeing the battle field threw my eyelids. Big gusts of wind blew from where I was, all razor sharp. I could feel it as they sliced Iwa ninja in half, or slicing into the sand. I kept up with the winds, making sure I could kill everyone I could with one gust. My highest one was up to five people with one gust.

"KIRA!"

My eyes flew open hearing Gaara yell my name. I had just enough time to let out a ear splitting scream before the platform of sand, myself including, was hit with a giant bolder.

**Okay, so I'm hoping to get like, ALOT of review for ending the chapter like this!! I want to see how many of you hate cliffies, and how many of you like them, it keeps you on your toes, or something like that.... hmm, that was the oh so smart words from my Boyfriend, who waves and says hello to all of you!! O.o..... yea... Anyway!! Review and let me know why you like cliffies, or why you hate them!! thanks!!**

**Cookies for anyone who actuall read that and is going to review to tell me what you think!! :D**


	13. New Tricks

**Thanks to Gaara-frenzy this chapter is out MUCH quicker then I would have thought! Thanks again for giving me such a good idea, and not even meaning to! I hope you like the new "twist", if you will, to this story! I was originally going to put it in, but didn't know how until Gaara-frenzy said something that got me thinking! Thanks again! d(^_^)b**

_"KIRA!" _

_My eyes flew open hearing Gaara yell my name. I had just enough time to let out a ear splitting scream before the platform of sand, myself including, was hit with a giant bolder. _

Chapter 12, New Tricks

My whole body twisted and turned as I fell, I never knew I was _this_ high up! I tried to mold the wind around me as I fell, seeing the hard ground starting to get closer and closer. The warm wetness of blood is on my arm and running down my leg from my thigh. I can't feel any pain yet, and I'm hoping I wont at all. I made it so gusts of wind blew me up and away from the ground, but that only resulted in tumbling me every which way.

So, I prepared for the hard impact that is going to come in... 3...-SMACK! I hit the ground with a big smack, pain coursing threw my entire body. So much that I saw black dots trying to block out my vision. I thought the ground was much farther away then that. I laid on my side, how I landed, and just took deep breaths, trying to ease away the pain so that I can move. My hair had come out of its pony tail and is laying over my face, sticking where sweat beaded on my skin. Not to easy to get up in this condition. My arm isn't working, so I can barely push myself up to my knees. And when I get there, I see that my right leg is entirely covered in my own blood. My stomach lurched at seeing blood, a vomit taste filling my mouth. I gagged as my stomach heaved, this isn't good. If I can't stand the sight of blood, then how will I be able to kill someone with my katana? Which will spur it everywhere? I shakily got to my feet and pulled my long sword from its holder on my back.

I took a few deep breathes and then opened my eyes once more, looking out in front of me. All I can see is the horizon. What the...? I am standing on a large rock that is high up in the air. That's why my timing had been off... way, way off. I stumbled over to the edge and looked down, the ground almost as far as it had been when I started falling. I shook my hair away from my eyes and looked around at the people under me. Most of them are staring up at me motionless. How did I get here. Wait, wrong question. Obviously I fell and landed on this. The right question is, _who_ made this cylinder of rock that I am standing on so high up in the air? A line of men and women stood in front of it, with their hands clasped together. They were a few of the ones who were throwing the rocks at the wall.

"It's not moving!" I heard a women shout, glancing backwards to a man who is standing on a flouting rock far away from me. I looked up at him.

His hands clasped together and he got down on one knee, and I saw him lift his thumb to his mouth, then smear it on the rock he is standing on. He made a few hand signs, then yelled something. Everyone waited in a deathly silence, no one was fighting anymore, they were all, both Suna and Iwa ninja, staring at me.

Nothing happened.

How the heck did this rock get here then? I went to lift my right arm, but pain coursed threw it. So much pain that I was forced to my knees, breathing deeply. The rock moved. I gasped and clutched it with my good hand, looking up at the man on the rock. He looked bewildered. He hadn't made the rock move. Oh... my... god... My jaw fell open as my mind raced. It can't be. It's just not possible!

I can't control water, wind, fire, _and_ earth!

I set my katana down next to me and thrust my hand outward, like I had seen some of the Iwa ninja do. A cylinder of rock came shooting out of the column I am kneeling on. It went until I moved my hand downward, it followed and smashed into the sand. A slow smile came to my face as my eyes met the man's on the flouting rock. He looked scared. I thrust my arm out again, moving it, along with my fingers, in every way I wanted it to go. Smaller cylinders came out of cylinders which came out of cylinders, all attached to the first arm, attacked all the Iwa ninja, and their leader. I stood as I did this, using my legs to stamp, making them go down, twirling and twisting to make it go faster and faster.

I laughed as I did this, it is _much_ easier then using the wind or water! I feel full of life, like a new energy has just made its home within me. I feel like I could run around the world and never get tired.

"Crap." I whispered, the energy is gone just as quick as it came. I swayed, then started falling backwards. A pair of arms caught me.

"Kira!" I heard Temari yell.

I opened my eyes, looking straight into Gaara's. His face was smeared with dirt, his hair messier then usual. I laughed. "You look like crap." I whispered, wincing slightly at the pain in my arm and leg.

He rose his brow. "You think you should be talking." He whispered back, giving me a small smile. "This is going to hurt." He said, more serious this time. I felt him take hold of my right shoulder, push back and then down. A loud pop echoed in my ears as I screamed out in pain. I fell limp into his arms as I tried to stop the tears. The pain is just to much. I felt Gaara's big strong hands brushing my hair back from my face, twisting it as he tossed it over my shoulder. "Temari, did you send for help?" He transported me down to the wall without me even knowing. I cracked my eyes open to see Temari stop in front of us, her breathing hard. Gaara knelt with me still in his arms.

"Yes." She said quickly, then I felt her hands on my right thigh as she tried to stop the bleeding. "Sakura is coming along with Shizune and Naruto." Her hand squeezed my leg and I moaned with pain. Stupid, stupid me.

"I-I'm so-sorry, Gaara." I whispered, trying to hold back the tears caused by pain. "I-I should have l-listened to you." I slowly tilted my chin so that I was looking up at him. He was staring at me with a blank face, wind tossing his blood red hair. A strand of chocolate brown hair blew in my face, and he gently stroked it back.

"You wouldn't be you if you had." He whispered. "Matsuri, get a medical kit!" He ordered, turning away from me to look at the glaring girl. I moved to see her, but my arm moved in an odd angle and I called out in pain.

"Gaara, it will be at the very least two days for them to get here." I heard Temari whisper. "Too many are going to die."

Everything was silent for a few seconds, all but the people calling out orders as they tried to help wounded ninja. Iwa retreated, I'm guessing, because there are no longer war cries, or cries of death. Just ones of pain. I closed my eyes and put my face on Gaara's jacket, taking deep breaths. I felt myself being picked up, and held tightly to his chest.

"I am taking you home." He whispered as I felt his feet come off the ground, then tap lightly as he landed off the wall. "Hold on." I gripped his jacket tightly and the wind whipped my hair around as Gaara ran with me in his arms, Temari's footsteps close behind.

No one said anything about me controlling the rock.

– –

"Ow, ow, ow, OW!" I yanked my leg away from Temari and sat up on my bed glaring at her. " 'Ow' means that hurts!" I said, taking the bandages out of her hands and finished wrapping my leg myself. "Jeez women." I grumbled.

"Well who's fault is it that you got hurt in the first place?" She countered, taking the left over bandage from me and putting it away in the first aid kit. She poured a little water on to a wash cloth and started rubbing it on my face. "Hold still, or I'll make Gaara come in here." She hissed, grabbing my chin with a little extra force then needed. I held still, but kept glaring at her. Once she deemed my face "clean enough" she left me alone in my room to wallow in my misery.

I'm bed ridden until Sakura can heal me.

I sighed and fell back on my bed, sucking in a sharp breath when my arm hit. I slowly let it out and closed my eyes. Temari is so mean. She said I can't leave my room. I took in a deep breath and held it for a few seconds before letting it out. I've been thinking about how I can use the earth just like I can use the wind or water or fire. Does that mean I have four different elemental chakra? I am itching to get out and figure out just how much I can do with the rocks. But, I'm not aloud to until Sakura heals me.

I let out a long sigh one more time.

Stupid me for hurting my stupid arm like a stupid idiot. I can't believe I can't do anything. The most I can do from my bed is play with the fire, but I don't want anyone walking in while I'm playing with it. Knowing Temari, she'd freak out on me and yell at me, saying that I'm going to "burn the house down" or something like that. But then, she'd have no clue that I use the fire almost every night. How someone hasn't noticed by now is beyond me. And no one has really talked to me about the whole "earth" moving thing that I did. It's kinda depressing.

Well, Sakura should be here any time now. And once I'm fixed up, I'll grab someone to be my buddy and go outside of the walls to practice using the rocks. Maybe I can move sand like Gaara! Or, or... maybe I can build a house without really even trying! Now I'm excited!

"Crap." I grumbled, trying to get up from my bed. With a bit of effort I hopped across the floor and over to the bathroom. Darn it! I have to hold myself up with my good hand on the wall, and I still can't move my right arm... How am I going to open the freaking door?!

– –

"Kira?! WHAT THE HELL?!?!" I heard Temari's, oh so soft, voice. I banged my head on the bathroom door and groaned.

"Kira?" The door opened, me not expecting it. Sakura let out a startled yelp as I fell forward, screaming. I hit something soft instead of the hard floor.

"Thanks Gaara!" My voice was muffled by the jacket that lay on the sand. I'm glad he put his jacket on it so I didn't get a mouth full of the grainy stuff. He lifted me up and placed me on the bed, taking his jacket back and putting it on. "Yay! Sakura's here!" I smiled at her as she walked over to me. "Sorry about almost falling on you." I said slowly. "I couldn't open the door..." Temari cracked up laughing, along with Kankuro and Naruto who stood in the doorway.

"Wow, this is some mess you have gotten yourself into." Sakura sighed, placing her glowing hands over my leg.

"Hey, Naruto!" I smiled, waving at him from where I was on the bed. He smirked and walked over, his hands clasped behind his head.

He just started chuckling, shaking his head back and forth. "I always thought you were to scared to do anything like that." I shrugged at that and turned away. "Things really must have changed over the last three months, huh?"

"You have no idea." I smiled. "When I'm all fixed up, do you want to go outside of the wall and train with me for a little?" I asked, my eyes big puppy ones. No one can refuse the puppy eyes... no one! For a few seconds a weird laugh echoed in my head. Odd much?

"Sure, Kakashi-sensei said we will be staying the night to help them clean up and stuff. Gaara has instructed me to watch over you." He smirked again, but turned to the side so that I couldn't see it.

– –

I moved my left arm up slowly, watching what happened to the ground. Nothing. I put both of my hands in front of me and lifted them up quickly, a mountain of sand came up with them. I laughed with success and started moving it to my will. I quickly found out that in order to use this power, I have to be able to move my whole body somewhat. I found myself doing a small dance like thing as I moved the earth to my will, laughing all along. Naruto is somewhere behind me, probably with his jaw touching the ground. This is really sapping the strength out of my arms, so I'll stop for now.

"Isn't that cool?" I asked, turning to face Naruto. Who, like I thought, has his jaw hitting the ground. "It's how I saved myself from falling... but ended up popping my shoulder out of place on impact." I gently touched my right arm, it doesn't hurt anymore, but I will always remember the pain.

"Can you... still use the wind and water?" He asked, popping his jaw back where it belonged.

I smiled and closed my eyes. Wind blew with a force that could knock one over, all but me, of course. I opened my eyes, my hair whipped around me like it was caught in a tornado. I didn't have anymore hair elastics, so my hair is now down. Reaching my waist in length, my bangs are still short. It's the only part of my hair that I keep cut, I usually have my hair up, so the back never really mattered to me that much. But I'm now finding that I like it down.

"Kira." I looked up at the wall to see Gaara jumping down. He landed with a soft touch and stood up from the crouch he landed in. I gave him a smile then closed my eyes to cut off the wind. My hair fell straight down over my face. "Kira." I laughed a little as I tried to push it all back.

"Yes?" I asked, peeking through my long chocolate tresses. He was smirking at me, but then turned to Naruto with a blank face.

"You both are needed in the hospital. Sakura wishes it."

"Hai." Naruto said, then was gone in a flash.

After I tamed my hair a little I looked to Gaara who was staring at me. "He really loves her, doesn't he?" I asked in a whisper, walking over to him. "I don't see how she can't see it. He always does everything she asks without question. Could she be ignoring it?" I asked myself, not really expecting the answer Gaara gave me.

"She is in love with another." He said as we turned to the gates a little ways off to the right. "A little over three years ago there was a boy on their team named Uchiha Sasuke. She loved him growing up, and has never looked at another male the way she looked at him. Uchiha left their village in order to get power for his life time goal: to kill his brother."

I gasped and stared at him. "His brother? Why?"

Gaara looked up at the sky for a few seconds. "Uchiha Itachi is Sasuke's brother."

"Isn't he part of the Akatsuki group?" I asked, remembering what I had read in a book once.

"Yes. Itachi killed his whole clan, all but his younger brother. That night he told Sasuke that he has to let hate fill his heart in order to beat him. So Sasuke left Konoha to go to Orochimaru in seek of the strength Orochimaru promised. Sakura has never given up hope that Sasuke will see how wrong he was for leaving and return home. Return to her. Naruto promised Sakura that he would bring home their teammate, and he still carries that on his shoulders. Sakura does not realize it yet, but her love for Sasuke is hurting Naruto."

I thought this over for a little while as we walked the streets of Suna. Everywhere people were running around trying to get supplies to fix the walls and the buildings that were damaged by the attack. Three years Sakura has held onto that love for Sasuke. Three years Naruto has felt pain because of it, but he is willing to make her happy even if it rips him apart. I think that if Sakura realizes how Naruto really feels about her, and the reason he is still trying desperately to keep his promise, she will wake up and see that Naruto really loves her, and that she should return the love if she can.

To love someone and not have them love you back, but love someone who betrayed you, their friends, the person you love. It must really hurt. Naruto never shows it though, well, maybe he does, but not in a sad face, or in a tear kind of way. Maybe that's why he always smiles around her, so that she wont have a clue what's going on in the inside. That's just my theory though. I don't really know, but I'm not going to ask Naruto either. I don't want him to feel even more bad that someone knows, if it is true.

"Kira! Get over here!" Sakura barked. I woke up from my thoughts and looked up at Sakura. She was standing by a cot with a man laying on it, blood coming from his neck. I rushed over, completely forgetting about the red head and my thoughts for the moment. "Hold this." We switched hands and I held a white cloth stained with red to the mans neck. "Dammit! Where's Ino when you need her?" I heard Sakura growl.

"Get me some water. I've been trying something out." I said. Sakura gave me an odd look but brought me a bowl of water anyway, then ran off to help someone else. "Oi! Gaara, come here!" I said without looking back. I know he is there, I can feel it in my stomach. "Hand." I lifted one of mine and grabbed his, putting it over the bandage that was soaking the blood up. I quickly moved my two free hands over the bowl of water and concentrated. The water moved to cover my hands in a big blob. "When I say, move the bandage and your hand." I said, my voice soft in the loud chaos in the room. "Now!" Gaara quickly moved his hand and I put mine over the mans neck that started spurting blood. I clenched my eyes shut and concentrated on healing his neck with the water.

The bubble of water went into his skin and I could feel everything that was ripped apart as if it was really my own hand in his flesh. I tried not to think of the blood that was covering my shirt and arms, but on where it was coming from. I quickly found it and pushed some chakra into the water to make it heal him. It stopped bleeding after a minute or so, then the wound started closing. I didn't let it heal all the way, others need my help. But it is not bleeding much, and just needs a bandage.

"Get a clean bandage and put it on." I said, then ran to the next person with a life threatening injury.

I found out I could do this one day when I was up on the water tower. I had cut my hand climbing up, and I was thinking about how Sakura could heal it with just a touch of her hand. So, I took a little of the water, making sure that absolutely none of my blood got into the tank, and tried to figure out a way to heal myself. It took about the whole day, and many days after that to practice, which meant cutting myself to be able to practice. It's rather easy now, and I'm glad that I found out how to do it. I've saved at least five people already. And the best part, it leaves no scars!

By the time all of the life threatening injuries were done, I was already almost drained of all my energy. But I pushed myself on, helping people with littler ones, but they were still bad. Sakura was amazed at one point when she saw me. Others stared until they were yelled at by Temari, Gaara, or Sakura. I haven't seen Naruto yet, but I know he is somewhere here. And Kakashi is bringing in more people, carrying them over his shoulders or under his arms. I guess there are no more now, for he is leaning against a desk watching me.

After Sakura said that she would take care of the rest I walked over to a random chair and flopped down in it, resting my head against the wall. Talk about hard work! I feel so drained, but still like I could run a mile if I had to. What an odd feeling. I took in a long breath and closed my eyes, letting it slowly come threw my lips as I rested. Maybe, after everything is good and set, we can have a movie night. Probably tomorrow night, Sakura might not be coming back to the house until late late, and I probably will be here with her helping out all that I can. But, I don't know. It sounds like fun, and Temari has a whole bunch of cool sounding movies. I can make some popcorn, and we can have chips with dip! I smiled as I thought about this, it's going to be so much fun!

"What are you thinking about?"

I cracked one of my eyes open to see Shizune standing in front of me. I had met her while I was healing some girl who's arm was gashed open. She was one of the many who were amazed at my "healing with water" power. She's a nice lady, and always has a welcoming aurora around her.

"About maybe having a movie night tomorrow." I smiled and sat up right in the chair. "When everyone can be there." I smiled and tried as hard as I could not to look down at my bloodied shirt.

"Why are you thinking about that?" She asked, sitting down in the chair next to me.

"Because I can't stand the blood." I whispered, trying to keep my smile on. "I don't like blood, so I'm trying to ignore it."

"Then maybe you shouldn't be in a hospital, Kira." Kakashi said, his orange book no where in sight. I blinked at him then stuck my tongue out.

"I can go where I want." I smiled. His eye crinkled and he handed me a towel. "Thanks." I wiped the drying blood from my face and arms. I'm really glad for that strong hospital smell that I used to hate with a passion. It's so strong that it kind of smoothers out the smell of blood. Well, back to my movie night thoughts. Maybe I can get Kankuro to even be there. I'm sure Sakura, Temari, Gaara, Kakashi (against his will maybe), Shizune, and Naruto will be there. But I will have to talk to Temari about it still, it is her house. Well... maybe it's Gaara's, definitely not Kankuro's, but I'll ask Temari. Gaara wouldn't understand.

"Oi, Kira." I looked up to see Naruto. His jacket was off and hanging over his shoulder. "Gaara said for me to take you home so you can wash up and rest." I rolled my eyes as I smiled and stood to follow him out. A crystal necklace is hanging around his neck. It's beautiful. The sun will catch it here and there, making it shine and glitter. "Tsunade-sama gave it to me." Naruto said, touching the necklace. I blushed and looked down at the ground. I hadn't noticed that I was staring and he saw me. He just started laughing so I looked back up at him. "It's okay, I get distracted by its shininess sometimes too."

I felt a drop of sweat slowly going down the back of my head.

**Well, I hope you liked the chapter!! Please review it and let me know. If there is anything I need to fix (spelling, make it more clear. ect.) PLEASE let me know!! Thanks!!**


	14. Part Of The Village

Chapter 13, Part Of The Village

It's been three days since the attack. Gaara has finally, because the elders demanded he did, asked me about the new power that I have seemed to find. I had to give a whole speech and everything in front of the elders and the three siblings. I was so nervous that I had to clasp my hands tightly behind my back to keep them from shaking. They put me on duty, along with Gaara, of rebuilding the wall. They said it shouldn't be to hard with my new power. I asked Temari about the whole movie night thing last night, and she agreed. Gaara already gave Sakura that night off, and all just for me!

Everywhere I went I got some comment that made me feel like the most special person in the world. Everyone thought I was fantastic, that I can use almost all the elements and heal people using water. Sakura had me explain that to her, how I found out I could do it, and how it actually works. Took me a full day just to explain, then she cut her arm open using a kunai and had me heal it, so she could observe while it happened.

The elders are thinking about putting me on a few small missions, just to see the outcome of them. Temari and Gaara had right out refused, but Kankuro was considering it. Temari told me that the Suna elders are heartless. That it doesn't matter what happens on the mission, as long as it is completed. It doesn't matter if everyone but one person dies, as long as it gets done. She doesn't want me to be on any missions from Suna until I have been to other villages, so I know what to expect somewhat. And even then, she said that her or Kankuro would have to be on my team before Gaara would allow it anyway. Kakashi told me a little bit about missions last night, like what they are for and how they work and everything. They don't seem that bad, but then again, I've never been on one.

"Gaara, I'm letting you pick the movie!" I said, hopping up from the couch to go get the food ready. I had been sitting on the couch with him watching some random thing that was on TV, but Sakura will be off soon, and the others should be getting back any time, so I want it all to be ready. "Hey, Temari, can you get the chips and drinks while I get the popcorn?" I asked, taking out a big bowl from the cupboard.

"Popcorn?" She asked, turning to face me. She opened the big bag of chips and dumped it into a different bowl. "What's that?"

"You don't know what Popcorn is?!" I gasped, my hands flying to my cheeks for the dramatic effect. "I think I'm going to die! How can you not know?! Wait... you've never had it before?!"

She looked at me oddly as she slowly shook her head. "I have no clue what that is."

"Oh, well it's basically corn that pops and you eat it when its done popping with lots of butter!" I smiled and started looking threw the cupboards. "Got any corn?" Temari opened up the pantry and pulled out a bag of corn that hasn't been cooked or anything. I took it from her and put a pot on the stove with butter in it to melt. Once that was done, I poured half the bag of corn in and waited.

"How long is this going to take?" Temari asked, peeking over my shoulder.

"Not to long." I took a wooden spoon out and stirred it as it was starting to pop.

"Oi, who's dying?" Kankuro came in with his hands over his ears. "Dammit Temari! I told you not to let her cook!" He said, running out of the room as the popping sound increased. I just laughed as I stirred it. It's almost done.

Once all of them were popped, I brought the pot over to the bowl and dumped it in, along with all of the delicious butter. I added a touch of salt, then picked up the bowl and brought it out into the living room where everyone was watching the previews. "Okay, before the movie starts, you _all_ _**have**_to try this!" I passed it around, letting them all take a little bit and try it. With a satisfied smile I took the only seat left on the couch, between Sakura and Gaara, and pushed play on the remote.

This _has_ to be the best idea ever!

– –

"GAARA YOU RETARD!" I screamed, cowering into the couch. "Why does it have to be a scary movie?" I asked in a small whisper, jumping with a small yelp as some creepy looking dude with an ax jumped out from behind the corner. Everyone else in the room, all but Naruto of course, seem fine with this movie. I screamed again and grabbed Gaara's arm, hiding my face in it. "I really dislike you." I grumbled, peeking over his arm. I hate this! I don't want to watch the movie, but something in me can't force my eyes to look away.

"It's just a movie." Gaara whispered, reaching forward to take a handful of the almost gone popcorn. They really like it!

"AH!" I screamed again and grabbed his arm back. I could feel him chuckling, his arm jiggled a little bit. I looked over to him with my best glare. "It isn't funny." I whispered as sternly as I could, but I accidentally glanced at the TV, screaming again. Sakura started laughing, along with Kankuro and Naruto. Temari looked at me with a smirk. I only knew this because I looked up again.

Finally, the movie was over with. And it wasn't a happy ending either! Everyone died, then it showed the mean guy watching a new group of girls walking home from the mall. The last picture you saw was of his face and he was smiling, a drop of blood coming from his cannibal mouth. I stalked off to my room and changed after taking a much needed shower to calm my nerves. Gaara is going to get it for picking such a scary movie. It's _so_ not fair that he did that! I sighed and plopped down on my bed, rolling so that I was staring up at my ceiling. I took a deep breath and let it out, closing my eyes.

"Don't look under your bed!" Kankuro called, passing my door to go to his own room.

"I HATE YOU KANKURO!" I screamed, sitting up and hugging my knees to my chest. I buried my face in my legs and slowly rocked myself from side to side to try to calm down a little more. There was a small tapping on my window that made me scream and fall over the side of the bed. I slowly got to my knees and peeked over it, Gaara was standing on the other side of the glass with a raised eyebrow and a smirk. "Jerk!" I growled, going over and opening it. "What?" I asked, putting my hand on my hip. I am so not in the mood for him messing with me.

Gaara walked in and sat down on the bed. "You are freaking out to much about the movie. It is fake." He whispered.

I groaned and flopped down on the bed next to him, my face in the blanket. "I know." I muttered, the blanket muffling my voice. "But I can't stop thinking about it. I'm really scared."

Gaara was silent for a few seconds, and when I looked up he was staring at me blankly. "Would you... like me to stay while you fall asleep?" He asked in a hushed whisper. I swear, if it wasn't dark out, I probably would see a blush on his face right now. I brushed that thought off and nodded, crawling under the blanket.

"You promise you wont try scaring me, and you wont leave?" I asked, pulling the blanket up to my chin. He laid down on top of the blankets and looked at me.

"Promise." He whispered.

I smiled and closed my eyes, willing sleep to come. But all I could see was that cannibal's face. I opened my eyes once more and stared into his until I couldn't keep them open any longer. I was asleep within minutes.

– –

"KANKURO! I WILL RIP YOUR HEAD OFF!!"

That very yell shook me awake. I shot into a sitting position and looked around my room.

"KANKUROOOOOO!!!"

There was a sigh, then a low mumble of "That women is to loud in the morning."

"AHHH!" I screamed and jumped out of bed, successfully falling down to the floor because of the blankets that were wrapped around my feet. Gaara sat up in the bed and stared at me down on the floor. "H-holy crap." I covered my face with my hands and let my head bang back against the floor.

"Did I scare you?"

"Shut up!" I groaned. "Stupid red head making me watch a stupid movie. Stupid blond for waking me up with her stupid yelling." I kicked the blankets off of my ankles and used the bed to help myself stand up.

"AHHHHAHA!!" Came Kankuro's girlish scream.

"Are you going to go help your brother?" I asked, taking my hair out of its pony tail and scratched my scalp.

"No."

I nodded and brushed my hair away from my face. "I had a feeling you wouldn't." I yawned and stretched my arms over my head. Last night had been a little weird. I woke up once during the night, Gaara's arm had been around my waist. Then I remember the feeling of being warm and hugging something hard but soft at the some time. Something that is almost like a human body. Oh god, I hope I didn't snuggle up to Gaara last night! That would be a little awkward! "I'm... going to take a shower." I mumbled, then quickly went into the bathroom and shut the door.

Oh man, oh man, oh man! What happened while I was sleeping? I turned on the shower and quickly stripped, jumping in. I'm really hoping I didn't talk in my sleep. That's usually what happens when I'm scared at night. I have dreams that I never remember, and then I talk in my sleep. Anne slept over one of those nights, and she woke me up laughing. I guess she had this whole conversation with me and it wasn't good. I spilled all of my fears, secrets, and worries to her. And when I say everything, I mean _everything_!

What if I told him that I... that I... "Ow! Awe shucks." I held my hand tightly trying to stop the bleeding. I went and grabbed the wrong end of my shaver. I quickly rinsed my legs off in the water then got out of the shower, wrapping my self in a fluffy towel. "Ow ow ow ow!" I turned on the cold water and put my hand under it, while I looked for some bandages in the medicine cabinet above the sink.

"Kira?" There was a knock on the door.

"Stay out!" I called back, reaching to turn off the water. "Ow!"

The door handle turned and in came the last person I want in my bathroom while I am naked and dripping wet. Well, maybe not the last person, that would be Kankuro. Gaara raised an eyebrow as he walked over to me. "What happened?" He asked, taking hold of my hand.

"I cut myself." I whispered, wincing when he lifted it to inspect it a little more. "It was an accident."

Gaara took the First Aid out of the cabinet and opened the tin with his mouth. I winced a few times as he wrapped my hand up. "Why don't you just heal it?" He asked.

"Because isn't it better to let some of the smaller wounds heal by themselves?" I held the towel tighter to my body, swinging my head back so that my hair wasn't sticking to my shoulder. The places where his skin touched my own tingled, the pain is now only on the slice from the blade. The rest of my hand is tingling. I need to get him out of here before something else happens. He's the Kazekage! He's going to be my boss when I return from Konoha, I can't let him see me like this. "Thank you, now get out." I whispered, turning my back on him. It was wrong for him to have been in my room while I was sleeping. So very wrong. People will think that I slept with him, that we did things. No one can find out that he stayed the night in here.

The door was shut with a soft click.

If the wrong person found out, then it could ruin my whole reputation, along with Gaara's. I have worked to hard to get where I am now, I can't let something like this ruin everything. Today or tomorrow I will be leaving Suna for six months, but will that be enough time for someone to forget about this? I mean, if someone did see, would they say something with me leaving anyway? I had to take a few deep breaths to calm myself enough to finish drying off and get dressed.

This is going to be a long, long day.

"Hey, Kira!" Temari called from the couch. I glanced over at her. "Gaara said that he wants you in his office, you and Kakashi-senpai."

I nodded and looked over at the silver haired ninja, he was putting his book away and heading for the door. I grabbed my katana off the pegs on the wall and joined him on the street. It wasn't long until we reached the Kage tower, then even less time to run up the billions of steps to his office. Being able to push yourself with the wind really helps in climbing stairs.

"Kazekage-sama." Kakashi bowed. I just gave Gaara the peace sign with a smile. "You summoned us?"

"Hn." Gaara scribbled something down on a paper then set it to the side, finally looking up at us. "Sakura has told me that you will be leaving today, correct, Kakashi-senpai?"

"Hai."

My stomach dropped. I really thought that we would leave tomorrow, not today. I don't want to leave so soon! I have things to do, people to say goodbye to! I kept my mouth shut.

Gaara nodded and then reached in his desk and pulled something wrapped in cloth out and set it on the desk in front of him. "Kira, you have lived in this village for over three months now. I have met with the Elders and they agree to my decision." He unfolded the cloth showing a Suna forehead protector. "We want you to be part of our village, to be part of our Ninja Force. If you accept, you will wear this protector whenever in battle, on a mission, or in a meeting. You will represent our village and will be expected to follow the rules like everyone else. There will be punishments if you disobey orders, put shame on our village, or if you jeopardize the safety of our village. Knowing the terms of being a Sand Village Ninja, do you accept?" He looked up to meet my eyes.

Be... part of Suna? Part of this village that I have thought home for the last three months?

"I accept all of the terms and I accept to be part of Suna."

"This is now yours." Gaara turned the forehead protector around so it was facing me and pushed it towards me. "Make your village proud."

I smiled and walked over to take it in my hands. The big "i" showed my reflection, the black cloth around the silver soft in my hands. I couldn't hold back my small happy squeal, that is so unlike me. I lifted it to my forehead and tied it around my head, under my pony tail. "How do I look?" I made a small girlish pose and winked at Gaara. He rolled his eyes but smirked anyway.

"Kira, you need to pack so that we can leave at sunset." Kakashi said, putting his hand on my shoulder. And all my happiness was gone, just like that.

"Hai." I whispered, looking down.

"Kakashi-senpai," Gaara said, clearing his throat. "I need to speak with you, please stay behind."

"Hai, Kazekage-sama." Kakashi gave me a crinkled eye then turned to face Gaara. I sucked in a deep breath then let it out in a rush as I started for the door.

This is going to be a long day alright. Or at least I hope so.

Temari gushed over my new headband, telling me all about how lucky I am that I didn't have to go threw their academy. I just put on a fake smile and laughed fake laughs. Anything to get me to my room quicker. I was finally left alone after awhile and slowly made my way upstairs. Once there I took a good look around. With a big sigh I grabbed a bag from under my bed and set it on my bed. From what I know, Konoha isn't nearly as hot as Suna, so I should pack a few things that will be warm. I packed my ninja outfit, along with a few pairs of those black pants, a few tank tops, and a few long sleeve shirts. Then I folded up my trench coat and stuffed it in the bag.

Then I went into the bathroom and grabbed my shampoo, body wash, brush, and anything else I need. I stopped when I was going for my toothbrush. The light caught my headband and made it shine, that's how my eyes went to it. I'm not really sure how I feel about seeing myself with it on. I have many mixed feelings. I am happy that I am part of Suna, I am definitely happy. But why can't I smile back at myself? My eyes are so sad looking, I don't get it. Is it because I am leaving? I want to go to Konoha, to learn more about different villages. But, if it means leaving Suna, Temari, Kankuro, if it means leaving Gaara and everything else behind... is it worth it? Is leaving all I have come to know and love worth it to gain knowledge?

Is it truly worth it?

"Kira!" Came Naruto's loud voice. "We are getting ready to go, come downstairs!"

I closed my eyes and touched the silver headband. "O-okay!" I called back, quickly gathering everything into my arms and going back into my room to shove it in my bag. I fixed my skirt then opened the door.

"Wait." I gasped and looked up, seeing Gaara standing right in front of me. He pushed me lightly on the shoulder so that I was back in the room and he shut the door. "I want to say goodbye to you properly." He whispered.

"You scared me ya know." I whispered, brushing my bangs back from the forehead protector.

Gaara rose his brow and smirked. "I am sorry."

I couldn't help but smile at him. "It's okay, as long as you don't try to on purpose."

"Never." His smirk grew a little more. He reached forward and took a strand of hair that was laying on the side of my face and tucked it behind my ear. Then his thumb brushed against my jaw, following it down to my chin, which he tilted up a little bit. "I want you to write to me." He whispered, his face coming a little closer to mine.

My breath hitched and my heart rampaged. "O-okay." I whispered. Gaara's breath brushed over my face and my eyes started fluttering shut. When his lips brushed against mine it felt like an electric bolt shot through my whole body. I stood on my tip toes a little when he pulled back, capturing his lips with mine. I could feel him smile, maybe it was a smirk, but I want it to be a smile, against my lips. Then it was over all to soon. Naruto yelled up the stairs again, and thats when Gaara moved two or three feet away from me, a small smile on his lips. I had to blink a few times and shake my head before I could get words to form correctly. "I will write to you, I promise."

"And I will wait." He opened the door and motioned for me to go first.

I smiled and bowed my head as I walked past him, picking up my fallen bag by the door. We both went downstairs to see everyone there. Temari, Kankuro, Baki, Sakura, Naruto, Kakashi, Matsuri, and Shizune, and Gaara behind me waiting for me to continue down the stairs. I gave Matsuri a small glare as I passed her, she only smiled sweetly at me.

"Are you ready?" Shizune asked me.

My smile vanished and I looked down at the floor nervously. Sakura put her hand on my shoulder so I looked up at her. "Don't worry, Shizune is going to show you my apartment, and you can stay there. Don't be scared to use anything you want, whats mine is yours." She smiled and hugged me. "Just remember to feed the cat, and if Tsunade-sama sends you on a mission, have Ino look after her." I nodded and hugged her back tightly before letting go.

"Kira," I turned to Temari next. "your home is here, in this household. Never forget that." She smiled and hugged me a little to tightly, I had to push her away so I could breath. "Sorry..." She mumbled.

Kankuro cleared his throat and laced his fingers behind his head. "Well, it's going to be quieter with you gone at least." He mumbled.

"I'm going to miss you, too, Kankuro!" I hugged him around his middle and smiled up at him. "Don't worry, I send you letters!" I laughed then turned to Baki. "Thanks for showing me a few things, Baki-sensei."

"You have a lot of potential." He muttered, looking away.

I gave an awkward laugh then looked over at Matsuri. She smiled and walked over to me, giving me a hug. "Gaara is mine now." she whispered so that no one else could hear.

"You wish." I whispered back, squeezing her to hard.

She winced and pulled away to arms length. "I've had a really fun time being your friend, Kira. Have fun in Konoha." She said loud enough for everyone to hear. Temari scoffed.

"Thank you, Matsuri." I gave her a sarcastic smile. "I hope you have fun De-frizzing your hair. You might want to switch products though, its not really working." I touched her hair lightly before making a face and quickly turning away with a smirk. I gave Temari a smirk. "I'm really going to miss you guys." I said, looking at the three siblings. My eyes connected with Gaara's for a split second, but I looked away. Why he kisses me right _before_ I leave is beyond me.

"Let's get going." Kakashi said, taking out his orange book.

Sakura stood with Temari as the rest of us walked towards the door. I waited for Shizune to follow Naruto and Kakashi. I stood in the doorway and glanced back at everyone with a sad farewell smile.

This is it.

I'm leaving Suna.

I am now on my way to Konoha.

**Review? Please? Thanks! :)**


	15. Konoha

**Okay, so I've been really into writing this story lately, so that's why I've been updating so quickly. I'm almost done with the next chapter too! Well, I hope you like this, let me know!**

Chapter 14, Konoha

The difference between the desert and the forest is much greater then I remembered. I was suddenly very cold and had to take out my trench coat to put on. Shizune laughed softly when we stopped so I could do so. She said that it is a little cooler at Konoha then it is here. I already know I am going to freeze there.

It took three and a half days to reach the gates. Naruto said that it normally only took two and a  
half to three days, but they wanted to make sure that I got used to the climate at an even pace. Shizune said it would be bad for my health if I just entered the cold in a short amount of time. I already have a small cold, but that's normal for someone who is used to the blistering heat. It will go away within a few days.

The trees are beautiful. I have really missed them. There aren't many flowers, but I'm guessing thats only because its still "winter" here. There's no snow. I guess we are to close to the equator, if this world even has one, for snow. When we entered the village, we were met by a whole bunch of people. I knew some of them. Hinata, Choji, Ino, Shikamaru, and Kiba and Akamaru. But there are also some others around our age that I do not know. And some older people that greeted Kakashi and Shizune. One women stood out from the rest though. She has long black hair and is wearing a white and red dress. But the thing that caught my attention about her was her eyes.

Crimson. Blood red.

I couldn't help but stair, until Naruto put his arm around my shoulders that is. He grinned down at me, pulling me along over to the group waiting. I hugged Hinata first, then Shikamaru, Ino, Choji, and Kiba. Then I hugged Akamaru tightly around the neck, laughing as he tried to lick me. A girl with two brown buns introduced herself to me. Her name is Tenten. She pointed to the guy next to her that has long brown hair pulled into a low pony tail. He has the same pale eyes as Hinata does. Tenten said his name is Neji, and that he's Hinata's cousin. That makes sense. Kiba told me the guy with the hood over his head is Shino, they were in a team together with Hinata when they were younger. The this guy with a green spandex jump suit on yelled out his name is "Rock Lee" to me. I nodded and smiled awkwardly. He is a mini of the other guy who said that he is "Guy", all I could think was "what an odd guy! Ha ha! That's his name!"

"Kira, this is Asuma and Kuranai." Kakashi said, motioning to a man who was smoking, and the women I had been admiring with red eyes. She smiled sweetly at me, and the guy gave me a salute type of wave.

"Oi!" Naruto yelled out. "Listen up! This is Kira, and she is going to be staying here for awhile! If any of you are rude or mean to her, then you will have to answer to me!"

I put a sad smile on and put my hand on his shoulder. "Naruto, don't get yourself into something that will get you hurt." A few people laughed, but most just smiled, welcoming me to their village.

"I'll take her to see Tsunade-sama." Ino said, linking her arm with mine. "Then I'll show you to Sakura's place." I nodded and let her drag me off.

I didn't glance back.

– –

"So, you are Lorenzo Kira, eh?"

"Hai." I whispered, looking down at my feet.

A blond women in front of me sat at a desk just studying me. It's a creepy feeling, knowing that shes looking for some flaw that she can point out. Something that will embarrass me, something that will make me want to go home even more then I already do. Ino had left, saying that she was needed else where, but she would be back for me in a half hour. I still can't believe she did that, after I thought she would stay with me the whole time. I should have brought Naruto or Kakashi with me. I'm afraid.

"Welcome to Konoha, ninja of Sand." I looked up. The women named Tsunade was smiling a warm smile at me. "I hope you enjoy your stay, and learn a lot. I would like to put you on a few missions, with your permission, later on. I will give you a week of rest so that you can get used to the climate change, and get to know the people here a little more. I have heard much from Sakura, Hinata, and Naruto about you. Even Kakashi-senpai had some good words about you. I expect much from you, and I am sure that you will try your hardest at what ever you do."

I smiled at her. "I will."

"Good." Tsunade reached into her desk and pulled out a scroll. "Kazekage-sama said for you to write him a letter when you arrive, he told me that his sister was bugging him to make sure you are safe. Would you like me to write to him for you, or would you like to?" She looked up after taking out ink and a writing brush.

"I will." I took a few steps forward and she handed me the brush and ink, then slid the open scroll over to me. I dipped the brush in the ink and began to write, hoping Gaara would be able to read my symbols, I'm still not that good at writing in Kanji's just yet. I wrote-

_Dear Gaara,_

_I just got here, maybe an hour ago. The trip was long, really long. I really like the tree's though, they are really pretty and so are the flowers. It's so much different then in the treeless Suna! Ino ditched me once we got to Tsunade-sama's office, I'm going to remember not to rely on her. Oh, she probably wants you to say hi to Sakura for her. For me too! I already miss you, Temari, and Kankuro. Well, maybe not Kankuro just yet. I'm in Tsunade-sama's office right now, she is really pretty. I thought she would have been some old lady like the elders, it was unexpected when I saw her._

_I've met a few of the people her already, there was a big group at the gates to welcome us. Naruto has proclaimed to everyone that if they hurt me or make fun of me, he'll beat them up. I hope he doesn't get hurt. Most of them look much stronger them him, I don't want him to get hurt because of me. Well, I should probably end this letter, I don't want to make Tsunade-sama wait because I'm blabbering. _

_Tell Temari I miss her!_

_Lorenzo Kira._

I rolled up the scroll and passed it back to Tsunade along with the ink and brush. She put gunk on her ring, then pressed it to the paper, sealing it. I have seen Gaara do this also, he even let me try it once. She passed it back to me after.

"Would you like to come to the hawk room to pick a bird to send all of your messages to Suna?" Tsunade asked, standing from her desk.

I nodded and let her pass me. I followed her up a flight of stairs, then into a room with many cages full of messenger birds. She told me to pick one, and it will be mine while I am staying in Konoha. It will carry only my messages, all to Gaara. I picked a big one with big and beautiful wings. Tsunade took it by its feet and pulled it out of the cage, letting it hop off her hands onto a wooden pole. I watched as she took my scroll and tied it to the birds leg, then let it go out the window after telling it where to go.

"Kazekage-sama shall get your message by tomorrow." She said smiling as she turned to me. "Ino should be back by now, why don't you go downstairs and wait for her. Go back to Sakura's place and get some rest. I will send Kakashi or Hinata to get you in the morning for training."

"Thank you, Tsunade-sama." I bowed then left, running down the stairs.

I ended up having to wait a whole hour for Ino to show up. But it was okay, I talked with Shizune a little and showed her a little more about how I can use the water to heal. She is definitely amazed by the small act of healing a paper cut using a drop of water. It is pretty cool though. I asked her about books that I could read to learn more about Konoha and other villages. She gave me three different ones to study for a few days. Thats when Ino came in. I said goodbye and left with my books and the blond girl.

Sakura's apartment is on the whole other side of town. A really long walk. Ino chatted and chatted... and chatted some more about a few things I had no idea what she was talking about. I just smiled and nodded my head, something I saw Sakura do back before they left Suna the first time. I think this is easier then asking her to repeat, slow down, and start over. She talked all the way into Sakura's bottom floor apartment. It's not really an apartment, rather then a five story house, but only she has the bottom floor.

Ino explained a few things to me, like I would need to restock the fridge when it ran out, feed the cat when I got up, and before I went to bed, give her water. She told me that sometimes there are noises from upstairs, but they usually quiet down within a few minutes. She said goodnight, and left me alone with my books in the strange apartment.

"Meow."

The sound made me jump. I looked down at my feet to see a tabby cat sitting looking up at me. I've never been good with cats... "Um, hi." I walked over to the table and set my books down, then turned back to the cat that was watching me from the same spot she had been sitting in. "I'm, uh, Kira. Sakura is letting me, um, stay here while she is away. So, uh, I'll be feeding you and stuff." I rubbed the back of my head. My aunt always talked to her cat, so maybe I'm not out of my mind for talking to it. "Are you hungry?"

"Meow!" The cat jumped up and raced down the short hallway into a door that swung after she ran into that room. I followed after her, walking into the kitchen.

"Okay, cat food." I mumbled, opening the cupboards to find the cans. It was the last cupboard I looked in. Go figure. I opened up the lid of the can and turned towards the cat that was sitting in front of her food bowl. I dumped it in and then grabbed her water dish to fill it in the sink. "Alright, there you go... uh... um..." crap! I forgot to get the cats name! Luckily, her name was printed on her food dish. Sakura is so smart! "You've gotta be kidding me!" I groaned. "How can someone name their cat... Kat?!" I sighed and rubbed my face.

Time to find the bedroom!

– –

The next day I woke to find Kat sitting on my stomach looking at me with her head tilted to the side. I stared at her. She stared at me. I really hate cats... "Off." I pushed her off the bed and rolled over. The sun is just starting to come up, and I'm sleeping until someone makes me get out of bed. I could feel the cat jump back up on the bed and walk around me so that she could see my face.

"Meow."

I covered my head with a pillow. Her feet moved, she was coming closer to my body, very, very slowly. I peeked out from under the pillow and wished I hadn't. She attacked my face. I screamed bloody murder as I jumped out of bed, running around the room trying to get the stupid thing off my face. "Get it off! Get it off! Get it _off_!!!!!" I screamed, pulling at her with my hands.

"Kat, come here." Someone said from the doorway of the room. Her claws retracted and she jumped down from my face and ran over to the black pant covered legs. Kakashi picked her up and rubbed her tummy.

"I hate cats." I whispered, falling backwards onto the bed.

– –

"Kira, we will see what your taijutsu level is today." Kakashi said, flicking his forehead protector away from his eye. A crimson eye winked at me. "This is only hand to hand, so no using any of that special stuff you can do."

"But, Kakashi-sensei... I need to use it." I said, tossing my trench coat towards a tree. He had brought me to a training ground today. "I can't fight or anything without it... or, I've never tried."

"Then you will try." He simply said, pushing his headband back down over his crimson eye. "I won't need that." He smiled. "Do your worst." He waved me on.

I took a deep breath and ran at him as fast as I could, throwing my fist out at him. He easily caught it, and pushed me backwards. I stood there for a second, thinking of what I could do. Fighting with Kankuro taught me to think of my next move before making it, and to think of the moves after that one too. His puppets are deadly. I ran at Kakashi again, punching out my left fist. He caught it, just like I wanted him to. With my fist still in his grip, I twisted my body so that my other hand was on the ground, and my leg was coming up to his face. He caught that too. Then he lifted me by my leg and tossed me into the water that was nearby.

I resurfaced and spit out the water, swimming over to the edge. It's no use. Without using the wind for speed I can do nothing.

"Well, that was something." Kakashi mumbled, scratching the back of his neck with an eye-crinkling smile. "Alright, give me everything you have." He once more flicked his head band up and watched me carefully with his crimson eye.

I smiled and stayed in the water a little bit, just so my feet were covered. Kakashi slowly looked around him, then back at me.

"Aren't you going to attack-" He was cut off by water surrounding him from the ground up. I smiled.

My hands shot out in front of me, earth coming up and wrapping around the bubble of water with Kakashi in it. A poof of smoke was all that was left in the water once the cylinders of rock spiked into it.

"I am impressed. I didn't know you can use more then one element at a time." Kakashi said from up in a tree.

"I can do more then that!" I laughed.

With a burst of wind I shot up into the same tree and started attacking with many different punches and kicks.

– –

Kakashi and I sparred far into the after noon, up until I collapsed and couldn't move for a whole hour. He then brought me to Hinata, who showed me around the village a little bit. Konoha isn't that much bigger then Suna, in the sense of population. It definitely has more space and acreage. She took me to a restaurant to eat, then we went to see a few friends and hang out a little bit. I got to see Akamaru again, and he took me for a small ride. Kiba said that I could sit on his back, and once I did, the big dog was off into the trees with me clinging to his fir.

I got to know a few more of the adults of Konoha. Guy is pretty cool, a little to hyper and happy, but he's cool. Asuma smokes to much, but he is really good at explaining things. He told me about the weapons he uses, ones that I have never seen before. Naruto was with us when Asuma was explaining, Naruto demonstrated it for me. I guess Asuma had taught him it a year back or so. Then I got to talk with Kuranai.

I like her. She can make you believe you are in a whole different place by just looking into her eyes. Hinata explained that it is called genjutsu. It makes your brain believe you are somewhere else, or in pain, or what ever the person who trapped you wants you to think. It doesn't cause real harm, but it can leave mental scars. Then Kuranai told me about ninjustu. It's almost the same as genjutsu, but different in a way. Genjustu is images put into your mind, whereas ninjustu is very real, and can cause your body physical harm. Genjustu messes with your five senses, but ninjutsu is the one that can make you bleed.

I spent a lot of time just talking with Kuranai. Hinata was summoned by her Father, so she had to leave. Kuranai and I walked around the village and just talked about how different it is here then in Suna. She never mentioned that I am from another world. Not once. I like that. This world is my home now, I don't want to be treated differently. And she didn't treat me any different then she did Hinata, which I like. All of the villagers, and other ninja, treat me just like a regular person here in their world. Well, like a ninja from a different village. They all treat me with respect, knowing that I would report everything to Gaara. We stopped at Ino's family flower shop, and her mother gave me flowers to put in Sakura's house.

Everyone around here wants to talk with me. Show me things about their village. Within three days off being here, I feel like I have been here my whole life. I know so much now, and all within three days! I don't know how I'm going to make the six months work. I already miss Suna. I miss the heat, the starry nights, the villagers. And the red headed Kazekage. I miss Temari and her loud ways in the morning, Kankuro and his perverted jokes. The small smiles Gaara and I shared behind his back. Cooking with Temari. I miss everything so much. And I have only been in this village three days.

Tsunade-sama told me that she would be putting me on missions after I've been here for a week. I'm hoping that will keep me busy enough so that I can't think about how much I already miss the three sand siblings. I sent Temari a letter, telling her about my training with Kakashi and Hinata. I told her how much I have really missed the trees and the water to swim in. She sent back a letter telling me that she really misses me, and so does Kankuro and Gaara. She said that Kankuro whined and whined one night because I wasn't there to play games with, and because he had no one to show off his puppets to. She also told me that Gaara is in his office more without me there. That he practically locks himself up and doesn't ever come out. That worried me a little, I will write to him soon. And she told me that Matsuri has already taken up my place at the table, and is always following Gaara around now, when he is out of his office, that is.

I decided to write a letting to Gaara tonight.

_January 16_

_Dear Gaara,_

_I've been talking with Temari. She said that you are locking yourself away in your office all the time. Why? Is something wrong? Or are you just trying to escape from Matsuri? You know, if you don't want her around, I'm sure that Temari wouldn't mind getting rid of her for you! :)I'm pretty sure you don't even have to ask, just say "Sick her Temari!" Other then that, how have things been with the village? No more attacks I hope, I was a little nervous leaving you guys like that. _

_Um, Naruto is more wild then you told me he would be. And, personally, I think he likes Hinata! I think that he's just pretending not to know she likes him, he actually is really smart, but, maybe I'm giving him to much credit. Tsunade-sama said I can start missions once I've been here for a week, I'm really excited about that! I want to travel all over the place! I was talking with Kuranai-sensei the other day. She told me all about this village, and more! I learned a few things about some of the jutsu that the ninja here can do, and I'm trying to create something new to show you when I return. I can't wait for that day, I already miss you guys SO much!_

_Oh, and can you give Sakura a little message for me please? Tell her her cat is pure evil! Kakashi-senpai had to save me from its horrible claws my first morning here. I think the thing is out to get me. But, seriously! Who names there cat "Kat"?! That's just stupid... don't tell her I said that part though! I don't want her to come back just to beat me up... she would, too._

_Well, it's late and I'm going to bed. (after locking the bedroom door so that cat can't get in, of course!) Goodnight, I hope you write back soon. I really miss you Gaara._

_Lorenzo Kira. :)_


	16. Letter's

**Okay, well, I didn't want to make, like, fifteen or so chapters just about Kira's time in Konoha and going on missions, so I came up with this idea! :D I'm so smart! Well, I hope you like this chapter! Oh, and, please, don't kill me for the ending.... **

Chapter 15, Letter's.

January 20

Dear Kira,

Nothing is wrong, I just don't see the point in hanging around with Temari and Kankuro all day. It is so dead lately. Why do you say that about Matsuri? I'm sure Temari would like to have a word or two with her, but she is just an annoyance. One that will not become a problem. The village is quiet well, no attacks have happened.

Naruto will always be like that. I do believe you are giving him a little to much credit. He isn't that smart, though I do believe he might like the Hyuuga. Be careful on missions. They may seem easy, but anything can go wrong. Always keep one eye open, and don't sleep very deep. You want to be on top of things if something goes wrong. Have Kakashi-senpai tell you what to do if attacked at night. And never go alone on a mission. You can take that as an order from your Kage, or a request from a friend. Either way, make sure you listen to it. I have yet to meet Kuranai-senpai. Good luck on trying to create something new. It is a lot of work.

I'm sure Sakura will be glad to hear from you, even if it is about how much you dislike her cat. It is an... odd... name for a cat.

Let me know about your missions. I am interested to see what Tsunade-sama plans to have you do. I would like you to keep me up to date with what you are doing. Good luck on your missions, return safely.

Kazekage of Wind country.

– –

January 24

Gaara!

You write to me way to formally! Lighten up, its me your talking to! No one else reads these letters Mr. Kazekage of Wind country. What is up with that?

I hung out with Naruto for awhile today. He took me to this really good Ramen shop! When you come here for the Chunin exams I will have to bring you there! I have never had such good ramen! I can't remember the name, it was something that has a odd spelling. But I know where it is located! He is a lot of fun when he's not to, too, hyper. We actually get along really well.

I got assigned my first mission earlier! Tsunade-sama is sending me to a small village someone in Fire country, I'm not totally sure where though. And don't worry, I'm not going alone. Hinata, Kuranai-sensei, Kiba and Akamaru, and this guy named Shino are going with me! Do you really think that I would _want_ to travel around alone?! That's just crazy! I'm to much of a chicken to be in the woods by myself at night. I would never be able to do it.

Kakashi and this guy named Yamato have me under this training schedule. It is really tough, but I'm hanging in. It's all to get me ready for the missions I'll be going on. I've been under it for the last four or five days. I can't wait until the morning. It's when I leave. I'm up writing to you right now because I can't sleep, and because this is the only time I have. The training really takes up all my other time. Kakashi has told me all about what to do when under attack. But, it's not like I'll be alone. Akamaru will be able to smell any danger within a mile or three's radius. You don't have to worry about me, I'll be fine!

I said that about Matsuri because she is annoying. How can you say it wont become a problem? Do you really want her to be following your every move every second of the day? I can't see how you don't mind that. Just tell her off or something. She act's like you are her boyfriend or something. You should tell her off before it _does_ become a problem, because I won't be to happy if it does. Though, it's still five months away until I return right? So, I guess it doesn't matter for now. Unless you don't like it. Oh, and Temari would like to have more then a "word" with her. I think its called a "Punch" or a "kick" or even a "I want to kill you" attack.

I'll tell you what I can about my missions. I'm not really aloud to tell you everything, for obvious reasons. But Tsunade-sama said I am aloud to tell you where I am going and stuff like that. What its like, and how much fun I'm having or how much I hate it. But I will give you as much information as aloud.

I'm not sure when I will be able to write back to you, I'm hoping to get your message before I leave. If not, then I will read and send you a reply when I get back. I think this mission is going to take awhile though. I really miss all of you, tell Temari and Sakura I say hi. And Tell Kankuro that I want to see how much is puppets have improved when I get back! Thanks.

I really miss you, Gaara.

Kira :)

– –

January 24

Dear Gaara,

Tell Sakura her cat is dead! Dead I say! DEAD!

I went into the bathroom to take a shower, and when I got out the cat had destroyed EVERYTHING!! All of my clothes were torn up and everywhere in the bedroom, Sakura's couch was clawed to death! The stupid thing went threw all of the cupboards and knocked everything out on the kitchen floor. AND she ate all of her food so now I have to go get more! I should let the stupid thing go hungry!

I don't know what to do with that little devil anymore! She bites me, claws me, and I _swear_ she's stalking me! I don't know how though, I always make sure the windows are shut and the door locked before I leave! But its like where ever I go I can feel her beady little eyes on me! It's really creepy!

Well, I just wanted to let you know that Sakura might freak when she comes home. Oh, and that her cat might have a few broken legs, or maybe she will just be dead. I haven't decided yet. I have to go out and by new clothes, which I am going to lock up in a trunk so that stupid animal can't get in it! Ugh, I'm afraid how much this is going to cost!

Sorry about sending two letters in one day! :)

Kira.

– –

February 15

Dear my Gaara,

I wasn't able to get your letter before I left. So I will just tell you how my mission is going.

We arrived to the small village in about a weeks time, we got lost and had to have Akamaru sniff our way! I blame that on Kiba. Shino is very quiet, but when he talks, he talks like he is better then everyone, and he uses such big words! Hinata explained that its just how he is, but I still don't like him. And he always has bugs around him! Yuck! I woke up one night with a _huge_ spider on me. I screamed and screamed. It's not like I'm really afraid of them, it just really surprised me with how big and hairy it was. Kuranai and Kiba had to hold me back while Hinata got Shino away from the camp for a little while.

When we did arrive, I met this little boy. I guess he's about five or six. His name is Ki-shiru. His mother and father were both killed by some rouge ninja that attacked their village a few weeks ago. That is why we were sent here, to get rid of those ninja. Ki-shiru is a cute boy. His dream is to become a strong ninja and to help people like we are helping him. I'm not sure that he can become a ninja though, I asked Hinata and she said it was impossible for him. She told me that you have to be born with a chakra system to become a ninja, and he doesn't have one. Or its very weak. I'm not sure which.

We've been attacked twice by the rouge ninja. But we had to pull back because the injury rate was to high. I'm not sure if we will be able to get through this by ourselves. We might have to send to Konoha for backup, but I want to be able to do this without help. I'm sure that we can win. Maybe if I use the rocks along with the water. Earth and water can make wood. That's what Yamato-sensei does. He has both elemental types. I've been trying to mold the two together to see if I can get the same result as his, but so far I haven't been successful. I'm going to keep trying though. I wont give up.

Things have been quiet for the last day and a half. But Akamaru has been restless. It obvious that they are studying us, so I'm not going to practice until I am sure they are gone. I don't want them to know all of our attacks, if they do, they will be able to find a way to counter them. Before I left the village, Kakashi-sensei and Asuma-sensei came over to me and told me that the best weapon a ninja has is their mind. I'm trying to use my to its full extent, but it's really hard when I have people I need to protect. I can't let anything happen to Ki-shiru. He is just a small boy and has his whole life ahead of him.

Kiba is telling me they are coming. Gotta go!

I still miss you.

Kira

– –

February 27

Dear Gaara,

I'm sick.

We got home two days ago, and I've been really sick since then. I passed out for those two days at Hinata's place. Tell Sakura not to worry, Ino took care of Kat. I feel really awful. I haven't been this sick in years! I don't know what it is from. I probably ate something that my stomach did like.

We beat the ninja, and I perfected my wood jutsu in one move! This really big ninja was going after Ki-shiru and I just did it. It just happened and I saved him. I was so happy, but I couldn't show it. There were other ninja around that were trying to kill me and my teammates. I couldn't let that happen. I wasn't hurt to bad, but my leg got hurt again. I had to ride Akamaru all the way back until Ino could heal me. I was sick before then, I think Akamaru's bouncy stride is what made it this bad.

I just hope this passes soon, I don't like being this sick. It really sucks. I have to get back to training. I have to ask Yamato questions and show him how I can make wood just like his jutsu. I want him to teach me different things that I can do with the wood, so that I can become even stronger. Tsunade-sama already has another mission lined up for me, its in two weeks. I'm hoping to be better and training again by the second of March. I need to be ready for this mission.

I'm not sure if I should say this, but I want you to give this to Sakura anyway.

They have found Sasuke. That's what the mission is about. I am going with Naruto, Kakashi, some weird guy named Sai, Neji, and Lee to find him. It is said that he will be in a certain village in two weeks time. That's why I have to get better. I want to help Naruto and Sakura out. Even though I think Naruto is slowly getting over Sakura, she is still one of his best friends and he wants to keep his promise to her. That's what he said. I really want to go, so I need to get better.

I've tried using water to heal my stomach, but it is not injured, so it doesn't work. I just have a bug, and it has to work its own way through. So until it is gone I'm bed ridden at Hinata's house. Her Father is a little scary, but he is a nice guy. Her little sister, Hanabi, is pretty cool. She brings me books from the library to read, and she sits with me when Hinata can't and we talk. Sometimes we play games, but I always lose so I don't like to play.

Hinata is back. She is telling me that I need to rest, and I shouldn't be up right now. I think she is getting a little angry at me because I am ignoring her. I should probably end this here, sorry.

Tell me how everything is going. I really miss everyone and the village.

But I miss you the most. It's really different not being able to see you everyday.

Please write back!

Kira.

– –

March 7

Dear Kira,

I am sorry to hear that you are sick. I told Temari, and she said to drink plenty of fluids and to rest as much as you can. I am sure that you are better by now, and up and moving. I really can't imagine you sitting around for to long.

Sakura was in tears when I told her about Sasuke, and she wanted to know the location so that she can go help you guys, but I told her I didn't have it. I had to let her read the letter so that she was sure I didn't. I think she was about to attack me. I am glad that you withheld that information, or Sakura surely would have left that instant. How long with the mission take?

Temari and Sakura are getting along very well. Kankuro is still trying to impress Sakura with his puppets, but he complains that she doesn't care. I think he really wants you back, you make him feel really special and important here. He can't find anyone else who actually cares that he up-grated his puppets. Baki-sensei has even asked about you a few times. You really are something if you caught Baki-sensei's eye. He's not the one who would say you did a good job or anything. I think he felt bad for me, because he asked Matsuri to train with him, and I haven't seen her since.

Everything here is really... dull without you here. I guess I never realized how much you put into our lives. Everything at home is so... quiet... without you. I know I used to always tell you to quiet down, but I don't like this quiet. It's an empty quiet. Temari is feeling a little depressed that you are gone, also. Even though so does have Sakura, she wants you back home. It would be nice to have your help in my office again, things are really piling up.

I am happy to hear about you perfecting the wood jutsu. I want to see it when you get back, it seems to far away. Please, be careful on your mission. Uchiha isn't to be taken lightly, and Naruto will surely go off on his own at some point to look for him. Make sure you keep your eyes on Naruto, you are probably the only one that will see him leave, because he doesn't yet know how you work. That much I know, because even after three months of having you live with us, not one of us three know how you work. It is an advantage only you posses. I want you to be in one piece when I see you next. So, don't get hurt.

Write to me before you leave for your mission, I have a feeling I wont hear from you for a long time after you leave. I would like a guess on how long this mission will take. I want to know when I should start looking for your hawk.

Kira, you know very well I am not the type to talk much. You know me better then most people. I find if easy to write what I want to say, then actually say it. So, here it goes.

That day you left.

What happened in your room... I am sorry that I pushed myself on you. I feel like I crossed a line that should never be crossed, and I am sorry if I hurt you because of that. But I do not regret what I did. I have feelings for you that I have never had for another women before. I wanted to show you how I felt before you left. I keep thinking about it, I can't seem to get it out of my head. When I read your letters, or just hear that one has arrived, my heart jumps. I am not all to sure what is going on with my body, but I know it is because of you. I guess what I am really trying to say is...

I miss you.

Write back before you leave.

Gaara.

PS. I didn't tell Sakura about the cat. She was to upset about Sasuke that I feared she would go on some sort of killing spree if I told her. Just don't kill the animal.

– –

March 9

Dear Gaara,

I am glad that everything is going well in Suna. And yes, I was up and training by March second, the day I had been planning on getting back to work.

I am leaving at dawn, that's in a few hours. I am so stressed that I can't sleep. I know its not good, you don't have to tell me. Tell Sakura I am sorry, but I cannot give her the information. I probably will get into trouble if Tsunade-sama finds out she knows before the mission is over. Ino and Hinata both have agreed to watch after Kat, I don't want her to worry about that. (And no, I didn't kill the stupid thing.)

Don't bother writing back to this, I won't get it.

Kira.

– –

April 15

Dear Gaara,

I brought your last message with me on the mission. I know I've already replied, even though it was really short and everything. I felt like I should send you another one. Something has been on my mind since I received your letter and read it.

It's about the day I left, and what you said about it.

The more I think about it, the more my heart aches. It aches because I can't see you face to face, because I can't see your smile that you only give me, because... because I really miss you and I want to be near you. I know how you feel, how your heart races, how it jumps. Because, it happens to me, too. All I have to do is think about you, or hear your name, and my heart will speed off like a bullet. I really, really miss you.

I know its been over a month since I wrote to you last, but I couldn't make myself write the words I want to. Because I want to say them face to face. But that is impossible, so I have to settle for this. I hope I didn't worry you, nothing to bad has happened yet on the mission. We are still scouting out the location. Kakashi is very picky! (I won't even say anything about that Lee kid. He's really... yeah...)

You were right about Naruto. We caught his sent on the wind, and off he went. I trailed him and came to a waterfall. It was really pretty. But Naruto wasn't there. I met this girl, though. She has red hair and red eyes, but not the kind like Kuranai-sensei's. It was more of just a dark pink like red. She said her name was Karin. She is pretty cool actually. But something seems off about her. She was very jumpy and made me promise not to tell anyone she was here, then ran away. I don't get that part. But, anyway, I found Naruto tied to a tree with a gag in his mouth. He didn't remember anything.

When we got back to camp I sat with him and Lee to talk about random things. Lee brought up Suna, and asked me what it was like.

I've been thinking about you since. And I'm not sure that is good at this point. I keep spacing out, and I almost fell out of a tree once. Neji had caught me. But all I could think about was you. I had wished it was your arms that had caught me. Oh god, you don't know how hard I am blushing from writing this to you. You are definitely right in one thing, it is _much_ easier to write things then actually say them! I don't think I would ever been able to say that out loud. But its all true, and I just want you to know that.

I'll write when I get back to Konoha, it might be after I rest though. It's going to be a long trip home.

I miss you still.

Kira.

– –

May 2

Dear Gaara pooh!

Ha ha! Do you like the "Dear Gaara pooh" part?

We got back to the village yesterday, I passed out on Sakura's couch. Kat, surprisingly, let me sleep peacefully. It's like she knew that I just came back from a really hard mission and everything.

Tell Sakura I'm sorry. I shouldn't have gotten her hopes up. I was just so sure we were going to get him and bring him home! I was so sure, but I was wrong. Very wrong. Neji, Lee, and I were attacked when we split up to cover more ground. Neji and I were hurt pretty badly, but Lee saved us. I got a message to Yamato using the new wood jutsu I have. I can show my face on tree's, or anything wood, and give a report. He is the one who taught me it.

Neji and I are fine though, so don't worry.

But the mission was a total fail. The bunker that we thought Sasuke was going to be in was empty. Not a soul in it.

Now, that the mission is over, I can tell you where we went. We went to Iwa, its really cool up there. We stayed a few nights in the village to gather information. I got to meet the Kage there! He's really old and really small, kind of like a dwarf! But he has a big voice and is really scary... Anyway, then we left the village and found the bunker. I don't know what's going on, but when I told Tsunade-sama about that girl, Karin, everyone gasped and got really quiet. Tsunade-sama's good mood flew out the window. I seriously thought she would attack me or something.

Karin works for Orochimaru, the guy Sasuke is with. I didn't know that. She didn't seem like a bad person, she was actually pretty fun to talk with, even if it was only for like five minutes. I feel really bad though, I only told you that I saw her in the message I sent you. Tsunade-sama is furious with me, and for my punishment, she is sending me on a mission to Yuki. It will only last a few weeks, but I leave in the morning. I think I am going with Asuma, Shikamaru, and Ino. Hinata might also be coming with us, so I will have to find someone to feed Kat.

I've read about Yuki in a few books. I'm hoping that the books don't lie. I love the snow! And, if it is true, I can work on a few new jutsu that I want to make. The snow will help, because snow is just frozen water, right?

Well, I'll try to write to you while on the mission, but I'm not sure if I will be able to.

I really, really, really miss you Gaara. And everyone else. I hope those piles of paperwork is getting done! :)

Kira.

– –

May 16

Dear Gaara,

I'm really hoping this letter gets to you. We need help. I don't know who else to contact that I will be able to get an immediate response from. There is a major snowstorm going on, and we are stuck. We took shelter in a cave on the side of some mountain. Asuma and Shikamaru passed out a day ago, and haven't woken since. Ino is frozen, she wont stop shaking. I don't know what to do, I'm so scared. The fire keeps dying out, and I'm not sure I can keep using my power to start it back up. I'm really drained. I don't know how much longer I can stay awake. Please, Gaara, help us! I don't know where we are, we were wandering around in the storm before we found this cave. I don't know what to do!

I'm so scared! What if you don't get this message? What if you get it to late? I need you Gaara! Please! Help me!

I'm scared.

Kira.

– –

June 4

Dear Kazekage of Wind Country,

I have seemed to have lost contact with my ninja that I sent on a mission to Yuki. I know that Lorenzo Kira often contacts you with letters, so I was hoping you have heard from her. The date that I lost contact was three weeks ago on May 14th. I have been in contact with Yuki's Kage. They haven't seen the group since they left the village two weeks ago.

If you have heard anything, please send me an immediate response to this letter.

Tsunade Hokage of Fire Country.

– –

June 6

Dear Hokage of Fire Country,

I have just received a urgent letter from Lorenzo Kira. They are stuck in a snowstorm and need immediate rescue. The letter was dated May 16th, I fear that my team will be to late. I have assembled a team and we are heading out the second I send this to you. I will be joining them. Sakura is part of my team. I request you send Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Hinata, Hatake Kakashi, and Inuzuka Kiba to Yuki to assist us in the search. We will not stop at the village, but I would very much like it if your ninja get information from the village then come find us.

Kazekage of Wind Country.

**Weeelllll?? Did you like this idea, or not? Review please!!!!!!!**


	17. The Avalanche

**Okay!! Here's Chapter 16, but lets start with a small recap for all of you!! Review at the end please!**

_June 6_

_Dear Hokage of Fire Country,_

_I have just received a urgent letter from Lorenzo Kira. They are stuck in a snowstorm and need immediate rescue. The letter was dated May 16th, I fear that my team will be to late. I have assembled a team and we are heading out the second I send this to you. I will be joining them. Sakura is part of my team. I request you send Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Hinata, Hatake Kakashi, and Inuzuka Kiba to Yuki to assist us in the search. We will not stop at the village, but I would very much like it if your ninja get information from the village then come find us._

_Kazekage of Wind Country._

Chapter 16, The Avalanche.

"Ino, Ino stay awake. Please." I whispered, patting the blond girls cheeks with my frozen gloved hands. "Ino, stay awake." I turned away from her and rummaged in my bag, looking for something else to throw on the small fire. I took my paper that I used for writing letters and tore it up into small pieces, then laid some of them over the small flame. When I turned back to Ino, she was asleep.

I curled away from her and pressed myself against the frozen wall of the small cave. Everything is going wrong. We aren't supposed to be this desperate for help. I sent my last letter out to Gaara using a bird that I made from a rock. I hope it didn't fail in delivering the message. I'm so scared. What if one of my teammates die? What if I can't even keep them alive? Shikamaru is in the worst shape. He had given Ino his jacket in the beginning and had caught a high fever. I'm not sure how to help him, other then keep him warm.

I can't fall asleep. If I do, who knows what will happen to my teammates?

I crawled over to Asuma and felt his face, he is frozen. Just like Ino, but Asuma has his beard to keep his face a little warmer. Ino has nothing. I sighed and tucked Shikamaru's blanket closer to his body, then crawled over to Ino and hugged her close to me, hoping to share my little body heat with her. This is all I can think of. The fire is going to go out, I only have so much paper. And I can't maintain a flame on my hand for long, it takes to much energy. And I can't waist that. I need to be able to stay awake until help comes.

The storm hit two days after we left Yuki. Everything was perfect and calm. The sky was blue and cloudless, the air wasn't to cold. We were having a good time, joking and laughing with each other. Even Shikamaru wasn't acting like he was bored and just wanted to sleep. He was teasing me and Ino, even Asuma was teasing us! When the storm hit it came out of nowhere. It was like BOOM snow everywhere, I couldn't see the hand in front of my face! Asuma tied us all together and led the way along the side of the mountain until we found this cave.

We all got inside and huddled together while Asuma took out a small amount of wood. He said that we will have to save it for later, if the entrance gets blocked. I held a flame in my hand then, that was before everything went down hill. That was when it was okay to use up my energy, thinking I would be able to rest. But I was wrong. Very, very wrong. A avalanche happened, snow sliding off the mountain and covering the mouth of the cave. We were trapped in. After that happened, that's when everything went down hill.

Shikamaru gave his jacket to Ino so she could be warm. Asuma used a small amount of the wood to hold my flame. He told me to rest then, I think he knew that I would need to hold a flame later on. But he didn't know it would be a week later that we are still trapped.

I glanced over my teammates. Ino is shivering in my arms, Shikamaru is passed out under a thin blanket, Asuma the same under his own thin blanket. Ino and I are sharing the only other blanket that's just as thin. We should have taken more supplies from Yuki before we left. We should have gotten warmer blankets. But, on the way here it had been fine! We didn't know this was going to happen.

I could feel tears rolling down my cheeks.

We are going to die. No one is going to save us. It's no use to pray or beg to be rescued. No one is coming. Gaara never got my message. My bird of stone didn't work and the message is forever lost under all of this snow. Shikamaru is going to die first, then Ino, and then Asuma. I am going to be left alone until I, too, die. We are going to become the forgotten. After a year or two no one will remember us.

This is it, I thought, feeling my eyes start to close on their own will. We are all dead.

I passed out clutching to Ino.

– –

I don't know how long I was out for, but when I woke it was because the whole cave was shaking. Tiny rocks started falling down on us, big cracks showing on the roof of the cave. I gasped and got to my feet as quick as I could, putting my arms up to hold the ceiling up. Ino yelped and cowered away from a bigger rock that fell near her.

"G-get over th-there!" I called over the rumbling, motioning towards Shikamaru and Asuma with my head. Ino scrambled over to the males, laying across them with her head hiding under the blanket we had been sharing. No, no no! This can't be happening! I thought, feeling tears start to pour from my eyes once more. We can't be crushed to death!

A rock that was between my hands fell and hit me in the face. I yelped, my knees buckling as I slouched to the ground. Cool blood raced down from my temple, where the rock hit. It's not hot like it should be. My whole body is starting to freeze, my cool blood is proof of that. I can only imagine what Shikamaru and Asuma's is like. I glanced back up at the ceiling. It's starting to crumble more. Last time this happened was when that avalanche happened. There can't be another one, can there?

Black spots tried to block my vision, but I can't pass out. One, I might have a concussion, two, everyone needs me. I can't let them down. I stood back up and clenched my teeth as I pressed my arms out and my back upward against the stone ceiling. I tried to use my body to hold it together, but I can feel each movement the rocks make. It's a funny feeling, but it's also very frightening. I'm just glad this cave is small enough for me to be able to reach the ceiling with me shoulders and part of my back to help hold it up.

A few more rocks fell down on me, but none of the others. That I am glad of. Well, maybe a few did, but they didn't hit Ino. She is the only one who can call out in pain. The other two can't.

If I had the energy, I would fix this rock up using my rock shifting power. But I can't. I can barely stand to keep it from caving in on us. The rumbling started getting softer, then it stopped all together. The only sound in the cave was my hard breathing and Ino's soft whimpers. I slowly bent my knees and crouched down to rest my arms and back. Nothing fell.

With a sigh I fell backwards on my butt and rested my head against one of the walls. We are safe for now. But if another avalanche happens we are done for. That ceiling is not going to hold much more. The cave is completely void of light now, only blackness is around me. The air inside of this cave is getting thinner and its harder to breathe. I wonder how much longer until we freeze to death, or suffocate.

I wonder which one with happen first.

– –

The next time I opened my eyes a small amount of light was showing threw the think snow at the entrance of the cave. I don't know how long I had passed out for, but now Ino is cuddled between Asuma and Shikamaru to keep warm. They've always been in a team, though, so they are probably used to her girlie ways. Even if they were awake I'm sure they wouldn't mind her cuddling between them.

I closed my eyes once more.

I can't believe I passed out. It doesn't feel like I've slept at all. It feels like I just merely blinked, that's how weak my body still is. The air is much thinner now, I can barely breathe in this. I scowled at hearing a sound and opened my eyes. The blood that had trickled down from my wound had frozen to my face, making it hurt when I scowled. I glanced over at Ino and the boys without moving my body. She hadn't moved. Must have been my imagination. I let my eyes fall closed once more.

This time the sound was louder. I can't place it, but I opened my eyes and looked around. I can see a little better now. Now that my eyes have adjusted to the dim lighting. Lighting that was getting brighter and brighter by the second. There is only one place that the light can be coming from...

That's it!

I turned my head slowly towards the entrance. There is a shadow moving back and forth where the light is. A slow smile came to my face as I slowly crawled over to the entrance, digging at the snow with my frozen fingers. The sound from the other side stopped, then a muffled voice called something out, and the sound came more furious. I dug harder, my heart pounding with hope. Hope that we really are being rescued. I pushed all of the snow off to the side, where it wouldn't be in the way. Then I started digging again.

A hand broke through the hard snow, almost connecting with my face. I made a startled sound and fell backwards, covering my eyes. The light is _so_ bright!

"Is everyone alright?" I heard a female ask. I slowly opened my eyes and squinted at the red headed female on the other side. She was peering in at me. "Can you understand me?" Her voice carried an accent I have never heard before. This isn't Gaara's team. Gaara didn't come to save me.

"Y-y-yeah." I whispered, helping her make the hole big enough for her to fit in. "M-my f-f-f-friends." I pointed over to the others.

"Don't worry about them. Go on out, they will help you." She said, her voice soft and caring. She pushed me out of the hole and into arms that pulled me up to my feet, wrapping me in three wool blankets. I glanced back over my shoulder as they pulled me away from the cave.

Just outside, not twenty feet from the cave, tents were pitched everywhere. It's like a whole country in tents. I was brought into a smaller one, where a big steaming bucket of water waited by a roaring fire. A girl with long blue hair came over to me with a soft smile. She is about my age I'm guessing.

"Let's get you cleaned up." She said. Her voice has the same accent as that women from before. They are the only two who have talked to me.

The water stung so bad I felt tears coming from my eyes. But I got in anyway and let the girl help me clean up. I let the water thaw out my frozen body and let my muscles relax. After my stinging bath I got out and wrapped up in a few blankets while she dressed the wound on my forehead, and a few more on my back that I didn't know I had. She gave me warm clothes and some new gloves. Then she moved me to a bigger tent, where Asuma and Shikamaru were laid out on bed rolls with many blankets over them, and with a roaring fire trying to heat them up. I went over and sat next to Shikamaru, putting the inside of my wrist to his forehead.

"His fever is very high." I turned around hearing the voice of the women who pushed me out of the cave. She knelt next to me with a soft smile. "But he will get better now that you are in our hands."

"H-how did you find us?" I asked in a whisper, turning so that I was facing the fire.

"We travel all over the place. We were camped a little ways away from here, and encountered a group searching for some missing ninja from their village." She said. "We knew that there was an avalanche that happened over here, and we know those caves well. We told them that we would help search for you and your team." She said. "I am Mika, the leader of this tribe's wife." She held out her hand to me.

"I'm Lorenzo Kira of Suna." I shook her hand, smiling back.

"Ah," She nodded. "So you are miss Lorenzo."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

She chuckled softly, dipping a cloth into warm water and then wringing it out. "The group that asked us if we have seen you, the one we agreed to help look for you with," She placed the cloth on Shikamaru's forehead. "had a man in it that couldn't stop asking if we have seen you. I have met many men like him before, and I think that he was very out of character while he asked if we have seen you. He seemed almost desperate."

A man? "Who? Do you know his name?" I asked, leaning closer to her. What if it was Gaara? Could he really have gotten my letter?

"I don't know his name." She smiled sadly. "He never gave it. But I do know the name of the one who first asked us. Hatake-senpai, I believe."

"Kakashi-sensei!" I gasped, a large smile coming to my face.

"Ah, so you do know them."

I sat back on my bottom and stared at the fire. Gaara had to of gotten my letter! That or Tsunade-sama got scared when we didn't contact her after about a week or so. But, they would have contacted Gaara anyway! He is my Kage after all. Naruto would have found some way to get the message that I was missing to him. But... would Gaara really come to find me? Heck, it could have been Naruto who was desperate to find me. Or even Kankuro! They are both my best friends, and Kankuro doesn't want to lose the only person who enjoys watching him play with his puppets, right?

I sighed and put my face in my hands so that she can't see me cry. They saved us, I am very grateful, but I wish it was Gaara who found us. Or someone that I know. I don't like crying in front of strangers. I felt her put her hand on my back and rub it softly.

"Don't worry, Lorenzo-Chan. My husband, personally, went to find that group and bring them here." She said, pulling me closer. She wrapped her arms around me tightly and rocked me back and forth. "It wont be long until you have your friends back. The other girl should be joining us shortly."

– –

It didn't take long until I was tackled by a emotional Ino. She was all tears and smiles that we were saved. We both told Mika and that girl with long blue hair, who I found out was Mika's daughter, and her name is Nobora. We told them about how the storm hit out of no where, and how we were forced to take shelter in the cave. Then how we got blocked in, and how I attempted to send a message to the Kazekage, and how Shikamaru got sick, and Asuma, and how cold it was.

Mika said that it is normal for the storms to happen so quickly, and that we were very luck to have found that cave when we did. We would have been buried alive, had we not. I asked her about who they all were, and why they travel. I found out they are a band of gypsies that travel all over the countries. She said that we are very lucky they picked to visit Yuki this summer, they came for the festivals, but ended up saving us instead.

Nobora told us some startling stories about their times in Yuki in the past, and about when they visited different countries. The four of us just sat around the fire for a few hours while we all shared some funny and some scary stories about different places we've been to.

While Nobora was telling a funny story, a man came in, his hair the same color blue as hers. He sat down between Nobora and her mother, and kissed them both on the head, then whispered something in Mika's ear. She glanced at me. That must be her husband. If he's back, then doesn't that mean the others are here, too? I swallowed hard, but turned away from them, checking on Asuma-sensei and Shikamaru. Asuma-sensei eyes squinted then opened.

"Welcome back." I whispered with a small smile. He smiled back. "You need to rest, so don't get up. We were saved by a band of gypsies, we are all safe, so don't worry." He gave me a small nod then let his eyes close once more.

"Kira-Chan, come with me." Mika said, holding up the flap of the tent. I grabbed my gloves and slipped them back over my hands and followed her out into the cold. "That, as you know, was my husband. He has returned with word from your friends." she said, leading the way. "They are not here, no, but they are on their way. They needed to restock on supplies before they could go anywhere else."

"So, they are coming? Did he get any names?" I asked anxiously. These are facts I need to know.

"No, I am sorry, he did not."

We were both silent as we walked. We came to a big tent, probably the biggest one out of all of them, and went inside. There was a fire making light and heat. The tent was full of boxes, crates, trunks, and various supplies. She walked over to a trunk and opened it.

"Come here," she beckoned. "I want to give you something."

I slowly walked over to her and knelt in front of the trunk. She smiled and pushed cloth out of the way to show two long katana's made from silver, and the handles made from gold. I gasped and stared at the shiny weapons.

"My father made these for me when I was your age. I never learned how to use them, so I was going to give them to my own daughter. But, I'm afraid that Nobora is scared of weapons any bigger then the dagger she carries with her." She lifted one of them and handed it to me. "I want you to have them." she said. "I see something in you that I haven't seen since I was young. I can't place it, maybe it is your will not to give up. To survive that avalanche and to keep your friends alive as well. Or it could be your willingness to trust those you do not know. You did not hesitate to trust us with your life, and the life of your friends."

I turned the weapon over in my hands, inspecting the beautifully carved designs. It is light weight and will be easy to carry.

"Go ahead, try it out." She smiled.

I gave her a big grin and got to my feet, moving to an area where I wont hit anything while I swing the weapon around. I did a few tricks that I normally do while I train, and they just did a few for show. It slices the air like nothing and I can move even faster with this katana then with my other one. Mika tossed me the matching one and I used both of them, slicing the air as I did a dance. I laughed a little as I ended, holding both of the katana's in front of me to inspect a little more.

"I can't think of anyone more worthy of these swords then you, Kira-Chan." Mika smiled, getting up and holding out the carrier for the two magnificent swords. She helped me put them in the holder, then we both left the tent. I didn't strap them on my back, it might open the wounds if I did to soon.

"Thank you, Mika-San. Thank you, so much." I gave her a bright smile. This is the best gift ever. And she is the one who saved _me_ and_ my_ friends.

I don't know how I can ever repay her.

**Gaara will be coming back into the story in the next chapter, so don't be upset!! I really hope you guys liked this chapter! Please tell me in a review! Thankies!**


	18. Together Again

**Ok, sorrrrryyyy it took me so long to update!! School, well, started with a BANG you could say!! hahaha! Well, I won't bore you with anymore of this, so, on with the story!!**

Chapter 17, Together Again.

On the third day with the gypsies, Asuma was walking around. Shikamaru was still bed ridden, but he is awake and talking with everyone who enters our tent. There is not enough to go around, so we are sharing one. I don't mind, I would rather be with them and know they are okay, then be on the other side of the camp and wonder.

Mika has become like a mother to me, Nobora a sister. I really haven't talked to Mika's husband much, I don't even know his name. Everyone just calls him "leader" so I guess that's what I should call him, too, if the occasion arises. I have met a few of the people in the band of gypsies, two of them are ninja who showed me how to do more things using elemental chakra. They said that there are more ninja in the band of gypsies, but most of them try to forget about the ways of a ninja, I'm guessing its because something terrible happened to them, and they just want to forget. To start over.

Ino has found some guy to flirt with, and she told me last night that she really, really likes him. It wont last, but I don't dare tell her that. These people are always on the move. They are here one day, the next they are packed up and gone. She will probably never see him again after the others come and get us. But I don't want to hurt her, so I don't say anything.

The wounds on my back have fully healed now, with the help of a little melted snow, but the one of my head got infected. Mika had to reopen it and clean it out. She said I am not aloud to touch it, or let anyone but her touch it. She said it could become a problem and maybe scar if it gets infected again. I haven't touched it since, and she changed the bandage on it every night before I go to bed.

I practice every day with my swords, and have even sparred with a man at one point. Every time I did my dance with my new katana's Mika gave me, it always draws a crowd to watch. The first few times I got distracted by how many people were staring at me, but I got used to it. Now I add a few little tricks just to amaze them. I love sparring with some of the men, because they are not used to women as strong as me or Ino. I guess it is rare for them to see a women who can handle a sword as good as I can. I was flattered to say the least. But they could just be saying that to encourage me to keep practicing.

The air gets colder every day now. Like its heading towards winter in this winter wonderland, but I know its only around summer time. Asuma-sensei came out to train with me one day. I wanted to try out something new using the snow. He agreed and helped me train. It took five hours to get good enough for approval from him. I hide myself using a flurry of snow, and when the snow calms I'm gone. I then reappear where ever I would like to in another flurry, this time behind him. I can even hide myself down under the layers of snow and still be able to see everything above me using a snow ball that shows the view of the falling snow above. I can see three miles radius using this, and I try to extend it, but I am to drained for the day.

Ino handed us both some steaming soup when we get back to the tent. Shikamaru was sitting next to the fire with her, looking just as tired as always. I explained to him my new technique, and he gave me a few insights for how I can use it to my advantage. And that I should try to do the same thing using rain once we get back to Konoha. That is the best idea ever. It doesn't always snow, but it does rain. And you are more then likely blind when it rains, but not if I can use the falling rain like I use the falling snow.

Two more days passed, and I made a few new things to do with the snow. But boredom is starting to set in, and heavily. I find myself being more lazy then anything, playing that game with Shikamaru. I fail every time, but he says I am getting better. I know he's just trying to make me feel better.

"I fail, again." I mumbled, helping him reset the pieces so we can play again.

Shikamaru only gave me a lazy smirk and let me move first.

"Kira-Chan! Shikamaru-San! Come quick!" Nobora burst into the tent. Her light blue hair was pulled back into a loose pony tail, but it had fallen out in her haste. "Someone is coming, we need you to see who it is!" She said, grabbing me and pulled me up from the floor.

"Okay, okay!" I laughed, grabbing my jacket and gloves. I pulled them on as I followed her out of the tent and to the front of the camp where her father and mother waited. In the distance a group of people could be seen running towards the camp. I bent down and made a snow ball, as I did it started to snow. It's very easy to make it snow with the slightest command. The snow in my hands hardened into ice and a picture swirled around within the sphere. I looked back up at the group, then down at my ball of ice.

Seven black figures were shown as the picture started getting clearer. The colors of yellow, green, gray, black, white, red, tan, and a light blue/purple color started a lining where they belong. The figures that were towards the back of the group came clear before the others. One is female, her tan cloak flying behind her as she ran. Her light purple/blue jacket making it clear that she is female. The male next to her is riding on something, like an animal. Something jerked within my heart as I stared at the figure riding upon a great white beast with four legs. My eyes scanned the rest of the group of seven, then landed on the one that made me squeal with happiness.

"Its them!" I said, staring at the figure with bright red hair. "They are hear!" I cried, looking over at Asuma, Ino, and Shikamaru, who finally joined us. "Gaara is with them!" I could feel my smile as big as my face. The ice in my hand melted as I started running forward, brushing past everyone as I ran towards the group.

Just before I came within their sight to know who I was I disappeared in a flurry of snow. They hesitated, Kakashi slowing down a little from his place next to Gaara. But the redhead kept up his pace, as well as the others who followed his lead. I can feel my heart pounding. His hair is a tad bit longer then it was when I left them, his face more that of an adult, though I didn't know he could look any more handsome then he did.

"Gaara!" I yelled, appearing a ten feet in front of him and running towards him. We clashed before he could stop, my arms around him tightly as we tumbled and rolled across the ground. I laughed as I hugged him closer, I don't think I have ever been so happy to see someone. We came to a stop with my back pressed into the snow. I grinned up at him, he only stared at me with big and surprised eyes. "It's good to see you again." I whispered, still grinning bigger then Naruto has ever.

"What... the... hell?" I heard Kankuro pant.

Gaara slowly got up and sat on the snow, still staring at me. I jumped up and tackled the puppeteer. "Kankuro!" I laughed, then tackled Temari also. She hugged me back happily and laughed along with me.

"What the hell happened?" She asked, suddenly mad and put me at arms length so her eyes could skim my body. "When Gaara got that message and told me I thought I would die from heart attack!" She hugged me tightly to her once more. "You scared all of us so badly, Kira." She whispered.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to." I smiled and broke from her grasp to hold out a hand to Gaara to pull him off the snow. "I just didn't know what else to do. I seriously thought we would all die and I was so scared. Shikamaru had a really high fever and I couldn't keep him warm, then Asuma-sensei blacked out on me and Ino. I didn't know what to do." I stood next to Gaara with my eyes down on the snow below us. "I'm glad that my message got to you, though. If you didn't send Mika and the gypsies out to find us also, we would have died within that night. I'm sure of it."

"S-Shikamaru?" Temari whispered. "Is he okay?"

I smiled softly as I looked back up. "Yeah, he's up and moving around now."

Hinata slowly made her way over to me and gave me a tight hug, then Akamaru licked me. "We should get keep going." she whispered. "It's cold."

I smiled and then pushed her lightly so that she was standing next to the rest of them. "I've been wanting to try something out, but no one there trusts me enough to let me use them as test subjects. So, I'm doing this without your permission." Before any of them could say anything I dropped to one knee and held my hands together in front of me. Snow flew up from the ground and surrounded the small group. Hinata squeaked and grabbed Naruto's arm as the snow covered them and then they were gone. Snow slowly fell to the ground. "Now, I'm hoping that it really did work and they are at the caravan right now." I mumbled, standing back up and turning around to the only person left.

Gaara was still staring at me, but now with a blank face. I smiled softly and then jumped at him again, hugging him tightly. His arms slowly wrapped around me.

"I've missed you." I whispered, burying my face in his warm chest. "Sorry that I tackled you to the ground, I was just so happy that you are here."

Gaara let out a small sigh and tightened his arms around me. "Are you alright?" He asked in a whisper. "I thought that maybe..." He trailed off and pushed me away from him a little bit. "The letter you sent me took a few weeks to get to me. I didn't get it until June 5th. I thought that we might be to..." His mouth moved with words unspoken for a few seconds then closed completely.

"I'm fine." I reassured him. "You might want to close your eyes." I laughed, commanding the snow around us to fly up and spin around us, just as his sand does to transport him places. His arm quickly circled my waist and I smiled and closed my eyes as we were taken from that place and put wherever I put the others, hoping it is near the caravan.

"That was so cool!" Naruto shouted, pulling me away from Gaara and into a big hug. "You can transport me anytime with snow!" He laughed. I hugged him back laughing along with him.

– –

We all were laughing as we sat around the fire in our tent. Everyone had joined us. Even Mika and her family. I am sitting between Naruto and Nobora, who keeps glancing at Kiba with a blush. I rolled my eyes and whispered in her ear. She turned a bright shade of red and I couldn't help but laugh harder. Looks like someone has the hots for dog breath over there!

Akamaru was so happy to see me that he curled up around me and let me use him as a back rest, his head resting on my leg. I pet his head slowly as we all talked, joked, and laughed. Even the lazy Shikamaru was joking along with us. Ino told them all about the band of gypsies, and how wonderful they are. Then, a question from Kakashi was directed at me.

"What happened while you were in that cave?"

Everyone fell a silent. Even Asuma-sensei, Shikamaru and Ino were waiting for me to answer. They all had been out for most of it. I stirred my soup around a little bit then looked up into jade eyes across the fire. Mixed feelings swirled in the pit of my stomach and tried to rise up my throat. I looked away and met the eyes of everyone else then looked back at my soup, thinking about how to start.

"Well, after we got trapped by an avalanche we had little food, water, and fire. Shikamaru came down with a high fever and then Asuma blacked out and wouldn't come back. Ino and I tried to stay awake for as long as we could, but I could tell that Ino's body was starting to shut down from the cold. She passed out. The only light in the cave was the faint glow from the packed snow at the entrance. Then there was another avalanche that shook the whole cave. It felt like it was coming down on us. I made Ino go over with the two guys while I tried to keep the ceiling from falling in. When it passed I was more tired then ever, and that's when I knew we would all die. It was such a strong feeling of fear I was positive we would die and then be forgotten. Our bodies never to be found, memories of us swept away after awhile... I don't know how long I had passed out for, but when I came back to there was more light in the cave and there was a sound. That's when I realized someone was digging us out. Mika took us out and brought us here where she took care of us." I looked to her with a soft smile. "I owe her my life. She saved me and my teammates and didn't think about it twice as she took us in, fed and clothed us, and cared for us."

Everyone was silent as Mika hugged me. "You are like a second daughter to me, Kira. Even in the short time you have been here, you've grown on me." She smiled. "You are always welcome in my home, as well as everyone else." She smiled at everyone in turn.

Gaara cleared his throat and stood up, putting his bowel down as he looked to Mika and her husband. "I must thank you for saving the life of my ninja, as well as give you the Hokage's thanks for rescuing her ninja as well. We are both very grateful to you, and you will always be welcome in our villages when ever you would like." He gave them a bow, the first I have ever seen him give anyone. "We are in your debt."

Mika blushed and waved her hand, speaking for her silently stunned husband. "Nonsense! It was our pleasure to take care of these fine people." She smirked and put her arm around my shoulders. "She is your ninja, is she not?" Gaara nodded, sitting back down. "You should be very proud of this young lady. She has mastered many new techniques just with her time here. She has a strong will and is more stubborn then any mule I have every met!" she laughed at that. "But she is a treasure to keep."

Gaara nodded, his eyes never leaving mine.

"As for that one," she pointed at Ino, who paled at getting the attention drawn to her in a bad way. "keep her under a lock and key. She can sneak off right under your nose, if you aren't careful!" Mika laughed. Ino smirked and rolled her eyes, trying to ignore the blush in her cheeks. "This lad is probably the smartest one I have ever met." She said, winking at Shikamaru. "He showed us a great deal that will help us in the future. And Asuma-San, you may want to think about quiting." She scowled, glaring at the smoke coming from his cigarette. He laughed a hearty laugh.

"The time that I have spent with these four," Nobora started. "has been the most fun I have had in a long time. They have brought fun back into my peoples lives. As well as the determination to become the best they can be. I know my father," She gave him a sideways smile. "has been trying harder to make our financial difficulties better, as well as getting in shape and starting to train once more. They have shown the few ninja in this gypsy caravan that not all ninja are bad. That they can be good and help others. That you don't have to kill."

"They truly have brought much to our lives in the few days they have been here." Her father spoke.

A feeling in my stomach grew and grew, and I couldn't help but smile. Maybe getting trapped wasn't a bad thing after all. It brought us new friends, got me Gaara, and brought all of us friends closer together. A near death experience really gets one to think of their life and how lucky they are. It's happened twice with me in my life time. The Crash, then The Avalanche. Both has got me to think about just how lucky I am to be with the people around me. How much I love them.

Even though I lost all of my friends from the first Freak Accident that happened, I still consider myself very lucky. I feel that I am lucky because I still have friends that I love, and that love me. I know that as long as they are around I will never be alone. They will always be here for me no matter what happens, and that makes me feel so special. Even though I will always miss my mother and my family at home, I think I can deal with the pain as long as I have these people around me. But I know there will always be that longing to return home and be with my family.

But as I look up at my friends, as I hear their laughter and see their smiles, I know everything will be okay.

I looked up and met Gaara's eyes. With a small smile I had to look away. The warm feeling in my heart tickles.

Yup, everything will be okay.

**Ok... well, turns out this chapter is no where near as long as I had thought at first!! hahaha!! I guess it double posted or something. Sorry guys! And thanks to those who let me know about the mistake!! :) Hope you liked the chapter anyway!**


	19. What's This Feeling?

Chapter 18, What's This Feeling?

The next day I was woken by Temari. Everyone else was packing their things and getting ready to head back to Konoha for the exams. I glanced around at everyone that was here, my eyes not seeking the one I was looking for. With a frown I gave a small excuse and left the tent, still searching. All over the gypsy camp people were starting to wake, fires were being lit, oatmeal cooked, children complaining of the coldness. I made my way over to Mika's tent, and that's when I saw the one thing that I was looking for.

Gaara stood with the leader of the gypsy band talking with him. I smiled and pulled my jacket closer to my neck to keep out the biting cold. The last six or so months have really made me realize just how lucky I am to have someone like him in my life. I know that we aren't together together, but just seeing him, just talking to him, makes me feel like the most special girl in the world. Gaara is an amazing guy. I know that he has a few problems, but who doesn't? I don't know the full extent of his past, and I probably never will, but I know enough to realize that he has a deep sadness and anger in his heart that will probably be with him for the remainder of his life. The way he moves, the way he sits and talks, shows that he is hiding something, and that he doesn't trust people around him that well. Its just more evidence to the deep anger and sadness in his heart.

After a few minutes of standing there watching, Gaara's eyes lifted to mine. I smiled and turned away from him, walking to where I knew I would find Nobora.

I'm a little embarrassed that he caught me staring while in deep thought. I hadn't meant for that to happen. I just wanted to see him, to make sure that he is really here and not just part of some dream. I found Nobora stirring some oatmeal over a fire with small kids watching anxiously for their food. I smiled and went over to help her pass out bowls for them. There is something about these children that make my heart feel full. I don't know if its just how they always have a smile on their face, despite the biting cold winds, the slippery ice, and the limited food. They are always happy to be where they are, with their families and friends. The way they always are happy to see me. I don't know why I feel like this, it might just be a females instincts for little children, but I like the feeling. I like having the little kids smiling at me, wanting me to play with them. It makes me feel... important, I guess. I'm not really sure what this feeling is just yet.

"Dance with us!" One of the smaller girls yanked on my wrist. "Father is playing his violin!"

The other girls ganged up on me and pulled me over to where a few older girls were dancing to the music a man was playing. The oldest, about fifteen or so, showed me a dance that was very common to this song, and I copied, getting laughed at a little when I messed up. I laughed along with them, keeping beat to the music, and tapping my heals like the girls showed me. Nobora came along after a few minutes and danced with us, too. Being with these people has reminded me just how joyous life can be. That just because something bad happens, doesn't mean the world is ending. Ino and Sakura joined in dancing with us, their laughter rising with ours.

When something ends, that only means something is waiting to begin. There is always a beginning to an ending. Something new, just waiting for its chance to bloom and show the world its colors, like a rose waits to show the sun its sweet nectar. As I look upon the children laughing and dancing I can't help but hope their futures are not filled with sadness. But, yet, I know that sadness is what makes a person who they are. What happens in your life creates you into the person that you are, molding you and shaping you into an original piece of art.

These kids will have their share of sadness, some more then others. But I know that they will all turn out wonderful, because they are growing up with loving parents and loving friends.

Temari's laughter filled the air and brought my attention to her as she danced with Shikamaru and a small girl. She, for example, has had sadness and remorse in her lifetime. But she has learned to forget, and maybe even forgive. She has been molded into a strong, beautiful, talented women. Shaped into a strong leader, and a caring sister. Life has made her who she is, and for that I can only be grateful. There is no way to change what happened to her in the past, but I can only be thankful that she is who she is today.

Kankuro, too, has learned to forget. His ways are different then his sister, yes, but it is still clear by his laugh and by the number of girls hanging onto his arms. His eyes are always bright, and laugh always true. He is a player, but I wouldn't have him any other way. His own life has made him the laughable, always happy, strong individual he is today. Some people may find it wrong to have a different girl every night, but I believe that its just a way of his showing that he can move on, that he can't be held down by something that has already happened and passed.

We all linked hands and went around in a circle as we danced and sung along with the music, that has grown into a bunch of different instruments. I looked around me a little bit as we went around in a circle, watching everyone laugh and sing. Everyone is so happy. My eyes locked with a pair of slightly twinkling jade eyes over by a tent, half hidden from the others eyes. I smiled at Gaara, then turned back to sing with the girl next to me.

It's a little obvious that Gaara hasn't forgotten what happened, let alone forgiven. I'm not sure what happened to him in the past, or how badly he was effected by it, but by the small smile on his lips, and the twinkle in his eyes, I can tell that he tries hard everyday to forget. Many scars line his thoughts, many more on his soul. I understand that it will be very hard for him to forget what happened, but all I can do for him is try to help him by keeping his mind on other things. If I wasn't afraid to stir up painful memories for him, I would be demanding answers to the many questions that have formed in my mind about his past. There is so much I want to know about what could cause him to be like this, so easily to anger, so quick to judge and not trust. So quick to block anyone out who tries to over come the great wall that he has built around his heart and around his entire being. I'm not sure if I am the one who will be able to over come such a hard mission, but I will try.

I will try to understand what he is going through, what he has been through. But I need him to trust me. I need him to trust me enough to know that I will not hurt him. That all I want to do is help, not hurt. I know that trusting someone is very, very hard for him to do, but I hope that he will trust me. At least enough so that I can let him know that I want to help. That I wont hurt him.

I know that he has to have a small amount of trust in me. When he kissed me in my room back in Suna before I left is proof of that. I don't think the great Gaara of Sand, the Kazekage, goes around kissing every girl who leaves for six months. The thought makes me feel angered and a little nauseous. But I trust him with my life, I'm not sure if there is anymore trust you can put in a person. I want him to trust me as much as I trust him. But for that to happen, I must show him that it is okay to put trust in somebody. But I am not totally sure how to show him that. All I can think of is to show him just how much I trust him, but I'm not all convinced that will work.

But I will do what ever it takes to show Gaara that trusting someone is okay. That it is what you are supposed to do with the one that you love, as a friend, sister or brother, or even as a lover. That it is alright to show someone your weaknesses, and to trust them to help you make them stronger. To guard your back while you close your eyes for rest. To show you love like no one else has ever shown you before.

And to love that person back.

– –

The tents are long gone now, the only thing left from my time with the gypsies is the two katana's strapped on my back, and the festival dress neatly folded in my bag. Being back with my friends, running in the direction of Konoha, is a wonderful feeling. I'm so happy that I am finally going to be somewhere warm, somewhere where there is an actual bed, with real walls surrounding it, and with real streets and real buildings outside.

Being back in the city will be a wonderful thing.

We hit the forest in record time, setting up camp in a nice clearing just a little ways away from a small river. The sun was almost down by the time we had a fire going, a few tents set up to sleep in, and food cooking. I am sitting cross legged in front of the fire while Sakura cleans my wound on my forehead, marveling over the way its healed. She is surprised that the gypsies have the sort of medication to heal it up so perfectly.

"How did you get this again?" She asked, rubbing a healing ointment on it with careful fingers.

"I was trying to hold the top of the cave from falling in. A rock fell on me." I yawned. "I have more on my back, but they are gone now. This one had been infected, that's why its not all healed just yet." I opened my eyes and glanced over towards the tents at Gaara, he was staring, a pole in his hand. He had been fighting with Kankuro about which pole goes where, but now he is watching me again. He's been doing that a lot today.

"Well, it will be all healed within a few days." Sakura smiled. She put a clean bandage over it and handed me back my forehead protector. "Just don't put that over it for awhile. Here, I'll tie it on like I have mine." She took it and slipped it on the top of my head, tying it under my pony tail.

"Thanks."

She smiled with a nod. "You know, if you take your hair down, it will look better."

I rolled my eyes and looked back at the fire with a yawn. She knows I would rather my hair stay up. The sun has almost disappeared by now, only about a half hour or so left of light. "I'm going to bathe in the river now." I said, standing up and stretching. I grabbed my bag from the tent that I will be sharing with the girls and followed the sound of the running water, not waiting for anyone to say anything.

I folded my clothes and set them on the river bank away from the rushing water, then dived in. The coldness of the water surrounding me squeezed my chest, making it hard to breath when I resurfaced. I gasped for air, shivering and shaking. That was a little stupid to just jump in like that, but I think its the best way to get used to the ice water. Jump in and get it over with!

I took a deep breath and went back under, swimming towards the current, to where there was a small pool that wasn't strong. The water around me where I came back up barely moved at all. It's like a small lagoon on the side of the river, rocks almost forming a complete circle that holds the current from coming in, but lets the water sit. It's much warmer then the rushing current, too!

I rubbed the dirt from my arms and legs, scrubbing it out of my hair under the water. Then I picked a rock under the water and sat on it, leaning back against the other rocks. The water is actually nice, even though its a tad bit cold. But one gets used to the coldness after a few minutes.

"May I join you?"

I looked to my left to see a naked Hinata stepping into the small lagoon. I smiled. "Sure, isn't it nice?"

She nodded with a smile, rubbing the water over her arms. "I'm glad that you were unharmed for the most part. I was so worried when Tsunade-sama told us that you had disappeared. We all were worried about all four of you."

I closed my eyes and leaned my head back against the rock. "How did you know where we were? And why did you ask the gypsies to help look for us?"

She giggled a little bit, then I heard a splash of water as she dunked under. She answered when she came back up. "Mitten's is the one who showed us your letters from Gaara. That's how we knew you communicated with him, so thats why Tsunade-sama asked Gaara-sama if he knew anything. He had just received your letter the day he got Tsunade-sama's. No one in Yuki village knew where you were, they all said that you had left a long time ago. We ran into Mika just outside of the village and she told us of an avalanche that happened around the mountains, and mentioned that you guys were probably trapped in one of the many caves that lined the mountain. She told us that they would help us look for you guys, she said that they knew the landscape pretty well, and all the caves that would fit you guys."

The picture of the cave flashed in my mind, Asuma and Shikamaru sick, Ino passed out. It had been a very hard time, but we all made it through. "I'm very glad to have met Mika and the others. And not just because they saved my life." I sucked in a breath and dunked myself under, ringing out my hair when I resurfaced. "I have learned a lot from them. Things that one could never learn from books or from village elders telling their stories."

I could feel Hinata's eyes on me as I climbed out of the water. My face flushed feeling her stare, but I went over to my clothes and rubbed myself dry with my shirt anyway. I quickly put on black training pants and a golden belly vest that has a Chinese style to it. Tenten had helped me pick it out when Mitten's had totally destroyed my wardrobe back at Sakura's.

"I'm heading back." I yawned as I waved over my shoulder at Hinata and headed back towards camp.

When I reached the camp a few of them were gone, and a few more heading to the tents for sleep. Temari sat next to the fire chatting softly with Shikamaru. Sakura and Ino had already headed to bed, Kakashi is sitting up in a tree with his orange book covering his face, showing that he is in deep slumber. Gaara tossed a log on the fire then resumed his seat next to his brother. I sat next to Kankuro, watching as he tweaked something on a puppet that I haven't seen before.

Kankuro explained how his puppet works, and told me about how he came up with the idea for it. He said that he had been standing on the line just before the desert started, and he said he saw a Salamander. That's how he got the appearance. He got the hollowed out idea when he was fighting on a mission. There was no where for him and his team to hide from attacks. He made it big enough to fit him, and two other full grown men inside. It has an amazing defensive power. Its tail both helps with defense, and attacks. Kankuro is currently trying to perfect a deadly poison to dip the tail with. Sakura is helping him with it. I guess he got the idea from someone named Sasori of the Red Sand. When asked, Kankuro said he was the one who attacked Gaara a few years ago, almost killing him. He is said to be dead, but everyone is thinking again since they rescued me from the very same man. Or a look alike.

Hinata went right to bed after she returned from the river.

"So," I said, crossing my legs under me. Everyone around the fire turned their eyes to me. "tell me what's been going on in Suna since I left." I glanced at each of the sand siblings, then my eyes rested on Temari, knowing she would be the one to tell me.

Temari grinned and gave her youngest brother a side smirk. "Well, Gaara finally told off Matsuri. I think it had to do something from a letter a little someone sent him." She chuckled softly then went on, I tried to hide my laugh with a cough. "Nothing has really changed. There is a water shortage though, but nothing big other then that. Our team that is going to the Chunin exams are already in Konoha, Baki is just as scary as ever, the Elders just as annoying and controlling, though I think they might have gotten worse now that there was no one to corrupt Gaara's mind in the village." She winked at me. "But that will soon change. Gaara will be himself again, and you will be home with us!"

"Don't talk like I'm not here, Temari." Gaara said in a monotone voice.

The elder Sabaku rolled her eyes and waved her hand at him. "Anyway, I just am super happy that you will be home. It's been so boring without you to talk to! Our lives have changed a lot since you came to us. And for the better, too." She sent me a warm smile.

"I can't wait to be back." I smiled. "This is gonna sound so unlike me, but I miss the heat!" I through my arms up in the air and fell backwards to the ground laughing. "I can't believe that I would ever say that! I miss the heat so much I sometimes dream about it calling my name!" I laughed so hard tears started coming from my eyes. I could hear Temari and Kankuro laughing along with me. I propped myself up on my elbow and smiled at them all. Shikamaru was smirking, slowly shaking his head from side to side, and Gaara was giving me one of those small smiles I have missed oh so very much.

"You've turned pretty white since I last saw ya, Small Fry." Kankuro laughed, petting my head.

I rolled my eyes and sat up the rest of the way. "That's because I have been bundled up so that I could stay warm! I haven't seen the sun much, I've either been next to a heater, or its been raining. Sure, there was plenty of sun when we were in Yuki, but I was freezing. Ask Shikamaru, I was so bundled up I could barely walk!"

"It's true." Shikamaru sighed. "At night all she did was complain. And stole all the blankets." He grumbled the last part.

Everyone laughed a little.

This, right now, is pure heaven to me. Having fun with all of my friends around, even if half of them are sleeping. The fires glow made everyones faces more pronounced, making their eyes light up and their faces glow. I took a deep breath and let it out slowly, folding my arms behind my head as I fell backwards once more to stare at the sky. Everyone chatted happily while I gazed at the twinkling lights above. Sparks flew up as someone dropped another log on the fire to keep the light and warmth going.

"Well, I'm hitting the sack." Kankuro announced, stretching his arms over his head as he stood up. "Night." He waved once over his shoulder and disappeared in one of the tents.

"I think I'm going to head in, too." Temari said. "Come on, Shika." She grabbed his arm and pulled her with him to a different tent then Kankuro went in.

"Losers." I grumbled, and sat back up. Kakashi had disappeared from from the tree he had been sleeping in. I wonder if he has ever fallen out of one in his sleep. The thought of the great all mighty Hatake Kakashi, the infamous copy ninja, falling from a tree in his sleep made me want to break into a hysterical fit of laughter. "Wow." I whispered to myself, grinning as I shook my head to clear it. "What I would pay to see that."

"To see what?" Gaara's voice jumped me a little.

I looked up at him startled and blinked a few times before I grinned at him. "Kakashi falling out of a tree in his sleep." I chuckled, but all Gaara did was raise his brow. "You have to admit, that would be the funniest thing on earth!" Gaara looked away, but I didn't miss the amused glint in his eyes, or the smallest smirk on his lips. A cool wind blew making me shiver. I rubbed my arms and moved closer to the fire, but made sure that I wasn't so close that my pants would ignite.

"You're cold." Gaara said. I glanced up, but he was no longer there. A soft warm blanket was draped over half of my shoulders, then I felt Gaara's side pressed to mine, his arm around me. I looked at him as he got comfortable sitting next to me, but he didn't meet my eyes until he was done. "Are you warm now?"

"I..." I couldn't make words come out. So I nodded my head and looked back at the fire, praying that he couldn't see my blush. Though I know he can. The fire popped, sending sparks up into the night air, the chilly breeze making them flow in a circle as they lifted to the sky.

Our shared body heat kept out all of the chills, and I felt incredibly safe sitting here next to him under his wool blanket. I could feel his chest rise and fall with each breath he took, the movement making my shoulder move with it. It was steady, but his pounding heart betrays his calmness. I have to keep myself from smiling and leaning my head back to hear his heartbeat, and not just feel it. He's so cute when he tries to act tough!

To my displeasure, a giggle escaped and he went rigged. "What?" He asked, and I could feel his body move slightly as he looked around the camp site.

"It's nothing." I whispered, leaning into him a little, still trying to hold back the giggles. Having one escape and him asking just made it all the more funnier and I have no idea why. I took a deep breath and banished all giggles.

"Kira... what were you laughing about?" He asked. His heartbeat increased.

I closed my eyes and popped one of my hands out from the blanket to rub at them. Buying time to think up an answer. "Nothing, I think I'm just getting a bit loony because I'm so tired." I whispered. I can feel his eyes on the side of my head, but I don't want to look. I know I wont be able to stop myself from laughing again. Why is this so funny?! I really don't get it... but, it just is! Ugh, God save me...

"If you're tired, then go to bed-" He started to get up, but I snatched the front of his jacket and held him in place, finally meeting his eyes.

"No." I whispered, trying to think of something else to say to cover up my actions. Maybe the truth will work... "I don't want you to go." His eyes widened a little. Then again, maybe the truth wont work. I flinched a little at the look of confusion in his eyes and let go of his jacket, turning back to the fire. What a stupid thing for me to do... God, how can I live with such stupidity?!

I waited for him to leave. I waited for the cold to hit me as he left the warm circle of the blanket. But nothing happened. The cold never came. A hand slid over my back, pausing, then continuing its way around my side. I felt myself automatically stiffen as I was pulled closer to his warm body. What is he doing? I looked up at his face, the emotionless mask was back in place.

But the way his face inched closer to mine betrayed his whole mask to all who wanted to see. His arm tightened around me, his other coming up to brush back a strand of hair that had fallen from my ponytail. His breath was warm on my face. I closed my eyes at the hesitant touch of his lips on mine. Something deep in my belly turned, warming. It started to spread through my whole body. The more our lips moved together, the more the heat increased.

What is this feeling? I have no idea, I have never felt this way before. But I like it. I like it very much.

I turned to fully face him, running my hands up his chest. The hand that had brushed back my hair was now on the back of my head, holding my head in place. A sudden urge to get closer took over me, making me straddle one of his legs and push myself tightly against him, fisting both of my hands in his hair. I caught Gaara off guard, and we both fell backwards to the ground. Gaara landed on his back with me atop him. Our kiss was only briefly broken because of the fall. He merely pushed himself up on one elbow and held me close with his other arm.

There were a few whispers, then rustling from one of the tents.

I broke off the kiss and stared into Gaara's eyes as I tried to catch my breath, him panting also. The whispers started getting a little louder, then I heard Temari say something about it being time to switch watches. It might not be to good if I am see on Gaara like this... My face heated up at realizing just _how_ I was sitting on Gaara. I quickly untangled my legs from his and stole the blanket from him as the tent zipper was brought down. I wrapped myself up and stuck my tongue out at a confused Gaara just as Shikamaru appeared, mumbling something about troublesome women.

I looked over to him.

He was looking at Gaara was a creased brow, then he looked over at me. I blinked at him. He blinked back. "Where's Kakashi-sensei? It's time for our watch."

"Up here."

I jumped and looked up at one of the trees that was behind where Gaara and I had been sitting. And sure enough, there was that porn reading ninja. He gave me a small wave with an eye crinkle. My face flushed twice as deep. That idiot had been right there the whole time! He has seen everything! I stole a peek at Gaara when he stood up and dusted off his pants. I couldn't help the smirk that started to grow on my face. His cheeks are pink! Gaara is _blushing_! I wanted to laugh, but instead mumbled a quick "night" to them and scrambled for the tent where Ino, Sakura, and Hinata were sleeping.

I made Gaara blush! That was the thought I fell asleep to.

**Well, I will not be updating for awhile. I have fractured a bone in my arm, and find it very hard to type at the moment. I am very sorry everyone. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, though. I will try to make the next chapter, but I am not sure how long it will take me. Probably not for awhile. Again, sorry**


	20. Men in Black

**Okay, so I know its been WAAAAY to long since I last updated!! So, here it is!!!**

Chapter 19, Men in Black.

It wasn't long until we were on our way once more. The tree's rushed past, and so did my energy. I found myself on Naruto's back half asleep. I could feel Gaara's eyes on us a few times, but then he was in front of the group.

Thinking about last night, about the... uh, kiss... makes my head spin. I haven't figured out if that is good or bad, but I'm also not sure if I want to know.

I yawned and rubbed my face against Naruto's shoulder. "How much longer?" I mumbled.

"We have today and half of tomorrow, if everything goes well." Sakura said with a smile.

I groaned and rubbed my face against his shoulder again.

"Aw, cheer up, Kira! It's not that bad." Naruto laughed.

I grunted and closed my eyes, letting myself drift off into dream land.

– –

Great. This is just perfect! I groaned and flopped down onto the ground, glaring at the flames in front of me. Because I slept all day, I can't sleep now that its night. Everyone else, minus Kakashi, who is probably sleeping up in the tree, not reading, has gone to the tents, all snuggled up and warm while they rested. Me, well, I'm just full of energy, and now have to stay guard.

I repeat, just perfect.

I sighed and let myself fall backwards so that I was looking up at the sky. The stars mocked me as they twinkled, the moon staring back with her silent light. The whole time I was sleeping I was having a dream. It was weird... I was in one place at one second, then another place the next. I saw faces I didn't know, faces I did know, and faces that I thought I knew. Like, when you see a picture and you have that strange sense that you have met that person before? Well, that's what I felt. And it was weird.

Some of the faces were scary, like all bloody and torn up and stuff. Other's looks like angels and were smiling at me, some just glanced, then quickly looked away. I've never had a dream like this. But some of my friends back home have. Well, they may have been lying about it, but they described it as such. I really shouldn't be thinking about it much, its just a dream.

I blame this all on the loneliness right now.

Yup, that's why I'm thinking about such trifle things.

I sighed a long sigh and closed my eyes for a small second.

– –

When I opened my eyes the sun had somehow risen, and everything was starting to get light. I quickly sat up and glanced around. I was still the only one up.

"You should have more caution while staying watch, Kira."

Crap. I'm not the only one up. I looked up to Kakashi who was sitting in a tree looking down at me with a crinkled eye. I gave him a sorry look and then shivered. The fire had gone out while I was asleep. But, I don't feel any different. I could have been as if I had just blinked. Kakashi chuckled and messed up my hair as he walked past me and knelt on the ground, starting the fire again with something having to do with hand signals. I wish he would do them slower, I want to practice using my fire, but I want to know what hand signs to use.

"The others will be waking soon, better get Naruto's breakfast before he wakes." Kakashi gave me another eye crinkle then walked off, leaving me to it. I sighed and glared at his back as I picked up the pot to go get water to boil.

– –

Water flouted over my head, bending to my will. I moved it around in different motions, playing with it a little. The stream trickled by, flowing gently over the rocks. I tried to mimic how gently it flowed, how it easily slipped over the rocks.

"Boo!!" Someone jumped out of the bushes behind me.

I screamed and spun around, losing my concentration on the water. Kankuro stood there laughing as I was rained on. "Kankuro!" I yelled, leaping on him. We both rolled to the ground, me trying to strangle him while he easily slipped out of any hold I managed to get on him. Slippery little sucker... "Jerk." I pushed him back on the ground and stood, using one hand to bring water up from the stream and fill the pot. I hadn't realized how long I was out here.

"Aw, come on, Kira! It was funny!" He was still grinning as he dusted off his pants. He grabbed the pot and slung his arm over my wet shoulders and leaded me back towards the camp. "You know you missed me scaring you all of the time." He kissed the side of my forehead. "I sure know I missed you being at home. It's like you've become part of the family already."

I couldn't help the smile that slowly made its way to my lips. I sighed and put my arm around his waist. "Well, I guess I missed you a little." I said a little grudgingly. I gave him a side smirk.

He roared with laughter the whole way back. He kept telling me a few funny things that happened while I was gone. He seemed to think they were over hilarious, with the way he was laughing. When we reentered the camp, everyone was sitting around the fire, glaring at me. Sakura came over and grabbed the pot of water out of Kankuro's hands and set it on the fire to boil.

"Sorry, I got distracted." I rubbed the back of my neck nervously, like Naruto sometimes does. I think everyone gets it after hanging out with him.

Sakura and Ino took over the cooking. I sat down next to Kankuro and he showed me a few tricks on one of his puppets that he improved. Hinata handed out bowels of the newly cooked oatmeal to each person, then knelt down next to Naruto with her own. They are so cute together. I wonder if they realize. I smiled and took a bite of my oatmeal.

"... Did Sakura cook this, or did Ino, just wondering..." I asked, swallowing the thick slimy lump that sat on my tongue.

"I did, why?" Ino looked at me with her big blue eyes.

I forced a smile. "It's delicious." I swallowed again, trying to keep down bile.

"Hm." Kankuro stared down at his bowl, then glanced up at me. He looked over to Ino and smiled, tipping his head back and dumping it all down his throat. When, in reality, he dumped it on the ground behind him, which Ino couldn't see. "Yummy!" He grinned. Ino beamed at him and happily ate her own. Kankuro stole my bowl and did the same as his. "Sorry, Small Fry, I was extra hungry." He winked at me and went back to fooling with his puppet.

"Oh, darn." I muttered, hiding my smile. Temari tossed me an apple as she munched on her own. I gave her a privet smile and bit into the juicy apple.

– –

"Everyone, hold up." Kakashi fisted his hand in the air. We all jumped from the trees to the ground and stood watching him. Gaara moved up next to him and scanned the trees in front of us. Out of nowhere, two figures jumped in front of the two ninja, their weapons drawn.

My blood pumped faster, and before I even knew what I was doing, I was in front of Gaara with one of the mens throat between my two katana. If he moved, my swords would act like scissors and slice his head from his shoulders.

"Kira, stand down." Gaara whispered, putting his hand on my shoulder. But my blood was pumping so hard in my ears I could barely hear him. It wasn't until Kakashi pushed my swords away from the mans throat that I finally returned to my neutral position, but I stayed between my Kazekage and those men. I kept my blades in my hands.

"Kakashi-senpi," One of them said, going to a knee. The one who's neck had been between my swords stood there, watching me. "we have word from Hokage-sama." He took out a scroll and handed it to Kakashi.

We all waited while Kakashi read over the message. When he was done, he handed it to Gaara. "Naruto, you are to go back with these men. Tsunade-sama needs you back at the village immediately. Kiba, Hinata, and Sakura will join you. Go."

The four of them nodded.

"I guess this is good bye," I sighed. I gave each of them a hug and watched them leave. I think I will get to see them when we get back. We are going to Konoha first. The man that had been watching me was the last to leave. I could still feel his eyes on me, even though he was gone.

"Kira."

Uh-oh... I think I'm in trouble. I slowly turned to look at Gaara. His arms were crossed and he was glaring down his nose at me. Making me feel even shorter then I am. I hate how he can do that. "Yes?" I tried giving him a smile, but his eyes only narrowed.

Kakashi sighed from somewhere behind me. "I guess we'll take a short break here."

"Follow me," Was all Gaara said before walking into the woods. I sheathed my katana's and followed after him, glancing back at Temari. She was watching us leave with a frown. Gaara brought me far enough into the trees to be out of earshot. Though, I can still here Kankuro as him and Temari argue, but thats only to be expected. You could hear them in Konoha if they were still in Suna.

"What is it, Gaara?" I asked, sliding down one of the tree trunks and sitting with my legs crossed. I pulled out one of my katana's and laid it across my lap, polishing it with the edge of my shirt.

"What was that?" He asked. "When those two men arrived, you looked like you wanted to slice their heads off."

I polished off a mark on my blade before answering. "I'm not sure. It just felt like they were a threat, so I acted. I don't know how to explain it... I could feel my blood just start pumping, and I moved so fast I didn't even know what I was doing until his neck was between my katana's," I answered truthfully.

Gaara stood there watching me. "You could have been hurt."

"And so you could have been."

"Thats not the point," He sighed.

"Gaara," I looked up at him, "you are our Kage. If something ever happened to you... Any one of us would put our lives down to protect you. At any cost."

"Except you. You are not allowed to do that. Understand?"

"Why?"

His eyes narrowed again. "Understand?"

I rose my eyebrow and slowly stood, holding out my katana to him. "Hold this." In order for him to hold it for me, he had to uncross his arms and put them outwards. I walked around him to his other side and took out my other katana, holding it up the the sun to see if there was any spots on it. "Gaara, I am part of the village now. I am a ninja. Well, kinda." I scrubbed at a spot with my hand. "Which means, I, too, would give my life for you, whether you like it or not. It is part of being a ninja. With out a Kage, our nation would pretty much be screwed. We'd be attacked, taken over, slaughtered, and many other things. The women would all probably be raped by the opposing force, children slaughtered, mens necks getting sliced open. You, Gaara, are a Kage. You are the wall that holds back that threat to our village, our nation. I, Lorenzo Kira, would gladly put down my life if it meant you having a chance to live on." I turned to look at him, letting my arms fall to my sides. "You are that important to me." I whispered, looking into his jade eyes.

But he wasn't looking at me. He was looking at the twin katana in his hand. Slowly, his eyes lifted to me. They ran over the length of my body, making something inside my chest spin.

With a sigh, he set my katana up against the tree and turned away from me. "Kira, you are to important to be acting so recklessly. You will not do it again, that is an order from your Kage." And he walked off.

Wow. Just... wow. How could... Can he really... UUUUUUUGHGHHGHGH!!!!!!... I don't know what to think anymore. I just basically told him how I feel, we kissed that night that seems so far away now, though it was only last night. How could he be so cold to me like that? How can he...

I wiped my tears away and put away the katana in my hand. I walked over to my other one and held up up to my face. His finger prints were still on the smooth blade. I glared at them. With a yell I tossed the katana as hard as I could toward where he left.

"OW!!!" Came a yell.

All of my anger disintegrated. I swore under my breath and ran back to the others. That man in black was back. My katana sticking out of the back of his leg. I couldn't help but smirk.

"Bulls eye," I chuckled to myself. I took hold of the handle and yanked it out of his flesh, getting a grunt of pain from him. "Aw, man! I just polished this!" I groaned, seeing all of the blood running down the metal. Well, at least his fingerprints were gone.

Kakashi cleared his throat. "Kira?"

I looked up to see everyone looking at me with big eyes. The man in black was groaning on the ground, a weapon having fallen out of his hand. Gaara was laying on the ground in front of him, gasping for breath. Blood was seeping out of a hole in his chest.

This man had just stabbed Gaara.

With I cry I grabbed my other katana out of its sheath over my shoulder and swung it.

My anger blinded me.

**Can you guess who those men in black are?? What happened to Naruto and the others? Guess you'll have to wait and find out! :) Review please!!!**


	21. Black Death

**Two chapters in one day! And much longer then I would have thought!! WOOT WOOT!! :D But, sadly, this isn't a happy chapter at all... no flaming over it!!! :( Well, read on!!**

Chapter 20, Black Death.

Someone grabbed me before I could slice off that mans head. They grabbed both of my katana's and tossed them far away so that I couldn't reach them anytime soon. Temari yelled for Ino, and they both knelt beside Gaara. I struggled against Kankuro's arms, but he wouldn't let me go. I was screaming, my throat was starting to hurt. My eyes burned with tears of pain and rage.

No, no, no! Gaara can't die! He can't! He just can't!

Kankuro whispered something in my ear, but I couldn't hear him. My blood was raging in my head, in my whole body. I was lost to this world right now. Nothing could calm me down, nothing but one thing. But that thing was gasping for breath while he slowly died from a wound to his chest. I fought harder against Kankuro's hold. He still wouldn't let go. My elbow connected with his jaw, sending the both of us to the ground. We wrestled one another trying to best the other. I clawed, bit, kicked, and slapped. But he still kept me pinned down under him. That is, until I head butted him.

The world spun before me as I got to my knees. Blood ran down my forehead as I crawled over to Gaara. Temari tried keeping me away as Ino tried to heal him. I landed a punch to her jaw, she flew across the clearing and into a tree. Ino backed up in fright as I glared at her. I took her place next to Gaara and stared down at him. I grabbed the kunai that had stabbed him and cut open his shirt.

Gaara's flesh was torn oddly. Like something had grabbed it on the inside and pulled out as it ripped. That's when I noticed the point of the kunai wasn't a point. It was a hook. I growled angrily and threw it as hard as I could at a tree. Someone will have fun getting that sucker out. I quickly jumped to my feet and looked for water. My eyes darted everywhere, but all I could find was a water skin for drinking. Screw whoever owns it. I used my ground shifting technique to place it in my hands. I popped open the top and dumped all of it over Gaara's chest. I knelt back down and placed both of my hands over the wet wound.

I closed my eyes tightly and put all of my energy into healing it. I started with the insides first. His lung had been punctured. I healed that, then went to bringing his tissue back together. More water was poured over my hands, I didn't look to see who it was. I gathered all of the water running down my arms and over Gaara's chest onto the top of my hands, then made it slowly go into Gaara's flesh. I could feel it knitting back to a solid piece of flesh in my mind and under my hands. I could see it in my minds eye, I could see it under my hands.

Again, more water was dumped on top of my hands.

I pressed even more of my energy into the act of healing. I used my anger, I used my pain, I used my love. I used everything I had to save him. I could feel myself panting with the effort, but I didn't stop. I didn't slow. It could mean his life. That was not okay. I pushed everything I had, and even energy that I didn't have into it. His lung was completely fixed, but he still panted. Blood still gushed into the ball of water around my hands. I cut off the flow of blood and knitted his vanes back together. The red water seeped into his skin and continued to heal.

"Kira, I can finish it up," Ino said. She had her hand on my shoulder. "There's not much left of the wound now, let me finish it. You've done more then I ever could have. You saved his life."

I opened my eyes at her words and slowly lifted my hands, bringing the water with them. She was right, it was nothing more then a deep scratch now. My eyes traveled up his bloody chest to his face, his eyes were staring back at me. He wasn't panting anymore, but just breathing hard. My concentration slipped and the water fell from my hands and hit the ground. The soil hungrily drank it up.

I started to get to my feet, but I had completely drained myself on healing him. Hands reached under my arms and lifted me away so that Ino could finish healing Gaara. He was sitting up, still watching me. Asuma set me down and poured some water down my arms to wash away the blood. I looked over my my right and saw Kakashi kneeling down next to the man in black, asking him questions. At knife point, of course. It is Kakashi we're talking about. Asuma's large hands rubbed away the blood while I watched the mask man answer the other masked man with silver hair. Why do they wear masks? Is it because they are hiding some huge ugly zit? It makes me wonder...

Black dots started to fleck in my vision. I shook my head and concentrated on what Asuma was trying to say to me. But I couldn't hear him. I couldn't hear anything.

A song that my mother used to sing while she did the dishes suddenly popped up in my head.

"_When the ones in black arrive, run, run run. When the Black falls down on you, run faraway. Run till your heart gives you, they will not stop. Black is death, Black Death. Black as night, they will come for you, run run run. Swallow you whole, they will. Hide the dog, kill the cat. Black Death is here. Sneak out the back, over the fence of life, into the Meadows of Light. The blackness hunts you, Dear. Run, run, run. Black Death has come._"

That is the part that has frightened me most. The only part I memorized. I used to sing it when I was walking home from school as a little girl. It helped with my fear of big men coming and taking me away from my family. It had always comforted me in an odd way, but now it makes me want to scream.

Black Death. That's the plague. Does this mean that a plague will start? Does it mean that because of this man, millions on millions will be dead because of a plague? Does this man have it?

"Strip... him," I whispered, fear powering my powerless limbs. I stood and staggered over to Kakashi and fell on my knees next to him. "Strip him," I repeated.

Kakashi looked at me for a few seconds, then told the man to take off his shirt. Ino's hands gently touched my shoulders, she flowed some of her energy into me. The man was being to slow. My heart pounded with fear. I could feel myself becoming more frightened as Ino pushed energy into me.

Ino gasped and took her hands away from me to cover her nose from the rotten smell.

The man has his shirt off.

Large black boils were all over his neck. Black rotting sores were scattered across his chest and arms. I was afraid of what was next. We could all have been effected by now.

"Get away from him!" I screamed. We may still have a chance. "Get away from him! Now!" I pushed Kakashi away and moved away myself. "Kankuro, Ino! Go after the others! NOW! Kill the man they went with. It is vital they don't make it to the city! If any of them are feeling ill, isolate them. Do not let Sakura help them, she could be infected. Do not open the sores, and do not let them sleep. GO!!!" I screamed, pushing him. "They can't reach the city!" Ino and Kankuro were gone with the speed of light. I turned on the man. "Take off your pants, gloves and mask. NOW!" He did as he was told, slowly. After he took off his mask, I could see that he was smirking.

"It's to late, Girl. This is Pneumonic," He chuckled. He removed his gloves. The tips of every one of his fingers were blackened and rotting. He had more of the large black pus leaking boils on the inside of his thighs. He coughed and blood ran down his chin. "Every single one of you has been infected all ready." His blue eyes glittered with his own pain. "Especially that one over there."

I didn't dare look at who he was pointing at. I knew it was Gaara. "You lie," I growled.

He chuckled again, pulling off his boots. One of his blackened toes fell off with a spurt of foul smelling blood. "All of your friends are already infected. Even the other ones who left. All of you are going to die. But the village will be infected, first. Those two you just sent off wont make it in time."

With a scream I smacked him with all of my might. His neck snapped and he was silent. "Burn his body." I growled, pulling on my hair as I curled up into a ball. This can't be happening. It can't be. My elastic in my hair snapped, what wasn't clutched in my fists tumbled down around my face.

"Kira?" Shikamaru placed a hand on me. I quickly jumped away from him.

"Don't come near me. Stay away from Kakashi and Gaara, too." I said, trying to hold in my tears. Didn't work.

"Kira," Shikamaru said again, this time not moving closer. "What is that?" He asked, pointing to the body that was burning. "I have never seen that before. What is it?"

"Something really bad," I whispered. "In my world, we had this a long time ago. It's called the Black Death. It's a plague. A Bubonic Plague. It killed over 60% of a countries population. And it didn't even start in that country. It spread to many different places and killed more then half of the worlds population. People and animals alike. More then 200 million people lost their lives to this plague. Few lived." I looked to each of their faces. "Maybe one person out of five-ten million people lived," I finally whispered.

Everyone's faces was either frightened or utterly blank. They didn't know anything about this.

"There is no cure. Not that my world has found, at least. There are preventions, I had a shot when I was a little kid, so I cannot get it." I looked down. "But all of you could get it. All of you probably do have it."

"What does he mean by, " Pneumonic"?" Shikamaru asked, kneeling with his fist to his chin. He looked very thoughtful.

"It's airborne."

He nodded. Asuma took out a cigarette and lit it. "Well, what are we waiting for then? We need to get to the others before they reach the city."

"Asuma-sensei... if they do reach the city... you can already count how many will die. You can use the population count of Konoha." A few gasped. "No one is immune to it. I am only because I have had a vaccine for it. If they reach the city... every single person, cat, dog, every single living being, will die. You can count on that."

– –

Everyone was spread out as we flew through the trees. My heart was pounding, but not like it had when Gaara was stabbed. It was out of pure fear right now, not rage. I could feel sweat prickling my forehead, but I kept up the same fast pace. The others shouldn't be getting any symptoms for a day or two, so they will be fine with keeping up.

We have to reach the others.

"Kira!" Gaara called. But I was to slow. Sand engulfed me and I was suddenly in Gaara's arms, sand swirling angrily all around us. The others were behind us, panting for air. "Who are you?" Gaara growled. I looked to where he was looking. It was the other man in black. He chuckled. "What village are you from?!" Gaara roared. I winced at how loud it was.

"Your worst nightmare, Kazekage," Came the chuckle. "Everyone you love is going to die. Soon the Black Death will have spread all the way to Suna. It's already reached Konoha. We came in contact with that Matsuri girl from Suna on the road. She's heading home as we-" A kunai came out of his chest. The man in black dropped to the ground. A panting sweating Sakura stood behind him, looking at us with pain filled eyes. She collapsed to the ground holding her head.

"Gaara..." I whispered, struggling away from his grip. "Burn the body." I jogged over to Sakura and felt her head. Fever. She's already showing symptoms. Maybe this will happen quicker then I thought. "Sakura, where are the others?" I asked.

She lifted and hand and pointed to the left.

I looked to Kakashi and he nodded. I ran the way Sakura had pointed and found the others. Ino was on her hands and knees vomiting, Kankuro was petting Akamaru's head. Kiba was watching Ino. He didn't look the least bit sick. He would probably die first.

"Kankuro, away from the dog," I said. "They can get it, too." He moved faster then I ever thought possible. Naruto. "Where's Naruto! Hinata!" I called into the trees. Nothing moved. "Naruto! Hinata!" I shouted more frantically. I spun around at the sound of footsteps, but it was only Gaara. "Can you sense them?" I asked. He shook his head no.

Clouds over head rumbled. Perfect! I made a few hand signs and went to one knee as a raindrop hit my arm. When my eyes opened, I had billions on billions of eyes. I used the rain to look for the two. I found them. They had stopped that Matsuri girl. I made a silent prayer and let go of my jutsu.

"Gaara, about two miles on the right you will find them. They have Matsuri. Bring them all back here." I looked at him in the eyes. "Please," I whispered. "This is greater then anything you have ever seen before. This plague has the power to kill more then all of the tailed demons put together on a rampage." He nodded and sand started to engulf him.

Before he was totally gone, I heard him whisper, "Be careful" then he was gone.

I turned to face the others. "Alright, we need fires. Big ones. The heat kills the bacteria that causes the Black Death. Now! Hop to it people! You all could be dead by morning at this rate!" Everyone that was able jumped to action.

By the time Gaara returned with the others we had five humongous bon fires roaring. We made them in a circle, so the center would be the hottest. I had them all sit in the center. I was the only one who was aloud to walk about, I brought them water and tossed their clothes into the fire. With the Black Death, you can't be to careful. There is no such thing when dealing with it. I kept my eye on Gaara the most. He was the one who had that wound, he would most likely have the worst of it all.

So far, only Sakura, Ino, Kankuro, and Shikamaru were showing signs of it.

Sakura was vomiting like there was no tomorrow, and she has a fever. Ino has a high fever and is complaining of headaches. Kankuro is starting to get welts on the side of his neck, they are a pink color, they haven't turned red yet, which is good. Shikamaru has the highest fever, and red boils on his legs. There has to be something that I can do for them...

It was like a light bulb went off in my head.

I quickly ran over to Shikamaru and had him remove his pants. He did so with a slight blush, but that could easily have been from the heat of the fire. I told him everything before I did it, it was going to happen whether he agreed or not, but I wanted him to know how much it is going to hurt, and that he has to stay extremely still.

I took a test tube like glass cylinder from Sakura's pack and a rubber stopper. I grabbed a kunai from Kakashi and knelt next to Shikamaru's legs.

"Shikamaru, this is going to be more pain then you have ever felt before... But you can't move," I whispered. He nodded. Gaara had him lay back and put a thick stick between Shikamaru's teeth. Gaara held his arms down. "Okay, here I go." I took the kunai and stabbed it into the largest of Shikamaru's boils. The one that was starting to turn black. Shikamaru screamed. I could feel tears on my cheeks as I took the stopper out of the tube and squeezed the pus and blood into it. Along with the bacteria that cause this Black Death Plague. I filled it up to the top. After I replaced the stopper I took a wet shirt and wrapped it around the popped boil and tied it off.

I took the test tube and wiped it off the best I could and then set it on the dirt. I went over to one of the fire and stuck my hands in the flames. I screamed as my hands burned, my flesh started to bubble as they burned. I waited two whole minutes before I took my hands away. Kakashi wrapped them up in wet clothes and tied it around my hands. I grabbed the heated test tube that I had set in the dirt next to the fire and turned towards Gaara, Kakashi, and Kiba. The only three who didn't seem affected at all, though I knew each of them were. Asuma was sweating, though we all were with the heat of the fires.

"I'm going. Keep them all in the circle, do not leave this for anything. There is enough wood there to keep the fires going until I get back," I panted, the smoke burned my lungs. "Be safe," I whispered. After I got a nod from each of them I started running.

Tsunade-sama may be able to help us.

– –

"Who goes there?" Came a males voice.

"Stop!" I called back. There were coming towards me. "Do not come any closer!" The two figures glanced at each other and drew weapons, but didn't come any closer.

"Who are you?"

"Lorenzo Kira of Suna. Get me the Hokage, immediately!" I called. "You need to close every village gate! Do not let anyone in, or out! This is of high importance. If you value the lives of your people you will get me the Hokage and close of the village!"

"Kira?" The other one was female. It was Kuranai-sensei. "I thought you were lost!" She started coming closer with a smile.

"Stop, Kuranai-sensei! Don't come near me, I mean it! Please, get me Tsunade-sama and close of the village. Something has happened, I need Tsunade-sama!"

She stopped in her tracks. "Go and get the Hokage. Now!" The other person nodded and then was gone. "What is this about, Kira?" She asked.

"No time. I need some clothes. Just a big shirt will do. Please, hurry!" I held the test tube of the Black Plague as tight as I could in my hands. They sting more then anything. She hesitantly left.

I was glad that Kuranai-sensei was back before Tsunade-sama arrived. I had her toss the large shirt over in the bushes, away from where I was standing. Then I had her back away. I moved into the bushes and stripped off all of my clothing, even the cloth on my hands and my shoes. I started a fire and burned it all.

"I need a kunai!" As soon as the words left my mouth, a kunai planted itself in the tree not to far away. I reached over and pulled it out. "I hate this..." I whispered. I took up all of my hair in my hand and lifted it upwards. With a deep breath and my eyes shut tightly I chopped off my long beautiful hair and tossed it into the fire. The smell of burning hair was strong. I could hear Tsunade's shouting voice at the smell, then I heard Kuranai-sensei calming her down and telling her to wait for me.

I gently picked up the test tube and walked over to where the large shirt was. I set it down and gently pulled the large shirt over my head. I once more picked up the tube and walked out of the bushes and towards the group of people waiting for me. Every Jounin was there. I could see all of their shocked faces. Tsunade started jogging towards me, but when I shook my head she stopped. They waited for me to get to them.

I stopped seven feet away from them.

My hands are bleeding again, making it harder to hold the tube in my hands. My now short hair was so short that I can feel the breeze on my scalp. I have never had it this short before. Never. I loved my long hair. But it had to be done. I have to save my friends.

I am the only one that can.

"Tsunade-sama," I whispered, holding out the tube. "I you to find a cure for this. If anyone can, its you. Something terrible has occurred."

"Kira, where are the others?" She asked slowly, reaching out and taking it from my hands. "What happened to your hands? And your hair?" She gave me a once over. "What happened to you?" She asked in a whisper, her eyes brimming with tears.

"I'm much better off the the others," I whispered back. Everyone took a startled step back. "There is a plague, you have it in your hands, Tsunade-sama. I took that sample from Shikamaru's leg. He is the worst off, he has the blackening boils already. It's called the Black Death. It is a bubonic plague. There are three different types of it, but this one is airborne. Every one who was in my company has it. Every single one of them. I'm afraid that Shikamaru will not last the night, the others not much longer then he. Where I came from, this plague went on a rampage. It killed over 200 million people. Up to this date, no one has been able to find a cure for it. I have already taken every measure I know of to help them."

"Why aren't you just as bad off?" Asked Choza, Choji's father.

I looked at the ground in front of me. "Because when I was a little girl, I got something called a vaccine that prevents it. I cannot get it unless I have... an open wound." I whispered the last part, looking down at my bloodied hands. I looked back up with wide eyes. They all quickly moved backwards. All but Tsunade-sama. Her hand glowed with Chakra and she touched my forehead. My whole body went numb.

"You do not have this plague. I would be able to feel it within you, not that I have felt it in this test tube," She said. "You are safe."

"You don't understand," I whispered, tears flowing from my eyes. "I may have just infected all of you. I could be on my blood."

"It is not," She said firmly. "Tell us more about this, and why your hands are bloodied."

I nodded numbly as I thought about what I had learned in school about the plague. "Like I said, there is no cure, but there are precautions you can take. Like the vaccine. Heat kills the bacteria that causes the Black Death. I heated the tube and burnt it off my hands with the fires I built to help kill it on the others. I burnt my clothes over there so you wouldn't get it, and I cut off my hair and burnt that, too, just encase it was on my hair. Tsunade-sama, with the Black Death, there is no such thing as being to cautious. You need to find a cure for it, Tsunade-sama, you just have to!" I looked up at her through my tears. "You are the only one who can. Sakura has already fallen sick. Animals can get it, too. Back in my world, it traveled by fleas."

"What should we do?" Asked Guy-sensei.

I looked over at him, then at every face that was around me. "Block off the village. Do not let anyone in, or out. Go to every single home and see if they are ill. Even if it is just the common cold, wall up that house and treat the insides, along with all the people, with smoke. Black Death may seem like just a normal cold, but it isn't. A few of the symptoms are a fever, headaches, swelling of the lymph nodes. You will see boils on the neck, armpits, and the groin. Peoples fingers and toes will start to turn black and the smell will be unbearable. If you see or smell any of this, isolate them immediately. You cannot take any chances with this plague. If it reaches the village, it could spread like wild fire. Everyone would be dead within two weeks," I whispered the last part.

"I'll get started on this right away," Tsunade-sama whispered, staring down at the glass tube.

"One more thing," I said. "Bring me Shino. In a air tight suit. His bugs may be able to help." She nodded. "I'll wait right here. Oh, and I need a new pair of shoes," I gave them a small smile.

Once Shino arrived in a airtight white suit, along with a pair of sandals for me, we started off. We ran as fast as we could. The wind hurt my hands, but I put it out of mind. People would be suffering much more then I am if we don't contain this. When we reached the others I almost screamed.

Shikamaru had boils all over his body now, and was groaning in pain. Sakura was on her side shaking as she held her head, sweat trickling down her whole body. She only wore her chest wrap and those black spandex shorts. Ino was getting the boils on her neck, and was passed out. Asuma was trying to wake her up, I could see a pink boil starting to come forth on his neck. Gaara was sitting next to one of the fires with crossed legs and closed eyes. He had on a pair of shorts. I couldn't see anything wrong, but he may have boils on the inside of his legs. Matsuri was crying in pain as she tried fanning herself. Naruto and Hinata seemed perfectly fine, along with Kiba. Kakashi was staring dumbly into the fire, but he was shaking. His book limp in his hand. Akamaru was laying on his side whimpering as Kiba stroked his stomach, whispering to him.

This is much worse then when I left them.

I glanced over to Shino, he was staring, speechless. He had left his glasses back at the village, his eyes were a pretty brown, but were wide with fright at seeing his strong comrades in the state they are in.

"This is the Black Death," I said to him. He looked down at me. "I know you aren't going to like this, but I need to see if you can save them. We will start with Shikamaru, he will be dead within the next few hours." Shino nodded.

We both made our way over to Shikamaru. Temari was standing over him, crying. She looked up at me and gasped, probably staring at my almost bald head. More tears poured down her face. She knew why I had done it. I knelt down next to Shikamaru and pulled his pants down and off of his body. Pus and blood was coming out of all of the blackened boils on his legs.

"Kami, save us," Shino whispered.

"The Gods are not going to help you with this, Shino," I said to him.

The smell made me gag.

**Okay, well, I know for a FACT that not one of you was expecting this to happen in my story!! :) Hehehe I'm so evil!!! X) Well, heres a few questions for you to think over while you wait for me to update again.**

**One: Will Shikamaru die? **

**Two: Will Tsunade be able to find a cure in time to save everyone, or will they all die?**

**Three: Will Konoha be infected with this bubonic plague?**

**Four: Will Kira get it and die, also?**

**Well, my wonderful readers, leave me a nice juicy reveiw!!! :D Until next time, my lovelies!**


	22. Frozen VS Burned

**Here is the next chapter to my story! Sorry it has been so long, but it is finally done! :) Enjoy!**

Chapter 21, Frozen VS Burned

Shikamaru's skin on his legs crawled. Literally. Shino's bugs went in through the wound I had sliced open and was eating all of the bacteria they could find. Says Shino at least. All over Shikamaru's body was crawling little bumps, which were the bugs. I shivered at the thought of having that done to me.

After what seemed like way to long, Shino pulled the bugs out, said his thanks, and sent them into the fire. They all screamed as they died, but it was hard to hear it over the roaring fires. Shikamaru was panting harder then I have ever seen him pant. When we were trapped in the cave he wasn't even this bad off. I wonder what's worse...

Being frozen to death, or being burned.

I left Shino with Shikamaru and went to check on Gaara. He was still sitting in front of the fire with his eyes closed. I put my hands gently to the back of his neck and ran them around, feeling for any boils. Not one. I lifted his arms and ran my hands down his arms and over his sides. Still none. I went to his side and reached for his pants.

"I can assure you," He said, grabbing my hand, "there are no boils down there." His eyes had opened to look at me.

"Are you sure?" I asked. He rose an eyebrow at me. "All right... if you are positive..." He nodded.

"Kira..."

I stopped and looked back at him. His hand was reached out to me. I almost smiled, almost. I took his hand and let him pull me over to him and down to the ground next to him. He turned so that he was fully facing me.

"I will not get this plague," He said to me. "My sand has more abilities then you think. I expelled it all from my body. You do not need to worry." He touched my cheek with the back of his fingers and wiped away a bit of dirt. His hand moved up and hesitantly touched my chopped hair. "I am sorry you had to do this..."

I smiled and took his hand, pressing it against my cheek. "I would do anything to make sure all of you get better," I whispered.

"Thank you... for healing me. I thought I would die without being able to say... Kira, I'm sorry if I hurt you. I..." He looked down for a second, then looked back up. He is so cute when he acts all shy! "I just... don't want you to ever say you value my life over your own. You are more important then you think. If we didn't have you here, everyone would have been infected. We wouldn't know what to do."

I smiled and pressed his hand tighter to my cheek.

"Kira... you are more important to me then you think. Do not do reckless things... please."

I rose my eyebrow at the last word he added. When I looked into his eyes I saw that he was dead serious. I nodded and rubbed my nose against his palm. "We'll get through this," I whispered. "Then we can go home and live like we used to. Everything will go back to normal, right, Gaara?"

"Yes," He gave me that small privet smile and rubbed his thumb along the side of my nose. I smiled back.

"Kira! You better come see this!" Shino called.

I let go of Gaara and jogged away. I knelt next to Shikamaru and examined his body quickly. The boils were going down. A few were now just open wounds that could be healed with chakra. I laughed happily and through my arms around Shino. "You did it!" Hope filled my insides all the way to the top. I quickly glanced around. "Do you think you could do it again?"

"Yes. Now that I know what to do, I can maybe do two at a time," He said.

I smiled and nodded. I quickly got up and checked over everyone. Sakura and Kakashi were the two worst of all. Shino said he would do his best on them. I went over to Matsuri and put a cool cloth over her forehead, trying to help the pain a little bit. Hinata was starting to get a small headache, well that's what Naruto said. She denied it all. Naruto said that his headache was bad, and that he thought he had a fever. But it could easily be the fires heat, that's what he said. Ino was vomiting and her head was killing her, that's what she said, anyway. Though, she may be right.

I sat back down next to Gaara and silently prayed to what ever God was listening for Tsunade to find a cure and bring it in time to save them. Shino can't do it all. He only has so many bugs at hand. There was a small cry of pain.

Kiba was on his knees holding his stomach. A pool of vomit was in front of him and he was panting hard. I went over to him and helped him lay back so he could rest. Boils were already turning black on his neck and under his arms. When I got back, he didn't have anything. This is coming out much faster then I have ever read about. I never new this plague would spread so fast. Fear replaced all of my hope.

Some of them are not going to make it.

Tsunade wont make it in time, if she can make a cure at all.

Kiba is going to die, as well as Ino. There is nothing we will be able to do for them.

Akamaru whimpered as he rubbed his head against my leg. Blood matted his white fur on his sides and his back legs. I gently ran my hand over his fur, feeling the open swells of the Black Death. He flinched when I touched them, laying down on his stomach with a breathy whine. I choked back a sob as I leaned forward and hugged his big nose. He, also, is going to die.

I feel so helpless. What can I do? Nothing. That's what. There is nothing I can do. I have done all I can, there is nothing more but to pray and wait. Shino will save some of them, I can count on that. Sakura and Kakashi, and Gaara and Shikamaru will live. Ino, Kiba, Akamaru and Asuma will die. There is no helping them. I can't do anything.

Out of frustration I picked up a long heavy log and threw it with all of my strength into the fire. A sundry of sparks flew up into the air with such force I thought they would burn down the sky.

"I hope you did that unintentionally, Kira," Came a coughing voice. I looked past the fire and sparks to at least ten people in air tight white suits. "Get moving, ask Shino if you have any questions," Tsunade ordered, walking towards where I stood. She stopped just in front of me and had a look around. Sadness and worry swept over her face. "I didn't think it was this bad," She whispered.

"Who are they?" I asked, turning to watch the people in white running about to my friends.

"Shino's family. They can all use the bugs to help them. I figured that would be much quicker then trying to find an antidote for this." Tsunade walked over and knelt next to Shikamaru. Her hand glowed green over his legs. "I have Shizune working on it, though. If there is one to be made, she will find it just as well as I would." The open sores on his legs slowly went away, leaving behind silver marks. Scars that would haunt him, remind him on the pain every day for the rest of his life.

I made my way over to where Gaara stood, watching. His chest had an odd scar on it. It looked almost like a burst of paint. His eyes glowed with the fires light as he watched the others being healed by the men and women in white. Temari screamed as the bugs crawled around in her skin, as well as Ino and Hinata. The men only grunted and hissed with the pain. Akamaru whimpered and yelped. I do not think we should be able to go into the village. We need to stay isolated for at least a week, just to make sure all of the disease is gone.

We cannot risk infecting the city.

– –

"Thank you," I whispered, offering what little smile I could put forth.

One large log house was built for us, stocked with food and anything else for us. The builders left along with Guy-sensei. Lee gave me his shining smile and jogged off along with the others. Only Tsuande stayed with us for the time being. Everyone else moved into the new house to get settled in for, what would seem like, the longest week of their lives.

"Kira, we are still working on the cure. No one in the village has been confirmed with this plague," She said. "It hasn't gotten to the village, and I do not think it will. But, nevertheless, we will continue to search for the cure. I will keep you updated on it."

"Thank you, Tsunade-sama, for everything."

She smiled. "Kira, it is you who has done all of the work. If we didn't have you, everyone would be infected, or worse, dead. I cannot thank you enough for not only saving my ninja, but my village and other villages as well. You are a hero, Kira." Tsunade pulled her into a tight hug. "Today alone, you have saved more people then you could ever imagine.

As I sat at the table that night, watching all of my friends give their view on what the plague was like, I knew that I am the luckiest girl in however many worlds there are. I have faces death so many times since coming to this world, and have survived each of them. My friends, too, have all survived. It makes me wonder if I am just being tested. If someone, or something, picked me up and dropped me into this universe to test my strength and will. But, I know, its way to graphic to be a dream.

I may have saved this world, but it was only thanks to my teachers back home, where I came from. Without what they had taught me, I wouldn't have known anything on how to help them. Is that it? Am I being taught to appreciate everything I had back home? All of my friends, my teachers and nice school? Is that what this all is? A lesson?

"Kira," Sakura's voice jolted me out of my thoughts. She laid a hand on my shoulder and gave me a warm smile. "Thank you, Kira. We all would have been dead if it wasn't for you."

I looked down. If this is all a test, then they don't really like me. "It was Tsunade-sama who thought of Shino's bugs, not me." I can't believe they would do that to me.

"It was still you who got the guts to go to her," Ino said. "You even chopped off all of your hair to save us. I don't think I would have been able to do that, if I was you." To make her point, she twirled her hands around her long blond hair. "This is the second time you've saved my life, Kira. I owe you everything." She, too, gave me a warm smile.

I just shrugged and stood up to go outside. "You guys don't owe me anything, I love you and would do anything to save you." I walked outside without another word.

As I slowly walked through the trees I thought about what I had said to them. It's true, I do love them, and would do anything for them. Even if they are my fake friends. There's just something about them that makes me want to protect them from anything. I don't know what that feeling is or anything, it may just have to do with the fact that I've been through so much with them.

I shrugged off all of my thoughts and looked around to see where I had wandered.

The ashes of the big fires we had built were in front of me. All of the grass and trees around were marked with black soot. The sky above was dark with thunder clouds, and the air heavy with the smell of burnt. There are no birds around here, nothing but the wind to make sound. I took a deep breath and let it all out at once. This place will take a long while to turn green once again.

I decided I had gone far enough. And, according to the way the clouds looked, its going to rain soon, so I had better get back. And sure enough, thunder rolled along the sky.

I turned around to head back, but something caught my eye. A flash of color in the blackness of shadows. When I looked again, I could see a mat of red hair a small distance in the trees. Gaara, no one else has that color hair. I smiled and jogged his way. The sand around my feet stirred as I ran, but then it settled just as fast. A hawk flew up into the air just as I reached him.

"Sending word home?" I asked. He nodded as he turned to face me. His eyes didn't meet mine.

"They need to know what happened and why we will take longer then planned. I don't want another war starting because I wasn't back on time," He said. "And I need reports of Suna."

I nodded and gave him a small smile. He is the Kazekage after all.

– –

"Kiba, truth or dare?" Ino flipped her hair over her shoulder and smiled slyly.

Kiba eyed her carefully before speaking. "Truth..."

I held back a chuckle at the way Ino huffed and blew her bangs away from her face. "Well, I don't have one for that..."

"I do," I leaned over and whispered in Ino's ear.

"Okay, Kiba, would you rather be frozen to death, or be burned?"

Kiba gave me a dumbfounded look as he thought the question over. Hinata sighed when I started laughing, and held my shoulders firmly, reminding me not to move. I sobered up and sat strait. Small pieces of my hair fell to the floor on either side of me. Hinata said that she would help me even it out a little. I had cut it roughly, just to get it gone. So it wasn't the same length at all. She was doing a good job at evening it all out. I watched as Kiba struggled to answer.

"Well," he finally huffed. "being burned, I guess. It's quicker." He rubbed the stubble on his chin for a few seconds and looked over at me. "Why did you chose that question?"

I shrugged. "From recent experiences, I guess. When we were trapped in that cave, we were almost frozen to death. And then those bon fires could have easily burned us to death. Its just small things that really catch your attention, I guess." I shrugged it off. "Who's next?"

"Kira," Hinata tugged on my arm. "Tsunade is as the door." I glanced at her as she deactivated her eyes. I nodded.

"Thank you." I gave Hinata a big hug and waved to the others as I made my way to the door. Tsunade and I walked away from the house, making sure no one there could over hear us. "They are all doing a lot better, Tsunade-sama." I smiled at her. "Even Kakashi-sensei is away now."

Tsunade nodded, but did not speak or smile. She just kept on walking at a slow steady pace. My worry grew with each step. We stopped by the small river and she bent down to the water, dipping her hand in. "Kira," Tsunade stopped and stood to look at me once more. Her light brown eyes looked troubled, her brow creased. She took a breath and let it out sharply. "I have talked with the council members, Kira." She said at last. "But I'm afraid that you will not like what I have to say."

My heart contracted painfully. "They aren't going to let me back in the city, are they?" I whispered, tears already forming in my eyes. This can't be... I just saved them! How can they turn me away when it was me who saved them from the biggest disaster they could imagine?

But to my surprise, Tsunade started laughing. I stared at her blankly. "No, Kira!" She laughed. "They want the exact opposite!" Tsunade cleared her throat and her voice had once more turned serious. "Kira, they don't want you to leave."

Unease swept over me. "What do you mean, Tsunade-sama?"

"They are willing to do anything within their power to keep you from returning to Suna."

**Reviewww?**


	23. I Am Who I Am

**Well, I made this chapter extra long for all of you! :D Hope you like it!**

Chapter 22, I am who I am.

I couldn't believe what Tsunade was saying to me.

"If it comes down to a fight, they are willing to risk their numbers, as well as the best alliance we have ever had, to keep you here and make you a Konoha ninja. They are even willing to risk Gaara's anger." Tsunade's eyes were dead serious. I couldn't find a hint of non-seriousness in them.

And that scares me.

"I refuse," I whispered.

Tsunade folded her hands in front of her. "I have told them you would."

Everything she was saying was starting to click into place. Against my will, against my Kage's will. They want me to stay here, to make the choice, one that I don't want to make, to keep a war from happening between Suna and Konoha. Tsunade understands what she is asking of me. But she also knows what the council members will do should she fail to make it clear what is expected out of me. I clearly see what they will do, should I refuse and a war be provoked on my behalf.

I would have stopped the plague only to have millions of others die.

Gaara would never let them take me, not Temari or Kankuro either. Tsunade knows this. She is asking me to make the decision to leave Suna and go to them. To ask Gaara that he let me leave. She is asking me something that she knows she shouldn't. Something that she does not wish to ask, but has to for the sake of her village.

I glanced back to where the cabin stood with all of my friends inside.

It is true that I have more friends in Konoha, and that I might be happier because of the weather and the trees and all of the places that I can train and just have "me" time in. But Suna is my home now. It is where my life is now. It is the place I cannot leave.

The place I will not leave.

Even if it causes a war.

"Then we understand each other," I whispered to Tsunade. Her expression saddened and she looked down.

"I guess we do," her voice was just as sad as mine.

I walked away without another glance back.

So many emotions filled me as I walked through the woods by myself. I was incredibly happy that all of my friends survived the plague. But I am completely petrified that a war might be started because I refuse to abandon my home to become the pawn of another village. Maybe I should talk to someone about it... but I don't know who. If I even hint about this to Gaara, I'm afraid of what he will do. Temari would probably go to the Konoha council herself and tell them all off. Kankuro would have a loud swearing fit. And its not just like I can talk to someone from Konoha, either.

Is there nothing I can do?

This is all up to me. Again, I am the only one who can keep a disaster from happening. But that would mean hurting the people I love. It would mean leaving behind everything I have known since I was dropped into this world.

It would mean that I would have to fight Gaara if I switched sides.

Rain dripped from the rumbling clouds above. When they appeared, I know not. But the cool drops trickled down my neck and down my cheeks. I slowly reached up and touched my short cut hair. Hinata had done her best, I know. But it will never bring back my long hair. Having it just over three inches long is a big change for me. Feeling the rain hitting the back of my neck, too, is something new. It feels good.

Thunder rumbled and lightening flashed.

The soft patter of rain switched to the steady beat of a down pour. I was soaked in seconds, but I still stood there. I let the rain roll over my skin on its own will, following the different paths the drops took with my mind. An image filled my head, in many different angles. Gaara is walking towards me, in the rain, getting soaked also. I opened my eyes and looked to where I knew he would be appearing in a minute. Gaara hates the rain, his sand gets all wet and heavy and is just about impossible to use. I don't understand why he is out in the rain.

Gaara walked through the trees where I knew he would and stopped. His jacket was sticking to his chest and his hair was flat against his head because of the rain. But his eyes seemed to have a glowing look to them. It was an eery look, makes him look almost animal like. His posture, the way he stands, the way he is breathing, is different, too. It's like the man in front of me isn't Gaara at all. But someone completely different standing in his body. Then he started moving again. Slowly walking towards me, stepping lightly, like an animal about to attack its prey. Like an animal on guard of those around it.

Gaara didn't stop until we were almost touching. I lifted my face so that I was still looking into his glowing eyes. For a second I thought I could see a glint of black and gold swimming deep within them, but my mind was quickly averted to the hand that took hold of my arm just above my elbow. I glanced towards the hand, but again I was distracted. Gaara had leaned forward, so that his nose was touching the top of my head, his other hand resting on my lower back. My heart beat quickened and I took a half step towards him, running my free hand up his chest and cupping his neck.

Thunder rumbled and lightening flashed once more.

Something within Gaara gave off a powerful feeling. I know not how to explain it.

But it was enough to tell me that this isn't the Gaara I know.

This is someone different.

I pulled away and pushed hard against his chest when his hand tightened around my arm. A mixture of surprise and anger swam in the now black and gold eyes of the Gaara look-a-like in front of me. This Gaara tried to grab at me again, but I took another step back, knocking his hand away.

"Who are you?" I asked, taking another step back.

The Gaara in front of me chuckled. The sounds sent shivers all over my body. "I am who I am," Gaara's voice said. "And that cannot change. I will always be who I am."

The black and gold eyes swam, bringing back the jade color. A look of pain crossed over Gaara's face as he dropped to his knees. "Gaara!" I fell down next to him and took his head between my hands, making him look me in the eyes. "Are you alright?" I asked. Rain beat down on the both of us still, the streaks of water running down his face giving him a lost look.

Gaara's hand lifted and brushed against my cheek. Then, without warning, his large hand pulled my face down to his and he kissed me hard. "I'm sorry," he whispered against my lips.

Gaara's hands pulled me closer then they ever have before. He didn't stop pulling until I was sitting in his lap, pressed tightly up against his body. My head swam with thoughts that couldn't fully form. This was so unexpected. My fingers locked in his hair, holding him close to me. I don't know what just happened to him, but I never want that to happen again. It scared me. I had thought I lost him for a moment. Gaara's large hands ran up and down my back, pulling me tightly against him.

Its been so long. Too long. I've been away, unable to see him, talk to him, for way to long.

It's hard to believe I have lived my whole life without him. I can't imagine living a life without him in it. And that is scary. I've known him only a short time, I don't even know a lot about him. But I do know this.

I love him.

I love Sabaku no Gaara with all my heart.

I abruptly pushed away from Gaara and got to my feet. I had to turn away from him, or he would see the look of shock and fear on my face. What am I thinking! A gust of wind blew the rain hard on my face, the cold water pricking at my skin. I cannot think like this, not now. Not when I could crush him. Not when I might betray him in order to save him.

I heard Gaara get to his feet behind me. He must be confused by my sudden reaction. I hope, I _pray_, I haven't hurt him. I made my face as blank as I possibly could before I turned to him.

"The others are probably starting to worry," I said over the raging rain. "We should get back."

– –

I laid awake that night. Staring into the darkness of the room I share with the other girls. Rain still pelted down heavily outside, creating its own unique song against the roofing of the cabin. A dim light appeared in from under the door, making me glance towards it. I watched as two dark shadows passed, then four more. A floor board squeaked as someone entered the living room area of the house.

I carefully made my way across the room and left the room as quietly as I could. So I'm not the only one that couldn't sleep. I wonder who else is awake.

I found Kiba sitting on the couch looking at a magazine when I entered the room. Akamaru lifted his head and looked at me from his spot on the floor next to his owners legs. Kiba glanced up, but when he saw that it was only me, he looked back down and flipped the page.

"Why are you up so late?" He mumbled, scanning the two pages then flipping it again.

I sat next to Akamaru and leaned against him, stroking his head when he rested it on my leg with a tired sigh. "Can't sleep," I said. "I have a lot on my mind." Akamaru's tongue lazily rolled out and lapped my leg. I smiled and scratched behind his ear. "Why are you up?"

Kiba grunted, and I heard the page turn again. "I can't sleep while it thunders, no matter how tired I am. It's to loud."

"Have you tried ear plugs?" I yawned and snuggled closer to Akamaru's side.

Kiba snorted a laugh. "Yeah, and almost missed a rescue mission because of them. We were sent of at a moments notice, and if Hinata hadn't slapped me awake that person would have died. No way am I doing that again," he grumbled the last part.

Thunder crackled loudly overhead. Akamaru flinched at the sound and pressed his face against my leg. I sighed and scratched him behind the ear, closing my eyes as I listened to his steady breathing. The wind shifted, and rain pelted the window behind the couch. Akamaru's warmth made me drowsy. The softness of his fur comforted me, his breathing luring me closer to sleep. I sat there leaning against him as the storm raged outside and as the others were fast asleep. Kiba kept looking through his magazine without a care in the world.

I soon fell asleep, despite the crackling thunder and flashing lightning.

"_I am who I am. And that cannot change. I will always be who I am._"

I woke with a start, grasping at Akamaru's fur in my moment of panic. The voice that was Gaara's, yet someone not his, haunted me. The gold and black eyes swam before me, there no matter how much I try to shake them away from my mind. Akamaru made a small noise and brushed his head against my face, his eye staring into mine with a confused glint.

"I'm okay," I whispered, scratching behind his ear. Kiba snored softly on the couch behind me.

The rays of first light drifted threw the now open window. A breeze drifted through, bringing the sent of morning with it, no sign of the storm that had happened last night was left. Akamaru gave a small huff and laid his head back down to sleep. I, on the other hand, didn't want to go back to sleep. Those eyes terrify me. I sat up and stretched me arms over my head, and rubbed my eyes.

A small movement caught my attention. When I looked up, I looked up into a pair of jade eyes on the other side of the room. Gaara sat in a chair staring at me. His hair blew slightly in the breeze coming from the window. I think this may be the first time I cannot see any emotion in his eyes. They are as blank as his face. I don't know what he is thinking, what he is feeling.

I ruffled what little hair I have and glanced towards the window. "Looks like it will be a nice day," I whispered. Gaara didn't move. I looked back at him and sighed.

I don't know what to say.

"Kira?" Sakura walked into the room stretching one arm over her head. "I'm going out for some practice. Would you like to join me?"

I jumped to my feet. "Of course! Let me change first." And without another glance back, I ran to the room and changed out of my pajamas.

Sakura and I trained until the sun started to set. I worked myself to my limits, never giving myself a chance to think. Others joined us here and there, there was always someone fresh to spar with, someone to let me give my all into what I was doing. As the sky turned a orange and pink color Sakura and the others headed back to the cabin. I, on the other hand, went to the river.

Great amounts of water flouted over my head, wind gusting all around me as I moved. Rhythms helped me to create a freezing gust, literally freezing parts of the water. In the pitch black of night I stood there trying to form spikes out of the wind and water. I was only successful a few times. Not being able to see my surroundings on this moonless night aided me in my task.

With my eyes closed I concentrated on the motions above me. The calmness of night gave me no interruptions.

The water flowed gently above my head, some parts dropping hard to the ground as the ice formed and my control lacked strength to hold it up. I tried freezing a different part, swinging my body around. This time, the chunks of ice were sent into a tree. Closer, I thought, but not there yet. I tried the swinging of my body once more, but gave more thought into how I froze the water. A few spikes flew into the tree, sticking straight out.

"That's dangerous, you know!" A voice called by the tree I was throwing ice at.

The water stilled as I glanced to who it belonged to. "Kankuro!" I smiled. He walked over to me and glanced up at the water flouting over our heads.

"You wanna put that down before we both go swimming?" He laughed.

I did as he asked and slowly put the water carefully back into the river. A few fish jumped at the new level of water they now have. The lantern in Kankuro's hand through shadows across his face, making his war paint give him a scary look. "Why are you out here?"

Kankuro glanced at me from the corner of his eyes and took a deep breath. He sat down and let it out harshly. "Just wanted to have a talk with you, that's all. Sit," Kankuro placed the lantern between us and crossed his legs, facing me. I slowly sank to the ground and crossed my legs. For a long while he just sat there staring at me. His face unreadable, his eyes swimming with emotions of all kinds. "What's been on your mind, Kira?" he finally asked in a whisper.

I stared at the flame dancing in the lantern. I don't want to tell him about what Tsunade said just yet. I decided to ask about something that has been haunting my dreams. "What's wrong with Gaara?" I asked in a hushed whisper. "Last night... he met me out here. He... I'm not sure what happened, but it wasn't him. It was almost like someone else was walking in his skin..." I glanced up at Kankuro for a little help. He is Gaara's older brother, he must know something.

But Kankuro looked shocked. "What... What do you mean, Kira?" He asked, his whisper sounded horrified.

Fear crept down my spine. What happened yesterday? "His eyes changed color... and it was like he was a completely different person..."

"Black and gold?" Kankuro whispered. His whole body was tense, his eyes wide as he stared at me.

"...Yes."

"Did he say anything to you? Did he touch you? Did he hurt you?" Kankuro was suddenly gripping my upper arms with such a force that I had to bite back a yelp. "Kira, did he hurt you?" The lantern flickered out.

"No. He only said _I am who I am. And that cannot change. I am who I am_... Kankuro, what does that mean?" His reaction scared me to my core. Why is he reacting this way?

Kankuro sat back on his heels and held his head as he mumbled to himself. In the dark, it was hard to see his face. I snapped my fingers and brought a small flame atop my index finger. Kankuro's face was even paler then it had been. He continued to mumble, but I only caught a few of the words, not enough to make any sense.

"Temari..." He finally whispered, looking up at me. "We need to find Temari and fast. She might know why this is happening." Kankuro sprung to his feet and dragged me to mine.

My flame flickered as I was dragged towards the cabin. "Kankuro! What's going on? What's wrong?" I tried to keep the back of my mind on the flame, the only source of light on this moonless night.

"Gaara's demon is back."

I gasped and tumbled over a root, my body slamming into the hard ground. I felt Kankuro fall with me, and he grunted with pain from somewhere to my left. Demon? I laid there in the dirt, Kankuro's sentence running through my mind over and over. Demon? Gaara is no such thing!

"Kira?" Kankuro's voice sounded. "Where are you?" He hissing in pain and swore under his breath. "Dammit, Kira! Answer me! This isn't the time to be playing hide and seek!" I could hear him feeling along the ground for me.

"What do you mean by his demon is back?" I asked in a hushed whisper, staring into nothingness.

The sounds Kankuro was making stopped. There was a long silence then a heavy sigh. "When Gaara was born, he had a demon sealed into him. The one tailed Demon Shukaku. That is why he has the ability to use sand, it was the demons ability. A couple years ago, our village was attacked. The ones called Akatsuki, the same as the ones we believe attacked you that night. Gaara was defeated and taken from our village. I tried everything I could to stop them... but I was poisoned."

"... By Sasori?" I asked in a small whisper.

Kankuro hesitated. "Yes. Sasori, also, we believe was one who attacked you. We followed them to this cave, with the help of some ninja from Konoha. There, in that cave, is where they killed Gaara. They killed him by extracting the demon from his body, using some freaky looking stone monster with a bunch of eyes. That thing is still in my nightmares. Seeing Gaara dead like that... and being so helpless..." Kankuro scoffed at himself. "I wasn't even the one there. I was stuck back at Suna getting treated like some little baby. But I was there when Chiyo-sama, that crazy old woman, and Naruto brought my little brother back to life. She used her own life in order to save his." Kankuro's voice cracked.

I sat in the silence thinking about what Kankuro was telling me. A few things I already knew, but the emotions Kankuro was experiencing made it all the more difficult to hear about.

Kankuro cleared his throat and continued. "Like I said, they extracted the demon from him. If they had not got all of the demon, then Gaara would not have died like he did. I don't understand how Shukaku could be back... You described how Gaara is perfectly when Shukaku is in control." There was rustling again, and this time, Kankuro grabbed onto my arm. "Make that light if you want, but I am getting us to Temari fast. We cannot let Gaara go about like this. It is dangerous."

I looked into Kankuro's anxious eyes that were lit up by the flame on my palm.

"I know."

**Review?**


	24. Longing

**Well, this chapter was done waayyyyy faster then I expected! Well, I guess this is what happens on a rainy day when I'm stuck inside allllll alone with a laptop at hand... :) Hope you like it!**

Chapter 23, Longing.

We raced back towards the cabin, using fire to light our way so we didn't trip again. Kankuro's hand was tight around mine as we ran, both desperate to get there in time. What will this Shukaku want with Gaara's body? How can he still be within Gaara after being extracted? What's going to happen to Gaara? Will he be able to remain as he was? All of these questions as well as many others rushed around in my head.

"Let us get there in time," I whispered under my breath. The lights of the cabin came into view and our speed increased.

"Temari!" Kankuro burst through the door, letting go of my hand just as he fell forward, so as to not bring me down with him. He quickly pushed himself up and scanned the room.

Sakura peeked from around the corner in the kitchen, her brow raised. Kiba sat on the couch eating chips, Akamaru had jumped up from the floor when the door banged open. He stood growling. Hinata was staring with wide shocked eyes, a book in her hands. She was sitting on the floor next to Naruto by the fire. Naruto looked with a stupefied look, drool dripping from his lip. The others were no where in sight.

"Temari!" Kankuro screamed again, scrambling to his feet. "Where's my sister?" He yelled at the others.

Sakura fully walked into the room, she had an irritated look. "Stop yelling. Temari, Shikamaru, Kakashi-senpai, and Gaara-sama just went out back to talk." Sakura wiped her hands on the towel she was carrying then laid it over one of her shoulders. "What's this all about?"

Kankuro waved her off and ran for the back door. I stood there, trying to catch my breath. "Gaara... danger... bad." I panted, then ran after Kankuro. Everyone seemed to get the message, and ran after us.

When I stepped through the door I was slapped in the face by a flailing hand. I fell backwards against the door, taking a sharp intake of breath as the door handle cut into my back. "Kankuro," I whispered dangerously, touching my stinging face. "I'm going to kill you." I slowly looked up at him. Kankuro gulped and started inching away, by I was faster. I grabbed him by his hat and yanked his head down into the ground. I tossed his hat away. "Accident or not," I growled, taking a handful of his hand and jerking his head up. "you are going to pay." I once again slammed his face into the ground.

"Kira, what was Kankuro saying?" Temari asked, ignoring the weeping boy on the ground.

The lanterns that had been lit all around the back of the cabin sent shadows across Temari's face. The shadows gave her a much older and deadlier look. "There's something wrong. Yesterday, Gaara met me in the woods after I talked with Tsunade-sama." I glanced briefly at Gaara, he stared with painfully blank eyes. "But... it didn't seem like him. I asked Kankuro about this and he told me that it was Shukaku. The demon took over Gaara again. I know that Shukaku should have been completely taken out of Gaara, but if so, why did this happen? I believe that the demon is still within Gaara."

A deathly silence flouted along the mist.

"But..." Naruto stepped forward, wiping drool from his chin. "That's not possible! I was there! I was the one who save Gaara and helped bring him back to life! Shukaku isn't in him. It's impossible!" Naruto shouted. "Right, Gaara? Tell them! Shukaku was taken out of you! You are normal now. Tell them, Gaara."

Gaara's eyes moved from Naruto to me. The blank in his eyes sent a sharp pain through my chest, making me look away. "It is very possible." Gaara finally whispered. When I looked back at him, his eyes were on Naruto. "The last few months," Gaara swallowed hard, then continued. "I have been hearing Shukaku in my head again. I thought, at first, I was just going crazy. I thought that my mind was making up the voice because I have always had it since I was a boy. But what Kira says is true. He is inside me once more."

Temari's mouth hung open. "How... how come you never told us about this!" She almost screamed at him.

Gaara stared at her. "Because it has nothing to do with you." With that said, Gaara walked back inside of the cabin, shutting the door behind him.

Naruto fell down on the ground and crossed his legs, holding his chin in one hand. His face was a picture of concentration. Kakashi leaned against the wall, his eye closed. Shikamaru squatted next to Naruto and put his hand on the blonds shoulder. "We'll figure this out," he said.

I glanced at Temari and Kankuro, then walked around the side of the house, them following. I lit our path with a ball of fire on my palm. "Gaara is mad at me..." I whispered and stopped next to one of the trees. I leaned back on it, holding my hand out so the others could see around them. "The way he looked at me... I don't think he wanted me to tell you guys..."

Temari gave me a sad smile. "Kira, it is much better that you did. We have a warning now. If Shukaku takes hold of Gaara again, we now know what is going on. We will know how to deal with it. It is better to be informed ahead of time, so that we wont be caught by surprise."

Kankuro's back was to us. "Temari..." he said carefully. When he turned around, I had to try hard to hide my smirk. Dirt still covered his face, and hit hat was still missing. "We have to inform the elders..."

I could feel the shock that took over Temari, for it took over me, too. "No!" I gasped. "Kankuro, you can't! If they know the demon is still in Gaara, they might try to kick him out of office!"

"When he first became Kazekage, he still had Shukaku inside of him, Kira." Kankuro gave me a hard look. "They will accept him like this."

"How do you know?" I growled out. The flame in my hand jumped and grew in size, feeding on my anger. "You know very well what they are like! You know what they will try to do!"

"Kira, that may be so, but... We can't leave them in the dark like this." Temari sighed. "We won't tell them until we reach the village. Maybe, by then, we will have more information on Gaara's condition and be able to give them more reasons as to why he is still capable of his job as Kazekage."

I nodded. We both looked to Kankuro, waiting for him to agree with us.

Kankuro looked back and forth between us. His expression was mixed between confusion, anger, and sadness. He loves his brother a lot, I thought. There is nothing Kankuro wont do for his little brother. "Alright." He finally conceded. "We wont say anything until we reach Suna." His hard gaze fell on me. "Until all of us reach Suna."

I swallowed hard. Just what was that look about?

– –

I fell onto the bed with a heavy sigh. Everyone else in the room was in deep slumber. Temari mumbled something and rolled over in her bed across the room. Outside, an owl hooted. I grabbed my pillow and dragged it under my head, folding it in half to make it bigger.

Gaara isn't talking to me. I was just in the living room trying to talk to him, but he wouldn't look up from his book. And when I took his book away from him and tossed it behind me, he only caught it with his sand and brought it back. Kakashi-senpai had finally told me to give it a rest and go to bed. A few tears trickled from my eyes. I don't want to be like this with Gaara. Not when I still have a decision to make.

Is it worth it staying with Suna if Gaara is going to be like this all of the time?

I don't know what I did wrong by asking Kankuro about Shukaku. I didn't know what was going on, and I needed to know why that happened to him. I want to help Gaara, not hurt him.

I took a deep breath and put my face in the pillow, blowing out my breath into the cloth. Anger flared anew inside of me. Anger at Gaara for being this way. Anger at myself for causing Gaara to be this way. Anger at Tsunade-sama for putting me in this position. Anger at the elders of Konoha for putting Tsunade-sama in the position that she had to put me in this position. Anger at everything.

A strong feeling of home-sickness took over me.

How I long to see my mother again. To see my brother, and my little sisters. How I long to sleep in my bed, knowing that in the morning mother will have breakfast waiting for me, and Savannah will be waiting for me to walk her to school. I long to take my dog outback our house and throw his ball for him. I long to mow our lawn, to help mom wash the dishes. I long to ride in cars. I long to go back to school and get yelled at by my teachers. I long for homework that mom will tell me to do.

A place where the biggest decision is what I'm going to wear the next day. A place where killing is minimal, and something I would never think about doing. A place where there is drama, tears, and laughter. A place where I am Kira Lorenzo, a daughter and a sister.

I long for my old life.

I cried into my pillow until the sun broke through the darkness of this moonless night.

– –

A week has now passed since we started living in this cabin. Tsunade visited every other day, her eyes lingering on me before she would leave. I kept up my intensive training with the others everyday, keeping my mind as blank as possible. And when I have no one to train with, I work on my elemental skills. My body gained more muscle, as did my brain. I can now do a lot with my elemental skills without even moving.

Two weeks.

Three.

The first day of three weeks Tsunade came with a group of Jounin from Konoha. A few wouldn't look up from the ground. But others stared straight ahead with blank eyes. Only Kuranai-senpai looked at me, her red eyes sad.

So, this is it.

Today I must choose.

"Where is Kazekage-sama?" Tsunade asked.

"I will get him," I said. I turned away from the group and started walking away.

Gaara had left the cabin in early morning. He didn't say where he was going, but I knew where he would be. It is where he always goes. The river. I walked at normal pace, but my mind raced. What am I going to do? I haven't told anybody about this... but I think Kankuro has found out. Every time Tsunade came to visit, Kankuro was always in the same room as me. If I went to the kitchen to talk with Tsunade, he would find an excuse to be in the kitchen.

What am I going to do?

I had been hoping this day wouldn't come. But I knew that it was wishful hoping such a thing. They expected me to join them, even though I had said I didn't. Tsunade-sama probably knew I would end up thinking about it, so probably told the elders such. She knew I would think about what would happen after I refused.

I watched a fox play with her young as I passed their den. The fox' was used to seeing me, I often came by when I had a chance, during the times when I was to exhausted from my training to go back. Her pups are still small, and the littlest hurt his paw last week. But as I watch them, I smile. He is just as playful as he was before he got hurt.

Before long I came up to the river, finding Gaara sitting on the bank cross legged, staring into its clear waters. Gaara's jacket and shirt was folded on a rock away from where they could get wet. His torso was dripping wet, his hair sticking up in places. I stood at the tree line watching him. He hasn't talked to me very much over the last two weeks. And when he did, it was either pointers on how to improve my attacks, or when supper would be ready. But, he did that to everyone. He also talked to them more. I am the only one he tried to avoid.

"Gaara-sama," I said, walking forward. I had resorted back to the formal use of his name, hoping to anger him by using it. But he hasn't shown any reaction to it so far. It only makes me use it more. "Tsunade-sama has arrived. She wishes to speak with you." A gentle breeze blew, carrying my bangs across my forehead. Over the weeks, my hair has grown out a little. I now need to use clips to hold it from blowing in my face while I train.

Gaara grunted his reply and stood, moving towards his shirt and jacket.

I turned around and started making my way back towards where the others waited. Mama fox watched me pass this time, her pups sitting down next to her, also, watching. But I did not look back this time. But I did stop when I felt something tugging at my pants leg. I looked down to see the littlest of Mama fox' litter. Her looked up at me with shining eyes, his little paw held a bit up off the ground. I smiled and bent down to pick him up. Mama fox gave me a small nod, and I smiled at her.

I carried the little baby fox with me as I continued on my way.

Everyone was silent when I returned. The group I had been staying with were separated, Konoha ninja, and Suna ninja. I stood between all three groups. Tsunade watched me with her honey brown eyes, her hands clasped behind her back. The older Jounin behind her, also, watched me. Gaara walked into the clearing and stood next to his siblings.

All eyes turned to me.

"Kira, I believe you have something to say." Tsunade shifted how she stood, raising her head as she watched me.

I took a deep breath. "Yes," I whispered, "I do."

I looked down at the baby fox in my arms. He looked back up at me with confusion in his eyes. I smiled softly at him and used my finger to rub behind his ear. Just like a dog, his tongue hung out and he pushed against my finger. He is so innocent. He has no idea of the tension that is hanging in the air. No idea that with a few words, a war could break out. Lives could end. Our lives could be saved. He has no idea the decision I am about to make. I kissed the top of his head and looked up.

I took a deep breath and straightened my stance, turning to face Gaara. "Kazekage-sama." Gaara crossed his arms and raised his chin. Tsuande relaxed, she had won. I set the baby fox on the ground and put my arms by my side. "I wish to formally remove myself from being a Suna Ninja." Gasps came from most people. "I no longer wish to fight for Suna, or be apart of the village. I give up all of my rights as a citizen of Suna and as a Suna ninja." I removed the forehead protector from my head and tossed it at Gaara's feet. I tossed away my symbol of loyalty, I tossed away my love. I looked away from Gaara's shocked face and turned to Tsunade. "Tsunade-sama, Hokage of Konoha. I give myself to you. I will follow all of the laws under you. I promise to be loyal to you, as the Hokage, and I promise to follow any order you issue my person. If you accept, I will become a ninja for Konoha and use my all to protect the village and everyone within its walls. Hokage-sama, do you accept?" I had dropped down to one knee, lowering my head to her.

"I accept. Welcome to Konoha, Lorenzo Kira. Rise." I stood up before her. "Come with us back to your new village." Tsunade turned and started walking away. I followed after her, the baby fox trying to keep up with our fast walk. The group of Jounin that was behind her surrounded me, making sure I wouldn't escape.

I didn't look back once as the tears flowed down from my eyes.

**So, I have the next couple chapters done as well, and will be posting those right after this one. **

**Review? :D**


	25. Renjiro

**As promised, here is the next chapter! I also have one mooooore to post, then I have nothing else O_o Well, enjoy!**

Chapter 23, Renjiro.

When I entered the city, I noted all of the festival decorations and the light atmosphere. I sighed. That's right, the Chunin exams. They had been postponed because of what happened with the Black Plague. And this also means Gaara and the others will have to come here. I hope Tsunade keeps me busy.

As I thought, Tsunade ordered me to follow her to the Hokage tower with her. The rest of the Jounin split up, only Kuranai-senpai following after us. Tsunade made me sign a few documents, then she handed me a forehead protector that had Konoha's symbol. I held it in my hand and stared at it for a few minutes. Then I took it and tied it around my neck. No longer will I wear one on my face.

Tsunade dismissed me after watching me put it on.

When I left her office and entered the hall, I saw Kuranai-senpai standing against a wall, holding the little baby fox. She looked up and smiled at me. "This little baby was clawing at the door. Poor thing wanted to get to you." She handed him over to me. I took him in my arms and scratched his belly. "You are very strong," Kuranai said. "To be able to do what you did in front of everyone like that... I don't think I would be able to do what you did."

I smiled down at the baby fox, trying to hold it on my face without showing my anger through it. "I did what I had to." With that, I turned and walked away. Might as well get settled in my new apartment. I'll be living there from now on after all.

– –

The apartment Tsunade got me wasn't to small. It had a bedroom, bathroom, kitchen, and living room. The kitchen and living room were only separated by a marble topped bar that could sit at least four people. In the bedroom I found a queen sized bed, along with a dresser and lamp. I set the baby fox down on the bed and pulled open one of the drawers. Empty.

"Looks like I need to go shopping..." I sighed. I probably won't be getting any of my stuff that I had in Suna. A noise came from the bed, and when I looked over, the little fox' hair was raised and it was hissing. I followed its eyes towards the window. I screamed and jumped backwards, ramming into the dresser. The pain was intense. I have a large bruise from when Kankuro pushed me backwards into the door knob. The pain took away my breath, making me bend over to try to get air.

Gaara took another step forward, his sand capturing me in a tight grip.

Tears leaked from my eyes from the pain I felt. The sand squeezed harder, lifting me off my feet. "Gaara!" I gasped out, still trying to get air in my lungs.

He took another few steps closer, his hand raised and lashed out at me. My head whipped to the side from the force of his backhanded slap. My lip split, and a drop of blood trickled down my chin. His large hand grabbed a hold of my face and forced me to look in his eyes. I stopped trying to breathe and stared into the jade depths. "How dare you do this," he growled, his voice filled with hate and anger. I flinched at the force of his hand. "How dare you betray me like this." He reached forward with his other hand and tore the band from around my neck, tossing it away. Then, all at once he let me go. I fell to the ground in a heap of pain.

My window shattered as his sand struck it.

"You will regret this." Then he was gone.

I pulled my legs closer to my chest and laid on the floor, shaking in fear. The little fox hopped down and curled up next to my face, licking away the blood from my chin.

– –

When I next opened my eyes, the room had turned an orange color from the setting sun. I moved to sit up, but pain all over my body stopped me from doing so. My arms were covered in bruises from the sand. As were my legs. My back hurt from slamming into the dresser, then from being squeezed by the sand. I was lucky that he hadn't killed me.

I won't make that mistake again.

I will never let my guard down.

The baby fox sat on the floor staring at me. His fur had gone back to its soft and fluffy look. I reached for him and picked him up, holding him close to my chest as I stood, holding my breath against the pain I felt. I stumbled out of the room and to the kitchen sink. I turned on the water and leaned heavily against the counter. I set him down next to me.

With just a thought the water lifted towards me and surrounded my whole body. I set to healing the most painful injuries first. My back lost some of the tenseness as I healed the bruise, along with the small cuts the sand had given me. I healed my face, taking away the mark his slap had left, and closing up my lip. I healed the bruises on my arms and legs, as well as the burn I had got on my neck when he tore Konoha's symbol from my neck.

Just as I was in need for air, I finished. I returned all of the water, now tinted red from my blood, back to the sink and turned off the faucet. "Well, what now?" I asked the little fox. His head tilted to the side in a very cute way. I smiled and picked him up once more. "I know, we need to give you a name, then go shopping for some new clothes for me. And, I'm going to by you a collar."

As promised, I got him a collar. I also bought him a food and water dish. Then we went shopping for some new clothes for me. I bought only enough to last me one week, I would buy more after I get payed. I brought him to a ramen shop that Naruto had brought me to once before. I passed though the flap and greeted the old man, ordering miso soup as I sat on one of the stools. I set the baby fox on the counter in front of me.

We stared at each other for a long few minutes.

The only think that broke our stare was when the old mans daughter, Ayame, set my food down next to the fox. "Aw! How cute," she smiled. She reached over and scratched behind his ear. "What's his name?" she asked.

I sighed. "That's what I'm trying to decide. I can't think of one... What do you think?" I asked, taking a bite of my food.

Ayame put her finger to her chin as she thought. "Well... he has an honest face... How about Renjiro?"

I thought about the name as I watched the baby fox lick his paw. "Well, what do you think? Do you like it?" The fox looked up at me with an innocent face. Then he jumped up and gave a small yip. I laughed. "Renjiro it is!" Ayame laughed with me and we chatted for a little while.

After serving a few other customers, her father came over and leaned against the counter. "It's good to see you again, Kira," He smiled. "We heard about what happened. Thank Kami all of you made it alive!" He shook his head slowly. "But I am surprised to see you sitting here with that around your neck."

I lifted my hand and fingered the Konoha symbol. I looked back up the two of them with a bright smile. "I forgot to tell you, I am a part of Konoha now. This is my home." I gave a brighter smile then gulped down the last of my soup. "Well, I must be going now. It's getting late. Thanks for the meal!" I put money on the counter and scooped up Renjiro as I walked out.

Renjiro decided to explore the smaller places of my apartment when we got back. I had things to put away. I set a mat on the floor and put his water and food dish on it, filling them both. Then I put away bowls and cups, plates, pots and pans that I had got today. I left the kitchen, stepping over and rolling Renjiro, and went to my room. I stood in the doorway looking at the mess on the floor. Sand was everywhere, mixed in with my blood. I sighed and grabbed a new wash cloth I had bought, along with a bucket filled with warm water, and set to cleaning up the floor.

After that was done, I put away all of my new clothes. Then I took out my new bedding and made my bed, tucking in the maroon comforter under the mattress. I fluffed up the extra pillows I bought and arranged them at the top of the bed. I put up the curtains over the window, closing them tightly against the night. I changed into my pajamas and tossed the clothes I had been wearing in a corner of the room. I still need to buy a basket.

Renjiro was a small lump under the carpet when I came back out into the living room. I laughed and lifted the edge of the round carpet. He glanced at me, the light catching his eyes just right to make them that glowing green color. His bottom wagged back and forth, then he jumped out at me. I laughed and picked him up, rubbing my nose against his.

"You are such a silly boy, Renjiro!" I laughed. I cradled him in my arms and started back towards the bedroom, but was stopped when there was a banging at my door. I looked at it with a worried expression. Who could that be? Who did Tsunade tell where I live? I set Renjiro down on the carpet and walked towards the door. I opened it a crack. "Naruto!" I flung the door all the way open, putting my foot in front of Renjiro just before he ran out. "What are you doing here?" I asked in surprise.

"I could ask you the same." His words were heavy with emotion. He doesn't like the decision I made. If only he knew why I did what I did.

"If you have come here just to lecture me, you can save it and go home." I went to shut the door, but Sakura's hand stopped me.

"Kira, we're not here to yell at you," she said softly. "Can we come in for a minute?"

I looked between the two of them. "Is it just you two?" I didn't dare see who else was out in the hall. Sakura nodded. I sighed and moved out of the way. "Only for awhile. I want to go to bed."

Naruto walked in first, watching me the whole time. Sakura gave me a small smile and shut the door behind her. I picked up Renjiro and set him on the bar as I walked into the kitchen. I took out some meat and cut it up. I tossed some in the fox' dish, he jumped down and started chewing on it. I returned the rest to the fridge.

"What is it you guys want? I really just want to go to bed." I lifted myself up onto the bar and sat there, watching the two who stood in the center of my empty living room. "Sorry I don't have any where to sit, I don't exactly have much money right now."

Naruto snorted, looking down as he crossed his arms. I glared at him.

Sakura took a small step forward. "Kira... We don't know why you did what you did... But just remember that we are your friends. You can tell us anything." She gave me a small smile. "Hinata feels the same as I do. Her Father wanted her home though, so she couldn't come here with us. Kira, you saved all of our lives. We are very grateful to you for that. If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask any one of us. We'll do everything we can to help you." Sakura gave me another smile. "Right, Naruto?"

Naruto looked up at me from glaring at the floor. He looked me over for a moment then sighed. "Right." His expression changed to one of helplessness. "Come to me if you need to talk, Kira," he said, looking at me with his blue eyes. "I will listen." We both stared at each other for a few seconds, then he looked away, taking Sakura by the arm. "Come on, lets let her go to bed."

Just before they shut the door, I whispered. "Thank you." Naruto threw me a soft smile, then closed the door all the way.

I sat on the bar as I thought. I wonder who else will visit me in this apartment. I sighed and jumped down to the floor. Renjiro jumped, staring at me with big eyes. I smiled at him and waved him to follow as I went into the bedroom. I waited till be came in before I shut the door. I laughed when I saw him trying, unsuccessfully trying to jump up onto my bed. I helped him up then crawled in under the covers, letting him curl up next to me.

I gently stroked his soft fur as he fell asleep. I watched him with a small smile. This one little creature gives me a purpose to live. I probably would have killed myself from the pain in my heart if it wasn't for him.

I pulled him closer and fell asleep.

– –

Tsunade had a lot for me to do. I was running here and there, delivering messages and items. Helping with documents, helping with decorations, and helping people find places they were looking for. Today the Chunin exams would officially start, and the village is full with many tourists as well as ninja from other villages to compete in the exams.

I have not rest once since the sun has come up, and it is well past noon. I have also missed the first two events of the exams. I had wanted to watch them, to know what it is exactly they have to do. But Tsunade has kept me to busy to be able to take even a glance.

"Genma-san!" I called. The man turned and walked over to me. "Tsunade-sama wanted me to have you sign these." I handed him a clipboard of papers. "You are to bring them back to her when you are finished." I left him and went on to my next task.

"Look out!" Some one yelled.

I looked up just in time to dodge something falling from the sky. "Be careful with that stuff!" I snapped at the person who had dropped it. I huffed and walked off towards the Hokage tower. Before I reached it, however, someone called my name. I turned around to see Ino jogging over. "Hi, Ino," I smiled at her.

"Hey, Kira," she smiled back. "Kakashi-sensei has requested your help. He's over at the Academy, where they are having the fights. I'll let Tsunade-sama know."

"Thanks!" I waved over my head to her as I jogged off towards the Academy. I can finally see the fights!

Renjiro caught my sight, he was trying to pounce on a butterfly at the playground near the academy. I laughed and lifted him just as he was about to catch it. He wiggled in my arms, but I didn't let go. I walked into the academy holding him with one arm. A Jounin told me where to go, and I followed his directions. I opened a door and went up onto the balcony on the side that Kakashi was standing on. He gave me an eye crinkle as a greeting. Naruto and Sakura stood on the other side of him.

"I thought I'd give you a break from Hokage-sama's tasks for awhile, Kira," he chuckled.

"Thanks," I laughed. I put Renjiro up on my shoulder and leaned against the bar, looking down at the two kids fighting. I noticed one right off, she is a girl from Suna.

My heart skipped a beat and I froze. If the Suna ninja's are fighting today... I glanced up at the other side of the room, where the other balcony sat. Temari and Kankuro stood staring at me, their faces unreadable. Gaara stood between the two, but he was watching the fight. I met Temari's stare with a blank stare of my own. I guess I will be forced to talk with her at some point tonight. Her hard eyes say so, loud and clear.

I looked back at the fight before she came over here.

**Review? :)**


	26. Late Night Visit

Chapter 24, Late Night Visit.

I was extremely impressed with the fights that lasted until dinner time. Sakura and Naruto kept pointing out small things about the fights that I otherwise would have missed. I actually learned a little bit about fighting from the youngsters fights. Sakura had fussed over how cute Renjiro was during the break, having finally seen him on my shoulder. Naruto laughed at seeing the little guy, saying I just wanted something to remind myself of him. I had smacked him lightly over the head.

Tsunade had sent a messenger to get both me and Sakura just before the exams ended. I glanced back over at the Suna ninja just before I passed through the door, Gaara's eyes caught mine. I had to pause on the other side of the door, clutching my shirt. The hate in his eyes had torn right though me. Sakura gave me a sad smile, and linked her arm with mine, pulling me along.

"Enter."

Sakura opened Tsunade's office door and we both walked in, the door swinging shut behind us. To my shock, Gaara stood next to her desk, but he was facing the windows in back of her. I glanced at Tsunade, she was the one staring at me. I felt Sakura's hand on my arm for a second, then I heard her footsteps as she approached the desk.

"You summoned us, Tsunade-sama?" Sakura bowed.

"Yes," Tsunade mumbled. To raised a small white cup to her lips. "I have already talked with the Kazekage about this. Also, this is an order," her eyes flashed to me, "from your Hokage. You must obey it." I nodded even though I was glaring at her. "Sakura, you along with Kira will make a trip to Suna. There has been a threat made against the village from Iwa, once again. You will be the team leader, Sakura, and may take three other people with you. Think it over carefully. You will stay in Suna until it is clear there is no more threat. Understand?"

My glare doubled at Tsunade, but I kept my mouth shut. How dare she do this to me! I felt my breath quicken. Panic was building up within me. How can I return to Suna as a Konoha ninja?

"Understood, Tsunade-sama." Sakura made a low bow. "I already know who I would like to take with me. I want Naruto on my team. He is a must." I silently thanked her. He would help me deal with this problem. "Also, I request that Hinata and Kiba come along. I know that they have just got home and everything, but I would really like them to be on my team. Akamaru would be great to have as a warning of an attack. Hinata would be able to tell us their mass before they even hit the desert."

Tsunade nodded as she listened to Sakura's explanation. Her eyes glanced at me. "What do you think, Kira?"

I glared at the floor, but took a deep breath and answered. "I agree. Naruto is a must. It'd be nice to have Hinata along, and she would be usable in the way Sakura has just described. Kiba and Akamaru would also be great to have along with us. Their sense of smell could tell us when they are going to attack, then Hinata could check their amount. I agree with Sakura's choice."

Tsunade nodded. "Kazekage-sama, how do you feel about this team that will be in your village?"

Gaara slowly turned around, his eyes falling on me. I didn't look up, but I was well aware of the look he was giving me. Sakura shifted beside me. "We leave at sunrise. Make sure your team is ready by then, Haruno."

"Hai." Sakura bowed to Gaara.

"Dismissed." Tsunade waved her hand in the air.

I turned on my heal and quickly left the room, running once I was out of the office. When I got outside, I could feel his eyes on me once again.

– –

"How can she do this to me!" I screamed, throwing a punch at Naruto. After we told him the news, he had asked me to train with him for a few hours. I let out another yell and swung my foot at his head, but again, he blocked me.

"Your fighting gets really bad when you're angry, Kira." He said, pushing me backwards.

I knelt on one knee as I tried to catch my breath. We have only been at this for a little over an hour, and I am already worn out. A few days ago I could have kept this up for hours on end. I wiped blood from my lip. Naruto's elbow had caught me a few minutes ago.

Naruto stood up straight and looked at me with sad eyes. "Why don't you just tell me what happened, Kira? Maybe I can help you..."

I laughed. "No, Naruto. You can't help with this. Unless you want to stab me and kill me right here, there is no way that you can help." I sat back on the ground and stared at my hands. Tomorrow I leave for Suna with Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, and the others. I will be returning to Suna as a Konoha ninja. The place I haven't been for over half a year, my old home.

I will once again be a stranger.

I sighed and put my face in my hands. I can't believe Tsunade demanded that I become a Konoha ninja, demanded that I abandon my home on terms of war, only to send me back. A traitor. Every one there will hate me, just as Gaara does now.

"Hey, hey," Naruto sat down next to me and hugged me. "Why are you crying?" He asked softly. I shook my head and hugged him back. "Why can't you tell me?"

I shook my head again. I don't want to say anything. I don't know what will happen if I do. Is it against the rules for me to tell Naruto? Will we both be in trouble if I tell him? I don't want to risk it. I felt Renjiro wiggle his way in and he licked my face. I laughed and pulled away from Naruto. Naruto rubbed my back as I wiped my eyes and kissed Renjiro.

"This little guy really is cute," Naruto chuckled. He ruffled the fur on Renjiro's back, making it stick up. Renjiro looked at Naruto with a glare. "Scary little thing..." Naruto muttered, moving away slowly.

I just laughed and smoothed down Renjiro's fur, but it puffed back up slightly. "He's going with us, Naruto. I'm not leaving him here with Ino or anyone else."

"Alright." Naruto stood and dusted off his pants. "I'll help you take care of him!" He gave me a big grin. "Well, I'll see you in the morning!" He waved over his head and started off.

"Naruto," I called. He stopped and looked back at me. "Thank you."

He nodded and then left.

As soon as I lost sight of Naruto, Temari was in front of me. I gasped and almost fell backwards. I had no idea she was anywhere near here. She scared me. I stood and faced her. Temari crossed her arms, tilting her head to the side, probably waiting for me to explain. I stayed silent, holding Renjiro to my chest.

"Are you going to tell me what's going on or not?" She finally asked, setting her fan on the ground and leaning on it.

I don't know what to say to her. "There is nothing to say," I whispered. I looked down at my feet for a second, then looked back up at her, pleading with my eyes not to ask about it. "I'll see you in the morning, Temari-san." I turned to walk away, but suddenly Kankuro was in my way. Renjiro hissed, feeling my unease.

"I think there is a lot you can say," Kankuro said, crossing his arms, too. "Out of no where you decide to abandon our village and join up with them. Then you are being sent back to Suna? What's up with that, Kira!"

"I don't know!" I yelled at him. "I don't! So leave me alone!" I turned and started running away from both of them, but a wall of sand stopped me. I closed my eyes tightly and slowly turned around.

"I requested that Kira come to our village, Kankuro." Gaara said, staring at me with blank eyes.

Temari sighed and shifted so that she was standing up straight, holding her fan up with one hand. "Well, its obvious she doesn't want to go, Gaara. So why would you do that?"

"Because she is lying to us. As Kazekage, she should have told me the instant something happened." Gaara's fingers twitched. Sand pushed into my back, pushing me forward until I was only five feet from him. His eyes bore into mine. "She has some explaining to do."

"I don't have to tell you anything," I growled. "You are not my Kage anymore."

Gaara's back snapped straight at that.

"But as friends," Temari snapped, "you should tell us why you did this! Kira, do you understand how big this is? Do you have any idea at all what you are doing?"

I glared at her.

"If you return to Suna, don't think that we are going to let you leave easily." Kankuro huffed. "There's no way I'm going to let you run away again."

My heart stopped for a split second, and air caught in my throat. My eyes widened in realization. Temari took in my expression and glanced at Kankuro. "What, Kira? What's wrong?"

I started to tell them, but I snapped my mouth shut. I can't tell them. There is no way that I can tell them this. Not what Gaara is the Kazekage. I licked my lips and thought what I could do quickly. I need to get away from them. "Nothing," I whispered, realizing they waited for my answer.

"Obviously," Temari growled, "there is something wrong. Do you really no want to return to Suna that bad?" I have hurt her, I thought. Temari was my friend, and I have hurt her more then I had thought. We had been planning on doing things together when we reached Suna, and I ruined that. And now she thinks that I lied to her. That I never planned on returning.

"That's not it..." I said slowly. What can I say!

"Right," she scoffed.

"I need to go," I whispered. "Please... let me go. Please." I looked up into Gaara's eyes. I think he caught the hint of desperation in my voice. The sand that was pressed against my back slowly melted away. I took a few steps backwards, still staring into his eyes. "Thank you," I whispered. Once he looked away I was off like a bullet.

I ran as fast as I could towards the Hokage tower. I made a quick note of the light on in Tsunade's office. I sprinted up the steps and burst into her office, jumping both Hokage, Guy, Asuma, Kuranai, and Kakashi.

Renjiro jumped from my arms, sensing my anger.

I slammed my fist into Tsunade's desk, shattering it into splinters. "What the hell are you trying to pull?" I shouted as loud as I could. Tsunade waved off the Jounin who made to restrain me. "You know what is going to happen! How the hell can you do this! Why are you using me like this!"

Tsunade stood from her chair. "Kuranai, please shut the door," she said softly. She waited until the door was shut before she spoke. "Kira, I am not using you. Why do you believe so?"

My anger doubled. "You know damn well they won't let me leave once I am within their walls. Hell, once I step foot on the desert I am under Gaara's control! You know that! What the hell are you doing?"

Tsunade stared at me with her emotionless honey brown eyes. "Calm down, Kira-"

I cut her off with a scream. Fire exploded all around me. "Don't tell me to calm down!" I screamed at her. "You are trying to start a war with Suna! You know they will keep me there, and you will have no choice but to attack because they hold your ninja!" I screamed with pain and fell to my knees. My head felt like it was going to explode. I pulled at my hair, hoping to release some of the pain. "I wont do it! I wont be a trigger for a war!" I screamed in pain again.

"Kira!" Kuranai wrapped me in her arms, even though I was, literally, flaming. "It's alright! We are here for you. You need to calm down. We will figure this out, just calm down." Her arms tightened around me.

The smell of burning flesh snapped me out of my pain and anger. The flames emitting from me disappeared instantly. I gasped for air as I hugged Kuranai, thankful she stopped me before I hurt someone.

"Kira," Tsunade knelt next to the two of us. Her hands glowed green and touched Kuranai. I watched as the burn marks slowly faded on her arms.

"Why are you doing this, Tsunade-sama?" I sobbed. "Why are you making me do this?"

Tsunade finished healing Kuranai. "Truthfully, I thought you would be overly happy to return to Suna." She scoffed at herself. "This was not my intention, I assure you. The threat of war was supposed to end with the decision you made. I did not think of this, I swear." Her eyes held sadness. "But now that you have told me this, I cannot allow you to return to Suna. Not even as a mission. Ever. Because you are right. Gaara would never let you leave if you set food on his desert. I will not let a war happen. I will not make your sacrifice be for nothing."

I closed my eyes and cried into Kuranai's shoulder.

After I had calmed down, Tsunade made a plan with the other Jounin. Kakashi and Kuranai lead me back to my apartment after. I would have Konoha ninja surrounding my apartment building all night, to make sure no one slipped in. I would be under "house arrest" for some false thing Tsunade made up that I had committed. As we walked towards my apartment, I caught sight of Gaara and his brother and sister heading towards the Hokage tower, being lead by Guy and the lead AMBU.

I watched them pass, sadness marking my face. Tsunade had made me look like I had put up a fight, and my hands were bound behind my back with chakra rope. Kakashi was leading me with a firm grip on my upper arm. I looked away and continued walking, Renjiro following a little confusedly.

"Is Sakura and the others going to be informed of my... mishap?" I asked as Kakashi removed the rope from around my wrists.

"They will be told what Kazekage-sama is being told, Kira." He turned me around to face him when he was done. "I am very sorry that you have to go through this. You should not have to."

I looked up into his eye and tried to give him a smile. "As long as Gaara is safe... I don't care if he hates me." Kakashi put a sympathetic hand on my shoulder.

"Kira, do you want me stay with you tonight?" Kuranai asked, stepping up and taking a gentle hold of my arm.

"No, that's okay. I'm fine."

She gave me a small smile. "Okay. Kira, you are doing the best you can. I know how hard it must be for you, but just keep fighting. It will all turn out okay. Someday Gaara will realize you did this for him. It may take some time, but he won't be angry with you."

I smiled through my tears. Kuranai pulled me into a hug. "I love him so much!" I whispered. This is the first time I have ever said those words out loud. Kuranai's arms tightened around me.

"I know, I know. It'll all be okay." Kuranai wiped the tears from my eyes. "Just hang in there, Kira. It'll all be okay."

I nodded, rubbing my eyes.

"Get some sleep," Kakashi said. He ruffled my hair then lead Kuranai out.

"I'll come check on you in the morning," she said before closing the door.

I stood in my living room as the tears once more ran down my cheeks. Since when did I become a cry baby? I scoffed at my weakness and angrily rubbed away the tears. I walked over to the fridge and pulled out the rest of the meat. I thought about cooking some of it for myself, but then decided there was no way I could eat. I cut it all up and put it in Renjiro's bowl. I left my bedroom door open a little bit so that he could come in when he was done eating.

I quickly changed into a pair of shorts and a small tank top. I went over to the window and pulled open the curtain, opening the window all the way. A face popped up in front of me, almost making me scream. "What are you doing!" I had to keep myself from yelling.

The ANBU in front of me waved. "Just making sure you aren't trying to escape."

"It's hot." I can't believe this. "I opened my window for air. But I just decided to leave it closed. Night!" I slammed my window shut and closed the heavy curtains tightly. I rubbed my face with my hands and turned around. Again, I almost screamed. If it wasn't for the hand that was suddenly over my mouth, our the fact that the air was knocked out of me when a body slammed me against the wall, I would have.

Jade eyes bore into mine. "I will release your mouth, but you will not scream. Understand?" I nodded, dizzy from my head hitting the wall. Gaara slowly removed his hand from my mouth, but his body still held me against the wall.

I took a few deep breaths to try and ease the pain in my stomach. Gaara noticed this and eased up a little on the pressure he was putting on me. I closed my eyes as I tried to regain my breath. My head stopped spinning after a few minutes. I finally opened my eyes and glared at Gaara. "What the hell are you doing in my room?" I asked in an angry whisper. The ANBU are right outside, after all. I don't want Gaara to get in trouble. If I can make him leave on my own, I will.

Gaara's hands tightened on my wrists when I tried lifting them to push him away. "Listen to me," he whispered. He understood the danger he could be in, should I let out one yell. "I don't know what you are trying to pull, but I won't let you get away with it. You are purposely trying to find ways to get out of returning to Suna. I know you didn't do anything tonight. You aren't that type of person."

I looked away from his face. And he's not this type of person. He is acting very unlike himself right now. The Gaara I know would use sand to hold somebody in place while he threatened them, not his body. Could... could he be trying to show how much trust he has put in me? With this thought I looked back at him, a little stunned.

But his eyes were closed. "Kira," he breathed. "what happened?" He opened his eyes back up. I wished I could have looked away. The raw pain in his eyes startled me. They made it so I wasn't able to look away. "You talked so much about wanting to be home, about being in Suna once more. You made so many plans with Temari about training and shopping. You told me that things would go back to the way they were before you left, Kira. What happened to make you change your mind so suddenly?"

I could feel a tear roll down my cheek. Gaara's eyes followed it, and one of his hands released my wrist and wiped it away. The emotions he was showing me, the trust he has in me, the pain he feels because of what I did. It hurts so bad to see him this way. I wish I could take everything back. I wish I would have never accepted Tsunade's invitation to come to Konoha in the first place. I wish I could hold Gaara and tell him I love him.

"Is it because of Shukaku?" Gaara's voice had turned hard, and his eyes blank when he looked back up at me. "Are you afraid of me?"

"No, no, no I'm not afraid." More tears spilled from my eyes. "I-" I had to cut myself off. I bit my lip to keep myself from saying any more.

"Then what is it!" He whispered harshly. "Why are you doing this to me?"

I closed my eyes and bit my lip even harder to keep the sob in.

His other hand left my wrist and both of his large hands cupped me face, tilting my head up. "Look at me." I took a shaky breath and opened my eyes to look at him. Gaara's pain filled eyes searched mine. His thumbs wiped away my tears. I leaned into one of his hands, closing my eyes for a few seconds before looking back into his jade.

He found what he was looking for.

Gaara's lips captured mine, his hands holding my face close to his. I couldn't back up if I wanted to. But I don't. I grabbed onto his jacket and pulled him closer to me, which made him push me harder against the wall. I gasped a little in pain. Training with Naruto, as short as it was, had proven painful. Gaara took one large step backwards, his eyes wide.

"Did I hurt you...?" He asked in a very low whisper.

I shook my head. "Training... Naruto." This time it was me who started the kiss. I locked my fingers in his red locks, pressing myself up tightly against his body.

Gaara was forced to take another step backwards to keep balanced. I felt his hands travel down my back and stop on my butt. I gasped when he squeezed and lifted me up against him. I got the message and wrapped my legs around him, not breaking the kiss. I held his face tightly to mine as he walked over and laid me down on the bed.

His jacket and shirt were the first to go. I ran my hands down the sides of his face, down his neck and down his chest. But I stopped when I felt the ripples of scared tissue. I broke our kiss and looked down at his chest. It was that scar that looked like a burst of something that I had seen before. I ran my fingers over it again, the skin had healed oddly into this scar. The skin rippled.

"That is from when they extracted Shukaku from me," Gaara whispered. His hand tilted my chin up so I was looking at his face. It's proof that Shukaku should not still be within him.

I traced the line of his lips with my finger tips, then gently kissed them. Gaara pressed his body back down on mine.

I lost my virginity this night.

– –

When I woke in the morning, I was completely alone.

Not even Renjiro was curled up on my bed. I sat up and looked around. The sun was barely in the sky. The others should be leaving soon. I gasped and jumped out of bed, ignoring the slight pain between my legs, and got dressed in a hurry. I combed my hair with my hands as I pushed open my door, accidentally hitting Renjiro with it. I through him an apologetic smile as I raced for my door.

Kakashi waited on the other side. "I thought you might want to say good-bye." He gave me an eye crinkle smile. "They are leaving soon, lets go."

I nodded and we were off. Renjiro followed behind, a little sad at being shut out of my room all night, then being forgotten.

We made it to the gates just as they were getting done saying good-byes with Tsunade-sama and a few others that were gathered to see them off. I ran right up to Hinata and gave her a big hug. Then I gave one to Sakura, then Naruto. Naruto held me extra tight.

"Watch over him for me, Naruto," I whispered into his ear. He chuckled and agreed. "Have a safe trip, Kazekage-sama." I bowed to him, then did the same to Temari and Kankuro. I caught Temari's eye. "I am sorry that we wont get to do our shopping trips for awhile, Temari." I gave her a small smile.

With a small cry she pulled me into a tight hug. I laughed and hugged her back. "Take care of yourself," she said in my ear. "You are still my friend, Kira. And I expect you to write to me often!"

"I will," I laughed. Kankuro stared at me from the corner of his eye, his arms crossed. "Kankuro, make sure to keep upgrading your puppets. Who knows, next time I see you, I might be strong enough to beat you." He scoffed and rolled his eyes, despite the smile that tugged at his lips.

"Let's be off," he grumbled. Kankuro gave me a wink then walked through the gates.

I caught Gaara's eye as he turned, and I gave him a smile.

I watched as they all walked away. Naruto must have said something, for Sakura started chasing after him. I laughed and turned back towards Konoha. Only Kakashi was left, waiting for me.

"Want to go with me to the training grounds?" he asked.

I glanced down at what I had put on in my rush and realized I had grabbed my training outfit. I looked back up at him as I picked Renjiro up. "Yes." I gave him a big smile.

**Okay... So, I need a bit of help deciding something... I was thinking of making this the last chapter, and starting a sequel. With what I plan on doing, it would be veryyyy easy to make it into a sequel, and also, I think this story is getting a little long... so it might liven things up a bit if I do make the next part into a sequal to this story. OKAY! Time for a vote:**

**In a review put Choise ONE or choice TWO! **

**The Choices are...**

**Choice ONE:** Make a sequel with the next part.

**Choice TWO: **Keep it all in one story

**SOOOOO let me know! THANKS! :D**


	27. Goblins Attack

**Okay. So this is what I've decided to do:**

**I'm going to continue with this story for a little longer. Most of the votes were for the sequel, but I'm going to do a few more chapters before I go ahead and do that.**

**Thank you to everyone who gave me their vote! :) I hope you enjoy this chapter**

Chapter 26, Goblins Attack.

Renjiro played with his brothers and sisters, hopping around happily. Mother Fox laid at my feet, loving the tummy scratching I am giving her. The fox pups yipped and rolled around on the grass, not a care in the world. Their brown-red fur is starting to become more of a red now, they are growing up. It makes me wonder if they will stick together much longer. I know they will have to be near their mother until they stop nursing, but will they still be coming back to visit once they leave? Will they miss their siblings, their mother?

I sighed and put my head back against the tree, staring up into its thick leaves.

For the last two weeks I've tried my hardest to fake happiness. I've tried to keep busy, to be so exhausted when I get home that I just fall asleep as soon as I lay down. It worked for a few days, but now I have three days off. Tsunade-sama gave these days off to me because I was "doing such a good job and deserved time off." The ANBU stopped hanging around my house they day everyone left. I'm free to do whatever I want within the village limits.

Today, is an exception. Shizune had to come out the the log cabin they had built for us so we could stay quarantined after the Black Death swept through my teammates. She said something about cleaning. So I got permission to go with her. Mother Fox and her Pups smelt us or something, because it wasn't long before they showed up. And Renjiro was more then happy to see his family again.

"Kira!" Shizune called, leaning out one of the windows.

I glanced over at her, sitting forward. Shizune's short raven hair had been pulled back and away from her face with sundry hairpins. Shizune, I guess, was told about my whole situation. About the decision I had been forced to make, and exactly why I am in Konoha. The first week she showed me a lot of sympathy, always giving me encouraging smiles whenever we'd cross paths. But now, she treats me as a normal person again.

And for some reason I cannot fathom, it irritates me.

A week isn't enough to heal from damage that has turned my life upside down. Yes, I was only in Suna three months before I left and came to Konoha to "expand my knowledge on this world." But that had become more then just somewhere I was staying temporarily. Suna had become my home in those short three months. I a dearly miss it.

Everything about Suna attracted me to it. The heat, the sand, the people. Suna is a completely different world from everything I have ever known. Maybe its the fact that the village is within a great desert. Maybe it is because it was the first place that I went to after the devastation that happened to my friends that night so long ago. I don't know the reason. But I love Suna, just as I love my old home.

And I miss both the same.

When Gaara had entered my room that night, when I saw that raw pain in his eyes I knew that I would not be able to heal so easy. Hurting Gaara was like stabbing myself in the chest. And, if I feel this way, how does Gaara feel? It frightens me to think he will shut himself up in that office of his and refuse to come out. Like when he avoided me those days before I left. The pain in his eyes was enough to bring tears to my eyes once more.

"Kira," Shizune called again. "I need you to go fill a bucket of water for me from the river."

"Okay," I called back, grabbing a bucket from next to the house and starting towards the river. All of the Fox Pups trotted along, pouncing, hiding, attacking each other as we walked.

When Gaara left with the others, when I caught his eye, I noticed a look of something in them. I didn't know how to react to such an emotion, so I ended up smiling at him. It was almost like his eyes held some kind of knowing satisfied look. It was kin to a look you would give someone as a "I've won" glance. It bothers me. What was that look for? Was it even meant for me, or was it for someone else and I just happened to glimpse it?

Sharp teeth sunk into my ankle, bringing me out of my thoughts. I shooed away the Pup and scowled at it until it was hidden in a bush near the river bank. A small trickle of water flowed up from the surface of the river and wrapped around my ankle, healing the bite marks even before I reached the river myself. A larger stream lifted and filled the pail without splashing me once.

The water of the river ran calmly around the rocks, the sound and sight soothing. Downriver a deer slowly bent its head down to lap at the edge of the river, her large eyes trained on me. I stood still and just watched until she was finished and started making her way back to the trees. No use in scaring her for no reason. The Doe looked to be heavy with pregnancy. If I'm right, that means the baby will be born in the winter. That's not good, I don't think. The poor Fawn might not make it through the harsh winters.

The fox Pups splashed in the shallow waters of the river, yipping and pouncing on each other. I smiled as I watched them. So carefree. Being a child and knowing you are safe no matter what must be a nice thing. We never had that back where I came from in New York. There, you always had to be aware of things around you. There, rules were many. Though most were from parents for your own protection. No going out at night alone, no talking to strangers, no getting into cars of people you don't know. No eating junk food as a meal, no being on the phone after ten, no going to parties with alcohol or drugs. So many rules, but all of them for a purpose.

But here, in the trees of the wild, you don't have many rules. You can do what you want. Splash in the river, dig holes for grubs, climb trees. There are endless possibilities. You aren't criticized about where you live, what you were, or how you go to where you are now. No one cares if you ruin your life to save that of others. No one cares if you are slowly dying inside because of something you did. Your business is your own, and no one hates you for anything you do. No one holds anything against you. You aren't asked to be someone you aren't, you aren't asked to do things that you don't want to do.

Here, in the woods, you can forget everything.

You can be carefree.

– –

Shizune finished setting the candles around the room on all of the shelves. Then she stepped back and nodded to me. With a snap of my fingers a ball of fire lit and settled on the palm of my hand. I commanded the fire to separate and lite each of the candles in the room. It did so without complaint.

"Thank you," Shizune said. She got back on her hands an knees and continued to scrub the wooden floor with an old rag.

I watched as she labored, singing a soft tune under her breath. The candles flickered about in the breeze coming from the window, casting shadows across the room. A picture painted on the floor from the reflections of the tiny flames on the small surface of water. Different colors of red and orange, brown and black. The picture danced as if it was alive. It danced around Shizune, the soft song she is singing giving the dance an edge. A soul.

Black Goblins formed from the shadows of the dance, laughing. Mocking. The Goblins attacked and set fire to the Creatures of the Dance, burning them with flashes of red and orange. Silent screams erupted from the Dance, the Creatures burning within their realm, dying with pleads to The Great One. A ball of red formed, not fire nor death, but The Great One. Black Goblins cowered in fear of The Great One, blinking out of existence from the great red light. But more Black Goblins came, challenging The Great One. More red sprang from the burning ball, zapping out some Black Goblins. But their numbers grew, threatening to overwhelm The Great One. Creatures of the Dance fled from their homes, retreating behind an allies walls under the order of The Great One. Smaller balls of red emerged, fending off the Black Goblins along with The Great One, but they, too, were soon extinguished into the shadows. The Great One's light started to dim, the Black Goblins eating away its life. More Goblins attacked The Great One, their shadows covering the red ball until it was no more.

The Shadows cheered with victory.

All of the candles in the room blew out without warning, throwing both Shizune and I into the blackness of night. The Goblins enclave.

My heart pounded in my throat, choking. I gasped for air and took a step back. More gusts of strong wind shot in from the window, carrying my hair around with it. Shizune was just as frightened, she jumped to her feet and I could hear the metallic sound of a kunai being drawn. Another gust came at me, a sent lingering on it. My mind automatically blocked out a possibility of the sent. My mind reeled to place it, but I couldn't.

"Kira?" Shizune's voice startled me. "Kira, where are you?"

I took another breath and answered. "Right here."

"What happened?" she asked. "Did you do something, or was it just the wind?"

I thought about that. I didn't consciously do anything. So it must have just been a strong gust of wind from the window. Another blew, rattling the glass of the window as it entered its mouth. The sent is stronger.

"I don't know. What's that smell?" I slowly made my way over to the window, it being lighted slightly by the moon outside. The more my eyes adjusted, the better I could see its outline. I leaned out the window to get a better look at the surroundings. Nothing.

Shizune peeked out after me. She didn't find anything either. Nothing. Absolutely nothing.

Something is wrong.

Badly wrong.

Shizune and I shared a look. I silently drew my twin katana's and we headed for the door. Everything is way to quiet. Where are the night birds calls? The owls hooting? Where did Mother Fox and her Pups run off to? I crept along side of the cabin, staring in the darkest of shadows, Shizune right behind me. My ears strained to pick out the smallest of sounds. But there was nothing other then Shizune's light breathing. Absolutely nothing.

Just like when the Goblins smothered out The Great One's red light.

Then there it was, a metallic ringing.

Without a word Shizune and I both shot off towards the sound, still keeping to the shadows. My heart still pounded, and thoughts raced around my brain. I was forced to push them all back when we came upon the source of the metallic ringing. We hid the the shadows.

A girl sat near a small fire, her back to us. I automatically recognized her as a Suna ninja from her beige jacket vest. But still, I did not move. She was sharpening her kunai, watching the trees to her front frantically. Her short orange brown hair bobbed as she kept glancing up at the trees.

Then it clicked.

"Matsuri!" I stepped forward into the light.

The girl screamed, startled, and whipped around, holding the kunai out for protection. Dried blood was caked to the side of her face. "W-who are you?" she yelled at me. Her eyes are wide with fright.

"Matsuri, its okay." I slowly set my twin katana's on the ground by my feet. As I stood back up, I held my hands up, showing her they are empty. "It's me, Kira. It's okay, Matsuri."

Her as her braid registered what I was saying, her eyes scanned my whole body. "Kira? Is that really you?" she asked in a whisper.

"Yes, Matsuri, its me." I took a few steps forward as she started lowering her weapon. I knelt down next to her and took the kunai from her hand. "What happened? Why are you here?" I asked gently. Shizune knelt on the other side of her, raising her hands to heal Matsuri's head.

"Gaara-sama went crazy, Kira." Her voice quivered as she spoke. "When he came back, without you, he was very angry. He wouldn't come out of his office for days." I swallowed the lump in my throat and forced myself to continue listening to her. "When he finally came out, he went out to the desert and started up turning it all. Huge waves of sand crashed over others, a lot of the buildings started to crumble with the after shocks of it. But he wouldn't stop. He didn't until he couldn't stand anymore. Temari-sama and Kankuro-sama had to literally carry him back to their house."

I nodded, not meeting her eyes. "What happened after that?"

Matsuri looked down at her hands. "I tried to get him out of it. I tried to help him become better, but he was so angry. No one could stop him. _No one_. It was really frightening." Matsuri gave Shizune a thankful smile and looked back at me. "Temari-sama sent me to come get you. She thinks you are the only one who can calm him down, make him listen to reason. But on my way here, I was attacked by the Iwa ninja who were on their way to attack Suna. There are so many of them, Kira. I barely got away." Tears lined her eyes. "You have to help us, Kira! You have to!"

I had to look away. This girl, who had been so mean to me when I was back in Suna, now sat in front of me, begging me to return. "I can't," I whispered. I stood back up and grabbed my katana's. "Shizune, can you get her back to the village? I'm going ahead to chat with Tsunade-sama."

"Hai." Shizune helped Matsuri to her feet.

"I'll send someone to help you." Then I was gone, running past all of the trees.

When I reached the village gates, Shino and Asuma were on duty. I sent Asuma to help Shizune with Matsuri, and told Shino to be careful, and make sure he knows who is coming in the village. Then I sped off towards the Hokage tower. Wind whipped my hair all around as I bounced around on top of carts, balconies and clothing lines as I made my way to the top of the roofs. From this distance, I can see there is no light on in Tsunade's office, so I redirected my target to her where she lives, next door to the tower. I curled into a tight ball and flipped to the roof, landing with a light thud.

I quickly made my way to the stairs. Before I could touch the door handle, it was thrown open. I was forced back a few steps to avoid the angry hand that grabbed for my throat from the shadows beyond the threshold of the door.

"What the hell do you think you are doing this late at night?" came Tsunade's angry slurred growl. She emerged from the shadows with blood shot eyes and an enraged scowl.

I straightened my shoulders and stared her head on. "One of Suna's ninja has showed up, Tsunade-sama. I know her. Temari sent her." A look of worry replaced the angry scowl on her face. "Matsuri was attacked on her way to come get me. Iwa ninja are on their way to Suna, more then she could count. If I am right, there are a lot more then what attacked the first time, when I lived in Suna. Tsunade-sama... there have to be at least five thousand ninja about to attack Suna. And Gaara isn't capable of fighting, from Matsuri's report to me."

Tsunade brought a hand to her face, leaning against the door frame. "Where's Shizune?" she asked, barely above a whisper.

"She is currently bringing Matsuri here. She had sustained injuries during her desperate attempt to get away."

Tsunade nodded. Her stood there, looking at the ground, deep in thought. With a sigh and walked over to the roofs edge. "I guess there is nothing else I can do. Follow me." With a powerful jump she scaled the wall of the Hokage tower. I quickly followed.

Tsunade brought me to the room where they hold all of their birds. One large cage held all the same type of bird, the same color and everything. She opened the gate to the cage wide and then threw open the windows, letting them all fly out. I watched as the birds took different courses around the entire village, calling out into the night.

"Let's go."

Again I jumped after Tsunade, using the wind to hold my body up longer then needed, so I jumped over two buildings at once. By the time we reached the gates, Jounin and Chunin alike were already lining up according to rank and teams. Shizune was just coming through the gate with Asuma and Matsuri. Tsunade motioned me to her side.

"Listen up!" She called over everyone, even though they were entirely silent. "The Kazekage has sent word to us. They request more help then we have sent them originally. All medic ninja will fall under Haruno Sakura's command once reaching Suna's gates. The Teams that will be going are as follow: Team Asuma, Team Kurenai, Team Guy, Team Ino-Shika-Cho. Accompanying you will be Hatake Kakashi, Sai, Inuzuka Tsume, and Inuzuka Hana! The Konoha ninja who are already in Suna will fall into their groups once you arrive. Your commander will be Lorenzo Kira, make sure you follow her orders well!"

Tsunade looked to me. But I just stared at her wide eyed. She put me in command? She's sending me to Suna? It took me a few seconds to realize everyone was waiting for me to say something.

I cleared my throat and addressed those in front of me. "You have an hour to be back at the gates!" I called out to them all. The ones who are under my command started to leave.

"This half, I want patrols on the edge of Fire's borders with Wind! Engage with those from Iwa and drive them from our country. Report back to me immediately. You have an hour to be out there." Half of the group left. "The rest of you I want the village to be protected. Guards are to be stationed all along the borders of Konoha! Protect your village!" With that the rest of them ran off. "Kira, I want you to be very careful while you are in Suna. Everyone will be under your command. Their safety will be in your hands. Remember that. Now go, you, also, have an hour before you leave."

I looked up at Tsunade with a small smile. "Thank you for trusting me like this," I whispered, then was off.

When I reached my apartment I went straight to my bedroom closet. I pulled out a small bag and shoved my training gear into it. Then I pulled out all of my kunai and shuriken I had bought along with my one fuma shuriken. I strapped the large shuriken to my back, then my twin katana then my bag over that. I filled my pockets with kunai and made sure the holster on my leg had one as well. I picked up my old katana that I had gotten while still in Suna and strapped it around my waist.

Then I went to my bathroom and slipped my toothbrush into the small bag. I stared back at my reflection in the mirror, looking over how much I have changed. My hair, once long and silky, is now short and choppy, not even past my chin. Lifeless brown eyes glared back at me. They roamed over slightly tanned skin and slim lips. I am completely different from when I first crashed into this world.

I scoffed at myself for wasting time like this.

I quickly left the bathroom and glanced at the clock. I still have fifteen minutes. I went to the fridge and shoved some food in my mouth, storing what wouldn't spoil in the bag on my back. It's getting pretty full. I took out some meat and dropped it in Renjiro's dish. He, also, will need to eat before we leave. I glanced around for him.

Shit. I left Renjiro back in the woods with his mother!

I sprinted out the door, barely remembering to shut off the light and lock it. I ran as fast as I could down the streets towards the gate. Maybe I'll have enough time to find him. But when I got to the gates, still chewing so I didn't choke, everyone was already there. Some were impatient to head off. I swallowed the last of the food I shoved in my mouth and jogged over to where Shizune and Tsunade stood with Matsuri.

Renjiro yipped from Shizune's arms.

I breathed a sigh of relief and lifted him from her arms and hugged him close. "I found him looking for you," Shizune said. "I knew you would want him back."

"Thank you." Renjiro crawled up my shoulder and dug his way into my bag, poking his head out. "You leave that food alone, Renjiro," I warned. Then I turned towards my team. I caught Tenten's eye. She was grinning wildly, and then I remembered the fuma shuriken I strapped to my back. It was a gift from her.

I quickly ran my eyes over the rest of the ninja under my command. All were dressed for war, many weapons donned. Some visible, but most hidden. I nodded my approval as I scanned everyone.

"Keep your eyes open and watchful! Let no shadow pass without being searched. Let's head out," I called, but Tsunade stopped me from being first to leave.

"Be careful," she said, her eyes level with mine.

"I will be."

As soon as her hand was lifted, I sprinted after the others, using my wind to push me to the lead.

My heart pounded. This is it. I am returning to Suna. The Konoha symbol around my neck suddenly felt very heavy. Please, I prayed to whoever may be listening, please, let us be in time.

**Review?**


	28. Sun Rise

**Okay. Well, there is a reason I made this chapter reallyyyyyyy long! I'm currently entering the process of moving with my family. I have no idea when the next chapter will be out, because we have sooo much to do before the end of this month. After living 16 years in this house, its going to be hard to clean it all out and move. And, also, I have nooo idea when we will get internet hooked up in our new place. Wish me luck!**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Chapter 27, Sun Rise.

This night I lay on my back watching the stars through the tops of the trees. We will reach the desert tomorrow. Most of my team slept soundly, getting enough energy for the bloody battle they know will come when the sun rises. Hana, Kiba's older sister, was itching to get out and start fighting. This surprised me. Hana is the calmer one out of the Inuzuka family. She told me that she wants to help her brother, to make sure he will be alright.

"I am his big sister, after all," she had said to me. "I have to protect him at all costs."

Ino mumbled in her sleep next to me and rolled over. Ino was fretting the whole way, fearing the damage that has already been done to Suna. Her being a Medic ninja will have to stay out of the fight for the most part. She will be with the others back at the hospital trying to save lives under Sakura's command.

I closed my eyes and pulled the blanket up to my chin to keep out the night cold.

Knowing that the Iwa ninja would be attacking the front of Suna, we took an indirect rout around the desert, so that we will be coming up on the other side of the village. It had put an extra day on our trip, but it will be worth it to keep my command safe. We would have been slaughtered, had we come up behind the enemy of such large numbers. But now we are just regaining our strength. The desert is no more then one hundred meters to the east of our camp.

Inuzuka Tsume's dog, Kuromaru, let out a deep growl.

Tsume and Hana were on their feet within seconds, silently instructing their dogs to fan out, find what was bothering Kuromaru. I sat up and watched the big dog. His hackles were raised and his one good eye searched the shadowed trees, the growl still coming out of his throat. He disobeyed Tsume's instructions to find and bring to her what he was growling about. Kuromaru started to pace in front of his master, his eye still locked on the shadow.

Everyone within our camp was now on their feet, none making a sound.

I quietly took my kunai from my leg holster I had laid next to my head when I laid down. I made my way over to the Inuzuka ladies and shared a glance with each. They both shrugged. Even with their heightened hearing and smell, they can't detect anything. They have no idea why Kuromaru is acting like he is.

Kuromaru's pacing increased. He trotted up and down the tree line of our camp, the growl still coming forth.

Hana's three dogs emerged from the trees, two of them joined Kuromaru in his pacing, the other sat at Hana's feet, growling with such menace I took a step back. Renjiro scratched at my ankle, his eyes, too, on the woods. I lifted him and stared deep into his golden eyes.

Just then the ground started shaking. All of the dogs, Renjiro included, started barking and snarling.

"They're attacking Suna at night..." I whispered. I knew this rumble. It's Gaara using those waves of sand I had seen the first time Iwa attacked. "Pack up!" I yelled to everyone. "We leave now!"

I ran over to my stuff and started loading everything back into my bag then on my back. Renjiro snarled, pacing with the dogs ten times his size. It is a comical sight, but there is no time to be laughing at his cuteness. I quickly grabbed him and dropped him inside my pack, then slung it on my back over both my fuma shuriken and twin katana's. Within minutes everyone was ready to head out.

I stood in front of them all, waiting for the last person to fall into line.

"Once we get close to the gates Ino will lead the medic nin to Suna's walls. You will have to scale them in order to get into the village. No doubt you will be questioned or attacked. Make sure you loudly state who you are, where you are from, and why you are here. Ino, once on the walls, report to the Kazekage. I want him to know we are here to offer our help. The rest of us will immediately engage the enemy. We will be going straight from here on to the battle field." Grim faces stared back at me, but all ready for the fight ahead of us. "Medic nin will report immediately to Haruno Sakura. Make sure you stay with your teams, this will be a tough battle. I wish you all luck."

That being said, I turned and we began our way onto the frozen desert.

As the Suna walls started coming into view, the four Inuzuka dogs ran ahead of our group, their snarls filling the night air. Already the sight of battle reached us, along with the irony smell of blood. My stomach heaved and my vision swam. I quickly pushed the idea of blood to the back of my mind and pushed myself faster, detaching from the group slightly.

Once we were close enough, I signaled Ino and the other medic nin to break off and head for the walls. The rest of us rounded towards the battle.

Cries of death filled my ears as we got closer. No one could see us coming, their gazes on Suna. No one expected to be attacked from the eastern flank. Many Iwa ninja froze with shock as we all drew weapons and let out battle cries, killing the men on the fringe of the battle field. I dug deep into the ninja, killing anyone I could. I spun and ducked, stabbed and blocked. Blood covered me within seconds. I could hear my teammates battle cries as they, too, were covered with blood of their victims.

An Iwa ninja saw me coming for her and quickly through up a rock wall. I shifted my feet along the sand, the rock bursting into dust as I thrust my katana at her chest. Her shocked eyes looked back into mine, blood pouring from her mouth as she slowly crumpled to the ground. I didn't give her another thought as I moved on to the next.

Hours passed and the sun started rising in the sky.

Somewhere in the back of my mind, I registered the beauty of it. The last time I had seen this desert sunrise I was sitting on the roof of Gaara's home with him next to me. The sun had warmed my cheeks as it rose over the horizon, bringing another day of life to this world.

I grunted as a rock smashed into my shoulder blade, its sharp edges slicing open my skin. I twisted around and brought my katana down on the mans neck.

Today the sunrise only brings death.

My chest heaved as I paused for a second to wipe blood from my eyes. I quickly took a glance around me. My comrades are all still alive, that's a good sign. But most are wounded to the point of now struggling to keep their lives. That, is not good.

"Kurenai! Duck!" I yelled. She did so without asking, going flat on the ground. I spun and through a large stream of fire at the line of Iwa ninja behind her, successfully killing most of them. The others screamed as they burned to death. She gave me a thankful nod and went back to slicing at her opponents with her kunai.

During my distraction, an Iwa ninja took the opportunity to stab at me with his sword. I dodge only just enough for it to miss my vitals. The sword tore out of my side, blood gushing out of my gaping wound. I screamed with pain and fell to my knees, one hand over it. I glared up at the Iwa ninja. He lifted his sword over his head, ready to bring it down and slice off my head. I stared into his eyes, daring him to do it. But before he could do anything, a long stake pierced through his chest, splashing me with his blood. His body was frozen wide eyed and gasping. The large stake started to dissolve back into sand as he crumpled to the ground in a heap of flesh.

With the shock of what happened, I momentarily forgot everything around me and looked up towards the village wall. All over the top of the wall figures ran about. But one lone figure stood with his hand out stretched, a ball of red atop his head.

Gaara.

Another dead Iwa ninja crumpled to the side of me, the sand stake dissolving. I was brought back to the fight around me. Kakashi was fighting off any who tried to get to me, he having seen my injury. I tore open my water sack and lifted the liquid and put it to my side. I quickly cut off the blood flow and healed the veins so I wouldn't lose anymore blood. I closed it as much as I could before another ninja slipped past Kakashi. The one that did, I lifted my katana just in time to kill him before he killed me.

I was on my feet once again, attacking everyone within my sight.

But in my weakened state I couldn't do much. Another sword sliced at me while my back was turned, then another when I twisted to kill. A foot knocked my legs out from under me and then kicked away both of my katana. With a last effort to kill them I shot up fire at their faces. They fell backwards screaming. With the chance I have, I grabbed a kunai that Renjiro brought to me. Him being so small, no one takes notice to the little baby fox trotting around their feet. He knows to be careful, and to not get stepped on.

I shakily got to my feet and swiped at anyone who came close to me. Otherwise, I tried to catch my breath. Half of my body is numb with pain. My vision started to show black dots, Black Goblins laughing at me. I swiped at another person, but they easily blocked and attacked me back.

But a large dog leaped on them and tore their head off.

"Kira!" Tsume killed a ninja that got between us then ran up to me. Kuromaru knelt by my side. "Get on him, he will take you to safety. You are no help in your condition!" Tsume, despite her own injuries pushed me until I was almost on the large dog. "Sakura is waiting for you, I've already warned her." Tsume tossed Renjiro up in front of me. "Hang on!"

I gripped Kuromaru's fur as tight as I could as he jumped off, leaving Tsume to fend for herself. Kuromaru weaved into between the ninja fighting, killing with his claws when he had no other choice. I was dimly aware of sand helping clear his way. The jumps Kuromaru took to reach the top of the wall rattled me. My injuries no longer throbbed, they are now sending off piercing screams of pain.

I, literally, fell off of the large dog when we reached the top.

His barking sounded and I could hear people running towards us. Renjiro licked my cheek, trying to get me to stay awake. The black dots got bigger, but I still sat up, clutching to the kunai. I hadn't noticed it in my hand while I was on Kuromaru. I rose it as a warning when the people got closer, forgetting where I am. Pain clouded my head.

"Kira," Sakura's voice reached through the pain. "put that down. Let me heal you."

I called out in pain when her hand touched my shoulder. The gash burns. I dropped my torso towards the ground, my head leaning on my bloodied knees.

"Poison..." Sakura whispered. "Temari!" She yelled. "We need to get her out of here, the poison is spreading."

Two different set of hands picked me up from under my arms. I screamed in pain, but they didn't let go. My head fell backwards and I blacked out.

– –

Muffled sounds of agony reached my ears before my eyes could open. Pain is still strong all over my body, something clouding my head other then the pain. I remembered Sakura's words before I passed out. Poison. Does that mean that all of those Iwa ninja have their weapons coated with poison?

I sat up and grunted with pain.

"No, no, no, lay back down." A tender hand tried to help me lay back, but I brushed them off. "You are not going anywhere, Kira, I am here to make sure of that."

I opened my eyes and glared at Ino with as much power as I could muster. "I'm fine. I can fight."

"No, no you can't." Ino once again tried to ease me down on the bed, but I slapped her hands away.

Without warning I grabbed hold of the front of her shirt and yanked her face close to mine. I tried to hold back tears as I growled out words at her. "There are people out there depending on me. I can't abandon them, Ino."

She just stared at me evenly. "And what about your child?" she asked in a low whisper, slapping my hand so I let go. "Are you just going to abandon it? Are you going to let your child die because you were so stupid as to go back on the battle field?"

I stared at her wide eyed. I had to do a double take. "What?" I finally got out after minutes of silence between us.

She sighed and rubber her face. "You are pregnant, Kira."

I tried to say something but my voice failed.

"Sakura found out when she was healing you. Only her and I know, and now you." Ino sat down in the chair that was next to the cot I am on. "She told me to stay with you and make sure you don't go back out there, it can kill the baby. You are extremely lucky that you haven't already killed it. You were in such a bad condition when Temari and Sakura dragged you in here. I was scared that you would die..." Ino wiped a tear from her cheek and looked down at the floor. "I won't let you back out there. Even if I have to get body restraints and bind you to that cot."

I barely heard what she was saying. My mind is still trying to wrap around the word "pregnant." My hand absently went to my stomach, feeling it. There is no way that I can be... It's impossible! Is there really a... I looked down at my stomach and lifted the white shirt that had been put on me. My stomach, yes, is a little blotted. But I thought it was because it was getting to be that time of the month for me... I quickly thought back to the last few weeks, ran the dates through my head. I should have started four days ago.

This can't be. There is no way I'm pregnant! Absolutely no way. But when I looked back up at Ino, her eyes held no humor. She is completely serious about this.

I'm pregnant.

"How..." I breathed out, trying to contain my emotions. Whatever drugs they put me on is really making it hard for me.

Ino scoffed. "Well, obviously you've had sex, Kira." She sighed and leaned forward to touch my stomach. "You aren't that far along, maybe just over a few weeks, maybe a little under. But you still have to be very careful."

"Ino!" Inoichi, her father, called, coming through the doors with Kurenai leaning heavily on his shoulder.

Ino jumped up and ran over to help her father get Kurenai on one of the cots. She started right off on healing her. I watched from my cot, the sight of Kurenai's blood making my stomach churn. Bile rose in my throat and spilled into my mouth. I leaned over the edge of the bed and spit it all out on the floor along with more that came up.

A sour taste was left in my mouth. After she did all she could, Ino brought me a cup of water and cleaned up the mess I made on the floor.

I broke down in tears.

"Ino, please! Please, Ino, let me go help them!" I begged, grabbing onto her shirt to make her look at me. "Please, Ino! I'm in charge of them all, how can I just abandon them like this! Ino, please, you have to let me! I promise to stay where its safe up on the village wall. Please Ino, I can't just sit here while they all die!" I covered my face with both hands to try and stifle my sobs.

Its all to much. My emotions flooded out of my like a dam broken loose. I screamed into my knees, grabbed wildly at the sheets. Ino's arms were around me instantly, trying to sooth me.

"It's alright, Kira," she said, stroking my hair. "It's all going to be okay. Calm down, its alright." She repeated those lines over and over, it was almost like she is trying to convince herself, too.

After my short spazz attack was over, I stared blankly at the wall across the room from me. Every second more wounded men, Suna and Konoha alike, were brought in and laid down on free cots. Some had to be put on piled blankets on the floor, there being no more free cots. Sakura and Ino, along with sundry other medic nin ran around trying to help everyone they could.

I didn't move, thoughts vacant in my head. My whole body was frozen with the thought of being pregnant along with all of the death around me. A few weeks... is that enough time to even be able to tell? Does Ino even have proof to put up along with her words? Or is Ino and Sakura just trying to freak me out so that I will stay put, knowing that there is another life on the line?

That has to be it, I told myself. They are trying to trick me. Okay, I'll play along.

After a few more minutes of begging Sakura, and with the help of Ino's father, Sakura finally gave in and said I could return. But only if I stayed out of harms way and helped from a distance. And I wasn't to over work myself. Inoichi promised to watch over me and make sure I didn't do anything careless. He, also, knew about my "pregnancy." Ino filled him in to ensure my safety.

Inoichi insisted on carrying me out to the walls, and I ended up giving in. If it got me there faster, that's all that mattered. I pushed my "condition" to the back of my mind as he jumped across the roof tops. There is no way they can tell this soon, anyway. So why worry about it?

When Inoichi helped me off his back I quickly did a survey of what lay before me on the desert.

Thousands of bodies covered the sand. Thankfully, most of them wore the brown flack jackets, signaling that they are Iwa ninja and not Suna nor Konoha. The sun told me that it would soon be night once more. It's been a full day of fighting, everyone is no doubt exhausted. How the Iwa ninja can keep going like this is baffling. Suna regularly switches out people who are fighting on the battle field for freshly rested ninja, they do so every few hours, cycling back in whenever they are rested enough. But not Iwa. Iwa's ninjas are constantly on the field.

"What are they?" I whispered.

Inoichi stepped up next to me, watching his partners fight towards the west of the battle. "Iwa ninja, Kira. Iwa trains their ninja to have amazing stamina. They could probably keep fighting until the moon reaches the center of the sky. But their numbers help, also. As one of their ninja die, five take the fallen ones place."

I shook my head in horror.

A familiar yell reached my ears, and I quickly searched for the person who owed the loud obnoxious voice. Naruto's form was clad in orange, even from here I can see that. His movements were jerky, wild. Naruto is losing himself. A great white bird soared down from the sky, flying over where Naruto was. Sai. I watched as Sai helped to kill all of the ninja in Naruto's immediate surroundings, letting the blond cool off a little. It worked. Naruto's movements stopped being so desperate, but the orange glow did not fade.

"It is the Kyuubi's power," Inoichi explained, seeing where I was looking. "Naruto is calling on the demon within him for help."

"Go help him!" I pushed at Inoichi to move him forwards. "I will be fine! I promise not to move from this wall. I promise! Naruto needs help. Please! Please go help him!"

Inoichi stared at me hard. Ino's blue eyes no doubt came from her father, they are exactly the same. "Stay here." Then he was gone, on his way to aid Naruto.

I smirked at his back. "Like hell I'm going to stand here doing nothing," I mumbled to myself.

I was just about to start making my hand signs when Temari dropped down next to me, trying to catch her breath. I could tell before she even started talking that she was pissed I am back out here. Blood seeped from a cut along her brow, more blood covering her clothes in odd places. I quickly looked away, my stomach heaving.

"I know." I said before she could say anything. "I won't do anything stupid. I can help from a distance, too." With that said, I started making my hand signs, slowly, so I didn't mess up. I held out my hand, palm forward and closed my eyes. A great gust blew against my back. With a snap of my fingers a ball of fire roared to life, the breeze catching it, carrying it down to the battle field.

The wind carried my fire all the way to the other side of the battle field, to where the Iwa ninja were getting their reinforcements.

Thousands of men and women went up in fire, their terrified screams reaching my ears.

I set to work trying to find enough strength to single out a few Iwa ninja and attack them directly using cutting winds or balls of fire. Temari absently touched my shoulder before she was off towards the battle once more. I added a little to the gust of wind she rode her fan on, bringing her closer to the heart of the battle, where a handful of Suna ninja were in need of help. She waved over her shoulder as a thanks. I went back to concentrating.

All over the battlefield men and women alike went up in fire, catching fire to all who they touched. Someone on this side of the walls saw my strategy and ordered everyone going out to the battlefield to wet their flack jackets before they do so. The water will keep them from being engulfed in the flames. I knelt on the cool stone and watched the death occur below. The sand stained red, battle cries as well as cries of death ringing in the air. I closed my eyes to the sight, wishing I could shut off my ears.

Nausea took hold of me, and I barely leaned over the edge before I threw up. Someone directly below yelled in disgust.

I couldn't help the laugh that bubbled up in me as I wiped my mouth. Poor Kankuro. I didn't even see him down there!

A wall of sand shot up in front of me, rocks thudding into it. I stared, wide eyed, at it. More rocks slammed into the wall of sand, but each was a failed attempt. A different rock came flying form the side, and I had just enough time to rolled out of the way before it crashed into the spot where I had been kneeling. I glanced over to where Gaara stood, one of his hands facing me while his other was fisted out towards the battle. I nodded my thanks, but quickly turned away.

My hands started to shake.

A sense of power filled my body. A power that I need to find a release to before it consumes me whole. I searched the battlefield wildly, looking for a place were we had few ninja of our own. I found a place, only Kakashi stood in the way. My hand shot out, and my wrist bent upwards. Kakashi was suddenly in the air riding a giant pillar of stone, I saw him whip around to watch me. Him now out of danger, I raised both of my fists in the air, clenching them so tight my knuckles turned white. The ground groaned.

With a speed even I wondered about, my fists came down hard on the wall. An earthquake trembled the grounds, a loud groaning crack filling the air. Everything fell silent. The people around the pillar I shot Kakashi up in the air on looked around confused. They were sure I was going to attack them. I smirked. With a swing of my leg, I brought that, too, down hard on the wall, crushing my knee against the hard stone. Like how my knee crushed, so, too, did the earth below their feet. Kakashi finally got the hint and got out of there.

The ground started to collapse in on itself. Men and Women screamed as they tried to scramble out of the way of the growing hole. All over the place whisks of sand tore people from the line of the hole, bringing them behind the safety of the walls until no one else from Suna nor Konoha was on the desert. I watched with wide eyes as the whole continued to grow. It started getting threatening close to the walls of Suna. I held up my hand and it stopped moving. I slowly made a fist, and the earth crushed in on itself, crushing all who still tried to scramble out of its depths. Screams were cut off by the groaning of the ground.

Sand seeped into the holes that didn't completely fill over.

Behind me, Suna went up in a roar of cheers. We won this battle. But how many more are to come, I wondered, watching as they leader of the Iwa ninja's escaped. How many more lives will be taken?

I sighed and tried to stand, now beyond exhaustion. My knee screamed at me in pain, but I ignored it. I limped my way over to where Temari stood watching me. A satisfied smirk made its way to my face. I can't believe I did something that big. The whole was huge! But Temari didn't see that happy at all. She had a scowl on her face and was leaning heavily on her iron fan. That's when I noticed the blood staining her black dress making it wet and clinging to her skin.

"Are you okay?" I asked, looking up into her eyes.

She only kept scowling at me.

"I won't let you leave," a voice behind me said.

**Yes, yes, yes, yes I KNOW its a really big cliffy to leave this on! And I know that you all are going to be upset! But, think of it this way, You now have more of a chance to dream about what I'm going to do with this new twist! :D Aren't I wonderful? Hahaha Well, I'm off to start packing my things!**

**Review!**


	29. Lost

**I have finally found some time to sit down, finish this chapter, and post it! Cleaning out this house is alotttttt harder and taking a lottt longer then I first thought. Sigh. Moving sucks. Well, heres the chapter, enjoy!**

Chapter 28, Lost.

Gaara stood behind me. "You aren't leaving Suna."

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, slowly turning around to face him. My knee cried with a searing pain. I looked him over with blank eyes. Blood coated his hands, and a stream ran down his face. His jacket was ripped open on his chest, blood seeping out. His hair wild. I thought briefly of how bad I must look. I can feel the blood caked on my hands and fresh hot blood pouring down from my knee.

I moved one of my bloodied hands up to my neck, touching my Konoha head band. "See this?" I whispered as I stared into his eyes. They briefly flickered down to what I was touching before looking back up. "This means I am a Konoha ninja. You know the consequences of containing a ninja from a different village without permission, correct, Kazekage-sama?" A muscle in his jaw twitched, the only sign of his anger.

Temari wasn't so contained. She roughly grabbed my shoulder and spun me around so that I am staring up at her. "Like hell you aren't a Suna ninja! You think we believe that bull crap you said?" She reached forward to grab the head band and rip it from my neck. But my hand shot up and grabbed her wrist in a painful grip.

We both stared at each other. My face blank, hers filled with anger and hurt.

"Kazekage-sama!"

I turned at hearing Matsuri's voice, surprised that she would you use that kind of berating tone with him. She stood between me and Gaara, her hands fisted on her hips. I can't see her face, but I know its one of anger.

"You can't keep her here! She's a traitor. Do you really want someone like _that_ within your village walls!" Her words stung, but I knew she was actually trying to help me at this point. I saved her, and she is only returning the favor. "We don't need Kira, Kazekage-sama. She shouldn't be aloud in Suna unless carefully watched. And even then I don't think she should be! She has shown her true colors once by abandoning us for Konoha. She isn't from our world. And she has proven that. No one from Wind or any other country for that matter would ever show this kind of betrayal to those who took them in when they had nothing. She shouldn't be aloud in your village, Kazekage-sama. You know I'm right." Her arms fell to her sides and she turned to glare at me, completing the effect.

Just then Naruto landed on the wall with us, his eyes red and his teeth longer then normal. "You know that's all a lie!" He snarled at Matsuri. "Kira is not that kind of person! She would never do anything like that unless she was-" I quickly grabbed Naruto and pulled him back before he could say anything else. Why put things in their heads?

"Naruto, it's alright. What she said is true." I whispered to him. "I did abandon them."

"Kira..." Naruto whined. I shook my head and let go of his arm.

"It's not worth fighting over." Everything in my vision suddenly did a flip. I blinked and strained to keep my vision straight. I groaned and grabbed the side of my head.

"Naruto," I heard Hinata's soft voice. "Grab her, she's fainting."

Naruto's strong arms grabbed me just as I was about to fall.

– –

"DAMMIT KIRA!" Came Sakura's loud voice from down the hall. She threw open the door and stalked in, all of the nurses and medic ninja scrambling out of her way. "If I had enough energy to waste I would beat you to the brink of death for what you did!" She roughly pushed me back on the bed and started tightening the body restraints.

Pain seared through my unhealed body. I groaned and fisted my hands against the red hot pain.

Sakura was in no way gentle about the healing. She didn't try to make it painless like she usually did. I could feel it when my knee cap snapped back into place, then I could feel every ounce of pain when she snapped my finger back into place. But not once did I let myself scream with the pain. I bit down hard on my lip and tried to push away the nausea that threatened to over come me.

Ino stayed in the room, making sure Sakura didn't actually beat me to the point of death. I heard her small gasps at how cruel Sakura was being. She did nothing to help, though.

Sakura left me tied to the bed and instructed that no one was to visit me. She left food instructions as well, then left without a backwards glance. The nurses filed out of the room and gently closed the door, one of them giving me a sorry look.

Left alone with my thoughts. Perfect.

I entertained myself with the thought of actually having a baby growing deep within my belly. There is no doubt that it would have to be Gaara's child. I closed my eyes and visioned what the baby would look like. If a girl, I would want her to have my color hair. With Gaara's eyes. I think that would be pretty. A boy I'd like him to be a mini Gaara, same hair and eyes. No one would mistake him, they'd all know who the boys father is. I quickly banished the thought from my mind.

No. I want, boy or girl, the baby to look exactly like me. My eyes, my hair color. I don't plan on, if I truly am pregnant, telling anybody who the father is. It could create the very war I've tried so hard to prevent. And I won't tell the baby who his/her father is until they are eighteen.

The more I thought of that, the more my chest started to hurt.

No, I can't do that. My baby will know who its father is from the very day its born. But I will not let anyone else know. Well... Maybe I'll tell Sakura. And Ino. If they haven't already figured it out by now, that is. I think they suspect.

But... What will Gaara think? What will happen if my child, if a ninja, has a mission to Suna and they suddenly just tell him he's their father? I know he will be surprised beyond anything. But will he accept my baby? If I told him I am pregnant, would he want me to abort it? Would my baby be a disgrace in his eyes?

I quickly changed my thoughts before my chest ripped itself apart with pain.

While Sakura was healing me, she had put her hands over my stomach, glowing with their healing power, and muttered something to herself. Is that how she "knew" I'm pregnant? Could she feel the baby?

Out of the corner of my eye I saw a vase filled with flowers. The water rose out in a stream and made its way over to me, settling across my stomach. I let it seep into one of the smaller unhealed cuts. The feeling of the water moving around under my skin felt weird. It almost tickled.

That's when I felt it.

A small movement in my abdomen. I moved all of the water to that one spot, closing my eyes so the image would appear behind my eyelids. A small small circle started to form. As I watched the titty bitty ball grow, cells multiplying, my heart skipped a beat. Is this what Sakura had felt?

The soft click of the door snapped me out of my thoughts. I strained to see who was standing in the room, but the restraint over my forehead kept me from seeing that far. I quickly set the water within my body to healing the cut.

Sakura moved into my view, a soft smile on her lips. "You've felt it, huh?" she asked in a hushed whisper.

"What is it?" My voice level matched hers, even though I didn't mean to.

Sakura sat down on the bed and lifted my shirt a little, placing her palm flat against my lower stomach. "That, Kira, is the beginning of your baby." Sakura's hand started to glow a light green. I felt as the chakra softly caressed the small ball of cells. "It's going to rapidly grow. Normal tests would not be able to pick up the fact that you are pregnant yet. But I know what to look for. When I first felt this I was completely surprised. Kira, there is no doubt of your pregnancy." Her emerald eyes moved to mine. "I want you to close your eyes and see this."

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, trying to force my body to relax. As if knowing, Sakura sent a small amount of chakra to my muscles, helping them to relax.

"This is your baby," Sakura explained. A picture showed behind my lids, moving as Sakura's chakra moved. "On a baby calender, it would say that you are around four to five weeks pregnant. But you are really only two to three weeks, counting from the night your baby was made." Sakura was silent for a few seconds, but her chakra moved around the small circle. "Judging from the development, you are closer to five weeks. This right here, this small little darker dot, is your babies heart. It won't be long until it starts to beat, moving blood through its little forming body."

I didn't even notice the grin on my face until the picture vanished, Sakura's hand gone form my stomach. The restraint over my forehead was pulled away. I opened my eyes and watched as Sakura took the rest off, letting me sit up.

The window let the light of the moon in.

"We are going to need to put you on a nutrition diet." Sakura moved to one of the cupboards and pulled out a few things. "You need to stay hydrated and keep from getting hurt." Her eyes flickered to me for a second. "Understand?"

I nodded. Sakura came back over to me and took my left arm. Without warning, she shoved a large needle like thing in the large vein of my wrist, quickly hooking it up to a drip. "Sakura," I whispered, trying to ignore the pain. She's shown me worse today. "I don't want people to know just yet. So..."

She looked at me with unreadable eyes. "Fine. Ino and I won't say a thing. No one who knows will tell anyone else. Okay?" I nodded and rubbed my arm, looking away from her face. The silence stretched between us. "We need to get you back to Konoha without making a big scene, too," she muttered.

"I'll try as hard as I can, Sakura," I whispered to her. "But I can't really promise something I, personally, have no control over."

– –

Inoichi, Shikamaru, Shikamaru's Father, Shikaku, along with Kakashi and Guy reported to me everything about what I missed while in the hospital. Many of our ninja were badly injured, but were all currently getting treated. Iwa suffered the greatest loss, thanks to my earthquake, said Inoichi. He is still a little sour about me hurting myself badly after he went to help Naruto.

Sakura instructed that, no matter what is going on, Ino is to never, ever, let me leave her sight. I had rolled my eyes at that, its not like I'm going to run away.

I sent a message to Tsunade telling her about the battle and the injuries to Konoha ninja. I left out the part about me having a life growing in my belly. It still scares me.

As I went about my duties, Ino trailing along like a guard dog, carrying Renjiro in her arms, I kept the situation about my pregnancy in the back of my mind. I hoped to not let it bother anything I did while in Suna, but I found myself skipping out on drinks or junk food or sparring sessions because of it. Ino gave me an approving nod when I declined Naruto's offer of a match with him. She thought it great that I'm already thinking about what's best for my child.

When Tsunade's message got to me she said to let everyone rest a few days then return home. I told her we would stay until everyone is healed enough for the trip.

It's already been a whole week since the battle.

Still those under my command are not ready. I, myself, am not ready for the long trip back. Exhaustion finds me every day, no matter how little I do. I find myself sleeping most of the day away, waking around dusk, just in time to help rebuild the walls a little before the chill sets in. Ino doesn't mind lazing about while I sleep. Gives her time to herself, she says.

I found my body to be a lot more painful lately. An achy pain. Sakura gave me some painkillers that work wonders. I've done a pretty good job during the week we've been here of hiding everything. Inoichi said that he would never have known I was carrying a child if he hadn't been told. I laughed and told him to wait until I start getting fat.

"There's not much left to do here," Ino said, her hand covering her eyes against the setting sun.

I wiped sweat from my brow and glanced back at her. "By tomorrow it will be finished." Suna ninja removed the wooden supports from the wall and scurried out of my way. I took a deep breath and did a spin, stamping my foot and raising both hands towards the walls.

Earth cracked and groaned, smoothing out, filling all of the holes and making the wall whole once more.

I stretched my arms over my head and stifled a yawn. "I think a week of sleep will have me back on top," I laughed. "That sounds really good. A whole week doing nothing but sleeping... and eating... and sleeping... and sleeping some more. Yup, sounds real _good_!" Ino rolled her eyes.

"Come on, you'll never get your week of sleep if you don't finish your duties."

I haven't seen Gaara since I passed out. I don't know what to think about that, though. Temari has kept her distance from me for now, but at every turn, there's Kankuro! Always just around the corner, full of questions. I haven't been able to shake him once. I even tried fainting! But all he did was make a big commotion. I swear, he is becoming just like Naruto!

But I have found more then a little comfort from his unavoidable presence.

Ino and I walked around for the last few hours of sunlight, checking in with both Suna and Konoha ninja alike. My fears of returning had been for nothing, after all. Everyone still accepts me. The Suna ninja I have talked to thus far all say that they are happy I am doing well for myself. I trained more then a few times with many of them when I had no one else around during the three months I was in Suna. It kept me busy back then.

And they all respected me for my part in saving this village.

My heart, and pride, had swelled to imaginable sizes by the time we turned for our rooming apartments for the night. I couldn't get the smile from my face as we walked through the rapidly cooling streets. The streets are still full of life, even though it is after dark. It's an odd sight, normally the people of Suna are shut up in their houses before the temperature turns freezing. But not this night. And probably not for many nights more.

Sakura was in the apartment cooking when we arrived. Kurenai, not completely healed yet, laid across the couch absently playing with a part of bandage that came loose from her left arm. She had been brutishly injured during the fight, but all the is left of her injuries now is a half healed gash she received on her upper left arm. She looked up and smiled when we entered.

"About time!" Sakura snapped. She tossed whatever she was cooking in the pan then turned to the counter to dump it on a plate. "Kira, you cannot be stressing yourself out like this. You are harming the baby as much as yourself."

Kurenai, being older then all of us, and having watched many women become pregnant and give birth, had been told of my situation. She agreed with Sakura. "After those injuries you received, Kira, you should be resting for hours on end, and spending minutes doing what you are. Not the other way around."

I just silently sat at the table and placed my chin in my hand, my other hand rubbing my lower stomach. "This baby is such a pain," I grumbled, but low enough for the others not to hear. This child has caused me sickness, exhaustion, sickness, sleepiness, sickness and more sickness. My nausea is unbearable most parts of the day. That is why I try to stay away from people during day light hours and only leave to help once the sun is descending.

A plate was roughly set in front of me. "Eat." Sakura commanded.

I took a deep breath and let it out harshly as I picked up the fork. Sakura has taken command of feeding me. She mixes up as much nutrients as she can into a single meal.

I wish Naruto would save me and bring me to get some ramen.

Thinking of Fox boy, where's Renjiro? I turned in my chair and scanned the apartment from where I am. He's no where in sight. I shoved another forkful of food in my mouth and left the table, checking the bedrooms and under the couch. Ino had him when we were walking around checking on the ninja. What happened to him? I checked all of the cupboards in the kitchen and under the sink in the bathroom. Still, Renjiro is no where to be found.

My heart clenched with panic.

Where's Renjiro! The little fox helped me when I thought everything was hopeless. During the battle he repeatedly found me weapons when I had none to continue fighting with. He crept in and out of the battle, around feet and under danger for me. He did it all without getting hurt at all! Not even the tiniest scratch! But where is he now? Did someone accidentally kick him? Is he on the roads somewhere whining in pain? Is he laying battered in some alleyway trying to call out to me, hoping I will come save him?

Tears pricked my eyes as I ran out the door, much to the others protests.

I frantically scanned the streets around the apartment building as the tears started to roll down my cheeks. Panic has complete hold over my heart now. If I can't even keep my little fox safe, how will I be able to raise a child? I let out a sob and ran to the right. Maybe if I retrace my steps I'll find him.

I ran as fast as I dared to, making sure I searched ever alley, every shadow. I whispered his name over and over, hoping he will hear me and come running. Hoping he will be alright. Hoping he will be alive.

My foot caught a stone and I tumbled to the ground. I landed on my shoulder, my arms protectively over my stomach. I lay there, sobbing, no energy to stand. Renjiro is gone. I will never find him. Renjiro, I'm sorry.

I don't know how long I lay there on the cold street, but I suddenly became aware of a mans laughter and girls giggling. I just simply curled into a ball, to exhausted to do anything other then hope they ignore me. The laughter got closer, just around the corner. Tear ran fresh down my cheeks. Renjiro. The people laughing came around the corner, seeming not to see me yet, for they kept laughing. I closed my eyes tightly, willing them to just pass me by.

By it was in vain.

The laughter abruptly stopped as they caught sight of my curled up form in the middle of the street. Whispering commenced and one of the girls said to leave me be. I silently thanked her. But the man disagreed with her, and his heavy footsteps came closer. I looked up when the light of the moon was blocked out by a shadow.

To my horror, Kankuro stared down at me wide eyed. "Kira!" He whispered, grabbing a hold of me and pulling me into his arms. "Kami, you're freezing!" he muttered. "Ladies, I'll have to catch up with you later," he said over his shoulder, lifting me from the ground. They muttered, saddened, but left. "Kira, what happened to you?" Kankuro asked as he started walking, heading back to the apartments I am staying in.

I choked back a sob and fisted my hand in his jacket. "Renjiro..." I whispered, then coughed. Kankuro held me closer and whispered something I didn't catch. "He's... He's gone. I... can't find him." I sobbed harder.

"We'll find him, Kira. Don't you worry, we'll find him." Kankuro jumped to the roof tops and quickened his pace to where the others would surely be. Kankuro's warmth gave me a little hope. Kankuro will be able to find him. I know he will. Kankuro will find Renjiro.

I was aware of Kankuro returning to the ground, and of a door, a flood of warmth then a flood of stairs. We passed another door, into a room full of frantic voices. But when we entered everything went silent and I knew we were back. I closed my eyes tightly and tightened my grip on Kankuro, afraid of what the others will do and say to me when they see me. I must be a mess.

"Kira!" Sakura's voice.

Kankuro sat me down on the couch and looked back at the others. "She said she lost Renjiro?" He asked, looking from face to face.

Sakura sat down next to me and hugged me tightly. "Kami, Kira!" Her voice was more relieved then angry. "Renjiro was here the whole time. He was sleeping under Kurenai's arm." Sakura let me go and picked something up from the floor. "He was going crazy after you ran out like you did. He thought you left him and wouldn't come back." Sakura set the fox down on my lap.

"Renjiro!" I scooped him up and held him tightly to the side of my face, relief flooding my entire body. After I showered him in kisses I looked up. I glanced over at Kurenai. I was wrong, she hadn't been playing with a loose end of her bandage, for there is no bandage on her anymore. She was playing with the end of Renjiro's tail, where his fur is white and not the fluffy red.

"Women," Kankuro muttered, linking his hands behind his head. "Always thinking they lose things when they don't." He scoffed but patted my head anyway, a small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

I opened my mouth to thank him, but I didn't get a chance. There was a knock on the door and then it swung open. Naruto stood there with an odd expression. It looked almost horrified. His eyes locked on mine for a few seconds, then moved to Sakura, then finally settled on Kankuro.

"Gaara wants all of us in his office. Now." Naruto stepped to the side so we could follow him.

"What about?" Kankuro asked, accessing Naruto's expression himself.

Naruto stared at him for long seconds. "About the attack. The Akatsuki are behind it."

Fear flooded my body for the second time this night.

**Awe damn... Another cliffy! ;) Hope you all liked! Hoping I will find time again fairly soon to post next chapter. Until then, my readers :)**


	30. Sabaku Household

**I don't have a lot of time right now, but I do have this for you. Hope you like it!**

Chapter 29, Sabaku Household.

A large amount of people had filled the Kazekage's office. Temari stood beside his desk, bent down pointing to something laid out on top of his desk. Gaara's eyes followed her finger and nodded in agreement to what she was saying. I dropped my eyes and squeezed in closer so the others could fit in the room. Kankuro's hand gently squeezed my shoulder as he moved forwards towards his brother and sister.

Kakashi moved to my side and gave me an eye-crinkling smile. I smiled back, then looked towards the front of the room as all fell silent. Gaara had stood from his chair and was looking at everyone in the room carefully. I dropped my eyes once more, but I can still feel as his gaze swept over me.

"A few of you know why you were called here so late." Gaara's voice was quiet, but easily reached the very back of the room. I raised my eyes and looked at him. The circles around his eyes are much, much darker. "We have received intelligence that the Akatsuki are behind the attacks from Iwa." murmurs filled the room, people looking anxiously at each other. Gaara held up his hand and silence fell over the room. "I have reason to believe they are after Uzumaki Naruto's demon. Everyone knows they are after all of the tailed beasts." Heads bobbed in agreement. "But I do not believe that is all they are after." A chill fell over my when his eyes landed on me. But he did not voice anything.

Naruto stepped forward. "I will leave this village immediately. Suna does not need to be attacked by the Akatsuki again."

"No." Gaara said. "You will be staying right here, Naruto. No one is allowed to leave the village for the time being."

I pushed my way to the front of the group and glared at him. "You cannot keep us here, _Kazekage_." I spat the word, my hands fisting by my sides. No one stopped me from showing my anger. All in the room know exactly who I am.

Gaara calmly lifted a paper from his desk without looking down and handed it to me. "Think again, Kira." He voice was even. Toneless. I snatched the paper and scanned it, then read it over once more, slower this time. "The Hokage has sent a message saying that all Konoha ninja within the village, will in fact, be staying until further notice." The paper crumpled in my hand, Tsunade's signature mocked me.

In anger, I balled the message up in my hands and threw it with all my might at Gaara. The sand blocked it just as it was about to hit his face. "You are suck a jerk!" I screamed at him. "Why do you always think you can simply give me orders because a _paper_ states you can!" I kicked his desk as hard as I could, then wished I hadn't as pain seared through my foot. Damn sandals! Damn Gaara! Damn Tsunade! Damn everyone! "If it wasn't for Tsunade's orders, we would be gone by the morning," I hissed. I spun on my heel and strode to the door, everyone making a clear path for me, not wanting to be caught up in my anger. As a last act to defy Gaara, I slammed the door shut.

The freezing desert night did little to sooth my blistering anger. I made my way through the city trying to calm down. But in my own stubbornness, I refused to listen to myself. Stress isn't good for the baby, I told myself. Hell! The baby isn't even formed yet! What am I thinking? I growled at myself and shoved my hands deep into my pockets, scowling at the ground.

I found myself by the gates the city and just stared out into the desert beyond. A guard stepped out of the shadows and folded his hands behind him. No doubt he's received orders to not let anyone out or in. I sighed and changed my course of direction towards the western side of the village and jumped up on top of the wall to await the raising of the sun.

I sat for hours wrapped in my own anger and guilt. I must have looked like such a little kid blowing up like that. I sighed and dropped my face into my hands. I will blame my little out burst on the pregnancy. Once everyone finds out, which they are bound to within a few weeks because of my growing stomach, they will just pass it off as I have done. I'm around seven weeks now, not to much longer before I will be showing enough for people to figure it out.

If they haven't already, that is.

I looked up just as the sun appeared, a feeling of happiness rising with it. I smiled and closed my eyes, leaning slightly into the warmth and comfort the light offered. I rubbed my eyes and laid on my side, watching as the sun slowly rose. Tiredness swept over me and I was asleep as soon as my eyes blinked shut.

When I woke it had only been a few hours. I stretched as I sat up, one hand going to my belly briefly. The town had been awake for a little while it seems. Already people were running about getting done things Gaara must have ordered or things that just need to be done. I caught sight of Naruto walking with Kankuro and Kakashi, Renjiro trotting beside them. I smiled and just watched them approach.

"Morning, Kira," Naruto said as he leaped up to me. Sakura leaped up next, then Kakashi with Renjiro in one of his vest pockets.

"Morning," I smiled.

"Are you feeling better?" Sakura asked, two meanings behind her words. She wanted to know if I was cooled down from last night, and if I was about to throw up.

"I'm fine," I assured her. "Sorry about last night. I..." I shrugged and reached up for Renjiro. Kakashi picked him up out of his pocket and handed him down to me. Renjiro curled up in my lap with a small comfortable sigh. I smiled as I ran my finger over his soft fur.

Naruto sat cross legged in front of me, linking his fingers behind his head. "Kira, listen. Gaara-" I looked up with a glare at the name, "-thinks the Akatsuki are after you just as much as they are after me." I bit my cheek and looked down at Renjiro. He was peeking at me with one eye. I scowled at him and he rolled over on his back so I could scratch his tummy. Naruto had fallen silent, so I looked back up at him.

"And?" There has to be more then just that.

Naruto coughed and looked to Sakura for help. Sakura sat on her knees and reached over to scratch Renjiro's chin. "And, Gaara thinks it will be best if the both of you move into his household until we figure out what's going to happen." Before I could scream my protest, she continued. "Of course, Ino and I would be there along with you, Kira. And its not like you have to stay inside the whole day."

Kakashi continued. "Because Iwa attacked under the cloak of night last time, you and Naruto will be in the center of the village, should they attack once more like they did. This will be the easiest way to protect you two, should the Akatsuki gain entrance to Suna like they did when they attacked and took Gaara. Kira, you have to understand that we are doing this for your own good. You have your reasons for not wanting to, though it is a mystery to all of us. We will not ask why you feel so strongly, but we will ask that you do as we ask this time. Your safety is involved."

Reasons, indeed, I thought. A bloody, and possibly long, war is definitely a reason. I sighed and scowled down at Renjiro as he rubbed his head against my hand, his small tongue licking me. His large eyes looked up at me in a pleading way. He wants me to agree and do what they say without a fight. He is siding with them. The little cute fluffy rat wants me to agree with them!

I sighed, defeated, and nodded. "Fine, fine."

Naruto squinted his eyes at me. He glanced at Sakura and looked back at him. "Really?"

I rose my eye brow and looked at him. "Yes. Really."

Naruto's face fell into a look of slight shock. "Really really?" I nodded. "Wow... I expected some kind of fight... I thought I'd have to tie you to a chair to keep you there with how much you seem to hate Gaara."

I don't hate Gaara, but I didn't say it out loud. I just stared. "I won't put up a fight, as long as I'm free to leave when ever I want to."

"Granted." Naruto said before the others could protest.

"As long as the sun is still in the sky," Sakura added quickly. "then you are free to do as you please. But once it turns dusk you have to return to the house."

"Will I be followed around like a criminal?"

Kakashi chuckled. "No, not if you don't want to be."

I nodded and swept my gaze over Suna. Well, I better make the most of my stay here. It will be the last time I see Suna until my baby is old enough to stay in the care of someone else.

– –

"Tuck that in," Sakura instructed.

I lifted the mattress and tucked in the blanket, smoothing out the wrinkles. We added another blanket and tucked that one in, too. Earlier today Sakura and I went out to buy two more beds to put in the room within Gaara's house. We just finished setting up the room. It's the room that used to be mine, so its not big. There is only a little room between the three beds. And Ino has already claimed the closet as her own. Sakura and I will share the dresser.

My bed is the one closest to the door, should I feel the sudden need to use the bathroom (morning sickness), Sakura has the one in the middle, and Ino is by the glass door. I had wanted the one by the door, so I could sneak out, but Sakura insisted that, with my condition, it would be best for me to be closer to the door. I think she knew about me wanting to sneak out.

Ino came in munching on a fruit. "Looks good." She nodded, surveying the room.

"The only reason why it looks good is because you weren't allowed to help," I muttered, putting my pillow in a pillow case. She glared at me but didn't say anything about it.

"Dinner is almost done, Temari told me to let you guys know." Ino yawned and stretched her arms over her head, then took another bite of her fruit. "Shopping wears me out!" She winked and left the room.

I rolled my eyes and sat down on my bed. We spent the whole day going from shop to shop. We picked out beds, mattresses, bed covers, extra blankets, and of course, clothes. Naruto had gone with us, not wanting us to pick out his bed set. He said it was because I would probably pick out something girly because he ditched us. How right he is! But he ended up getting an orange and black set, not to anyone's surprise. What did surprise me, was that he found something I absolutely love! Its a dark green bed set with black designs all over it. It's not something I would normally buy, but I fell in love with it.

My hand went to my stomach as it flip flopped. I've been getting sick a lot more lately. And a lot weaker, too.

Just how much energy is this baby going to sap out of me? I never remember mom having this kind of reaction to pregnancy when she was pregnant with my sister. She got sick, yes, but never like I am. Though, I am in a different environment then she ever was, so it could also just be that. I think it is safe to say I am in a _completely_ different environment then she was. I'm afraid that people will start to recognize things about me that will be a dead give away about me being pregnant. I really don't want more people trying to fuss over me. I don't want people staring or whispering behind my back like they did when I entered Suna for the very first time.

I don't want to go back to stage one.

"You okay?" Sakura asked, sitting next to me on the bed. Her brow creased with concern. I don't completely understand this woman. No matter how much time I spend with her I can't quiet figure her out. Shouldn't she be enraged because I refuse to give the name of my babies father? Shouldn't she look down on me because I will be refusing my child a father they need to grow up with?

"I'm fine."

Dinner was long and awkward. Everyone was there. _Everyone_. I tried my hardest to look like I was enjoying my meal, under full watch of jade eyes. I tried to chat happily with Hinata, who Temari invited over for supper, Sakura, and Ino and Temari. I tried to laugh and joke around with Kankuro like I used to. But the constant stare of Gaara hindered anything I did and made me extremely uncomfortable.

He doesn't know, does he? No. No, there is no way he can possibly know. No one has told him, and no one will. The few who do know have promised to keep it a secret. They won't betray me and tell him. He is the one person who I don't want to find out. No. There is no way he can know. He is simply just curious. He's curious because I left like I did. Because I am now back and completely ignoring him. Because I screamed my head off at him in front of other people, something I would never even think of doing. Because I've changed so much. Nope. Absolutely no way he can possibly know.

Right?

No, I'm wrong! He knows. I know he does! He knows and he is going to keep me here forever. He is going to take my baby from me. He knows and he hates me for it! He's going to take my baby! I'll never be able to see my baby. The second I give birth to that child he is going to take it from me. He will never let me see it. The baby will never know who its mother is. I will be forgotten. Lost. He's going to kill me so I can't interfere. He'll make it look like some Freak Accident. Some natural disaster.

NO!

I dug my finger nails into my palm to stop my thoughts. He would never do that to me. Never. He will not take my baby from me. He will not kill me. And he will _not_ let my child not know who I am.

Gaara is not some monster.

Knowing he grew up without his mother, maybe he will feel more strongly about me being with my baby. He wont take a mother from her child like his mother was taken from him.

Gaara is _not_ a monster.

He's not.

I refuse to believe he is.

I'm just working myself up for no reason, that's all that is going on. My mind is trying to find an escape from my situation, sitting here at the table being stared at by him. I'm trying to find a reason to run, that is all. But I won't. I won't let on to my inner turmoil. Gaara will never steal my baby. He will never steal my baby because he will never know about it. It's that simple. So I need never to worry about it again. Problem solved!

I went right to bed after dinner, refusing to be under his stare any longer. I said I had a headache and escaped to my shared bedroom.

By the time I reached my door and shut it lightly behind me, my nerves had caught up with me. My whole body is shaking, my hands so bad that I can't even lift the covers on my bed! I spun on my heal and paced the length of the room, trying to get it all out. After holding everything in for so long I need to vent. I need to do something! But I'm not allowed to leave at night. I'm not allowed to destroy the bedroom, either.

My eyes slowly moved to the glass door as I came to a stop in front of Sakura's bed. It's night time. No one will see me leave. No one will know I left. The village wont be attacked tonight, either. It will take at least three weeks to a month for anyone to plan an attack on a village of this size. And in such an environment, too. Gaara would know the second they stepped onto the desert.

I quickly ran over to the door and flung the curtain to the side. My hand grasped the handle, ready to yank it open, but the other door in the room shut with a soft click. I pretended as if I was admiring the night sky, then slowly turned to see who it was with a completely innocent look on my face.

"Naruto, what are you doing in here?" I asked, moving to lean on the end of Ino's bed. "You surprised me."

Naruto scratched the back of his head and shrugged, a small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. "I don't know... Thought you'd want to talk or something." Naruto pulled a chair from the one desk in the room and sat backwards in it, facing me.

I waited for him to start talking, but he said nothing. He just stared at me, as if he was waiting for _me_ to begin a conversation. I looked to the ceiling, making sure it didn't have any instructions on it for me. "Um... you did well in the battle," I offered.

Naruto shrugged once more. "I lost control, it was stupid of me."

I slowly nodded. Talking with Naruto has never been this awkward before. "But you regained it. It's not like you did anything you weren't supposed to, so don't be hard on yourself!" I gave him a smile. Naruto's eyes followed me as I walked over and climbed up on my bed.

"Kira..." I glanced over at him, waiting for him to continue. "Are you alright? You've seemed... I don't know... distracted... not yourself lately. Did something happen?" He wasn't looking at me now.

"No, I'm fine." I made sure to have a smile on my face when he looked back up. "Really. I think stress has been making me a little weird lately, that's all. This was the first time I've ever lead such a big group, after all. And into such a big battle. I was really nervous. I didn't want anyone to die, because then it would be on me."

"That's not true," Naruto said. His forehead creased. "Just because you are in command doesn't mean that you can save everybody. There is always going to be something that happens that you can't stop. I think you did really well in leading them into battle. You didn't bring them in from the north, you went out of your way to make sure they would be as safe as possible. Most in command wouldn't think of that."

I shrugged. "If I hadn't gotten hurt I could have done a lot more. And then Sakura restricted me."

Naruto watched me carefully. "Why did she restrict you?"

I shrugged and waved my hand in the air, dismissing the question. "Renjiro did such a good job, didn't he?" I smiled big and looked up at him. "Every time I found myself without a weapon, there he was! He brought me kunai and shuriken when I had nothing. I might be dead if he didn't do such a brave thing for me."

Naruto chuckled. "He is a good little fox. I'm glad you've had him to keep you company. So you aren't alone."

I glanced up at him again. "I don't mind being alone. But yes, I am glad he's here, too."

"How have you been? You know... since I left."

I carefully looked over Naruto's face. He doesn't seem to look any different from his normal appearance. But what is with the weight to the questions he is asking? He is definitely not acting like himself. Maybe this is a serious side to Naruto? It could be. Naruto is Naruto after all. He has many different sides that he only shows once in a while. But I couldn't help the image of the changed Gaara flash in my mind.

"Well... once you left I had a lot to keep me busy. Tsunade makes me work hard everyday. I don't mind, it keeps my mind off things I don't want to think about. And then I always have my friends and Renjiro to keep me happy." Renjiro hopped around batting at imaginary dust balls. "How have you been faring in Suna? Heat hasn't gone to your head, has it?" I tossed him an amused smile.

Naruto smirked. "No, not yet."

He didn't say anything else.

"You sure?" I laughed. "Because you seem a lot different then the Naruto that left home."

He shrugged and looked to the side. "I'm just a little bothered about the battle, is all. I keep seeing all of the people dying."

I nodded sadly. "It'll go away soon." I know so well what he is going through.

He shrugged again. The two of us sat in silence for some time. But then Naruto stood suddenly, refusing to look at me. "I've gotta go. Night, Kira." And he was gone, the door swinging shut behind him.

I stared at the door, then looked over at Renjiro. He seems just as confused as me.

What was that all about?

**Review?**


	31. Two

**Yes, I know it has been awhile since I've updated. And, yes, things are starting to calm down over here, so I'll HOPEFULLY be updating MUUUUUUCH more now! No promises though, sorry!**

Chapter 30, Two.

The next day Naruto was back to his old self. Annoying everyone, that is. And Renjiro. The fox pup didn't like Naruto messing around with him, especially his fur. Renjiro _hates_ Naruto messing up his fur all of the time. Naruto has a few scratches on his arms to prove the statement.

Sakura is just as protective of me as ever.

She won't let Temari cook anymore, under the excuse that she does to much and needs a nice break from having to deal with everyone's demands. She even does my laundry, why, I have not a clue.

"Kira!" Naruto linked his fingers behind his head and gave me his full toothed grin. "What are you up to today?"

I smiled and him and we continued walking down the street. "I'm not sure. I was thinking about visiting Matsuri, see how she is doing and stuff."

"You two don't hate each other anymore, do you?" He asked, eyes traveling around and skimming over everyone with his innocent like way. Curious about everything.

"No." And it's true. "She needed my help, I helped her. I needed hers, she helped me. We have an... understanding, I guess you can say. Almost friends." I laughed and tossed him a smile.

Naruto grinned wildly at me. "That's good! Though, I'm going to miss your entertaining cat fights with her!" He laughed. I scowled and swung my fist at him, but he jumped out of the way just in time.

"Jerk," I mumbled.

"What did Naruto do now?" We both turned to see the Mother Hen herself standing with her hands on her hips. Sakura flicked and sweat drenched pink lock from her face. "What did I tell you about picking on Kira? She's under enough stress as it is!"

I just rolled my eyes. "Sakura, he was teasing. Nothing big. Calm down. I'm not under much stress, nothing above normal at the moment. So, again, calm down."

Naruto scratched the back of his head. "Jeez, Sakura," he mumbled. "You've been awfully protective of Kira lately. Is she, like, dying or something?"

I glared at Sakura, raising my eye brow.

She glared back. "She will be if she doesn't behave. After what she did to herself, I'm worried that she will get in some accident and end up killing herself."

Naruto nodded sadly. I huffed and crossed my arms over my chest. As if he is agreeing with her. The only way I could possibly ever die is if the Akatsuki gain access to Suna and kill me. That, or Gaara snaps and decides killing me would be much easier.

Sakura and Naruto chatted about me as we continued walking. But, thankfully, my mind drifted to a much more serious and intimidating matter.

Akatsuki.

How are they behind the attack? What do they want with Suna? Gaara doesn't have the tailed demon anymore. Though it is true that Naruto is here, one of the last tailed carriers. But how did they know he is here? Were they following him or something? Did they somehow know Naruto would be sent to the aid of Suna? Could that be why they attacked?

I sighed and rubbed my face with the heals of my hands. I really wish I knew all of the answers to my questions. Yet, I'm extremely glad I don't. I fear some of those answers. If they truly knew that Naruto would defend Suna, no matter what, wouldn't that mean there is a mole in Konoha? That someone I know is a spy for them? No way. I don't ever want to _think_ that!

I've blocked the Akatsuki from my mind so much that one would think I wouldn't remember anything about them.

But that's not true. I remember every little detail about that night.

_"R-R-Run." Then a long blade was lifted from behind him and it came down on John's neck._

I shivered and wrapped my arms tightly around my middle. I still remember the pain of the kick Sasori gave me. How it felt like every bone in my body had shattered. I quickly blinked back tears of my memory and took a deep breath letting it out slowly. What will it be like when I encounter them again? Will I freeze up like some little child or will I use what I have learned to defend myself properly this time? I have no idea what kind of reaction I will have to coming face to face with Sasori once more.

– –

Naruto silently sat down next to me.

"Hey," I whispered.

"Hey," he whispered back.

Tonight is an unusually warm night in Suna. Its not bitingly cold, but its cool enough for me to be wrapped up in a blanket. All of those months away from Suna really messed with my body temperature.

Every night Naruto either comes to my room or the roof to sit and talk with me. The first time was almost two weeks ago now. We talk about nothing mostly. Sometimes a big topic will come up and we will spend the night discussing it, sometimes we sit in silence and just enjoy each others company.

The stars winked down at us sitting on the roof of the Sabaku household. I sighed. Living here has proven to be more then a challenge. My temper is a bad thing. Very, very bad. I'm a lot more snappy. And I don't like it, but its one of those things I don't think about until I look back on a conversation. Even Hinata, who never comments on my attitude, said I seemed a little "agitated," was her word.

Who wouldn't be agitated when their stomach is expanding and they are trapped in the middle of some desert!

I pulled the blanket closer around myself, my eyes dropping to the village before me. Just like every other Suna night everyone is closed in tightly to their nice warm homes, most fast asleep. Unaware of the danger that could strike any moment.

We were called back to Gaara's office yesterday. He had more information about the Akatsuki's involvement in the Iwa attack. There is no more doubt that they somehow lead the attack. But the reason why is still unknown, but there is an abundance of speculations in the air. Everyone has their own idea as to why.

Kankuro and Temari think it's because Shukaku is still within Gaara and they want the rest of the tailed demon.

I don't think so. They wouldn't be able to know that he is still within Gaara's body. As I'm told, the extraction had been complete, killing Gaara and everything. There is no way, unless one of them saw Gaara's episode in the woods that night, they could know about it.

Sakura thinks its not really them, just look a-likes trying to play the "big-boy" role of the evil bad guy.

Naruto thinks they may be after himself, but he thinks its more likely they are after me.

That could definitely be true. Naruto is one of the last demon carriers, and they need all tailed demons right? I don't know why they would be after me, though. For all they know I'm already dead. Yet, then again, there is my own little episodes that prove I am still alive. My first encounter with Iwa ninja's is proof. Word of my abilities probably flooded every village in this entire world by the first week. I just have no idea what they want with me. To finish off the odd people who fell from the sky, maybe?

Who knows?

I jumped a little when Naruto spoke. I kind of just stared at him for a few seconds. "What?"

Naruto smirked and repeated what he said. "There is no reason to worry, Kira." He looked away from me once more. "As long as you are here, you are safe," he whispered.

I scoffed. "Yeah, safe from everything but the desert itself," I grumbled.

Naruto scowled and turned towards me. "What do you have against Gaara? All you do is put him down and argue when ever you have to see him, even for just a second! What happened between you two?"

I refused to look at him, choosing instead to look up at the big full glowing moon. What happened between me and Gaara? Well, Naruto won't like if I tell him. What would he do, should I tell him that Gaara entered my room and slapped me, beating my body with his sand until I was practically unconscious? That he entered my room for a second time and gave me a child? What would Naruto do?

"Nothing," I finally said. The word sounded dry and hateful on my lips. Maybe this will make him drop the subject for good.

"If he did nothing, then why do you hate him?"

Of course. This is Naruto we are talking about! Has he ever gotten a hint and dropped a subject? "I don't hate him."

Naruto scoffed and scowled at me harder. "It's obvious you do, Kira. Everyone can tell that. Your outbursts of anger towards him, the hateful look you get whenever you even hear his name. And don't get me started on how cold you act towards him."

I laughed sarcastically. "Me? Cold? Why, Naruto! I'm the warmest person there is!" He just stared at me as if I just proved his point. I quickly looked away, biting the edge of my lip. "So I'm turning into what he used to be. You going to hate me for that? You never hated him, Naruto. So why should you feel any different towards me now?"

"I don't hate you." Naruto's face turned blank. His usually bright blue eyes now dull and emotionless. "And you can never be like what he used to be."

"Why not?" My voice sounds hard.

"Because you aren't a monster."

Monster? I quickly looked up at Naruto, but he was gone. Why did Naruto say Gaara used to be a monster? I thought that Naruto was the only one who never thought of Gaara that way, because he has the same problem as him. And what is with Naruto always just disappearing on me!

– –

"Sakura," I whined, dragging out her name as I walked into her office at the hospital. She looked up from her paper work and sighed. I've been getting more needy lately, and I'm loving the look of tiredness on Mother Hen's face.

"Shut the door," she sighed again. "Now what is it?"

I lifted up my shirt and looked down at my swelling stomach. "I'm getting fat!" I whined. "My skinny pants don't fit anymore, and I have to wear my fat shirts all the time now!" I groaned and flopped down in the chair. "Is it normal to be this fat at only ten and a half weeks?"

Sakura rolled her eyes and stood up. She walked over to me and place her hand on my stomach, her chakra flowing into my skin. She searched for a few minutes, then smiled and lifted her hand. "Yes, it is perfectly normal. You haven't noticed it yet?"

"Noticed what?" I drug out the last word, pushing out my bottom lip in a pout.

Sakura's eyes took on a gleam. "There are two."

I frowned. "Two?"

"Twins."

Twins. I know that word. Twins. Twins. Twins. Twins. Twins. Twins. Twins. Twins! Not one baby. Two. Twins. Two babies. Twins. Twins. Two of my own babies. Twins. My little babies are twins. Twins.

Twins!

"Twins," I breathed, looking down at my growing bump. "Wow... Twins." Twins... Twins. My mind wrapped around the word, testing it. Twins. Twins. Twins. Not one baby, but two. Twins. "Amazing." Twins.

"Very," Sakura smiled. "You have been blessed. Now you won't have to spend every second playing with them for now each have a playmate!" I grinned up at her. "But," her smiled died. "I'm afraid you will not be able to hide this much longer, Kira. You are already showing a good amount. I give it a week, two tops, before you will have people regularly questioning you."

I looked down. "Sakura," I whispered. "I need to get out of here. I have to leave this village. This isn't good for me. I can't stay here."

"I know," Sakura's arms wrapped around me just as tears clouded my vision. "I know, Kira. I know."

Just how much do you truly know, Sakura?

– –

I idly ran my finger in circles over my swollen stomach. Naruto left a few minutes ago. We had a very deep discussion about rain and thunderstorms. We both gave our theories on why they happen. Though, its not actually fair, because I know the truth behind it. He actually thinks thunder happens because the clouds are fighting for space in the sky to let their loads of rain fall.

I had wanted to tell Naruto so badly about my twins tonight. The excitement of finding out has yet to go away. I wish I could tell him, but I'm afraid of what he will do. No doubt he will be way more protective of me then Sakura is. Not to mention if he freaks out then the whole world will know.

I sighed and sat up on the roof, pulling my shirt down to keep the coldness off my skin. I'm eleven weeks and I can't fit into any of my pants. And I'm stuck wearing those robes all of Suna's people wear to hide my growing womb. Sakura thought it a good way to hide it, but I think it only makes me that more suspicious. I've always thought these things are uglier than anything.

A chill fell over me. The towns people look at me as a hero for saving their village during the battle with Iwa. They think all of Konoha's ninja are hero's. I feel like I'm lying to them, though. I feel like I'm lying to everybody. Is withholding information considered lying? Even if its personal?

I took a deep breath and rubbed my arms, dispelling my thoughts. No, I won't think about this. Not now, at least.

"Kira," Naruto's voice yawned behind me.

I quickly pulled the robes around me and turned to watch him sit down beside me. "I thought you just went to bed?"

Naruto looked at me through slitted eyes. "I just woke up... Sakura shoved me off the couch, she wanted to watch a movie. I sensed you up here, so I thought I'd join you." He yawned again and stretched his arms over his head.

I frowned. Just how long have I been sitting up here by myself? I quickly shook away my confused thoughts. "Oh, I'm sorry." He shrugged and fell back against the roof, staring up at the cloudless sky. "Hey Naruto?"

"Mm?"

I paused, choosing my words carefully. "Do you think that if someone didn't tell others about something that its lying?" That doesn't sound right. "Wait, that's not right." I said quickly so that he wouldn't speak. "Say you had a secret, something really personal, and you didn't want others to find out... yet. It doesn't harm anyone else, doesn't even effect them in any way, shape, or form. Would that be considered lying?"

Naruto's brow furrowed and his eyes shut as he thought. "I guess if it doesn't effect any body else, than no. It's not lying." His eyes suddenly popped open and narrowed at me. "It doesn't hurt the one holding back the information, right?"

"Hurt? No."

He shrugged, closing his eyes once more. "Then no, it isn't lying. As long as no one, even the one holding the information back, gets harmed in any way."

I nodded slowly, leaning back on one of my arms. Off in the distance a little ways Gaara's office light glowed brightly. I sighed as I watched him move around in his office, picking up piles of paperwork and setting them here and there. I couldn't help but smile when he lifted up a pot and stuffed a thick bundle of the papers under it.

"You should really talk to him, you know," Naruto muttered half asleep. "We're going to be here awhile, so its probably best to get along."

I looked down at my blond friend. His eyes are so much like Issac's. I had to look away before he saw my tears. "I wish I could tell you everything," I whispered. Twins. A tear rolled down my cheek.

Naruto didn't answer for a long time, I thought he had fallen asleep. His words were just as quiet when he did reply. "I'm always here when you need to talk."

**Reviewww? :)**


	32. Appearing Again

**Here's the next chapter! :) Thanks for all of the woooonderful reviews!**

Chapter 31, Appearing Again.

I stood in front of the couch, glancing between those assembled in front of me. Naruto sat nestled between Sakura and Ino. His big blue eyes on me. My heart raced within my chest, and the words still have yet to leave my lips.

It's been a full week since Naruto's whispered words on the roof.

I am now twelve weeks pregnant, and I won't be able to hide it much longer. Sakura says my stomach is growing with an alarming rate and she has even contacted Tsunade about it. But, she said I don't have to worry. It could be just because I have two inside me, not one.

Twins.

I still am not over that fact.

I licked my lips and fisted my hands carefully into my robes, hoping to conceal my belly for a few more moments. "Naruto," I finally whispered. "Do you remember last week, when you told me you are always here when I need to talk?"

He slowly shook his head, his face starting to crease with worry.

"Well, I need to talk." I tried to swallow but found the lump in my throat unmovable. Ino and Sakura had made sure that everyone was out of the house for the day. Temari and Kankuro are out on a quick day mission to the border of the desert, the others who knows where. Gaara is locked in his office like usual. "Naruto, please, don't flip out, okay?" I asked in a shaky voice. I'm so afraid with how he is going to react.

He nodded, his whole body having gone tense. I almost smiled, he's preparing himself for the worst.

"Naruto... I'm-"

Gaara walked into the room, looking down at a scroll. He looked up when my voice cut off sharply. His jade eyes moved from me to the others sitting on the couch, then came back up to me. "A letter just came for you," he said, holding it out to me.

I slowly reached out and took it from him, holding it by my side. "Thank you." Like Naruto suggested, I've been trying to be less cold towards him. Naruto was right after all. We are going to be here awhile, and it will be hard to live like we were.

Gaara's eyes held question, but he didn't voice it. "Temari and Kankuro will be back soon, they are arriving to the gates now." I nodded. Gaara waited for me to speak, but I didn't. "I suggest you read the message and reply immediately." I nodded again. I felt rather then saw Gaara's eyes narrow at me. He turned and strode from the room.

I said I was trying. Bite me.

Once I heard the front door shut I looked down at the message. It's from Mika. I smiled and quickly scanned the whole message and jumped up and down laughing. "She's coming!" I yelled. "Mika and the others are coming here! They'll be here in two weeks!" Ino jumped up with an excited scream and hugged me. "I've got to send a message back!" I said quickly and ran from the room.

I completely forgot about telling Naruto about my situation.

– –

The excitement of Mika's news has yet to ware off. Even now, just before sunrise, I'm bouncing up and down with excitement and a big smile. I got up really early this morning, intending to watch the sunrise up over the horizon from the eastern wall.

But, to my surprise, Naruto was already there. He smiled at me when I sat down next to him, out feet dangling over the edge.

The sky started to brighten, but there was still a few more minutes before the sun came into sight. I wrapped my arms around myself, pretending to be cold. But really, I just want to hold my babies. I smiled and giggled a little bit. I'm so weird. And incredibly happy. I can't wait to see Mika!

Naruto shifted so he was turned towards me. "What were you going to tell me earlier? You know, before you got the message from Mika?"

My smile died. I had completely forgot about that! I gave Naruto an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry, I was so excited I kind of forgot about that..."

Naruto rolled his eyes dramatically, but smile nonetheless. "I know how excited you are about seeing her again. She saved your life, I understand that."

I smiled big at him. "And she's a wonderful friend." I looked back out to the horizon. I still need to tell him. And now would be the perfect time, too. No one is around to over here, it is just the two of us. I don't have Sakura around for protection, should he get violent after hearing the news. But I don't think he would try to hurt me. I don't think Naruto would ever do something like that.

I sighed and tried to rearrange the words in my head, trying to choose them all carefully.

"I will still tell you, just let me have a minute to think," I mumbled when I saw him open his mouth to speak. He nodded and shut his mouth. I took three deep breaths and closed my eyes. "I'm pregnant." Just as the last word left my lips the sun washed over the both of us, blinding me even with my eyes closed. I smiled into the warmth.

After a minute I opened my eyes and glanced over at Naruto. His jaw was hanging open, his eyes wide. I tried to give him a smile, but I couldn't. Not with that reaction.

Naruto stood in a flash. "I need to go," he mumbled and was gone.

I stared horrified at the spot where he disappeared.

– –

"Naruto!" I yelled. He glanced back at me, that stupid grin back on his face. It's been a half day since I told him. I've been looking for him since he disappeared.

"Hey, Kira!" He called.

I reached him and took a deep breath, letting out my rush of words. "Naruto, you can't tell anyone! Please, don't tell anyone! I beg you! Don't tell anyone, not yet!"

His grin turned into a face full of confusion. "Tell anyone what?"

"I'm serious, Naruto!" I cried. Tears rimmed my eyes. Curse you stupid hormones! Naruto's confusion vanished and was replaced with worry.

"Kira, why are you crying? Don't cry... I don't know what you are talking about. I don't! Really!" He tried to hug me but I shoved him away.

"Don't tell anyone, Naruto. Please!"

"Okay, okay! I won't! I promise." He looked confused again. I sighed in relief and hugged him tightly.

"When you disappeared I thought you were going to lose it and tell everyone. I'm so happy you aren't going to. And so relieved you know now, too. Naruto, you have no idea how much has been taken off my shoulders since I told you this morning!" I sighed again and tightened my hold on him.

"Kira... Ah, never mind." Naruto just hugged me back then let me go. "Listen, I've got to go. Gaara and I are training, so I'll see you later?" I nodded with a smile.

"Thank you," I said. He gave me an awkward smile and ran off.

For the rest of the day I ended up spend time in the hospital with Sakura and Ino. And I was able to practice my healing skill on a little boy who had fallen during training and broken his arm. It was hard, but the bone was fully healed. I, on the other hand, was completely spent and passed out in one of the rooms.

I remember Sakura coming in once or twice to check on me. Ino laid down on the other bed for awhile, I remember her getting up and leaving in a rush, saying she over slept and that Sakura was going to kill her.

When I rested enough I got up and stretched, rubbing a hand over my belly.

"Kira!" Sakura burst into the room, almost falling over when the door gave in, cracking down the middle. I screamed in surprise and fell backwards. Thankfully, there was a bed behind me! "Kira!" Sakura yelled again, rushing over and grabbed my arm roughly. "We need you, hurry up!"

Sakura is frantic. "What's going on?" I asked automatically, though I can already hear the voices from down the hall. It's Kankuro, he's yelling my name, and Temari, who is screaming her head off at probably one of the nurses.

Sakura didn't explain, she just rushed me towards where the older Sabaku siblings were. "I've got her, lets go!" Sakura tugged hard on my arm again. "Kira, listen." Her face came really close to mine, her green eyes searching my face. I held my breath. "Gaara is losing it," she whispered so only I could hear. "He needs you. _We_ need you. He wont calm down. Kira, he might end up destroying the village!"

I gasped, my hand going to my throat. The feel of his fingers still vivid in my mind. My second thoughts were of my babies. I can't fight him like this!

"Sakura, you know I can't!" I whispered urgently. Her eyes flickered downward, but Temari interrupted before she could say anything.

"How can you say that!" She screamed at me. "If you have _ever_ felt _anything_ for Gaara you get your ass down there and help him!" Her hand lashed out and before anyone could stop her, her hand made contact with my face. "If anything happens to my baby brother, I will _kill _you," she hissed.

I gave her a long look, trying desperately to ignore the sting of her slap. "He is not my responsibility," I growled at her, but then I was off running, Sakura sprinting to hurry after me.

The ground shivered with the force Gaara used on it. I raced as fast as I could towards where I could feel him. To the South, about a mile out of the village. I scaled the wall and flipped to the ground below, still at a dead run. I tore off the robe to allow myself more speed and movement. The sun beat down on my shoulders, the thin tank top letting the sun have access to my skin.

Gaara came into view not long after I reached outside of the village walls. Huge waves of sand crashed together, a small orange dot trying to keep out of its clutches. Naruto. Running right for me. I breathed hard and made myself slow down. Naruto kept up his fast pace towards me, dodging what he could, accepting what hit him. Gaara ran behind, his arms lashing out with his attacks.

With a springing leap, Naruto dove towards me. I threw my arms up just as Naruto hit the ground at my feet. Sand pounded down on us and I tried my best to keep it from crushing the two of us. I grunted with the effort, my leg giving out. I was forced down on one knee trying to hold it all up. I let out a scream as I tossed it all away. Gaara's hold broke and we were showered with the sand I couldn't control. I coughed and coughed, digging in front of me for Naruto. His hand grabbed mine and I pulled him towards me.

"Thank Kami!" Naruto whispered, hugging me tightly. "I knew you were the only one who could stop him."

I nodded and stood up, looking to where Gaara stood, his eyes down on my bloated stomach. I licked my dry lips and took deep breaths to calm myself. A small wind picked up blowing both sand and hair in my face. Temari landed a hundred paces away, Kankuro running to stand with his sister. Sakura joined them.

I looked back towards Gaara, readying myself for what ever he was going to throw at me next. I widened my stance and stiffened my aching shoulders.

Gaara's eyes slowly moved from my stomach to my face, anger taking over every single skin cell on his face. Then he charged.

I quickly lept to the side, making sure he wouldn't hurt Naruto. I dodged his punch and then blocked his next. Sand pounded into my back, sending me skidding across the ground. Sakura screamed my name. I did a flip to stand, but being pregnant changes the way my body moves. I fell back to the ground and was forced to roll out of the way of Gaara's sand. I'm surprised he doesn't just grab me like he did last time.

I got to my feet and took a step towards him. Sand lashed towards me but with a wave of my hand it fell to the ground. Gaara's anger effects his ability. He's not focusing on his attacks. I used this to my advantage and rushed at him, waving off all of his attacks made with sand. Gaara went to dodge but I was a little quicker. And a little was all I needed. I swept his legs out from under his body and watched as he fell to the ground.

When he started to get back up I grabbed him roughly by the front of his shirt and held him still as I pulled my hand back. I let it fly with all of my strength. A nice slapping sound echoed around us. I quickly let him go and watched as he fell to his back.

"Never," I hissed. "Make me save your ass like that again."

The jade in his eyes was replaced with black with gold diamonds. I gasped and tried to back away, but I suddenly found myself in a death grip, my back pressed tightly against his body. "Listen to me, girl," Shukaku hissed in my ear with Gaara's voice. "You may deny Gaara these kids, but you will _never_ deny me _my_ offspring. Remember that." Shukaku ran his nose along my throat and then bit hard into my shoulder. I screamed and struggled to get out of his hold.

Gaara's body convulsed and we both fell to the ground.

I kicked him away and struggled to my feet. Thankfully Sakura chose this moment to enter and helped me. Her hands were all over my face, my body, then her chakra was seeping into my stomach, checking to make sure my babies weren't harmed in any way. Her tense face relaxed and instantly my whole body did. Thank god my babies aren't hurt!

"Gaara?"

I turned to glance over at him. Kankuro helped him into a sitting position. His jade eyes locked with mine, then traveled down. The anger was back, but he did nothing to show it, other than shove Kankuro away roughly. He stood, still staring at me with anger filled eyes. Is the anger better than the blankness? Maybe. But not right now.

Gaara brought his hand up to his face and wiped away the small trickle of blood produced when I slapped him with all of my strength. His lips parted, like he was about to say something, but then he collapsed. Gaara fell face first into the sand.

"Let him be!" Naruto said quickly. He had gotten his breathing under control, but had yet to stand. "Let him be." He said softer. "He needs to recover, that is why his body shut down on him. And he deserves to have his face in his retched sand," he grumbled the last part.

I sat down next to Naruto and closed my eyes, hugging my arms around my stomach. I took three deep breaths before I re-opened my eyes and looked at him. Naruto was staring at me, like I thought. His face was tense, his jaw muscle quivering.

"Did you tell him?" I asked. "Is that why he freaked out?"

"What are you talking about?" Naruto asked, his eyes going even harder.

I scoffed sarcastically and shook my head, looking away. "You know damn well what. I should have known you'd tell him. I should of known."

Naruto's hand grabbed my shoulder roughly, making me cry out. He quickly let go, seeing he grabbed where I was bit. "I told him nothing! And what the hell do you mean should of known! Gaara is the one who told _me_ you're fucking pregnant! You have no idea how low that is, keeping it from us."

I glared at him. He has no right saying this to me! "Shut the hell up, Naruto! It's my life, my decision whether I tell-" I stopped abruptly, my mouth falling open. "Did... did you just say... that Gaara told _you_?"

He nodded stiffly, confusion setting deep within his eyes.

I looked back over to Gaara, horrified. He was starting to stir, picking himself up from the sand. That bastard. That _fucking bastard_! I remembered every night I spent with Naruto up on the roof, talking about nothing. How much I enjoyed his company, even on the nights we said nothing. Just like I did with Gaara those nights before I first left Suna.

That Fucking Bastard.

Gaara held the side of his face and blinked a few times. Then his jade eyes lifted to mine. I wish I could see him flinch. I wish I could see the physical pain I delt him in his expression. I wish he would say he is sorry for tricking me. I wish he would say he is sorry for putting me through everything he has. I wish he would say he wants me to stay. I wish he would say he loves me. I wish he would say he will help me raise our children.

I wish he would say _something_.

I tried to choke back my tears, but they fell from my eyes before I could even think of stopping them. My whole body convulsed with a sob. I had thought that was Naruto. I told him things that I wouldn't want any other hearing. Especially Gaara. But I was tricked. I was tricked into a sense of safety. I was tricked into thinking I had someone whom I could really talk to, whom I could be myself around.

But it was all a lie. It was all one big damn lie.

Sakura blocked my vision and helped me to my feet, putting my arm over her shoulder so she

could help support my weight. "I want to have you checked," she said. "We need to make sure you aren't hurt."

Sakura helped me towards the gates to Suna. We got maybe fifteen paces before the pain hit. Sharp pains exploded within my torso. I screamed and clutched at my belly, where the center of the pain was. I doubled over even though Sakura was holding me up. It wouldn't stop. That pain hurts so much! I screamed again and fell to my side, hugging my knees to my chest.

Everyone started screaming my name. But all I thought about were my babies. They are doing this to me. They are fighting against my womb, trying to break out. They aren't even fully formed yet! I screamed again, convulsing. Why are they doing this? Why! My voice cracked with my next scream and I felt hands lifting me up. My stomach is on fire. The pain is unbearable! Sakura must have realized, for her hand went to my forehead and she knocked me out with some chakra.

– –

I woke to the beeping sounds of a heart monitor. God I hate waking up being hooked to some stupid machines! I pulled the oxygen from my nose and sat up. Remains of the pain I felt lingered, making me groan. I pulled down the covers and gasped when I saw my bruised skin.

"They did quite a number on you," Kakashi said. He moved towards the bed from the window. "Sakura told me everything." He quickly added.

I nodded and tenderly touched my abused skin. It's so sore. "I had no idea they could do something like this..." I whispered. "Why did they do it?"

Kakashi shrugged. "We don't know. It could be the trauma they were put through when you fought Gaara. But that is unlikely. Maybe they sensed something and wanted out. It's amazing they could do the damage they did. They shouldn't be able to do that to you."

"No kidding," I rolled my eyes. "Can you get Sakura please?" He nodded and left.

But it was Hinata who entered, not Sakura. She gave me a small smile. "Sakura is a little busy, Kira. I came instead, is that alright?" She sat softly on the side of my bed.

"Yes!" I laughed and reached out to hug her. But the pain it caused my body had tears in my eyes once more. "Ouch..."

Hinata gave me a sad smile. "You need to rest, but I'm sure you know that already." I nodded. That much is obvious. I gently ran my fingers over my yellowed skin. I must have been out for a few days, there is no way it'd be this healed otherwise. "You were out three days," Hinata confirmed my thoughts. "Sakura put you in a short coma so both you and the twins could heal."

I nodded, leaning back down on the pillows. I sighed. "Everyone knows now, huh?" I asked in a whisper.

"Yes," she said softly. Her hand closed over mine. "But don't worry, we are all here for you." Hinata's pale eyes calmed me. I never knew how much I missed her company until now.

"What about..." I closed my mouth, unable to say his name. "I didn't hurt him to bad, did I?"

Hinata giggled. "Gaara is fine. He was more traumatized by you growing stomach than by your fist." I groaned and covered my face.

"Think I'll be able to get away with blaming all of my actions on mood swings?"

Hinata laughed. "I don't think so, Kira. But it was worth the try." I peeked between my fingers at her and smiled. "How come you kept it a secret?"

I sighed and let my hands fall away from my face. "I was unsure, I guess. I didn't want people to think differently about me because I got knocked up. I don't know... it was stupid. But extremely necessary at the time." She nodded at my answer. I carefully laced my fingers over my stomach and looked up at the ceiling. "Hinata... how could they do something like this?" I asked in a hushed whisper. "They are so little..."

"They may be little, but they are incredibly powerful," Sakura said walking into the room. "I did a few tests while I had you in the coma. Those babies in your stomach are extremely powerful, which is extraordinary at such a small stage." Sakura went straight to the sink and washed her hands. "Something during your fight with Gaara must have triggered something in them and set them into a desperate attempt to remove themselves from within you." She turned around as she wiped her hands dry. "Do you know of anything that could be the trigger?"

"_You may deny Gaara these kids, but you will never deny me my offspring_." I shivered as Shukaku's words ran through my head. But telling Sakura and Hinata that will reveal who my babies father is. And that I don't want.

"I have no idea..." I looked down and flexed my fingers over my stretched skin. Could it have been Shukaku that triggered them to hurt me? Was his closeness enough to trigger their desperation? I shuddered. "All I know is that I need to stay away from Gaara..."

Hinata's brow furrowed. "Why?"

I glanced over at her. "Because it happened when I was around him. I was fine before, and I'm fine now. Only after he touched me did that happen."

Sakura scrubbed her face and sighed. "For now, I suppose you're right. No coming in contact with Gaara." She groaned and dropped her hands to her hips. "But I do not believe that is what caused it. But I will not risk your safety for any tests. I will talk with Gaara and make sure he clearly understands what is going on. No one else will know other than the necessary amount. Gaara's title could be jeopardized if people start believing he has some effect on babies in their first trimester that wants to make them rip out of their mothers womb. Understand?"

I nodded. "Sakura," I called before she left. "I'm not doing this to avoid him." I said sternly. "I'm really not."

She stared at me for a few seconds then left.

**Well. The secret is now out! What will happen next? Reviewwwww!**


	33. A Visitor

**Well, here it is! Chapter 32! :D I am COMPLETELY moved in now, so I am going to be getting back into writing, if my school work with allow me to, that is _ Well, I hope you all enjoy!**

Chapter 32, A Visitor.

The last few weeks I've tried to remain indoors. I wanted to venture out as little as possible. People stare. People whisper. People hate. When they don't know everything, they think the worse. Once a hero, I am now lower than dirt. All within a day, too. But that happened weeks ago.

And the last few days Sakura has had me staying at the hospital. The twins aren't letting up on their torment, and the older they get, the more painful it becomes. Now nearly nineteen weeks, my belly is popping. The two little ones are growing faster than normal twins, but Sakura said that is not surprising by how powerful they are. She said I will probably be giving birth to them around thirty-four to thirty-five weeks. Maybe a little sooner.

The threat from the Akatsuki has only gotten worse. A few anonymous missing ninja have tried to enter the village, but were instantly stopped thanks to Gaara's alert system. He doesn't let anyone enter unless he has met them before.

Suna has been on a full lock down for two weeks.

Tsunade isn't even trying to get us home, she says it is to risky right now. That we could be harmed on the trip and she is not willing to take that chance. She also wants all of us to be here encase Suna is attacked again. I hope Konoha isn't to vulnerable without everyone there. I know there is still a large amount of ninja within Konoha, but I can't help feeling like we have left the village completely defenseless.

And another factor to my worry would be Mika and the caravan. Will they be safe? I seriously hope no one tries to bother them. They don't really have any defenses. I'm worried that they will be played with. I'm worried they will come under harm. Kakashi told me Gaara sent a few Suna ninja out to find them and lead them here. They will stay under the protection of the Kazekage until the threat is over.

But, again, that was weeks ago. Temari informed me there has been absolutely no contact with the five ninja sent out since a week ago. I'm scared for my friends and the lives of the others.

A throbbing pain started in my abdomen. I slowly rubbed circles around it, trying to ease the pain slightly. It's getting closer to midday, and the twins are always weaker when the sun is up in the sky. But they still try, nonetheless. I sighed and looked away from the window.

Sakura should be getting off for her lunch in a little bit. She promised that today she would take me out to eat and Hinata and a few others will be joining us. I don't get many visitors here in the hospital, but they all try to see me at least once a week. With a hand to my lower stomach and stood and walked across the room to get dressed. No one would believe I'm only nineteen weeks. Almost five months pregnant.

I carefully pulled a shirt down over my abused skin. Being beaten up from the inside is so much more worse then setting a tailed demon on one particular person. I don't think anyone can imagine the pain. Or the feeling of all consuming hate radiating from within your womb.

As the twins grew I could definitely feel their personalities take shape. The one of the left, my son, is the gentler one. My daughter, on the other hand, wants nothing more than to tear me apart slowly and painfully. I don't understand her hate for me, I don't understand where it came from. I love my babies, and I always have. But such hate can start to corrupt ones love.

A knock on the door knocked the thoughts from my head. Sakura poked her head in with a small smile. "Ready?"

"Yes," I smiled back.

Sakura took me out into the hot sun. All the pain in my stomach disappeared and I couldn't help but smile. We walked down the streets cheerfully and met Hinata at a small tea shop. If I remember correctly, this is the shop Temari had me first taste tea in. I smiled softly at the memory and followed Sakura towards where the others are waiting for us.

I'm a little surprised with the turn out. Hinata, Naruto, Kiba, Ino, Kankuro, Temari, Kakashi, Kurenai, Hana, Asuma, Choji, Tenten, Neji, and a few others, too! I smiled brightly at them and greeted them all. Naruto jumped up and gave me a "picking up" kind of hug. I thumped him in the head so he would put me down. He just laughed and sat back down.

Kurenai pulled me down in the booth next to her and started exclaiming over how beautiful I am and how fast my baby is growing. I laughed at her joke.

Sakura and I have both figured it would be better to say I am only having one baby. Two will make the villagers all the more hostile towards me.

"It's unbelievable how fast the baby is growing!" Kurenai said.

I smiled and placed a hand over my stomach. "Yes, it is. But Sakura said that my baby is probably making itself grow. He's very strong."

I swear I saw Ino's ear twitch. "He?" She asked. "So its a boy!" She squealed.

I just laughed. "No, Ino. I would rather call my baby a "boy" instead of an "it." Saying It seems to... to... Um, like a thing. My baby is a living being, not an it." Ino frowned and huffed. She had been hoping I would finally reveal my babies gender. But Sakura and I want to keep that, too, a secret. Because if we say girl, it would be mean to my son, and if we say boy, an insult to my daughter.

A waitress came over and slowly got everyone's orders. She took awhile because the boys couldn't decide what they wanted, Naruto and Kiba starting a small verbal fight because they wanted the same thing, but didn't want the other to have it. Choji had a massive order and had to keep repeating so she could write it all down. The others didn't have much of a problem. But when she turned to me her eyes looked me up and down then she turned away to get the others orders.

I stared with my mouth open. Since the revealing of my pregnancy, this is the rudest someone has been to me. The disgust in her eyes hit me hard. I stood and left the building, heading back for the hospital where I can shut myself up in my room.

Sakura and Temari and Hinata ran after me, calling my name. More eyes turned to me, more disapproving and more hurtful eyes. I willed my tears to stop, but they didn't. How can someone be this mean to me! How can someone be so rude, so mean, so _hateful_, to anyone like that? They don't know anything! They think, because I'm single, that I went whoring around. I can't stand this!

Pain shot through my whole body, tumbling me to the ground. I screamed and curled into a little ball around my stomach, silently cursing the twins for causing me so much pain. It caught me off guard. Usually the middle of the day is when they are at their weakest, sleeping or something. But they are awake now. And are showing me a whole new level of pain. I screamed again.

Mercifully, Sakura knocked me out once more.

But I didn't miss the swishing of sand before the blackness took over.

– –

When I finally came to, I found myself in a world of bliss.

Not one speck of pain in my whole body. It's amazing to not feel any pain. I was so used to it I had forgotten what it felt like to be pain free. Bliss. Pure bliss. A few whispers reached my ears, but the peace I feel is way to sweet to ruin trying to find out who is around me.

A touch to my skin had the peace slowly drifting away, though. The hand moved along my stomach. Back and forth. Back and forth. Back and forth. Each gentle stroke brought me a little closer to realizing my surroundings. Another gentle stroke has Sakura's voice identified. Another, and I can hear Tsunade. Tsunade? Why is she here?

I tried to open my eyes, but my lids seem overly heavy. I've probably been in this bed for at least a week, if not a few days longer. It wouldn't surprise me. Especially with how "knock out" happy Sakura has been lately. Something moved within my stomach and I braced myself for pain... but it didn't come!

No pain! Not even a speck! Damn, Sakura must have me on some really strong drug! There was another movement, almost like it was following the hand stroking my belly. Like my daughters tiny little arm is trying to reach out to the hand that is rubbing my skin. My son isn't moving at all, probably fast asleep while his sister is getting near there. Her motions are slow, maybe shes doing it unconsciously.

I opened my eyes and looked at the hand that came to a stop on the top of my bump. My daughter was fast asleep by the time the hand stopped. How odd. I placed my hand next to the one on my skin and felt my children. Both are sound asleep, completely at peace. I don't think they've ever been this calm. Ever. Curious, I looked up at the one who got my children to sleep so soundly.

"Kira," Sakura said softly. "let us explain before you go off on your rampage."

Gaara stared back down at me, his eyes blocking all emotions from me.

– –

Gaara's hand still rests on my stomach, two hours later. I'm furious. I don't want him any where near my babies! And definitely not with Shukaku able to take over so easily. But I doubt the demon would ever try to hurt me or my babies. He seems a little over protective. But I don't want to take the chance. Even with the hate my babies show me, I still love them more than life itself.

Sakura and Tsunade are still standing at the foot of the bed, but have now gone silent.

I understand what they are saying. But that does not mean I am going to like it.

Tsunade finally let out a sigh, breaking the long tension filled silence. "Look. You've seen the proof, there is nothing that will change this!" One hand covered her face. "So stop being a little witch and accept it already! You're giving me a headache," she grumbled.

I slowly lifted my glare to her. "Just because I accept it, doesn't mean I like it." I hissed at her. "You have no idea what kind of danger you have put us in."

Gaara's teeth ground sending a shiver up my spine.

Tsunade's anger was starting to show. "What the hell do you have against everyone?"

I was forced to look away. "Having hate thrown at you from all directions changes you," I whispered. "But none of you would know that, would you?" I shoved Gaara's hand away and moved to the other side of the bed to get off. Instantly pain shot through me. I ignored it and stood, moving towards the window. I leaned against it to relieve a little of the pain. And its true.

Ever since I let Suna know I'm pregnant, even though I didn't want to. But I had to save someones ass, yet again. All I've felt was hate. Hate, disgust, anger, disapproval. All I've felt from my babies since that day has been hate. Hate. Hate. Hate. Living with so much hate is hard. It made me skeptical of everything and everyone around me.

This pregnancy is half way through. I'm twenty weeks tomorrow. A little under twenty more weeks and I'll be free of the hate. I won't have the hate growing in me, and I'll be able to take short breaks, if need be, from the twins. I'm sure the others will be more than willing to take them for a day, or even possibly a night.

I turned on Tsunade, wishing I hadn't given the twins a chance to knock off my balance. I stumbled, but sand caught me. The pain subsided a little at the feel of Gaara's chakra. "Why are you here anyway, Tsunade? Shouldn't you be back in Konoha protecting the village?"

Tsunade stared at me with hard eyes. "Do not tell me how to run my village. I have reasons for being here. The main one is you. You are carrying a very powerful being within you, so you will be a target from not only the Akatsuki or Iwa. From now on I will be making unscheduled visits, and scattered around. No one will know I've gone, not even Shizune." She came over and helped me onto the bed, seeing me resisting the sands and Gaara's help. "You are my main concern right now. There is no telling what will happen if you and your unborn children are put in the wrong hands." Tsunade held her hands up before Gaara could comment. "Kazekage, I know you will do everything in your power to keep both Kira and her unborn safe. I know that. But there is only so much you can do-" her eyes flashed to mine, "-for an unwilling person."

I looked down.

"Kazekage, I must as both you and Sakura to step outside. I would like a word with Kira in privet."

I could feel Gaara's eyes on me. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small bag with a string attached. I couldn't help my curiosity and watched. A small amount of sand crawled into the tiny pouch and Gaara pulled the draw strings and tied it off. He then reached over and put it over my head. "This will keep them calm for a little while." Then him and Sakura left.

Tsunade sat down next to me on the bed. "I know Gaara is the father." Her blunt words shocked me. "I also know you do not wish to share that information with him." Her voice held a small amount of disapproval, making me drop her gaze. Of course she would disapprove. She's a doctor and knows how badly a child needs both their parents in their lives. "But, it is your wish. Just think about what will happen when they are born."

I took a deep breath. "I have." Tsunade waited patiently for me to collect my thoughts. Why does she insist on talking about this? Does she want me to reconsider? Probably. Is she doing this to upset me? Maybe. Is she doing this to piss me off? No. She wants me to think ahead, to plan for the future. I'm going to be a mother, I understand that. "And it scares me. What if they look like him?" I shook my head, trying to hold back my tears. "I'm so scared that they will look like him. They already can identify him as their father! What will it be like when they are older?"

I scoffed at myself and wiped my tears away. "I've thought about it so much, and it petrifies me. I don't know what I'll do. What will I be able to do? Tsunade. _You_ are the one who put me in this position. You do realize that if I tell Gaara they are his children, then he will not let them leave Suna. And I will be forced to stay. I am their mother, I will never leave them!"

Tsunade raised her hands in a calming gesture and made a shushing sound. "I know, Kira. I don't expect you to ever leave your children." Tsunade looked into my eyes and searched. Maybe she was searching her own thoughts, maybe mine, but it seemed hard to find. "With as many years as I have known the council of Konoha, I still have no idea what they are thinking about this situation."

Her words sent a sharp chill down my spine. They are my biggest problem. "Will they make me come home when the threat has gone down?" I asked in a whisper.

Tsunade sighed and glanced towards the window. "I do not know. I believe they know what will happen, should one of the babies look like their father and everyone knows their lineage. That could also explain their power," she said suddenly, turning towards me and leaning closer. "Gaara is a very powerful man, his siblings and parents, too. And, obviously, you have some ancient power that is powerful as well. Your children have inherited all of this power and don't know how to use it yet! They are trying to vent it somewhere, hurting you, to be able to get to a power, stronger power, that they recognize within them."

"They recognize Gaara through his chakra power?" I found that out hours ago. "Is that what you're saying?"

"No," Tsunade absently replied. I can already tell her mind is far away, working out some problem. "They can sense, now this is just a theory, Gaara's _power_. Not his chakra, but his _power_. They are different. Very different. Your power is like your life force, it is something you can not live without." Tsunade fell silent and I assumed she was going over everything in her head. "A persons power is what makes them identifiable. Something that creates who they are." She seemed at loss for words to describe what she was trying to say.

"I think I get it," I said to her. "When I look through the rain, I can see peoples shapes. A color, mostly. Would that be their power?"

Tsunade looked at me with surprise. "Yes, that is exactly what I'm talking about. How... how did you...?"

I smiled. "I thought the rain was just making everything blurry, and that is why I couldn't see them clearly," I shrugged.

Tsunade shook her head briefly. "Anyway, they can sense people's power. Which, before you, I have never seen before. Right now, they can identify me by the color of my power. They may not be able to put a name to me, but they will know who I am for the rest of their life. Just like they will Gaara. They will always know he is their father."

"No matter what?" I dared to ask.

Tsunade nodded sadly. "No matter what."

Tsunade agreed to work on a plan with the council. She said she would return within the next two weeks to check on me and let me know how things are going. When asked how she got in here in the first place, she said that being Kage means she can have secret talks with another Kage without anyone else knowing about it.

Tsunade left, Gaara and Sakura came back. As soon as Gaara was by my side, his hand was rubbing my belly in soothing gestures. I wonder if he can feel their agitation when he is away. Can he feel them like they can him? I thought on this as I watched his hand move back and forth.

After awhile Sakura bid us goodnight and left.

I dozed off at some point and when I woke Gaara had his ear to my stomach. I jumped, startled, and he jumped back, his eyes wide and sand shifting angrily. That's when I realized his eyes. This isn't Gaara, its Shukaku.

"Damn you, woman," he growled. "Don't jump me like that." Shukaku placed his ear firmly back on my stomach and traced a finger around. "Can you hear them?" He asked in an excited whisper. "They make themselves grow! Can you hear it? Listen! Listen!" Shukaku took my hand and placed it firmly where his ear had been. Shukaku's eyes bore into mine. "Close your eyes and listen to your children with your heart," he said softly.

I frowned, but did what he said.

A warm hum enveloped me. I could feel the power my babies are giving off, and how it aids them in their growing. My daughter, more powerful then her brother, is _helping_ him grow! She is lending him a little of her power, so that he will grow at the same rate as her!

I laughed and opened up my eyes. Shukaku was smiling brightly at me.

"Do you feel it?"

"Yes!" I laughed again. Shukaku helped me sit up. "It's amazing! How... how can they do that?"

Shukaku's smile turned into a proud smirk. "They are very powerful, Kira," he whispered. "They have inherited my power, Gaara's power, and your power. Your power, especially, is amazing in its own. I remember only one before you, thousands of years before now, that could do much of what you can do. What an ancient power you have within your body. A power that was passed on to your offspring. That, combined with my tailed demon power they have inherited, alone is supreme power. But add in Gaara's natural power and his way with chakra," Shukaku drifted off, shaking his head.

If a tailed demon can't believe the power that my babies contain, then I have no idea what I have growing inside of me.

"This power... it won't harm them, will it?" I asked. "It won't corrupt their growing or anything right?"

Shukaku hesitated. "I do not think so. But then, this is the only time this has ever happened. But I cannot sense anything wrong in their growth." Shukaku placed both hands just above my skin and pushed a little chakra in.

My daughter wiggled in delight, her brother kicking out. Shukaku settled them down, then gave them a quick check over. But this isn't like one of Sakura's routine check ups. Shukaku's power is on the inside as well as the outside of my babies. "No, as of yet, they are completely fine. I think the human in you and Gaara, together, is enough to keep the power from deforming them."

I nodded. Another thing came to mind. "Why do they hate me so much?"

Shukaku bit the side of Gaara's cheek. After a few seconds of silence he moved his eyes to mine. "Because you keep them away from Gaara. After feeling his power when you fought us, they recognize him. They want to be near him. They are upset because you have always kept them from him. Kira. He is their father. They need him. They will need him when they are born. _You_ will need them when they are born. There is no way you are going to be able to handle them on your own."

I took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "You wont tell Gaara any of this, will you?"

"No."

I nodded. "Shukaku, if I do not go back to Konoha, they will come after me. There will be a war if I am forced to stay here. That is why I left in the first place."

"You would rather hurt a few people, and save many," he summarized.

"Yes," I nodded. "My and Gaara's pain is nothing to what would have been if I had not gone to Konoha. A great alliance would have been demolished, and lives lost. What I did was the best way."

"But you did not want to." A sentence. He's knows me so well. Could it be because he knows Gaara's every thought?

"No, I did not. I would have rather gone with Gaara back here."

"Why are you so hostile towards Gaara?" he asked.

I swallowed hard. This is what I've been wanting to avoid. But I can't hide it any longer. "I try to keep him away because I'm afraid." Tears welled up in my eyes against my will. I cursed myself when my throat became thick making my voice sound heavy. "I'm afraid that if I let him close, he will see through me. I'm afraid that he won't let me go and there will be a war. I'm afraid of his pain." I sniffed and tried to wipe the tears away and clear my throat. "I don't want him to hurt. And he hurts every time he has to touch my stomach. He thinks I'm a whore."

Shukaku's voice was soft when he spoke. "No, Kira, he does not think that." He reached over and pushed a strand of hair from my face, just like Gaara had so long ago. "He thinks you made a mistake, that is all. He does not hate you. And he does not cringe away from anything that is a part of you. Those babies _are_ a part of you. This idiot feels so much love for you it is completely ridiculous!"

I laughed and sniffed again, trying to stop my tears.

"I don't understand it... yet I do." Shukaku ran a finger from my temple to my chin. "You are like nothing I've ever seen before, one of a kind. Like the girl in the story that is perfect beyond compare. But you have your faults. You are _real_."

"I don't feel real." I shook my head. "Since I landed here, its all been a dream. Some fantasy come to life. I'm scared that I'm going to wake up. Because I don't want to." Here come the water works, again! I'm so weak its not even funny. I can't believe I'm crying again!

"This is real, Kira." Shukaku's eyes bore into mine once more. "It's not going to disappear. There are things that you need to do. Things you have to do."

"I know," I nodded. Gaara needs to know. I can't keep pushing him away. Not with how violent my babies are to me. "And I will... Just not now."

Shukaku nodded. "Soon. It has to be soon. Gaara will know little of our conversation, only what he needs to know."

I nodded. "Will you come back?"

This time he smiled. "Of course. They are partly my children, too. Share with him, tonight, their gender and that there is two of them. It will make him happy."

"And show him that I am going to try."

"That, too." He chuckled.

"Wait!" Shukaku's eyes stopped spinning and looked at me in the eye. "Um... Why are you being so nice?" His head tilted to the side. "Well... from what I've heard about you and from what people tell me of Gaara's past, you are nothing like this."

Shukaku dropped his eyes. "When children are involved, one tends to change." Gaara convulsed and Shukaku was gone.

"Gaara? Gaara, are you back?" I asked hesitantly, reaching out to touch his shoulder. Gaara slowly moved his hands from his face and looked at me. His jade eyes are back. I smiled. "Welcome back, sleepy." But he didn't smile. He didn't do anything, really. Just stared. "... Gaara?"

"Shukaku says you have something to tell me. What is it?"

Straight to the point. Thanks you evil one tailed freak! I coughed to clear my throat. "Well... I was thinking and I've decided that I want your help to name my babies." I tried to smile.

Gaara looked a little skeptical. "Why?"

My smile died. "Because what higher honor can my children have than to be named by the Kazekage, himself? Plus, they seem to like you. I don't think they'd accept a name from me, anyway. Gaara. They _want_ you to name them. Give me your hand." I reached for his hand without waiting, his hand jerked but he did not pull away. "Now close your eyes and feel. Feel with your heart." If its' still there after I was through with it, I cringed at the thought.

I used my inner power to show Gaara the hum. Both babies wiggled in delight when they felt their father, pounding happily at the wombs wall. I let him feel both of them, thus telling him there are two.

"A girl and boy," I whispered. Gaara pulled his hand back and I looked at him. His eyes were wide, and his mouth open slightly. "You'll name them... right?" I was suddenly so unsure of Gaara. Shukaku made it sounds like he still has feelings for me... What if he doesn't? What if he is only helping me because he feels obligated for me saving him from Shukaku? I could feel the tears start to come back. "Right?"

Gaara's jaw closed and moved back and forth. "Yes." He stood and ran a hand over his face, looking towards the door. "There are things that need to get done. The pouch around your neck will keep them from harming you for the night." He glanced at me to see if I understood.

I gave a stiff nod, and he was gone instantly.

Out of anger at myself I grabbed the pouch and broke the cord, tossing it across the room. Why did I do that? I should have waited. Damn it! I'm such an idiot! Damn you, Shukaku! Damn you for giving me hope! When the pain didn't instantly come back, it gave me a little bit of hope that they are over their need to feel Gaara. But, just like always, the pain started coming back. Slow, this time.

I crawled out of bed and grabbed the pouch, looking down at it with a frown. The sand moved inside of it and the pain was gone. When will this all be over? I want a normal life again.

I scoffed. Nothing has been normal since I got on that stupid plane. Nothing. I should be used to having my life turned upside down, but I'm far from it. I should be used to the ache in my chest, but nope. It still hurts just as vividly as it did that night. The screams still ring in my ears sometimes. But I try not to think about it. It makes me feel helpless.

And I'm not helpless like I was.

What happened, happened. There is absolutely no way of changing that. Just have to suck it up and move on.

But its a lot harder than it sounds. A lot.

**Reveiwwwwwwww!**


	34. Rain

**Here you have it! Chapter 32! ENJOY!**

Chapter 32, Rain.

Twenty-seven weeks. Twenty-seven weeks of pure hell. Complete and utter hell.

Over the last month and a half I've been spending non stop time with Gaara. And I still haven't told him they are his kids. Though, I wonder if he suspects. If he does, he's never brought it up in our long late night talks. I refuse to stay in the hospital room my whole life, and I have also gotten used to the rudeness thrown at me. It's just day to day business to me.

Temari blew up at the people in the tea restaurant, I guess. Tenten told me something about what happened. But I don't really care anymore.

This day of my hell I'm at Gaara's office. And, to my amazement, thunder is rumbling in the distance. I made Gaara and Kankuro push the desk away from the windows and pull the couch up in front of them so I can watch it get closer. I think they've both gotten used to my demanding ways since I've been hanging around them more. Sakura must have told them I'm quick to violence when I don't get my way. I don't think I'm _that_ bad! But if I get my way, then I suppose I'll accept it.

Lightning crossed the sky and I gasped with excitement.

This will be the very first storm I'll be seeing in Suna. I'm incredibly excited. I turned around and glanced at Gaara over the back of the couch. Kankuro and him moved his desk so it was facing me, and next to the door. I smiled and leaned over it a little.

"Gaara?"

"Hn?"

"Are you busy?"

Gaara's pen stopped and he glanced up through his bangs. "Yes."

I nodded and he went back to work. I sighed. "Are you really really busy?"

"Yes," he mumbled, this time not looking up.

I sighed louder and faced the windows again. The clouds were much closer. I gave another loud sigh and smirked. Not a sound other then the scratching of his pen. I gave another dramatic sigh and slouched in the chair, one hand on my belly. The twins are wiggling with excitement, too.

They've been better, too. They don't hurt me as much. They don't hate me as much. Sometimes I can even feel a little bit of love coming from my son. They wiggled again, a tickle in my stomach. Then my daughters fist. I gasped with pain and held my breath as she turned over. She's bigger than her brother, she grows faster.

Gaara was by my side in a flash, his chakra reaching out to calm them down. I grabbed his wrist and stopped his chakra flow into my womb.

"She was just turning, its okay," I whispered. "Just wasn't prepared for it. I'm alright."

Gaara sighed and nodded, standing up straight. The thunder rumbled louder. "Where did you want to go?" He finally asked, once I got my breath back.

I smiled and looked up at him. "To the roof!" Gaara held his hand out and helped me up. "Sure you don't have to much work?"

Gaara held his breath and glanced at his desk from the corner of his eye. "It can wait."

I smiled widely and pulled him towards the door. We started up the stairs at a fast pace, getting higher and higher and higher. Then I started getting slower and slower and slower. Until I could barely breathe. Gaara took my arm and put his other hand to the small of my back and kept me moving. He's used to this, its not the first time I've made him bring me to the roof.

"We're almost there," he said. "Just a few more steps."

We stopped just inside the door that lead out for me to catch my breath. The twins wiggled again, a little love trickling around my womb. I smiled and reached for the door knob. Gaara let me go out first by myself. I walked over to the railing and watched the thunder clouds roll in closer from the west.

Soon the setting sun was covered. The thunder boomed and lightning streaked the sky. I smiled and leaned against the bar, letting the nice breeze wash over my face. Gaara moved to stand next to me, and he also tossed something over my head. It was then that the rain hit. I pulled Gaara's jacket so it covered what it could from the rain and looked over at him. His tight black shirt was soaked in seconds, his hair flat and heavy with rain against his head.

His eyes were on the city. I looked down, too.

All around people ran for cover of the rain, finishing putting away their items in the market. The first sound of thunder had them already in a frenzy, but now its worse. It was only minutes until everything was put away and everyone was out of the beating rain. I lifted my face up and let the rain hit my face. It's cool. And sweet. The rain has a sweet taste to it.

I looked over at Gaara, and he seemed to know what I was about to ask.

"The rain comes from the mountains," he said. He lifted a hand and pointed. "It has a sweet taste from the flowers over there. When the water evaporates into the atmosphere it carries the hint of nectar with it, and that is what makes the rain sweet."

I smiled. That's so cool! I've never thought about something like that happening. I rubbed the remaining water from my face and pulled Gaara's coat tighter. The leather keeps the rain out nicely. But then I looked over at Gaara again, this time with a frown. He is completely soaked. Like, completely completely. I reached over and grabbed his elbow, gently tugging him back towards the stairs. He shut the door once we were inside.

"You need to go change," I said, handing back his jacket. "You'll catch a cold if you don't."

A slow smirk came to his face. "Shukaku is still in me, remember? I don't get sick."

I had forgotten about that. But, how can that be true? Naruto has the whole tailed demon in him, and he still gets sick. But Gaara doesn't? I shrugged to myself, maybe its some special power Shukaku has or something.

I narrowed my eyes at him and jabbed a finger at his chest. "Go. Change. Now." His eyebrow rose and his head tilted to the side. He took a step closer, trying to use all of his height on me. I just poked a little harder. "I don't care if you have some power that keeps you from getting sick. You are not going to be walking around all wet like that."

"And who's fault is it that I'm wet?" He crossed his arms.

I bit my cheek and turned around sharply, starting down the steps. "I'll wait for you in the office. You have work to finish." I could almost feel the irritation rolling down the stairs from him. It made me smile. Gaara followed me to the office then left to change.

I went back to the couch in front of the windows.

It rained for the whole week. Each day I found myself sitting on the couch in front of Gaara's office windows just staring at it come down from the dark sky. Even when Gaara isn't in the room, off in some meeting, or helping someone with something out of the building. The twins love the rain. They are growing at a rapid rate, and they are rarely hurting me. Now, when they do hurt me, its only accidental. Like when they stretch, or when they roll over.

The best and worst part about this whole pregnancy would have to be my boobs. They look _amazing_. But they hurt like _hell_. Sakura laughs every time I grown and cross my arms over them.

Another bad thing, I have to pee. ALL the time. Thankfully there is a bathroom on this floor of the Kazekage building. Gaara has made it so only I may use it. It makes me feel a little bubbly to think that I have my own bathroom, my own couch in front of my own windows, and I now even have my own drawer in the fridge that is filled with grapes just for me!

But the rain is actually getting on my nerves a little. Its hard to go outside when its so wet. And I know for a fact that the people of Suna are having a hard time selling their items, or buying items, in this constant down pour.

Another thing I worry about is Suna's safety.

Rain is water. And water means wetness. And wetness of the sand means it is very hard for Gaara to control it. I've noticed that he is carrying his gourd a lot more recently. But he always leaves it in the office when I'm alone in there. And he always makes sure I keep the pouch around my neck, no matter what. The only time I'm aloud to take it off is when I take a shower. And, lately, I've had Sakura with me then. It's hard to take a shower with my belly as huge as it is.

There's been nothing from Iwa. No scouts, no attack. Nothing.

And, even more frightening, nothing from Mika, either.

Gaara says not to worry, that he sent out some more men in search of them. But it makes me worry even more. What happened to the ninja that were already sent out? What happened to my friends? Each night I find myself thinking about them. I really really miss Mika. I wish they would all just show up, so I know they are safe. I hope the rain hasn't hindered them to much.

"Kira," the door opened and in walked Hinata and Temari. "Supper is done. Gaara, you need to come home, too." Temari said. "I made your favorite."

Gaara quickly signed the paper and set it to the side. I stood and walked over to Hinata, who linked her arm with mine. When we got downstairs there was Kiba and Naruto, waiting with umbrellas. Ino and Choji were just setting everything out on the table when we walked in. The others were already seated.

"Did everyone have a good day?" I asked, sitting down next to Sakura and Hinata.

Everyone nodded. But no one spoke.

"What did you all do?"

A shrug from some, no response from others.

I narrowed my eyes. "Sakura, how was the hospital today?" I asked, turning towards her.

"It was fairly slow. With all this rain most people are staying inside."

I nodded, then rounded on Kankuro. "So, Kankuro. What did you do today?"

He took a big bite of food so he wouldn't have to talk until he found something in his head to say. I'm getting a little irritated. "Oh, you know," he said after he swallowed. "nothing to exciting. No chicks like to come out in this down pour."

Carefully thought, Kankuro. "Naruto, how about you? Do anything eventful today?"

He looks like a deer caught in headlights. I smirked. Maybe now I'll find out whats going on. He forehead scrunched as he thought. "Um... Uh... I sparred..."

"In this weather? With who?"

Naruto gulped. Busted! "Gaara?"

Sakura's head hit the table with a bang. "Naruto, you such an _idiot_!" she hissed. "Kira was with him the whole freaking day."

Naruto shrugged. "No he wasn't. He came and found me when she fell asleep. We sparred in the rain, good practice for him, you know?"

I frowned and glanced over at Gaara. "You left?" He nodded. "Weird." I finally gave up and took a bite of the meat in front of me. "I didn't know I fell asleep."

Kankuro scoffed. "You snore. Loudly."

I dropped my fork in shock. No way! I do not snore! "Take that back! I don't snore!" I quickly glanced around at everyone's faces. They all held humor! Even Kakashi's! "No way..."

Kankuro laughed. "You snore louder then I ever have!" I glared at him.

"Watch what you say, man," Naruto warned. "Just because she's pregnant, that doesn't mean she can't take you down and hand your ass to you." I gave Naruto a thankful smile.

Kankuro knows I can beat him up, all I have to do is start crying and he feels guilty, not to mention all of the others who would beat him up physically for making me cry! And he knows that, too. But... what were they trying to hide from me? I'm used to people trying to, but they always end up telling me when they know I'm on to them. But Naruto distracted me. Do they all think I forgot?

I huffed. "Spill. I know you are keeping something from me. Better tell me now, then have me find out later myself." I crossed my arms over my sore chest and glared at Naruto. The weakest link.

He through his arms up. "I know nothing!" he yelled.

I turned my eyes to Kankuro. "Me either!" his arms went up.

Then, suddenly, everyone's arms went up into the air and they all yelled "We know nothing!" as one. All but Gaara and Kakashi, who both look a little pale.

"Gaara? What's going on?" I asked, now becoming a little desperate for the information. I hate it when people hide things from me. It makes me feel a little insecure. "This is starting to scare me," I whispered. Gaara frowned in the slightest. Bingo!

He opened his mouth to say something, but Kakashi cut him off.

"Kira, there is no need to be scared," he said. "You are safe, the twins are safe. Nothing can harm you."

I slowly turned to look at him down the other end of the table. "And what is this nothing?" He went silent.

I slammed my palms on the table as I rose and stormed off to the living room. I turned on the TV and sat down angrily on the couch. My heart is beating tenfold the normal rate. My breathing is fast. Why do they always think they can hide something like this from me? Do they think I'm not strong enough to handle the truth? I wish they would treat me like they did before I was pregnant.

I don't want the special treatments anymore. I don't want to be pampered. I want to fight my own fights. I want to cook my own food. I want to run as much as I want. I want to go play out in the rain without having to worry about getting sick. I want to _live_. These babies are killing me. Mentally, of course. The hate turned on full force from my womb. I gasped and curled up on my side. I hate having them inside me. I hate it, hate it, hate it!

The day these babes are born with be the best day of my life!

I won't have to worry about them turning me insane. I wont have to worry about them always beating me up from the inside. I wont have to stay with the hate coming from them all seconds of the day. I will be free again. I will be able to be me again. I hate them for hating me. I can't stand this! I want to go home. I want to leave this place and everyone in it and just go home.

I didn't realize I was sobbing until Gaara pulled me up so I was sitting. He wrapped his arms around me and put his hands on my stomach, pushing his chakra in to calm the twins. The hate I felt from them slowly went away, and I now can feel their love. Their love for their father. Not me. They don't love me. They never have. It's always been for him. Why don't they love me? I'm their mother! Babies are supposed to love their mother!

I pushed away from Gaara and strode out the door, grabbing a jacket on my way out.

I know he will follow, I know the others will, too. But I don't want to be inside. I don't want to feel the love that is not for me.

If I need anything in this world, its my babies love. I need them to love me. I _need_ them too! They are the only thing in this world that is a part of me. _Me_! They are the only family I have, now. I don't want them to hate me. And I can't stand their love only going to Gaara! I pulled the jacket back so I could feel the rain on the top of my head. I wish they would love me. I need their love. I don't know if I can live with children, my _own_ children, hating me like this.

Even with them out of my womb, I don't know if I can deal with it. How will I raise them? They will never listen to me. Never. I can't give them away, because they are a part of me. Whether I want them to be or not, they are _my_ babies. _My_ flesh and _my_ blood. They are supposed to love me. They should love me! I shouldn't be feeling this hate from them. I shouldn't be! It should be someone else they hate, not me. Anyone other then me!

"Kira," Gaara's voice rang over the pouring rain to my ears. I slowly turned and looked at him. "Come back inside."

I just stared. The rain is starting to cool off my temper. But the hate boiling in my stomach keeps it going. Slowly burning through my insides. With one more glance to the sky I headed towards where Gaara held the door to the Kazekage tower open. I hadn't even realized I had gone in this direction. Gaara lead the way up to his office and made sure I sat down on the couch without falling.

"You need to be more careful," he said, sitting down next to me. "If you get sick, then it can effect the babies-"

"Shut up!" I yelled at him. "Do you think I don't know that? Do you think I'm stupid and I don't know what will and will not hurt these brats!" I choked on a sob and the tears started again. "If you only knew what I am going through." I furiously wiped away the tears and glared out the window in front of me. A new force of hate radiated in my stomach. I tried to block it out, I tried to push it from my mind. But with them in my womb, it is very, very hard. "I want to talk to Shukaku," I whispered to him. "Go away. I want Shukaku."

I felt the jerk of Gaara's body through the couch. This is the first time I'm asking for the one tailed demon. I think Gaara has always thought I was scared of him. It must be a horrible shock to have me asking for him. Good, I thought bitterly. Let him have a small taste of the awful pain I'm going through.

Gaara's body convulsed and I looked over to meet Shukaku's black and gold eyes. "You called?" He said with a small chuckle. "You should feel the feelings he felt when you asked for me. What a cruel thing for you to do."

I ignored what he said. "Why do they hate me like this? Why don't they love me? I could so easily end their lives, yet they show me nothing but hate. Gaara gets all their love. I get none. Why?"

He stopped chuckling and looked at me with a frown. "We've been over this..."

"No." I grabbed his hand and put it against the side my daughter is on. "_This_ isn't because I kept them from him. Do you feel the hate? Do you feel all of the resentment coming from her?"

Shukaku took a breath and held it. Then he let it out slowly, stand up and leaning against the wall, looking out at the rain. "They've been calm since it started raining, haven't they? They haven't hated you as much, right?"

I nodded. "Why is that? And why is it tenfold now?"

His golden pupils focused on me. "I really do not know. It is... worrisome." Fear spread like a wild fire in my nerves. Shukaku, the one tailed demon, is _worried_? He sensed my panic. "It is only because I know so little about pregnancies," he said quickly. "I've never been around a pregnant woman as much as I am you." He paused. "I know not what to expect. And it is even harder because your case is far different then any this world has ever seen."

"Because their so powerful..."

"Yes." Shukaku started to pace. He paced the whole length of the couch as he thought. He stopped abruptly and knelt in front of me, putting his hands on both sides of my belly and his ear in the center. "Calm yourself, Kira," he whispered. "I need to get past the block you have over them."

"Block?" I asked in a surprised whisper. What does he mean by "block"?

"You are protecting them. It's automatic. I've sensed it on you before, but where you are now near panic, I cannot get through it. So, calm down. Everything is alright." He started to gently stroke my stomach. "Calm." I tried a calming breath and closed my eyes. "That's it," he whispered. "Take another deep breath." I did and I felt my whole body relax even more. Then the tingly feeling of Shukaku's chakra filled me. "Go to sleep, I'll keep you safe. Go to sleep, Kira."

Unknowingly, I was asleep the second he said my name.

**Review please? I wanna know what you guys this is going to happen next! :D**


	35. Traitor

**Well, here it is! Chapter 33. I hope you all enjoy it!**

Chapter 33, Traitor.

Two more days passed. No matter how hard Gaara or Shukaku tried, they could not ease the hate that grew in my womb. The stronger the hate, the stronger my depression. The stronger the hate, the stronger my detest for these babes grew. In the last twenty-four hours, how many times have I thought of just letting these monsters slip from my body? To many to count. To many to care.

Still the rain pours down. Still I sit on the couch in Gaara's office. I don't think I trust my legs enough to stand, let alone walk. Gaara has to help me to the bathroom every time I need to pee. I can't get up on my own anymore. It's a wonder I can stay sitting up. I just don't want to.

I don't want to look at people. I don't want to talk to people. I just want to be left alone.

Another day passed, and still the rain beets down.

People have come in and out of Gaara's office all morning and afternoon. All rushing, speaking softly and fast. None paying any attention to the fat woman sitting facing the windows. Good. I don't want anyone to feel sorry for me anymore. I'd rather Gaara ignore me too. But, I'm not so lucky.

"Kira," Gaara leaned over the couch interrupting my thoughts of being alone. "We need to move you. You need to go down to the cellar where it is safe."

That's an odd thing to say. I looked up at him with a frown. "What?"

His impatiens showed. He reached down and not to gently grabbed my arm and forced me to my feet. "None of that!" He snapped. "It's not safe up here. Temari will take you to the cellar. Go!"

I yanked free from his grasp and glared, now fully out of my daze. "What the hell do you mean its not safe?" I slapped his hand away when he tried to grab me again. "What's going on! Tell me, dammit!"

Gaara's breath came out quick and hard. His eyes looked wild. "The Akatsuki are attacking, Kira. You need to get to the cellar."

My breath caught in my throat. "No... No, you are lying." I whispered. Anger exploded. "Why are you lying to me!" I screamed, lashing out at him. Gaara caught both of my hands before I could slap him.

"Kira!" He yelled. "There is no time for you to argue with me! Go before I throw you down those damn stairs!" He gave me a small push and I fell backwards into Temari's waiting arms.

"Come on, Kira," she said. "Lets get down there."

Temari rushed me down the stairs. Guards stood at the main entrance, Baki in charge of them. He gave me a nod as we passed. Temari opened and hidden door and sealed it behind us. Two flights of stairs later we were in a cold cellar, with only two torches on either side for light. She brought me over to sacks of flour and sat me down on them.

"Kira, breathe," she instructed. It was then that I realized I was starting to hyperventilate. I closed my eyes and tried to calm my breathing and heart rate, but it was to no use. Neither slowed. "Kira, its alright. Its alright. Calm down. Listen, listen to me, Kira." Temari grabbed my face in an attempt to make me look at her. "Mika is here. They came in earlier this morning, they are all safe. Shh, shh, I know, I know. Listen, its alright. Gaara had them put in a safe place. Listen, Mika is on her way here to see you. Okay? Sakura is leading her here so that you can see her."

I nodded, trying to stop breathing so hard. Sharp pains filled my womb as my daughter kicked with violence. I groaned with pain and sobbed harder.

I'm so afraid. I'm petrified. This can't be happening. It can't be. Not now. Not while its raining. Not when Gaara is defenseless. Not when Suna is so vulnerable. Not now. Where's Naruto? Where's Gaara? Where's Hinata? Where's all of my friends? Why is it only me and Temari down here? Is it really safe here? I don't want to be here. There is no escape. No where to run. We are stuck. Cornered.

What's going to happen now? What happens if they take hold of Suna? What will happen to Naruto? I'm so scared. I'm scared of not knowing what is happening. I'm scared of not knowing what will happen. I'm scared of not knowing where people are. I'm so scared. I want to go back into my daze. I want to go back into the nothingness I've been in for the last three days. I don't want to think. I don't want to be afraid.

I watched in disgusted horror as the twins stretched and kicked and punched at my wombs walls. Small hands and feet could be made out on my stomach, elbows and knees, too. It's so painful. So so painful. Temari tried to sooth me again, but I can't hear her. I can barely feel her hands over the pain coming from my stomach.

Light came from the stairs, then it was gone. Rushed footsteps brought me out of my pain filled stupor a little. Enough to know that it is Gaara coming down those stairs. His heavy footfalls so familiar that I can tell who they belong to. The pain eased slightly. I tried to stand, but my legs were turned to jelly with the pain. So I just reached out a hand.

Gaara was by my side, holding my hand with one of his and his other arm wrapped around my waist. He pulled me back against the wall and sat whispering things into my ear, his chakra spreading into my body to sooth the twins, which in turn would sooth me. I clung to Gaara like he was the only thing holding me from a painful death. In reality, he is. The twins would have killed me if he hadn't come when he did.

I sobbed and gripped his jacket tightly, convulsing with the pain slightly. Its starting to go away, but just a little. Very, very little. A different flow of chakra flooded into me. I looked up at Gaara's face in momentary surprise. One eye is the jade green color while the other is black and gold. Are they _sharing_ Gaara's body? For me?

The distraction took away some of the pain, the chakra masking out more of it.

"So, this is what you were hiding," I whispered. "You knew they were going to be attacking."

Gaara nodded, but I'm not sure who it was answering me. "Calm down, you are blocking them again." Shukaku. That was Shukaku. "Good... a little more." I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, loosening my hold on Gaara's jacket. A new feeling flooded my body, letting me know I got the block down enough. I felt the twins fall asleep, the pain stopped.

"Thank you," I whispered, trying to catch my breath again. Gaara's hand brushed my hair from my face. "That really hurt... Ouch."

Gaara's hands stroked my hair again. "I know, I know," he whispered into my ear. "There's someone here to see you, Kira." I followed Gaara's eyes up at the other people in the dark cellar. Temari had pushed them to one corner while Gaara tried to ease my pain. "Mika's here."

Mika stepped forward from the small group with a worried smile. Her eyes kept going down to my over sized stomach, then back up to my eyes. She knelt in front of me. "Oh, Kira," she whispered. "Are you alright, sweet heart?"

I gave a breathy laugh and glanced at Gaara over my shoulder. "I hope so." I tried to smile, but I'm just to tired. "I'm so glad you are safe, Mika." I gave her a big smile and squeezed her hand. "Are the others safe, too?"

"Yes, yes we are all safe." Mika waved over the others that were with her. "You remember Nobora, right?" I nodded and gave her a smile.

Hinata broke off from the group and knelt on my other side, taking my free hand between her own. "Kira, you had me so scared," she whispered. "I've never see you in that much pain. Are you sure you are okay?"

I nodded. "They are sleeping now, so I will have time to recover."

"What are you talking about?" Mika asked. "What was causing you all of that pain?"

I closed my eyes and leaned back against Gaara. It was he, or Shukaku, which I'm not sure, who spoke. "The twins inside of Kira are harming her. They are very powerful and try to destroy her form the inside out. Her daughter is the one who caused her pain this time."

"Twins..." Nobora breathed.

"Powerful twins..." Mika breathed. "Powerful enough to do this to their mother." Gaara nodded.

"Congratulations!" Nobora burst out. She quickly covered her mouth with both hands. "Oh, I'm so sorry! It's just... I know they are hurting you, its a little obvious... But... Oh, Kira! You're going to be a mother!"

I laughed. "Thank you, Nobora. I wish I was excited as you." Not really, I thought. I don't think I will ever be that happy about these two.

I took a little nap to regain some of my strength while Gaara talked with Mika about things having to do with her people. They figured out all of the numbers, how much food will be needed to keep everyone in the village fed, and, if it comes to it, how long they will be able to survive on nothing but what they have within the walls.

It wasn't until hours after I talked with Mika that Gaara decided it was time for him to go back up. Obviously, I freaked out on him. I yelled about how, if he goes up those stairs, he's walking right into his death. That he is acting stupid and needs to stay down here. There are people who need him alive. I need him alive, but I didn't say that. My biggest excuse to keep him down here was:

"You haven't even given them names! You promised me you would!"

That made him stop in his tracks. And he had been putting his foot on the first step when I suddenly yelled that. That's it, I thought. Keep talking. Keep him away from danger!

"You promised me you'd name my babies, Gaara," I whispered harshly. Relief flooded me and I sagged a little. "Don't you dare break your promise. I will _never_ forgive you if you do." Mika grabbed my arm and helped me to stand. Gaara's head turned so he could see me. I stared back. "If you leave me I will never speak to you again. I will leave and never return. You will never see the faces of these babies. You will _never_," I took a deep breath and shoved the nauseous feeling down, "see the faces of your children."

Gaara spun around with wide eyes, now fulling looking at me.

Silence filled my ears. Everyone in the room was staring at me with wide eyed, mouth open shock. All but, of course, Mika. She stared confusedly at me. "I thought he already knew, with the way he acts," she muttered to herself.

I ignored her. "Never," my voice was wobbly. "never, Gaara. Do you hear me?" Oh great! Here come the tears again! I hiccuped and blinked the tears away so I could see his face. He is still frozen in shock. That idiot. He should have known these were his kids! How can such a smart and talented man be so _stupid_? "You take one more step and you will never know them."

Gaara's eyes slowly traveled down my body to my stomach, as if he's seeing me and my jumbo belly in a new light. He took slow steps forward and reached out a hand, caressing the twins through my skin. They wiggled in delight of their fathers touch. So gentle. So loving. I grasped his upper arms and slowly pulled myself towards him, resting my face on his chest. Gaara's hands moved from my stomach to my back, holding me against him.

Pure happiness flooded threw my veins. This is it. Now he knows. But what's he going to do? Is he still going to leave, saying something around the lines of this is his city, he is obligated to protect it?That he needs to go out because if he doesn't everyone will die? No. He can't. He's helpless when it rains! With the twins still in me I am stronger then Gaara without his sand.

Gaara's arms tightened briefly before he let go. He held me at arms length, staring into my eyes. "Kira-"

"NO!" I sobbed, grabbed the front of his jacket in my fists. "I mean what I say, dammit! I will leave, with Mika! As soon as you take the first step up those stairs I'm gone. I'll go with Mika, where you'll never be able to find me. And- and- and-" The sobs came out to strong to talk anymore.

"I have to," he whispered. He slowly worked at getting my fingers off his jacket. "Temari, keep her down here. I'm counting on you guys to keep her safe." Gaara completely ignored my yells, my pleading. His jaw was locked tight. "Baki will be above to make sure no one gets in," his eyes glanced down at me, "or out."

Sakura came over and hugged my shoulders. "We'll keep her safe, Gaara. Don't worry."

Gaara nodded stiffly. He gave me another long glance then turned toward the stairs.

"Damn you, Gaara!" I screamed at him as he started up the steps. "Damn you to hell! You broke your promise! You broke all of your promises!" When he didn't stop I tried a different way to make him realize the danger he is putting himself in. I let it known the obvious. "You are completely defenseless in the rain, you bastard! You can't do anything without your precious sand, you asshole! You'll die without it, you good-for-nothing son of a bitch!" Gaara's shoulders tensed with every insult I threw at him, but he didn't stop his slow steps to the top.

"I hate you!"

The door closed and the light was cut off. I screamed with all of my might, trying to use up every bit of anger to power my scream. The others covered their ears. But I was out of breath before my anger was even dented. My eyes caught sight of something that looked hard. I grabbed it off the floor and hurled it at the stairs with all my might. It shattered. The small clay pieces rained down the steps to the floor.

In a whoosh my anger was gone, but only to be replaced with fear.

He's going to die out there. And there is _nothing_ I can do to help him. Not this time.

I slowly sank back down on the bags of flour. Nothing. Absolutely nothing. Even if I wasn't being held down here by tons of people, I still wouldn't have gone. Not with the twins in my stomach. Not after Gaara broke every promise he ever made to me in two minutes. Not after the way I've treated him. How could I? I don't even have the right to be mad at him. I was the one who broke all promises first.

A different feeling swept over me. Calmness. Somewhere in the deep dark parts of my mind I can feel the small chill of fear. But calm has taken over. A slow unthinking calmness. One that you could sit for hours staring at a wall without a single thought. Is this what being crazy feels like? Do people who've gone insane feel this calmness? Is this what drove them into insanity?

Not even the pain my daughter and son are creating can break through the calmness. Their kicks and punches feel like nothing more than gentle tugs on my skin. And their red hot hate is somewhere back near the freezing fear. But that doesn't matter now. I wasn't able to keep Gaara safe. None of my sacrifices worked. Was it really all for nothing?

Did I leave Suna for nothing? Is Gaara going to get hurt nonetheless? If I had stayed in the first place, would this be happening right now? Would I be pregnant with these twins? Would Gaara have left me like he did to go fight? No. He wouldn't have. Because I would've been out there already. He'd would be watching over me, making sure I didn't get hurt. Like he always has.

From the first time I met him to now, he has always been there for me. He has always tried to protect me.

And what have I done to him?

I've lied. I lied, I said nasty things just to hurt him. I've hurt him.

And I just keep hurting him.

Will it ever stop? When will I not hurt him? Will I ever have a chance to say I'm sorry? I don't want this. I don't want to hurt him. I don't want him to get hurt at all. I want him to be happy. I want him to live life with that small smile of his. And I want to be the one who creates that smile. I want to sit on the roof with him in the middle of the night and talk about nothing. Or just to sit with him in silence, gazing at the stars.

I closed my eyes and tried to visualize him. Gaara. Red hair, pale skin, bright eyes. Gaara. Sitting on the roof looking at me, the moons light throwing half his face in shadow. Gaara. The small smile on his lips, his eyes with a teasing glint. Gaara. Gaara. Gaara. My Gaara.

When I opened my eyes again Sakura was sitting on her knees in front of me, holding a paper in her hands. She handed it to me. It was all crumpled, so I had to smooth it out before I was able to read it.

_Dear Kira,_

_Why did you do it? Why did you leave?_

_Do you have no idea of my feelings for you? Have you no idea of the pain I felt when you said those words and walked away? I don't know what is going on, but this is not you. I refuse to believe it is. I've never been as close to anyone in my whole life as I have to you. I know who you are. You may be fooling others, but you will not fool me._

_I know that it does not excuse my actions. I lost my temper, and I'm sorry. Shukaku puts things in my head and I can't separate them from what really happened most of the time. I'm sorry._

_Kira. I won't try to pretend to understand why you left. Because I have not the slightest clue. But I do know that you did not want to. Did you know that when you lie you don't look people directly in the eye? Did you know you chew your lip when you are uncomfortable? _

_I know it. I know a lot about you. I know how much you care for your friends, I know how much you want to go home. I know how much you long for the place where you used to live. I know how you blame what happened to your friends on yourself. And I know that's why you try to hard to be strong, to get stronger._

_I also know that is what made you do what you did._

_That's it, isn't it? _

_You lied, you left, because you were trying to protect someone. Who? Who is so important that you would completely abandon Suna? Who is __**that**__ important to you for you to leave me?_

_If you would have just told me I could have helped you. You didn't have to leave. Why didn't you tell me what was going on? I could have put a stop to what ever was making you uncomfortable, to what made you leave._

_Do you really not see what you do to me, Kira? _

_You are the __**only**__ person in this world that can screw with my emotions enough to make me this unstable. Not even Shukaku has this much control over me._

_-Gaara._

I slowly looked over at Temari. "When was this written?"

She shifted her weight and cleared her throat. Her eyes were rimmed with red. "While the Chunin exams were going on."

"Why didn't he send it?" my voice was a whisper.

Temari shifted again, looking uncomfortable. She shrugged. "I don't know."

I gently folded the paper in my hands and gripped it tightly. I can't believe this. But with it right in front of me I know I have to. Gaara wrote this. Gaara. "Where was it?"

Sakura scratched her shoulder, looking down. "It was in the vase you broke. I remember seeing it in Gaara's office a while back. He must have put it down here."

I looked back down at the roughly scratched words. Many lines were crossed out, so much that I couldn't even try to read what it said. Gaara's in more trouble than I thought. If its really true, if I can effect his emotions more than even Shukaku, then he is in big trouble. After what I said to him, there is no telling what he is thinking. No telling if he'll be able to defend himself properly.

I've decided. "I have to help him." I tried to stand, but was pushed roughly back down. What surprised me was that it was Mika who pushed me, not Sakura.

"You aren't going anywhere," she said. With a swiftness I never knew she possessed she had a kunai at my throat. "Not yet, anyway," she smirked. She quickly looked back at the others. "You come any closer and I will slice open her throat. Nobora, tie them up with this." She reached in her pocket with her free hand and produced chakra rope. "Tie them tightly, we don't want them getting loose."

"W-what are you doing!" I was finally able to gasp past the shock I felt.

Mika rolled her eyes at my unbelieving of what shes doing. "I'm kidnapping you," she said it very slowly, like talking to a frightened little kid who couldn't figure out where to run. "Do you really think I was here to make sure you were okay?"

My anger started cooking away the shock I felt. "Why, Mika?" I ground out between my teeth. "Why are you doing this?"

Mika tossed her head back and laughed. Nobora laughed, too, while she tightly bound Temari's hands behind her back. "What? Did you think I was your _friend_ or something?" She gave a soft snort. "Kira, Kira, Kira." She giggled again. "I'm not your friend. I never was. I saved you because if you would have died in that cave with those other idiots you wouldn't have given us these two amazing creatures." Mika ran her hand tenderly over my stomach. "We needed you alive, and we also needed a way to be able to get to you easily. And those swords I gave you? They were to keep track of where you went. Nothing more. They are infused with my chakra."

"Your... your...?"

Now Mika looked annoyed. "I'm a ninja, and I have chakra. That should be obvious at this point." She roughly grabbed my arm and pulled me to my feet. I can already tell I'll have bruises from her fingers. "Nobora, let's get going. They are waiting."

"You'll never get past the others!" Sakura spat, trying to use her inhuman strength to break the ropes. But they wouldn't break. I could see the blue green color of her chakra from behind her back. "They'll stop you!"

Mika pushed me towards the stares then rounded on Sakura. "They are already dead, Pinky. I suggest you keep your mouth shut before I decide to gut you."

"Mika! Stop!" I cried. I hadn't realized the tears running down my face before now. Why is she doing this? I thought she was my friend! Could somebody be controlling her? "Please, just stop."

"Who're you working for?" Temari asked in a calm voice. She was sitting with her legs tucked up against her and her head leaning back on the wall. She looked almost bored.

Nobora smirked. "Wouldn't you like to know?" With a small spin her foot lashed out and caught Temari's jaw. I screamed and tried to go to her, but Mika stopped me. "Mom, we need to get moving. They will be here any second, and you know they don't like to wait."

"I know," Mika said impatiently. But she glanced back over at Temari. She seemed gladdened by the blood on her face. "It should be obvious." Mika loosened her jacket and let it fall to the floor.

"Akatsuki!" Sakura gasped.

Fear squeezed my heart. Mika's vest underneath was black with those white lined red clouds on them. The very clouds that have haunted my dreams. Temari and Sakura started struggling anew, yelling for me to run. Where, I have no idea. I had to lean against the wall and focus on my breathing.

Mika cleared her throat impatiently. "Now, we need to get you out of here before you go into labor. It would be problematic if you did."

Realization hit me like icy water. "You planned this," I whispered. "You planned this from the very beginning." Mika rose her eye brows and waited for me to continue. "It was you... You were the one who killed Shelby. But you made it look like an animal attack. You knew I would never get close to Gaara unless I was falling apart. This was all part of your plan."

A deep chuckle came form the shadows of the stair case. "Actually, it was my plan." A figure stepped into the light, the torches giving his red hair a darker look. His honey eyes were blank. "She just helped me carry it out." Mika went over and kissed his cheek, slipping her arm around his waist.

"We knew the others were keeping tabs on you guys," Mika said. "We knew it was only a matter of time before they intervened."

"You killed Shelby..." I whispered again. Mika, the woman I trusted, was the one who killed her. She killed Shelby. Pain as hot as fire burned in my stomach. I used the twins hate and funneled it to my palm, where I snapped my fingers and shot fire at the two. "You killed her!" I screamed. But the fire bounced off them to either side. I stopped the flow before it could harm Sakura or Temari. "I hate you. I _hate_ you. I'll never forgive you for it, Mika. Never."

Mika laughed again. "Do you really think I care?"

"Enough," Sasori said. "Everything is ready. Lets get her up stairs."

"We wont let you take her!" Sakura shouted. She did a summersault and kicked up at Sasori, but he just kicked her to the side. Sasori picked her up by the collar and punch her in the jaw, sending her unconscious body into the wall. She slumped to the floor. He knocked Temari out with a swift kick to the side of her head.

Then he slowly walked over to me. It all seemed like slow-motion. His walk reminded me of the way a cat walks before it strikes. The hunter closing in on its prey. There was a small red flash and Sasori was thrown off balance. He dropped down to one knee and looked around fiercely for what attacked him. Another flash and he had blood dripping from scrapes on his cheek. Mika and Nobora looked around wildly for the attacker, but not even I could see it. Another flash, but this time Sasori saw it coming and he grabbed it by the neck.

Renjiro yelped and snarled. His claws worked at Sasori's hand furiously. Blood dripped. No. No. No no no no no no! No, he can't hurt Renjiro! Not my little Renjiro! I had forgotten all about my little fox pup. I've ignored him. With everything that's been going on the last few weeks, I've completely forgotten about him. No, he can't hurt my Renjiro. But I can't stop him. I can do nothing to help him, just like I can do nothing to save myself. All I can do is cry.

"Vermin," Sasori spit. He squeezed Renjiro's throat then tossed him at the wall. Renjiro hit the floor motionless. He turned to me. "Now, if you do not wish anyone else to get hurt, you will come with us quietly." He motioned towards the stairs.

Nobora came over and took my arm, leading me towards the stairs. Her and Mika were forced to help me up them, me being so weak and so close to hysteria. When we got to the top I was assaulted by the strong smell of iron. Red iron. Liquid red iron. All over the lobby were dead bodies, corpses. I tripped once and came face to face with Baki. But his eyes were lifeless, staring blankly back at me, blood still dripping from his mouth.

I was ushered out of the tower and towards the gate. But we didn't get far, because sand started attacking the second we got outside.

I searched blindly for him. Sand was coming from every direction, so I searched all, but I still couldn't see him. I even looked up in the sky, but still no Gaara. Pain shot through my abdomen and a picture filled my head. Left. I tried to knock Nobora's tight grip off of me and searched the left street. Then, coming out of a side street, was Gaara. Blood covered half of his face. It was the half with Shukaku's eye.

"Gaara!" I screamed, struggling with a new fight. Power surged in me, coming directly from both twins. They were giving me some power to fight. Power to get them to their father. "Gaara!" I screamed again, swinging my fist towards Mika. I caught her chin, surprising her enough to let go. I shoved Nobora and put my foot out so she would trip. But a strong hand embedded itself in my hair, yanking my head back and causing me to fall against Sasori.

"Move," he whispered in my ear," and I'll find a new sheath for my kunai." The sharp point dug a little into the skin of my left shoulder blade.

Gaara stopped coming closer, and the sand stopped attacking. He held his hands up in a peace gesture.

_Are you hurt?_ A voice whispered in my mind. At first I was startled. _Calm down, it's alright. Are you hurt?_ Then I recognized the voice belonged to Shukaku. I couldn't help the sob that came up my throat.

"Gaara," I whispered.

The kunai dug deeper into my back.

**So the traitor appears. Didn't expect that, did yah? :) Reviewwww please!**


	36. Born

**Alrightyyyyyy! Here is Chapter 34! Sorry about the awwwwwful long wait guys!**

Chapter 34, Born.

Sasori chuckled at my gasp of pain. "Hello, cousin. Good to see you again." He wiggled the sharp tip.

"Let her go," Gaara snarled. I can't tell whether it was Gaara who snarled or if it was Shukaku. They seem to be working together now, good. Maybe they can survive.

I let myself hope. But I didn't dare speak.

"It is good to see you again, Gaara," Mika said. I could hear the smirk on her tone. "I think you've got a little something on your face."

"Traitor," he snapped. "She trusted you."

Mika laughed. "How stupid of her, huh?" Mika entered my range of vision, slowly walking towards him. "You know, she's not really a woman. But, I, on the other hand, am a full grown woman. I can show you wonders you have never dreamed of before." She held out her hand, now only ten feet from him. "Come, I'll show you the time of your life."

But Gaara couldn't see what she was doing behind her back. A ball of chakra started to grow in her hand, turning into a deadly weapon by the second. "You'll let her go?" Gaara asked. "Unharmed?"

"Of course not." Mika's laugh sounded again. "But you will have a pleasure you could never imagine having with her."

The ball of chakra shaped into a throwing spear. She realized he wouldn't get any closer, so she was going to throw it at him. "Gaara!" I screamed. It was just enough warning for him to move as she hurled it at him.

"Mika, Nobora, keep him busy!" Sasori shouted.

A convulsion of pain made me scream, bending farther into the kunai. Sasori quickly pulled it out with a curse, holding on to me tightly as another wave of pain hit me. But its not the pain from the twins. It's a different pain. A natural sort of pain.

"She's going into labor, I'm leaving." He said quickly. With a swift blow to my head he knocked me out.

The last thing I heard was Gaara yelling my name.

– –

When I came back to I found I was tied to a hard metal bed. The rusty metal chains were already dug deeply into the flesh around my wrists. The second thing I noticed was the complete numbness. My whole body, numb. I can't feel anything, not even the pain I know I should be feeling from the chains. I can move my limbs, but it doesn't feel like I actually am. It almost feels like I've forgotten how.

The third was the blackness. Only one swinging light hanging from the tall ceiling lit the very large room that I am in. It swings back and forth. Back and forth. But it is all I can see. I can see me, and the lamp. The rest is blackness. Hard cold blackness. My head swam, and I could feel the slight pull of my skin stretching something caked on my face. Then I smelt it. Iron. Blood. My blood.

Soft echo's came from my right, but I could only see blackness when I turned my head to look. The light swung again, this time showing me legs of someone standing there. No, not standing. Chained. The persons black pants were torn and bloody. The bare feet hung a few inches off the floor. The light retreated, then came back, a little higher. This time it showed me up to the chest.

It's a man, a shirtless one. A sundry of cuts oozed blood all over, some of it black, some of it deep red. Under the blood, on the left side of the chest was a scar. A burst, like someone splashed paint on the mans skin. The blood over the scar shown bright red. As the light retreated once more panic swept over me. I know that scar. But it can't be him. It can't be. Gaara isn't in this room with me. He is not chained hanging off the floor covered in blood. He is not.

But as the light came back again it reached the head.

"Gaara!" My voice croaked. I pulled at my wrists. The light retreated again, swinging over to the other side of me. "Gaara," I said again, this time more audible. The light started coming back, but this time it showed a figure standing behind him. "No," I gasped, pulling harder on the chains holding my wrists.

Sasori drew the kunai slowly down Gaara's chest, drawing blood. There was a smirk on his face.

"No," I cried, but I couldn't do anything against the strength of the chains.

With a small chuckle he lifted the kunai to his mouth and ran his tongue over it. The light retreated again. "Finally awake. Notice anything different?" When the light went back, he was gone. But the kunai was sticking in Gaara's side. The same spot I stabbed him in when I first met him. When I thought he was Sasori, the one who originally attacked me.

The numbness was wearing off, the first traces of pain making themselves known. I scanned what I could see for Sasori, but he was no where in sight. I looked back at Gaara and cried as I watched him hanging there. How did they catch him? Why did he _let_ them catch him? Why did they do this to him?

Suddenly more lights turned on. Light filled the blackness, burning my eyes. I closed them tightly against the intrusion. Gaara... I tried to open them but it hurt. I tried again. And again. And finally I was able to squint and see Gaara's bloodied form. I sobbed and pulled at the chains, but the pain hurt to much for me to try pulling any harder.

"Have you figured it out yet?" Sasori asked from my left. I turned my head to look at him, but it was hard with my tears in the way.

But before I could try to think about what his words meant, the metal table I was laying on started raising. My upper body was lifted so it was like I was standing. Only my chained wrists above my head kept me on the table. There was a girl, a blond girl, standing at the foot of the table, hunched over a little, her shoulders shaking. Small streaks of red lined her blond hair. I blinked rapidly to clear my eyes. Who is that? She seems to familiar... The way she stands, the shade of her hair, her tightly clasp hands in front of her bowed face.

Slowly, agonizingly slow, the girl started to raise her head. But instead of tears, there was a smirk on her face.

A tremor jerked my body. This isn't real. It isn't. It can't be. There is no way this is real. Absolutely none. But then why am I seeing this? Why is she standing right in front of me? Why is this ghost from my past laughing at me, her brown eyes wild? This isn't real. It can't be.

"Hello, Kira," the ghost said. She wiped a line of blood form her cheek. "Like my makeup? Konan painted it just like she found me. She did a wonderful job, huh?"

This isn't real. It's not real. It's not real. It's not real. My mind is in shock, and is bringing up people I used to know. People I used to love, laugh with, and cherish. This isn't real. I've been given some kind of drug to make me hallucinate. That's it. This is just a hallucination. Nothing more. I'm just seeing one of my biggest fears, that's all.

But no matter how many time I blinked or shook my head, Anne did not go away.

Anne gasped and mockingly brought her hands to her lips. "Oh no! Anne's alive after all! Boo-hew, cry me a river."

That was also when Sasori's words hit me like a ten ton block. I shouldn't be able to see her so clearly. There should have been a large stomach in the way, blocking most of my view of her. But there was nothing. Nothing. Nothing at all. Anne must have seen my frightened reaction to having no protruding stomach, because she laughed. Loudly and merrily.

"Missing something?" she giggled. But then her face turned serious. "You left me out there to die, Kira. I was so scared. Everyone was dead. All but you. I saw you. I saw you get up, unhurt, and walk away with those people. You didn't do anything to help any of us. You left me to die." Sasori walked up behind her holding two bundles. She took one of them from him and pulled back a white blanket. "She's adorable, you know. Your daughter, that is." Anne looked back up at me. "Ever wonder what it would be like if we were back home? You and Issac would probably have married, and this would have been his little girl." Anne rocked the baby back and forth. "I would have been your maid of honor, and the Godmother to this little angel."

"Anne, we need to hurry up," Sasori said softly.

Anne nodded and looked back up at me. "I only kissed him once. And then I punched him. I would never have taken Issac from you. That's not what friends do." She turned to walk away.

"Anne-wait!" I gasped out. She stopped and glanced back at me. "Don't... don't hurt them."

She gave me a sad smile. "I won't hurt them, but I can't promise they won't feel pain. They are part of the process, you know. Along with that whisker boy up there, they are going to bring the monster rock to life." She rolled her eyes like it didn't matter. "But I _can_ promise that you and this _thing_," she made a face at Gaara, "won't live at all. To bad, your babies will never know their Mommies' or Daddies' face."

"Anne!" I cried, but she didn't turn back. I searched wildly. Naruto- There! He's tied to the ceiling hanging down directly above me. I couldn't see him before because he was part of the darkness. But he's awake, and looking down at me. "Naruto!" I called. "Naruto- Please!"

I saw his eyes close. "I'm sorry," he said. A drop of blood fell from his toe and landed on my cheek.

The panic was choking. No. No no no no! Why is this happening? Why! Anne was dead, I'm sure of it! They said no one lived besides me. No one! That's not Anne, it can't be. She doesn't have my babies, and she is definitely not going to hurt them. This is all just some sick twisted dream. That has to be it. This is just a dream the twins mixed up to make my life even more like hell. They searched my memories and pulled out Anne's face and used it. They knew it would hurt me most.

I pulled at the chains again, but my weight on them only made it cut more into my skin. I watched as Anne put my daughter down on a white blanket at the foot of some stone monster. Sasori set my son down next to her. There was a rattling sound, and when I looked up, Naruto was being lowered. Two figures came to either side of me and unhooked him, dragging his motionless form across the floor, over to where the twins kicked their feet and giggled. They tossed Naruto and kicked him so he was face up.

"No," I pleaded in a whisper. "Somebody, please. Please help." There was another rattling sound, but coming from my right. I looked over at Gaara, who was now looking at me. "Gaara, I'm so sorry. I'm so so sorry." His chest heaved with each breath, more blood oozing from his many wounds. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. They have- I can't. I'm sorry."

Gaara's head sagged downward a little, his eyes closing.

"Gaara, please. Don't close your eyes. Gaara, please!" I whispered desperately. "I didn't mean to hurt you, ever! Please, please don't die. I'm so sorry. I'm sorry. So so sorry."

His head lifted back up a little, but eyes eyes were slowly descending. "Kira..." he whispered. The muscles in his arms flexed a little, but then he went limp once more.

"No!" I screamed, pulling hard at the chains around my wrists. "Gaara- No!" His eyes fell closed completely, his head dropping down. "No! No! No!" I screamed over and over. "Gaara! Gaara, please! No! No, Gaara, No!"

There was a loud scoff. "Now you know how I felt being left all alone while my _friend _went away unscratched." I glared at Anne.

"This is your fault!" I hissed. She just smiled. "I wish you would have died! You fucking bitch! Go to hell!" I tugged viciously at my wrists, feeling the chain hit bone. "Twins!" I called, thinking of a different route of action. "Babies, they killed him! They killed your father! Do something, please! They've killed your daddy!"

Anne laughed once. "What is that going to do? Give me a dirty diaper to change? Scary!"

A deep maroon color started glowing around the twins, both starting to cry. They know what I'm saying. They know it. They felt the snap of their relationship with their father being cut off. The glow intensified. Figures gathered around the babies, whispering softly about it. Please help him, please! I thought to them, desperately.

"Let's get going!" Sasori yelled. The others took their places and started chanting. But the maroon glow continued to grow. It spread to Naruto.

A light blue glow came from each of the people, lifting the twins and Naruto up. It shot to the mouth of the horrible looking stone monster. Naruto screamed. The glow from the twins started to die as they screamed with terror and pain.

"No!" I screamed, horrified. "NO!" I lashed out with my foot and caught Anne. She fell to the floor with a painful gasp. "You bitch!" I tried lashing out again, but a hand covered my mouth. Another set of hands grabbed me by the waist and lifted me up a few inches, I felt the chains fall away. The hand over my mouth hardened. Out of instinct of not wanting to be suffocated, I struggled.

"Sh, quiet!" Someone said quietly in my ear. "Stop squirming!"

"Kiba?" Hope flared. "Kiba! Hinata! Kakashi! Quick, we have to help them!"

"No, you don't." Kakashi grabbed me before I fell. "You are way to weak, you need to stay here." He set me down on the hard floor, lifting my chin to look at him. "You are no help to them right now." He stroked a gentle thumb down my temple, and I jerked. It stung, really bad! "We will save them, don't worry." As he spoke, Kiba and Hinata lowered Gaara to the floor next to me. "See if you can get him to open his eyes. He's not dead yet." Kakashi unwrapped a water skin from his belt and handed it to me. "Naruto and the twins will be fine."

Akamaru licked me and nuzzled Gaara before leaping off with the others.

Before I could bend over Gaara to start helping him, I realized the big red stain down the front of some white shift I was wearing. I carefully unbuttoned it, knowing that what I'm about to see wont be good. This much blood can only come from a big wound. I pulled it apart and stared at the gaping hole in my body. How can I not feel something like that? Has the pain in the rest of my body, the pain in my heart, dulled out this pain?

I took a shaky breath and did the only thing I could do.

I screamed. Loudly.

Many things happened at once. First, my legs collapsed and I fell to the floor with a hard thud that I knew cracked some bone in my body. Second, there was a lot of swearing. Third, an explosion. And, fourth, a body falling on top of mine. It took all of my strength to open my eyes. I wished I hadn't.

Anne's dead eyes stared down at me.

I tried screaming, but I couldn't find the breath. Her blood gushed down onto my face, burning hot. I sobbed and sobbed, trying to push her off of me. This can't be happening. Why is this happening to me? What have I done to deserve all of this? I gave up and turned my face to the side, closing my eyes and I let myself continue sobbing silently. The pain is starting to hit. All of my adrenalin is gone now that I have given up.

Another explosion happened, rocking the floor. Chunks of rock fell from the ceiling, falling hard onto the floor. Shouts and cries could be heard distantly. I wondered how people could still be alive. It seems as if the world has ended. I found my best friend alive, after I thought her dead for so long, and now have her dead body pinning me to the floor. My babies were stolen from my womb and my love was killed brutally. My world has ended.

Without my knowing why, my mind drifted back to faces I haven't thought about for a long, long time. My little sister, Savannah, and my older brother appeared in my vision, both frowning. Why? Why do they look so sad? I asked them. Brother bent over me and picked me up lifting me to my feet. He tilted my chin up so I was looking him in the eye. And he said what he always used to say when I was down, when I had given up.

"Don't let them do this to you, Kira. You are better than them," he said. "Fight back. You can win, I know you can. You are my little sister after all. And, Kira, never, ever, forget that you have a family here who loves you and accepts you the way you are. I love you, little sis."

And Savannah, tiny little Savannah took my hand in her own and smiled up at me. "I believe in you, big sis. We both do! You just gotta believe in yourself now. I love you, big sis." And she smiled a toothy grin.

Both started to disappear, but I reached out to them, holding on tight.

"No!" I cried. "Please, don't leave me! Please, take me with you. I don't want to be here anymore. I want to come home. I'm sorry for everything I've done wrong in my lifetime. If there's anything I've ever done to hurt you, I'm sorry! So, so sorry! Please, don't leave me here by myself." I sobbed and sobbed, clinging to my beloved siblings.

Savannah tugged on my sleeve, looking up at me with a sad smile. "But you aren't alone," she whispered. "You have the man with red hair now. And your babies. They are your family, too. You can't leave them alone, sis. I will be fine, Big Brother will protect me. And I will protect him. Right now, Kira, they need you more than we do. But we still love you."

"And we always will," Brother finished with a warm smile. He pushed back my hair and kissed my forehead. "Now, close your eyes. When you open them again, you will have the strength to help the ones you love. Everything will be okay. We love you."

I opened my eyes to thank him, but he was gone. I'm looking at Anne's dead eyes again, her head laying on my chest. I swallowed hard and put my hands to her shoulders, giving her a shove to get her off of me. She rolled away. The first thing I noticed with the gaping hole in my stomach. Or lack of. It was gone, completely healed. But left behind a horrid scar. I was distracted when I felt a drip on my cheek. I wiped it away to find it was water. I looked up at the ceiling, squinting to see the rusty pipes up above. One was leaking water, which dripped down onto my cheek again.

I focused a little of my limited energy on the pipe, extracting about three gallons worth of water from it. Then, from where I sat, I moved it over to Gaara and neatly slayed it across his injured body, leaving his face uncovered. I worked on healing him from a distance, which is extremely hard, and something I've never tried before. But I don't have enough strength to move and heal him. I worked on clouting his blood to stop the flow, first. Then I fixed his punctured lung and healed his burst kidney. It's a wonder his heart is still beating.

I mended his torn bicep and popped his knee back the way it was supposed to be.

And that was all I could do. I sagged forward to catch my breath. He's going to make it. I've saved the man I love. Again I was reminded of others by the sounds of shouting and crying. I forced myself to my feet and hung on to the table I had been chained to and stared ahead of me. My eyes connected with the two small frail little bodies that had been living in my womb. But were screaming at the top of their lungs, kicking their tiny pudgy legs. I stumbled forward and had to stop to balance myself before taking another step. Then another and another.

I became dimly aware of the fighting going on around me as I stumble towards my babies. Savannah is right. They need me. They need my help. They need their mother! If I hadn't stumbled over a fallen rock when I had, they would have been without a mother. A ball of chakra flew past my head, crackling some of my hair. I crawled the rest of the way on my hands an knees.

When I got to my babies I scooped them towards me and huddled over them, protecting them from a shower of falling stone form the ceiling. Both quieted their cries and reached out their tiny hands to me. "I'm here," I whispered to them. "Mommy's here." I quickly glanced around me for something. I don't know what I'm looking for, only that I need it.

My eyes landed on Naruto, and I gasped. He's breathing hard and it looks like most of his ribs are broken, a few protruding the skin. Without another thought, I scooped the twins into my arms and crawled over to him, setting them down next to him. Then I pushed him onto his back and extracted more water from the leaking pipe. I had him healed fairly quick, adrenalin once again pulsing through my veins. He sat up with a groan.

"Naruto, I need your help." I picked up my son and placed him in Naruto's arms. "Help me get them out of here. They need to be safe. Please, Naruto!"

He looked down at the, now squalling, baby in his arms with an open mouth. "He's so tiny..." Naruto whispered.

I slapped him. Hard. "This is no time to fool around!" I hissed. "My babies are in danger, dammit! Naruto, focus! I need your help." He had a stunned look from me slapping him, but quickly pulled it together. "Take the twins out of here." I handed him my daughter as well. "I need to help Gaara and the others." I saw something coming at us out of the corner of my eyes and threw myself at Naruto, covering my babies. It hit me square in the back, throwing me against the wall.

Mika laughed a crazy wild laugh. "Ten points for me!" She skipped over to where I was, and grabbed hold of my hair, lifting me to my knees. "Now, Naruto. Why don't you hand over those two babies, hm? If not," I felt cold metal pressed to my throat. "I'll slice her head off and feed the rest of her to the dogs."

"Mika!" I heard Ino's voice. "What do you think you are doing? Let her go!"

Mika let out another one of her crazy laughs. "Dear girl, I will let your pretty little friend go if you get him to hand over the young ones," she nodded her head towards Naruto, who now held the twins protectively against his chest.

"No!" I screamed, trying to bat at Mika's legs. "Don't do it! Get them out of here, Naruto! Don't worry about me. Save my babies!" The knife on my neck dropped and Mika slumped to the floor behind me, releasing her hold on my hair as well.

Then her strangled voice reached my ears. "Go... Now. Get out of here, Kira, while I can hold her."

I quickly noticed that Ino had also slumped to the floor, looking like she was in a deep sleep. I moved away from Mika and grabbed chains that I found lying on the floor and tightly bound her hands behind her back. "Okay, Ino, let her go. She can't do anything now." Ino smiled at me before switching back to her own body.

There was a clashing sound and I looked over my shoulder to see Kankuro fighting Sasori with his puppets, both looking very concentrated. Kakashi was trying to get to a man with long black hair that reminded me of Sasuke. That thought is what made me know who it is. It's Itachi, Sasuke's older brother. I remember hearing a lot about him.

"Let's get out of here," Ino said, grabbing my arm. "Where's Naruto?"

I gasped and spun around, searching for my fox like friend who has my babies. I spotted him over where I had left Gaara unconscious by the table I had been tied to. I quickly made my way over, dodging everything that was thrown my way, either on purpose or by accident. I fell to my knees beside them and hugged Naruto.

"Thank you," I whispered. "Thank you so much." Naruto smiled a goofy smile and handed me my daughter.

"They kept sending me pictures in my head of Gaara. Well, it was his chakra signal that I noticed, and his voice." He glanced down at the baby in his own arms. "So I brought them over here. He, though, he kept giving me your signal. He was worried about you. Her, too."

I smiled softly. Maybe they do actually love me. They cared enough to ask Naruto about me. I kissed the top of my daughters head and reached a hand over to gently brush my sons cheek. Then I looked down at Gaara. "He never knew, you know," I whispered.

"That he was the dad?" Naruto asked, smirking. "I'm pretty sure he had a good idea. He asked me over and over if you were involved with anyone. Like I've said before, you have your reasons for what you have done, and I accept that. But, Kira, there's no running away from this now."

"I know."

**Okay, just as a heads up, the story is being FINISHED! One more chapter to go! I have finally figure out how to finish this, and it will be in the next chapter. Review please!**


	37. Waking Up

**THIS IS THE FINAL CHAPTER!**

**I thank you all sooooo much for sticking with this story and finishing it to the end! I had a lot of fun writing this story, and am very glad you all enjoyed it this much :D**

**Without more babbling, here is the final chapter! ENJOY!**

Chapter 35, Waking Up.

A spray of small rocks fell over us. I shielded my daughter from it and leaned over Gaara, trying to protect his face a little bit. When the rocks stopped falling, Naruto gave me my son and told me to stay put. Then he left to check everything out. I listened closely for any sounds, but could hear nothing. Nothing at all. No struggling, no fighting. No nothing. Just silence.

I jumped a little when there was a loud hysterical laugh. It was cut off abruptly with a thudding sound. I peeked around the metal table I was hiding behind and looked around, and I could just make out a few figures in the clouds of dust. As the dust slowly settled I could make out Naruto's orange jacket and the dark green of Kakashi's, and a dark lump laying between them on the floor. Ino and Sakura came running over to me, but what jumped me was a hand grabbing my ankle.

I screamed and pulled away, clutching the twins to my chest.

"Kira..." Gaara moaned with pain as he tried to sit up. His eyes caught mine, then they moved to the dirty bundles in my arms. The tiniest of smiles showed on his lips.

"Kira! Gaara!" Ino was next to me in a split second, her hands on the twins, filling them with healing chakra. Sakura was trying to push Gaara back done, so she could asses his wounds better and heal him from the worst injuries to the least. But he wouldn't follow her orders. He just kept staring at me and the twins.

I smiled and closed my eyes.

Everything will be okay.

I'm sure of it.

– –

It wasn't until the next day that I had bathed, changed my clothes, bathed the twins with Sakura and Hinata's help, gotten them dressed, and we all rested.

I slept on my old bed in Gaara's house with the twins snuggled up against me. The glass door was open, letting in some heat and a soft breeze. I gazed down at the sleeping angels and thought about names for them. The nine months I knew they were coming, and I never took the time to think of names for my babies.

I want them to be between my worlds names and this worlds names. Part of me and part of Gaara. I twirled my daughters soft fuzzy hair around my finger and marveled over the color. Brown, like mine, but with red highlights mixed in. My son, completely like his father. Bright red hair, pale skin. But with eyes of chocolate, like his mother. Something both of the twin have in common. They both have my eyes.

I sighed and snuggled closer to them, breathing in their baby sent. Marie? No... Janie? No... Jessica? Maybe. Theresa? No... Sarah? No... Maybe a name from this world? Ami? Maybe, its cute. Yuri? Adorable! Yei? Cute!

Should I let Gaara name our son? I laughed silently. He wouldn't know the first step. Aiden? I've always loved that name. Jake? Eh. Chris? Maybe. John? No. Any other names I think of from my world just don't seem to fit! David, Sean, Russel, Jack, Nick, Peter, Pete, Jason, non of them! I resulted to thinking of names I've heard around the streets since I've been here. Zen? Maybe. Yukio? Maybe. Yoshi? No. Kin? No. Ringo? Maybe, ha, that would be a funny name! RINGO! YOU EAT ALL OF YOUR DINNER! I couldn't help but laugh out loud this time.

There was a soft knock on the door and Gaara walked in. "You should rest," he said.

I smiled and nuzzled my sons cheek. "I was. But I need to name them, don't you think?" Gaara nodded and sat at the foot of the bed. "I want you to help. You are their Daddy."

Gaara's face went to his blank face. I inwardly sighed. "I wouldn't know where to start."

"I know. That's why I've been thinking of some names." I ran a finger down my daughters face. "For her, I was thinking something along the lines of Jessica. It's a name from back home, one I have always thought beautiful. But then I was thinking she should have a name that attaches her to here as well. So, I was thinking of Yuri or Ami or Yei. As a middle name. What do you think?"

Gaara leaned forward and scooped up the sleeping girl, holding her in front of his face. He studied her. But she woke up and looked back at him with wide eyes, a bubble coming from between her lips. It popped, sending spit all over Gaara's face. She giggled. "Jessica Takara."

I sat up, cradling my son to my chest. "Takara? Why that one?"

"It means Treasure, precious object." He handed her back to me. "And him?"

I smiled and switched babies with Gaara. Jessica's hand found my finger and she held on tight. "I was thinking along the lines of Yukio? I like that name."

"And I middle one?" Gaara did the same with his son, holding him up in front of his face until the baby woke up, staring at him with big chocolate eyes.

"I don't know. I want something from my home to be in his name, but nothing fits. My brothers name was Kaleb. My dad's name was Henry..." I sighed and looked at our son. I thought of all of my friends names, names in books I have read, in movies I have seen. Then it hit me. The perfect name. "Yukio Cabe."

Gaara looked at me for a few seconds then set our son down next to me. I laid back and set our daughter down next to our son and snuggled close to them once more. But what surprised me was Gaara. He laid down behind me and put his arm over me to give his finger to Yukio to hold on to. I smiled and closed my eyes.

Perfection.

Everything is perfect.

Perfect.

Until the stupid Council tried to interfere with everything. The next three weeks was complete hell. The Council tried to kick me out of their village, saying the twins were abominations, and that I was their evil mother who created them just to take over Suna. Tsunade-sama helped Gaara try to persuade them, but it barely worked. Temari and Kankuro fought for us just as fiercely as Gaara and Tsunade. Even Matsuri spoke on my behalf.

It got to the point where I was about to leave. I had been attacked, not once, not twice, but five times when I was shopping for things for the twins. The people of Suna don't want me there just as much as he Council members.

Gaara persuaded me into staying.

I no longer leave the house without Temari or Kankuro or Gaara.

On the fourth week, almost exactly a month after being home, everything was settled. I would stay. And the Twins would live under Gaara's last name. So no one, no matter where, would mess with them. Sabaku is a well known name. Yukio Cabe would be trained to be the next Kazekage, being Gaara's first son. And Temari would bring Jessica Takara up learning her job, so she would be able to help her brother in his ruling of Suna.

Gaara's and my wedding was scheduled for next month. A term of the Council letting me stay. They would not have a huge scandal brought on their Kage because he had children with a woman he was not married to.

I have no objections, and neither does Gaara.

Konoha finally let their grip on me go. Tsunade's anger, I believe, along with Sakura's, was enough persuasion for them. I received a formal letter from Konoha's Council, stating that they understand the circumstances and are releasing me from my contact of being a Konoha ninja and are handing me back over to the Kazekage to do with as he pleases.

I got my Suna forehead protector back and wear it proudly as I stand next to Gaara.

Renjiro doesn't like the heat all to much, he spends a lot of time laying on the tiled floor of the kitchen panting. Kankuro moved into a house just down the street, giving up his old room for a nursery. Temari cleaned it all out and we both painted it. It only took two weeks to do, since I never really left the house anyway.

– –

I lightly bounced Yukio in my arms, holding the bottle to his lips. He he still fussed. Loudly. He has been very agitated the last few days and wined until I cuddled him close, and even then sometimes he still cried. I lightly kissed his head as he started to suck on the nipple and drink his milk.

"A Mommy's boy," Temari commented quietly, sitting in the rocking chair with Jessica. "He will cling to you your whole life, you know."

I smiled as I watched him. "I know." There's nothing bad with that, right? It's good to have someone devoted to only you. "Tomorrow they turn six-weeks old!" Temari grinned. She is just as excited.

Uncle Kankuro came in holding a giant teddy bear and set it down next to Jessica's bed. "Thought my little Princess could use a new toy... one that will be bigger than her until she is my age." I smiled at him. "And how is my little Prince?" He came over and kissed the top of Yukio's head. "Not giving Mommy to much trouble, is he?"

"The same as usual." I glanced over Kankuro's outfit. "Going to war, are we?" I tried to make it sound like a joke, but I know the two of them heard the quiver in my voice.

Kankuro gave me a one armed hug. "No, don't worry. We aren't under attack. Konoha ninja are coming. They want to see the babies again."

The momentarily panic turned to full out excitement. "When are they going to be here? Who's coming? Why didn't you tell me sooner!" I pushed Yukio into his Uncles arms and quickly started to pick up the messy room. "This place is a mess!"

Kankuro and Temari both laughed. "Because we knew you would be like this," Temari said. "Come on, lets go cook something for lunch. I bet everyone will be hungry when they get here." I took Yukio back from Kankuro and went downstairs with Temari.

Kankuro explained that they were bringing the official documents to have Gaara sign, then I would be completely under Gaara's command as a Suna ninja. Something swirled in the pit of my stomach. Being passed around, getting signed off to someone, it doesn't feel right. It makes me feel like I'm someones propriety. But I know that's not the case. The signing is only so the Council members can't say that I was never transferred back to Suna.

Temari and I put the twins down in a playpen we set up in the kitchen and began cooking. Maybe I can get her to watch the babies for a little while, so I can go out with Hinata and Sakura, if they come. Jessica started screaming, at the top of her lungs, and I felt a slam of power against my back, making me have to put my hands out to stop my falling.

But my hands landed on the hit burners of the stove.

I screamed and fell to the floor, blowing on my burning flesh. Tears welled up in my eyes. Temari was at my side in a flash and was examining my hands. She turned on the water and pulled me up so I could stick my hands under the coolness. I sobbed as the water hit my skin. But the water formed a bubble over my hands and within minutes the burn was almost completely gone.

"I'm fine, I'm fine," I tried to assure her. But the tears in my eyes proved otherwise. "I'll take her to see Gaara." Because, its obvious that is what she wants. Its what she always wants.

"Do you want me to go with you?" Temari asked, helping me put on my shoes.

I shook my head. "No, that's okay. I can take her. Just... strap her to my back. I don't want to use my hands."

Temari used a sash and tightly strapped Jessica to my back, making sure she was secure and could breathe. "Be careful!" she called after me.

I waved back at her. I ran along the roof tops, using the wind to give me a boost from roof to roof. I tucked my hands under my arms, keeping the wind from irritating them to much. Jessica kept the image of Gaara's face in my head, nudging me faster. Daddy's little girl. How she must hate me to make me burn my hands like that.

Gaara must have seen or sensed me, because a bridge of sand formed in front of me, leading to his open window. I followed it and lightly landed on his floor. He was talking with Baki, so I stood by the open window until they were finished. Baki nodded to me before he left.

"What is it, Kira?" Gaara asked, rubbing his face hard with both hands. He hasn't gotten any sleep since we started the process of making me a Suna ninja again. He has barely come home. No wonder Jessica wants to see him so bad.

I didn't speak, I only pointed to Jessica as I turned. "Your daughter is a pain in the ass, you know that, right?" I heard chair push back then his hands on the knot Temari made to hold her to my back. Jessica's weight was gone in a second.

"What did she do?"

I showed him my hands. "She pushed me and made me burn myself." His blank face his the amusement. "Gaara! How is that funny?"

"She is a baby."

"With a strong power!" I lightly kicked him and turned and flopped back on the sofa. "You haven't been home, and she misses you. Maybe I should bring a playpen over here for you to have in your office. Then she can stay with you the whole day!"

"And go to meetings?" Gaara sat down at my feet, Jessica nestled against his shoulder. "I can't have a baby at the meetings, nor in my office all day, Kira. You know that."

I grumbled and covered my face with both arms. "I'm so tired," I whispered. "Those babies are up all night, all day, and I never get a break. It would be a lifesaver if Kankuro could take them for one night. Just one night, so I could get a full nights rest."

Gaara scoffed.

I agree. Kankuro would never be able to handle them. "I love my babies," I whispered, letting out my breath slowly. I tucked my knees to my chest and snuggled comfortably against the couch. Gaara shifted and I felt a hand brush my cheek. "Rest well," he whispered.

I smiled and slowly drifted into a peaceful sleep.

But the peace didn't last long. A falling sensation swept over me. But its not the kind when you jerk awake and grab onto something. No, its the kind when you are in an internal spiral, falling through space. I spin and fall as colors and images pass me by. I don't recognize many of them. Most are scenes, some just colored blobs. I couldn't focus of one for more than a second, because it was gone just as fast as it appeared.

And then I came to a rough stop, gasping as my eyes fly open.

Everything is blurred at first, and I can't see anything. Voices are nothing more than babbles. But I can feel the touch of a hand on my arm. I grasped it, and looked towards where I thought a face would be. As the colors started sorting out, shapes started taking form.

And the face of the person next to me was not one I ever expected to see again.

"Kira? Kira, are you alright?"

I stared into the blue eyes that belonged to Issac. I reached up and held his face in both of my hands, just to make sure its real.

He laughed. "Kira? What ever it was, it was just a dream. And its over now. Come on, we've landed. Everyone is getting off."

Issac forced me to stand and grabbed my carry on bag along with his own. "Where are we?"

He looked at me funny again. "China. I already said we just landed. There is Anne and John."

Anne was waving over her head. She had already collected her luggage along with John. Issac walked me over to retrieve our luggage and we met up with Anne and John. I couldn't help but stare at the two of them. The image of John's head being cut off is still in my head. And Anne's betrayal is still strong in my heart.

Issac put his arm over my shoulder. "Sorry, guys. She's a bit dazed. Nightmare or something."

Anne smiled at me. "She'll get over it pretty soon. I bet she will once she sees some of the city!"

I smiled. Nightmare? No. Dream? Maybe. Such a real dream. No, it wasn't a dream. Not at all. I glanced around me, at all of the people who had been murdered by the Akatsuki. Andy, Mike, Greg, Sara, and Nick. All of them laughing and walking around with excited faces. I saw them all die. I saw them being piled up into a mountain of dead bodies for the crows to pick at.

But something caught my eye. I stared breathless as Shelby pulled her small suitcase off the belt. She smiled happily at her mother, a big woman with the same blond hair as the little girl. My heart skipped a beat. My body moved on its own accord.

"Shelby?" I whispered.

The girl and mother looked over at me. Shelby took her mothers hand and half hid behind her, staring at me with her wide eyes. "Do you know my daughter?" her mother asked.

I stuttered a bit, then closed my mouth and smiled. "We met on the plane." I let out a small laugh and glanced around. "Seems we made it here okay, huh?" The mother looked at me like I was crazy. I looked right into Shelby's eyes. "I hope you have a good time here, Shelby. Be careful, okay? Don't get hurt." I gave her another big smile and waved to them, jogging to catch up with Issac, Anne, and John.

– –

"Jessica Takara and Yukio Cabe?"

I nodded, looking out at the falling snow. "They were twins. I felt them growing in my womb. I felt their kicks, their stretches. Their heart beats."

There was the sound of a scratching pen, then a creaking of a chair. "And what about that guy? The father. Tell me about him. Please try to remember this was all a dream." The therapist cleared his throat and put his feet up on his desk.

I smiled as a picture of Gaara came to the front of my mind. "He was perfect," I whispered.

* * *

**That is the end. **

**How did you like it? **

**Review**

**Thank you all again for sticking with this story to the very end. I love hearing from everyone!**

**3 AmyC103**


	38. Note: Sequel

**This is a note about a sequel:**

**I have posted the sequel and hope that you all will go and read it. It is called "Abnormal Disaster" and you can find it on my page. I truly hope you enjoy it just as much, if not more, as you did this one. Please feel free to review this note and let me know any ideas or thoughts you have about this story or the sequel. **

**Thank you,**

**-AmyC103**


End file.
